Black Black Heart
by Kazy
Summary: Quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, on semble avoir un avenir tout tracé. Mais quand on décide de lutter contre cet avenir, et créer le sien, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et il n'est dit nulle part que c'est facile. [Fic Terminée]
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Le reste est à JKR.

**Résumé :** Sirius a onze ans, et comme tous les enfants de onze ans, il rentre à Poudlard. Et contre l'avis et l'attente de tous, il décide d'aller à Gryffondor. Et il verra que tout choix a ses conséquences. Et pas toujours celles qu'il voudrait. Fic en trois parties.

**Note de Wam :** Cette histoire est basée sur la théorie de Angelene Hysteria dans l'Archer. Pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic du tout pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Si vous voulez vous y référer, allez lire sa fic dans mes favoris sa fic, c'est plus précisément dans le chapitre 17. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire cette fic, elle est tout simplement fantastique. D'ailleurs je remercie Angelene pour tout. Et Karine, pour le soutient. Et l'inventeur des vacances pour me laisser le temps d'écrire comme j'en ai besoin ! Le titre est également celui de la chanson de David Usher, que je vous recommande d'écouter. C'est un chanteur hors pair ! Je n'oublie toujours pas Mc Gonagall, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 1**

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai 9 ¾, il n'osa pas trop bouger. Il tenta bien de se tortiller dans sa robe trop serrée, mais y renonça rapidement. De toute façon il sentait bien trop le regard dur et froid de sa mère sur sa nuque. Il détestait quand sa mère le regardait comme ça. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme transpercé. Il avait l'impression que son regard pouvait voir en lui comme on lisait dans un livre ouvert. Il posa ses bagages sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et se tourna vers sa mère. Ou plutôt son horrible mère.

Sirius aimait bien ses parents. Il les trouvait parfois un peu étranges, comme s'ils voulaient le incessamment le contrarier, mais il les aimait malgré tout : ils étaient ses parents. Ils lui avaient permis une vie facile dans le luxe, la facilité, et le pouvoir. Et ils faisaient partie d'une grande famille, ses parents étaient très influents, ils devaient faire les bons choix pour lui.

Pourtant, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il préfèrerait faire ses propres bêtises, qu'il pourrait au moins essayer de faire ses choix, et qu'il était parfois frustré malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Il se sentait comme étroit dans sa vie, comme dans la tenue de Sorcier que sa mère lui avait fait porter en lui donnant le portoloin.

Sirius regarda autour de lui, étonné de voir que tout n'était pas pareil pour tout le monde. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours cru que tout le monde était un peu « chien fou » comme disait sa mère, et que tous les petits garçons faisaient mal et qu'il fallait remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais le quai 9 ¾ semblait en fait rempli de petits garçons qui faisaient mal et qu'il fallait remettre sur le droit chemin. Son regard fut d'ailleurs attiré par un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui regardait la locomotive rouge avec un regard émerveillé et qui tirait violemment le bras de sa mère en riant alors que son père souriait avec fierté. Son père à lui avait décidé qu'il n'était pas utile de les accompagner.

« VIENS VOIR CA MAMAN ! »

« Je sais mon chéri, je l'ai prise aussi, tu sais… »

« Mais elle est gigantesque ! Tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi grosse ! Tu crois que Poudlard est pareil ? Non ! Ca doit être encore plus… Magique ! »

Sirius sentit sur eux le regard froid et méprisant de sa mère. Il rougit et sentit son cœur se pincer d'envie. Il se sentait exactement comme le petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui courait. Lui aussi aurait voulu faire ça. Lui aussi en voyant la grosse locomotive rouge avait eu envie de s'esbaudir et de hurler de joie en sachant qu'il allait à Poudlard. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, sa mère serait furieuse. Il fallait préserver les apparences. S'il commençait à penser comme cela, c'était déjà un bon début.

La main de sa mère passa froidement le long de ses cheveux lissés par la houille afin de mettre les dernières mèches rebelles dans le droit chemin et retira quelques poils inexistants le long de sa robe. Tout devait toujours être carré, droit, et parfait, chez les Black. C'était ça qui agaçait beaucoup Sirius : il n'était pas carré, pas droit, et loin d'être parfait. Il avait toujours l'impression de tout faire mal.

« Mère, je… »

« Sirius, je compte sur toi. »

« Je sais mère. »

« N'oublie pas ce que ton père et moi avons eu tant de mal à t'enseigner. Fais-nous honneur. Et ne gâche pas tout ce que des générations ont fait pour construire ce que nous sommes et notre pouvoir par quelque pensée irréfléchie. Fais comme nous t'avons dit de faire et tout se passera bien. »

« Bien mère. »

« Va t'installer, maintenant. Et ne te mêle pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe et autres personnes au sang douteux. Sois fier de ce que tu es. »

« Bien mère. »

« Et n'embête pas tes cousines. Laisse-les tranquille si elles ne viennent pas te voir, ne va pas leur parler. »

« Bien mère. »

« Au revoir, Sirius. »

« Au revoir, mère. »

La femme pencha la tête vers son fils, qui embrassa sa joue, empoigna sa valise, et la monta difficilement dans le train ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir à côté de lui le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés être étouffé par ses parents en riant.

Il se trouva un wagon seul, parce qu'il n'avait bizarrement pas envie de se mélanger aux autres ni déranger ses cousines – qu'il n'aimait pas toutes beaucoup. Sa mère lui avait dit de rester tranquille, et il avait envie de l'être. Il voulait entendre sa mère le vanter auprès de ses amies, voir la fierté dans le regard de son père, l'admiration sur le visage de son frère, le respect dans le comportement de Kreattur. Il voulait faire des efforts. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, et à chaque fois malgré tout ce qu'il faisait, il n'y arrivait pas et faisait quelque chose de travers.

Comme si les lois avaient mal été inscrites dans sa tête. Comme si elles n'avaient pas été réellement les siennes.

Sirius s'assit, droit, sur le siège, et attendit. Un sifflement retentit. Il ne bougea pas. Le train s'ébranla. Il ne bougea pas. Il entendit des cris, des rires, des mouvements dans le train. Il ne bougea pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Regarda sa valise, en hauteur. Observa sa poche. La tâta. Jeta un regard à droite, à gauche, puis glissa sa main subrepticement dans sa poche, comme s'il craignait que sa mère ne fût dans le wagon à l'espionner. Il en sortit une baguette. Il l'admira. Sourit. Voulut l'essayer. Regarda encore autour de lui, observa son sac, puis sourit encore. Peut-être… ?

« Alohomora ! »

La fermeture de son sac s'ouvrit. Sirius eut envie d'éclater de rire. C'était d'un simple ! Si seulement il pouvait connaître d'autres sorts… ? Eventuellement quelques sorts de Magie Noire qu'utilisait sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas les faire non seulement par manque de puissance, mais aussi parce que ça ne se faisait pas. Tout le monde savait que les Quatorze Familles faisaient de la Magie Noire, mais personne n'osait l'affirmer en public. Cela devenait mal vu.

Sirius finit par remuer un peu, et se leva. Il fit quelques pas entre les deux banquettes, étonné de ne voir personne entrer dans son compartiment, et finit par se rasseoir. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'aller voir Rosier ? Ou Wilkes ? Sa mère serait sûrement ravie.

Sirius se décida. Il ferma son sac d'un nouveau sort, et ravi, sortit du wagon.

Il y avait beaucoup de chahut dans le Poudlard Express : des jeunes qui se rencontraient ou se reconnaissaient, des plus âgés qui se racontaient leurs vacances, qui se bécotaient pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, ou quelques rigolos qui s'amusaient à mettre une joyeuse pagaille…

Les Préfets râlaient, ou riaient de bon cœur, cela dépendant de leurs affinités avec leurs camarades ou de leur humeur, et la majorité des Première Année se regardait en chien de faïence, cherchant qui pouvait être digne de son amitié ou d'une première parole.

Son regard fut attiré par un éclat de rire plus gros que les autres. Sirius chercha du regard d'où provenait ce rire qui avait tout d'enfantin, et trouva le garçon qui l'avait fait. Sirius le regarda. C'était le garçon du quai. Il avait son âge environ, peut-être était-il un peu plus âgé que lui. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille et se baladait dans les divers compartiments en parlant avec tout le monde, leur racontant des bêtises, leur lançant des sorts simples et amusants. Maintenant qu'il le regardait mieux, sa tête lui rappelait quelque chose.

Intrigué, Sirius décida de l'observer.

Il voulut se féliciter intérieurement : sa mère lui avait toujours reproché de toujours agir sans considérer les choses. Très fier, il s'approcha du garçon, et le suivit plus ou moins discrètement. Il remarqua alors dans son sillage un jeune garçon légèrement plus rond que lui, aux cheveux blonds presque aussi bien coiffés que les siens.

« Bonjour les gens ! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux bizarres.

« Salut Potter ! Comment vas-tu ! » s'exclama une voix grave.

Potter ! C'était pour ça que sa tête lui disait quelque chose !

« Potter ? » demanda une voix féminine. « Comme Richard Potter ? »

« Tout juste Auguste ! » se vanta Potter en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis James Potter pour vous servir… »

Il se lança dans une courbette gracile, signe de l'éducation aristocratique qu'on lui avait donnée. Sirius vit le blondinet donner un coup de coude minuscule à Potter qui se retourna vivement et sembla se souvenir qu'il existait.

« Et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow, le fils d'une collègue à Mère. »

Pettigrow hocha la tête pour les saluer, et rougit violemment. Sirius ne s'en préoccupa plus. Potter, lui, repartait dans les couloirs, dans tous les compartiments, dans tous les wagons. Sirius le suivit silencieusement, admiratif devant l'aisance dont il faisait preuve. Il était un peu du même genre, et à dire vrai, si sa mère ne l'avait pas menacé de lui envoyer une beuglante si elle apprenait la moindre mauvaise chose sur lui, il aurait fait exactement la même chose.

Il envia Potter. Il voulut pouvoir faire la même chose que lui, sentir le même regard de la part des autres élèves sur lui, il voulut avoir un Pettigrow. Car au bout d'une demi-heure à le suivre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il vit bien que tout le monde l'adorait. Que tout le monde le respectait et le trouvait drôle, génial et fantastique.

Seuls les Serpentard semblaient le mépriser. Sirius le vit se faire rabrouer par quelques Serpentard, et honnêtement il l'avait bien cherché. Si, au début, les grands l'avaient ignoré, il en était presquevenu à les insulter. Heureusement assez matures pour ne pas rentrer dans son stupide jeu puéril, ils l'avaient sorti et, vexé, Potter était reparti faire le tour des compartiments.

Là encore, son ego fut flatté par celui des autres, qui le saluaient et le reconnaissaient. Il leur raconta à tous ses « fabuleuses vacances » et pas une seule fois ne laissa Pettigrow en placer une. De toute façon, personne ne voyait Pettigrow. Et puis, à part les Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter semblait connaître tout le monde.

« Lupin ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il rencontra un petit garçon châtain à l'air maladif. « Le fils de Daniel Lupin ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

« J'imagine que tu sais qui je suis. » fit Potter en souriant. « Tu es content d'aller à Poudlard ? Moi je suis heureux d'y aller. Evidemment, j'irai à Gryffondor. Tout le monde va à Gryffondor dans ma famille. Imagine si j'allais à Poufsouffle ? Ou pire ! A Serpentard ! Ma mère se tuerait ! Tiens ! Tu es qui toi ? »

Il sembla remarquer pour la première fois une petite fille aux cheveux auburn qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Lily Evans. Et toi ? »

Potter la regarda, interloqué. C'était sûrement la première personne à lui demander qui il était de la journée. Habituellement, les autres se chargeaient de le faire.

« C'est James Potter, Evans. » répondit le dénommé Lupin.

« Je croyais qu'il savait parler tout seul. » fit-elle, étonnée.

« Je sais très bien me présenter seul. »

« J'avais remarqué. » répondit Evans en se tournant et en prenant un livre dans son sac.

« Tu es fille de Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah parce que tous les gens qui ne connaissent pas ton nom sont forcément des enfants de Moldus ? Pourtant il y a trois ou quatre élèves qui se sont lancé des regards bizarres après ton départ. Et ils avaient l'air d'être des enfants de Sorciers. »

« C'est que leurs parents sont nuls. Tout le monde connaît les Potter. »

« Eh ben il faut croire que je ne suis pas tout le monde, à l'instar de quelques autres. Maintenant si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que nous pomper l'air avec ta vie, tu peux sortir. A moins que Lupin ne veuille que tu restes ? »

Lupin, qui suivait l'échange comme si les deux autres débarquaient de la lune, sursauta presque quand elle s'adressa à lui. Puis, faiblement, il haussa les épaules.

« Evans, c'est ça ? T'inquiète pas, je vais pas rester plus longtemps avec une Harpie Vorace ! »

Sur ce, et particulièrement vexé, Potter tourna les talons et commença à partir. Sirius, qui trouvait aussi que Evans y avait été fort, et était complètement stupide, se décida à l'approcher pour lui témoigner son soutient. Mais lorsqu'il arriva juste en face de lui, le visage de Potter ne fut absolument pas ce qu'il attendait.

Il le regarda fixement d'abord, puis se figea définitivement, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je te reconnais toi, tu es Black ! » cracha-t-il alors.

Puis sans avoir le temps de réagir, ni même d'assimiler totalement les paroles de Potter, il le vit tourner les talons en vitesse et l'éviter comme un pestiféré. Sirius resta figé sans bouger pendant quelques instants. Les mots se répercutèrent dans sa tête, résonnant dans son esprit méchamment, bourdonnant. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il soit un Black ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Au contraire ! Il aurait dû être content, non ? Un garçon de son âge, aux mêmes valeurs, du même sang pur ! Pour qui il se prenait pour lui rappeler son nom comme si c'était la pire des insultes ?

Furieux, il tourna les talons et retourna dans son compartiment, qui cette fois-ci était rempli. Il y avait quatre garçons assis sagement, comme s'ils l'attendaient. Lorsqu'il entra, Sirius ne les vit pas tout de suite. Il ne les remarqua que lorsqu'ils se levèrent tous les trois, et se penchèrent légèrement pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Black ! » dit l'un d'eux, un grand garçon aux cheveux brun et à l'air vicieux.

Sirius les dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Nous sommes honorés de te rencontrer. Laisse-nous nous présenter : je suis Evan Rosier. Lui, c'est Severus Rogue, à sa droite c'est Adam Wilkes et l'autre c'est Judius Avery. »

Il indiquait un garçon aux cheveux longs et gras, et au nez bizarre. Il paraissait plus que douteux, et cela se voyait rien qu'à son regard. Sirius fut légèrement écœuré de son apparence. Le deuxième était un grand balèze du genre à faire deux mètres sur deux mètres une fois adulte, et qui n'avait pas grand chose dans la tête. Tête qu'il avait de particulièrement ravagée. « L'autre » était déjà plus regardable, et beaucoup plus banal. Plutôt petit, au regard cruel qu'ont les enfants gâtés, les cheveux jaune paille. Il inspira quelque chose d'étrange à Sirius, qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié ou de la gentillesse. Etrangement, Sirius trouvait qu'ils puaient le vice à plein nez.

Ils n'avaient pas la classe, la prestance, l'arrogance de James Potter. Eux respiraient l'arrogance vile, l'hypocrisie et la bassesse. Sirius sentit qu'ils n'étaient là que pour faire bien auprès des autres. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment un nom aurait pu lui être aussi utile. Après ce que lui avait dit Potter, il avait commencé brièvement à en voir les résultats – du moins les négatifs – mais là il en voyait… Ceux qui auraient dû être positifs. Sentir les autres à ses pieds.

En temps normal, Sirius en aurait été plus que satisfait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, les mots de Potter résonnaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient un mal de crâne épouvantable, lui donnaient envie de frapper et de hurler. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas avoir le droit aux blagues, aux sourires, aux paroles sympathiques. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il lui refusait son amitié alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Rosier.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ils semblèrent décontenancés par sa question, mais finalement Avery haussa les épaules.

« Te prouver notre allégeance ? Tu es un grand, Black, et tu ne l'ignores pas. Nous voulons te dire que nous sommes là, si tu as besoin. »

« Ok, super. »

Les quatre garçons échangèrent des regards étonnés alors que Sirius allait s'asseoir sur la banquette.

« Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va Black ? »

« Oui. »

Les garçons le regardèrent encore quelques instants, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Devaient-ils rester, ou le laisser tranquille ? Rogue trancha et décida de partir, non sans l'avoir de nouveau salué. Sirius ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit sa voix lui dire au revoir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ils étaient à ses pieds, comme les autres l'étaient devant Potter. Il y avait ce respect dans leurs yeux comme il y en avait dans les yeux des autres devant Potter. Il y avait même de l'admiration dans le regard d'Avery, comme Pettigrow en avait devant Potter.

Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de plaisir ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas la fierté l'envahir ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous face à moi et pas face à Potter ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Les quatre garçons, qui s'apprêtaient à sortir, s'arrêtèrent subitement et se retournèrent.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi vous écrasez-vous à mes pieds et pas à ceux de Potter ? »

« Parce que… Euh… Tu es un Black. » répondit Rosier.

« Je mérite plus de respect que lui d'après vous, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Avery.

« Alors pourquoi ne me respecte-t-il pas ? » ragea-t-il en se levant brusquement. « Je mérite du respect. Il ne me connaît même pas ! Je suis un Black ! Tout Black mérite du respect ! »

« Les Potter sont des traîtres à leur sang » répondit Rosier comme si c'était l'évidence. « des amoureux des Moldus comme ce Dumbledore. Et des prétentieux de pères en fils. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, et s'il te méprise, c'est qu'il est irrattrapable. Te bile pas pour ça. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et repartit dans ses pensées, sans se rendre compte que les quatre autres s'installaient à ses côtés. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Le reste du voyage, il ne s'en souvint plus. Il ne sut plus quel temps il faisait quand il descendit du train, combien de temps il marcha jusqu'aux barques, trop absorbé dans ses sombres pensées, dans ses reproches, dans sa colère. Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il vit Poudlard.

Et là, toutes ses pensées s'estompèrent.

Il n'arriva plus à penser, en la voyant. C'était juste incroyable, il n'y avait aucun mot pour la qualifier. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sentit son cœur éclater, sa bouche s'ouvrir, un « woaaaaaawwww » impressionné s'échapper entre ses lèvres, et il oublia le froid, sa colère, son incompréhension.

Et il remarqua presque sans s'en rendre compte que Potter faisait exactement pareil. Lorsqu'ils accostèrent dans une sorte de sous-sol du château, Sirius se retrouva juste en face de Potter. Celui-ci le regarda une seconde, observa ses camarades qui le suivaient, eut un rictus méprisant en secouant la tête avec condescendance, et suivit un géant du nom de Hagrid, talonné par Pettigrow.

Sirius se renfrogna et suivit le groupe en silence, sans se poser d'avantage de questions. Il vit une abominable vieille femme raide comme un balai s'approcher d'eux, leur expliquer brièvement le fonctionnement de Poudlard, mais Sirius n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. La femme, Mc Gonagall, ne lui apprit rien qu'il ne sût déjà. Alors quand elle leur demanda de la suivre, il le fit d'un pas traînant et légèrement colérique.

Le regard de Potter l'avait encore une fois dérangé. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, le Potter ? Il avait peur qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre ? Il avait peur de lui ? Il voulait savoir ce qu'était un Black !

Il n'entendit même pas la chanson du Choixpeau, trop occupé à fixer le jeune Potter d'un regard mauvais, jaloux et crispé. Puis soudainement, il entendit clairement son nom.

« Sirius Black ! »

Sirius regarda quelques secondes autour de lui, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit Mc Gonagall. Que fallait-il faire ? Il remarqua alors une petite fille descendre du tabouret et aller vers la table des Serdaigle. Du moins le présumait-il.

Improvisant, il se dirigea du pas le plus sûr qu'il put vers le tabouret alors que Rosier et Avery lui tapaient l'épaule avec encouragement. Heureusement, Rosier vit qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il lui souffla subrepticement :

« Mets le chapeau et assieds-toi sur le tabouret. »

Sirius hocha la tête et avança, humilié. Il exécuta ce que lui avait dit Rosier, même s'il avait très peur que ce ne soit qu'une blague, puisqu'il n'était pas rare que ses parents se moquent de lui de cette façon pour qu'il apprenne à bien se conduire. Seulement il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il fasse ce que Rosier lui avait dit.

Il remarqua avec bonheur que Rosier ne lui avait pas menti. Et pour la première fois, remercia son nom et sa famille.

'_Oh ! Un Black !'_ s'exclama une petite voix dans sa tête. _'Mmh… Je vois beaucoup de courage. Une envie de faire ses preuves, c'est sûr. Mmh. Tu as un côté Serpentard indéniable, mais je te trouve une impulsivité, un courage et une loyauté qui auraient beaucoup séduit Gryffondor.'_

« Gryffondor ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer violemment, en imaginant la réaction de sa famille, du qu'en dira-t-on, de la honte, en se souvenant de son nom. Un sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. Aller à Gryffondor ? C'était ce dont sa mère l'avait toujours menacé. Elle l'avait bien prévenu, avec son côté impulsif. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor ! Il était un Serpentard, non ?

'_Gryffondor, ça te va ?'_

Sirius paniqua. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas immédiatement non ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de refuser d'aller à Gryffondor ! Il s'était toujours imaginé à Serpentard ! Qu'irait-il faire à Gryffondor !

« _Je te reconnais toi, tu es Black !_ _… Evidemment, j'irai à Gryffondor ! _»

La même colère que celle qui l'avait pris dans le train l'envahit de nouveau. Être un Black ne voulait pas dire qu'on était méprisable. Et si Potter ne voulait pas le voir, alors il le forcerait à l'accepter. Potter allait l'accepter. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

« Allons-y pour Gryffondor ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la salle. Il sentait plus que jamais le regard des autres élèves sur lui, et les premières secondes ne furent qu'un lourd silence. Sirius, toujours en colère, retira le chapeau, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor la tête haute. Il sentit les yeux de tout le monde le suivre, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop énervé pour s'en rendre véritablement compte.

Il s'assit à une place libre, rageur, et regarda Mc Gonagall qui se racla bruyamment la gorge et reprit la lecture du parchemin en bafouillant un peu :

« Carver, Elle. »

Sirius, la tête toujours haute, regarda la petite fille blonde s'avancer d'un pas impérieux vers le tabouret. Il croisa les regards stupéfiés de Rosier, Rogue, Avery et Wilkes, puis chercha Potter des yeux. Sirius sentit une colère sourde l'envahir de nouveau : il l'ignorait royalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il venait de le provoquer, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Déçu, Sirius commença à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et d'aller à Serpentard au lieu de jouer les stupides petits effrontés. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard, il se glaça. Ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa le fixaient méchamment, et si Narcissa paraissait trop sonnée pour réagir, Bellatrix arborait un sourire maléfique en passant son index d'un geste vif sur son cou, mimant la décapitation qui l'attendait sûrement lorsque sa mère apprendrait qu'il était à Gryffondor. Sirius baissa la tête, honteux. Il aurait vraiment dû aller à Serpentard. Mais quel imbécile ! Au milieu de la table, pourtant quelqu'un ne le fixait pas avec étonnement, colère ou mépris. C'était une jeune fille châtain qui lui souriait gentiment. Sirius lui répondit. C'était Andromeda, sa cousine. Il ne fut pas étonné par sa réaction, même il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle à cause de son âge. Elle avait toujours pris soin de lui.

Mais il croisa de nouveau le regard de Bellatrix et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Par dépit, il regarda le Professeur Dumbledore, celui que sa mère passait son temps à insulter et à mépriser. Il fut étonné de voir que lui aussi le regardait. Et il eut un pincement rassuré au cœur lorsqu'il vit son regard pétiller de malice et un sourire indéfinissable lui être adressé. Il se rassura, et fixa toute son attention sur la Répartition sans penser au reste.

Il nota donc que trois autres garçons et cinq filles furent accueillis, non acclamés, dans la maison de Gryffondor, comme lui : le premier fut Remus Lupin, le jeune garçon à l'air maladif et fatigué qu'il avait croisé dans le train. Il paraissait content d'être accepté à Gryffondor, mais ne semblait pas du genre à se répandre en sentiments. Le genre à être un mur. Et puis le regard fuyant qu'il avait ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Sirius.

Le second fut bien évidemment Potter. Le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il criait immédiatement « Gryffondor » et Potter s'avançait vers la table d'un pas sûr et conquérant sous les applaudissements nourris des élèves plus âgés. Il ignora superbement Sirius et prit soigneusement soin de se trouver une place le plus loin possible de lui. Il s'installa entre deux grands bruns aux cheveux foncés. Sirius les connaissait : ils s'appelaient Gideon et Fabian Prewett.

Le dernier fut Peter Pettigrow, le petit rondouillard aux cheveux blonds qui suivait Potter partout. Il s'assit à côté de lui et commença à s'exciter, fier comme un paon d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor. Sirius fut extrêmement jaloux du regard las que Potter acceptait de donner à Pettigrow. Pettigrow sembla comprendre rapidement que Potter n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment et se tut, plongeant minablement la tête dans sa main en regardant la fin de la Répartition.

Les filles étaient étonnantes car très différentes : la première fut Amalthée Davin, une grande blonde au teint très pâle et à l'air aristocratique. Sirius la connaissait très bien pour avoir passé plusieurs soirées à l'avoir enquiquinée. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais alors qu'elle s'arrangeait pour garder une place à Potter dans le but de lui faire les yeux doux.

La seconde arrivante fut Lily Evans, la jeune fille qui avait été vexé Potter dans le train. Elle avait des cheveux roux foncés coupés au carré et ignorait superbement Potter. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Sirius avec un sourire gentil, et reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Sirius l'ignora. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, à elle. Il voulait parler à Potter. Il voulait faire comprendre à Potter que les Black valaient mieux que lui et qu'il pouvait remballer sa superbe.

La troisième fille était une jeune Noire à l'air exotique qui souriait tout le temps et semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Elle répondait au nom de Vanessa Pham. Elle s'assit à côté de Pettigrow et lança une conversation enflammée sur la « winner attitude » qu'elle adorait chez Gryffondor. Pettigrow semblait un peu effrayé par cette grande jeune fille vive (tout son contraire) mais ne dit rien.

La dernière était une jeune fille un peu ronde et très brune qui s'appelait Alice Sent et qui alla se coller immédiatement sur le banc d'un mouvement robotique.

Sirius observa avec circonspection ceux qui seraient ses camarades de classe pendant sept ans. Il remarqua avec mauvaise humeur qu'aucun de ses camarade, excepté Amalthée et Lily, n'avait porté sur lui le moindre regard, et il en fut particulièrement vexé. Il prit alors conscience que s'il avait été à Serpentard, tout le monde l'aurait acclamé et respecté comme seul un Black ou un Malefoy l'était.

Dumbledore fit quelques déclarations sur une Forêt Interdite portant son nom pour une bonne raison, et sur quelques objets stupides interdits par une liste tout aussi stupide puis enchaîna sur la chanson de l'hymne de Poudlard. Sirius refusa de le chanter, les yeux fixés sur Potter qui continuait à l'ignorer. Enfin, lorsque la dernière note eut cessé de résonner dans la Grande Salle, vint le festin.

Sirius, à qui la colère avait remplacé la faim, se rappela soudainement l'existence de son estomac et le remplit sans un mot, alors que partout ailleurs les langues se déliaient :

« Je vous préviens, je suis une battante ! » tonnait Vanessa Pham. « Une gagnante ! Pas question de laisser les autres Maisons gagner ! Il paraît que ça fait quatre ans que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons tombe dans la main des Poufsouffle ! Cette année on va la leur faire manger ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais tu es quoi ? » demanda Davin d'un air condescendant à Pham.

« Comment ça, 'quoi' ? » grommela Pham.

« De toute évidence, tu n'es pas une Sang Pur. Tu es Sang-Mêlé ? »

« Oui. Ma mère est Moldue. » grommela Pham avec mauvaise humeur. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? En tout cas, c'est inutile de te demander pour toi… Une Sang Pur, des Quatorze Famille, j'imagine ? »

Davin hocha la tête avec suffisance et se tourna vers Sent, qui piqua un far en grommelant qu'elle était Sang Pur depuis trois générations mais que ça avait peu d'importance. Lorsque le regard bleu glacial de Davin se posa sur Evans, celle-ci l'ignora superbement.

« Y a quoi de si bizarre à ce que tu sois là ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc à Sirius.

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers elle. Sirius continua à manger sans quitter Potter des yeux.

« Hé ho ! Je sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle, mais t'as quand même le droit d'être poli ! » se contraria-t-elle. « Black, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de si spécial pour que tout le monde soit étonné de te voir ici ? T'es un extra-terrestre ? »

« Les extra-terrestres n'existent pas, Lily. » murmura Sent.

« Je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi il fixe Potter comme ça ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus taaaaaaard… » chuchota Sent, cramoisie, voulant à tout prix faire taire Evans.

« Mais non, réponds à la question, Black. » intervint Davin avec un petit sourire ironique.

Sirius ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Il continua à manger, mais avec plus de mauvaise humeur, car Potter ne le regardait toujours pas, et ne s'en occupait pas. Il discutait avec Pettigrow et les Prewett.

« Vivement demain, que Lucrecia apprenne la joyeuse nouvelle. Son très cher fils dans la Maison ennemie. Elle t'avait pourtant prévenu, Black, avec ton côté impulsif… »

« Apparemment c'est toi qui t'es trompée de Maison Davin. » s'énerva-t-il. « Les morues, c'est chez les Serpentard, pas ici. »

Davin éclata de rire, mais Sirius vit bien qu'elle était très vexée par sa remarque.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es un Gryffondor, Black ? » s'énerva-t-elle un peu. « Regarde bien autour de toi. Y vois-tu quelqu'un qui te ressemble ? »

Sirius, qui n'avait détourné les yeux de Potter que pour assener sa réflexion à Davin, avait reporté toute son attention sur Potter qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourtant il sentait son regard, non ! Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas ?

« Ne rêve pas, Black. » se moqua Davin. « Tu n'as rien d'un Potter. »

A son nom, Potter tourna la tête vers Davin.

« Tu m'as appelé ? » demanda-t-il.

Comment faisait-il pour éviter son regard ? Lâche. Et il était à Gryffondor ? Et il se vantait d'avoir un courage inégalable ? Inégalable en nullité, oui !

« J'expliquais à Black qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ta classe. Qu'il ne serait jamais rien qu'un Black. Qu'un Serpentard n'a rien à faire chez Gryffondor. »

« Je suis un Gryffondor. » murmura Sirius d'une voix vibrante. « Le Choixpeau m'a réparti dans cette Maison, ce n'est pas pour rien ! C'est toi qu'il a perdue ! »

« Laisse tomber Amalthée. Mère m'a dit d'ignorer les gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine. »

« Alors selon toi j'en vaux pas la peine, Potter ? » s'énerva Sirius.

Potter l'ignora. Sirius se leva mais une main lui attrapa la manche et le força à se rasseoir. Trop étonné d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, il se laissa faire, mais se tourna vers l'importun. C'était la petite rousse, Evans.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? »

« De ce qui me regarde. T'as qu'à pas étendre ton linge sale en public. » grommela-t-elle.

En face, Pham hochait vivement la tête. Quant à Sent, elle dînait en silence, regardant les autres élèves discrètement, sans bouger. Evans ne lâcha pas la manche de Sirius, mais planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

« Apparemment t'es pas le bienvenu dans cette Maison, et tout le monde le sait. C'est pas la peine de t'afficher en public par fierté. Tu te disputeras avec l'autre plus tard, quand on sera dans la salle commune ou mieux : dans ton dortoir. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se défit de son emprise et reporta son attention sur Potter, qui lui-même avait repris sa conversation avec Pettigrow et les Prewett, intégrant ensuite Davin dans sa conversation.

« Il ne veut pas te parler et il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi. Laisse-lui du temps pour s'habituer, et après tu verras ça ira mieux. Il commencera à te connaître vraiment. Mais tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à bien t'aimer dès le début. »

« Lily a raison, Black. » fit Pham avec un grand sourire. « Allez, oublie-le, et raconte-nous un peu ta vie. Est-ce que tu as la winner attitude ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » grommela Sirius.

Il plongea dans son assiette, mais décida de ne plus regarder Potter.

Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait.

Il n'avait pas pu parler à Andromeda, dans la cohue. Mais il avait reçu un petit bout de papier dans sa main qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans une des salles de classe du côté des Runes (terrain neutre disait-elle) à l'heure du repas. Sirius ne se sentait pas encore très bien, au milieu de tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était moins que de la vermine, mais repensa au petit mot d'Andromeda et se calma un petit peu.

« Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow. » fit Pettigrow en jetant rangeant ses vêtements dans son placard.

« On sait comment tu t'appelles, Peter. » grommela Potter.

« Bah je disais ça pour… euh… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? » demanda Pettigrow au garçon chétif.

Celui-ci avait déjà rangé rapidement ses affaires, et se mettait déjà en pyjama.

« Lupin. » rappela-t-il. « Remus Lupin. »

Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit en baldaquin et se coucha immédiatement après les avoir refermés. Sirius haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, et échangea un regard étonné avec Potter. Mais lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il regardait Black, il durcit le sien et secoua la tête avec mépris, alors que Pettigrow se précipitait vers la salle de bain pour prendre la douche le premier.

Potter tourna le dos à Black et sortit ses affaires de son sac lentement. Sirius n'aimait pas ce comportement.

« Tu comptes te décider quand à m'adresser la parole ? » demanda-t-il clairement.

Potter continua de ranger ses vêtements, comme si Sirius n'avait rien dit.

« Potter, ta chère mère ne t'a pas appris à répondre quand on te parle ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Cela ne changea rien. Sirius en aurait presque douté de son existence physique s'il n'avait pas été si remonté. Ulcéré, il se jeta presque sur Potter et le retourna.

« TU VAS REPONDRE OUI ? »

Il n'y avait plus de Evans pour le retenir, et il n'y avait plus de public pour l'humilier. Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve et le repousse violemment, mais il se contenta de le regarder avec un regard vide.

« Bats-les pattes, Black. Mes vêtements sont déjà assez sales à cause du voyage. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Si cela était possible, la colère de Sirius augmenta encore. Il leva sa baguette, et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, mais Potter fut plus rapide, et lui dégaina un « _Expelliarmus_ » bien senti. Sirius sentit la porte de la salle de bain contre son dos, et entendit vaguement la voix étouffée de Pettigrow qui marmonnait « Oui oui je me dépêche ça va ! »

Sirius se releva le plus vite possible, et remarqua que Lupin avait ouvert les rideaux et les observait, comme halluciné. Potter, lui, regardait Sirius avec une colère empreinte de mépris.

« Et on dit que les Black sont plus fort que les Potter. Des clous, oui. »

Potter le fixa encore quelques instants, et jeta d'un geste dédaigneux la baguette de Sirius aux pieds du garçon.

« Ne repointe jamais ta baguette sur moi Black. Jamais. »

Et comme pour le narguer, il lui tourna le dos de nouveau. Sirius releva sa baguette vers le jeune garçon, horriblement vexé d'avoir été maîtrisé aussi vite, mais la baissa finalement. Quelle fierté pourrait-il en tirer ? De dos ? Il valait mieux que ça. Sirius se retourna lui aussi, et se coucha immédiatement, fermant ses rideaux avec mauvaise humeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Au suivaaaaaant ! »

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

Suite vendredi. En attendant … Reviews ?


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Le reste est à JKR.

**Résumé :** Sirius a onze ans, et comme tous les enfants de onze ans, il rentre à Poudlard. Contre l'avis et l'attente de tous, il décide d'aller à Gryffondor. Il verra que tout choix a ses conséquences. Et pas toujours celles qu'il voudrait. Fic en trois parties.

**Note de Wam :** Merci pour les nombreuses reviews. Certes, je me suis basée sur la fic de Angelene Hysteria pour mon histoire, mais je l'ai écrite seule (car quelques personnes semblaient se poser la question). Elle a simplement fait son travail habituel : me supporter, lire mes conneries, et accepter que je le publie sur Internet en sachant que ça peut nuire gravement à ma santé mentale (pour plein de raisons). C'est mon Jedi, quoi! Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! A très bientôt j'espère, et bonne lecture !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 2**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius pensait que tout le monde aurait oublié et que les autres seraient sympathiques avec lui. Il se trompait lourdement. Personne ne lui adressa la parole dans la chambre : Potter qui se contentait de lui accorder un regard condescendant et qui le regardait de haut en bas avec un sourire amusé insupportable, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux ; Pettigrow parce qu'il restait toujours fourré derrière Potter et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait lui déplaire ; Lupin parce que de toute façon il n'adressait la parole à personne.

A l'heure du midi, il rencontra Andromeda avec un peu de retard car il s'était perdu. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, peut-être le disputer encore ? Mais vu sa réaction de la veille, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il la vit rapidement, et ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle de classe.

« Hello Siriboy. »

« Beurk tu m'appelles encore comme ça ? »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement, et s'assit en face de lui, reprenant un visage sérieux.

« Ca va pas être simple, tu sais. »

Sirius baissa la tête.

« Je sais. Mon côté impulsif, comme dit Mère depuis des années. Tu as entendu sa réaction ce matin, je suppose. »

« Ca n'a pas résonné du côté de Serpentard, mais il paraît que ça a hurlé d'après ce que m'a dit Bella. »

« Elle a du bien s'amuser, elle. » fit Sirius sombrement.

« Tu la connais. »

« Tu en penses quoi, toi ? »

« C'est vraiment important ce que je pense, Sirius ? Je ne crois pas. C'est ton choix, c'est ta vie. Tu sais, je m'en suis rendue compte bien tard, mais j'aurai bien préféré aller à Serdaigle, moi. Le Choixpeau me l'avait proposé, mais j'ai refusé, parce que j'avais peur de ce que dirait le reste de la famille. Et encore, tu vois, c'était pas le pire. Imagine si j'avais été répartie à Poufsouffle… Ou à Gryffondor, comme toi. »

« Ouais. J'aurais dû réfléchir à tout ça avant. »

« Ecoute Sirius je te connais depuis longtemps quand même, et Tante Lucrecia aussi te connaît, elle t'a prévenu que tu avais un côté Gryffondor, donc ça veut dire que d'un côté tu y as ta place. Et tu as fait un choix. Tu es courageux d'avoir fait ce choix vu tous les ennuis qu'il va t'apporter. Mais tu sais, tu es admirable je trouve, d'assumer ce que tu es. »

« Courageux ? »

Andromeda lui sourit.

« Bien sûr courageux. »

« Merci Meda. »

« Beurk tu m'appelles encore comme ça ? » grimaça-t-elle.

Ils rirent doucement, puis encore une fois le visage d'Andromeda redevint sérieux.

« Par contre je pense qu'il va falloir que tu évites tout contact avec des Serpentard dans un premier temps. Même avec moi. »

« Mais toi t'es pas méchante comme tes sœurs, c'est pas comme si… »

« Non Sirius. Ça ne change rien. Pour eux, tu es un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor. Si tu traînes avec des Serpentard, tu vas les conforter dans leur idée. Alors si tu me vois, ignore-moi. Si tu es rejeté par ta famille, ils se diront que nous, nous te considérons comme un Gryffondor, donc que nous ne voulons pas de toi. Ils t'accepteront plus facilement. »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça Sirius d'un air sinistre. « Et puis ça pourrait t'attirer des problèmes de traîner avec un Gryffondor. »

Andromeda haussa les épaules.

« Ca n'a plus aucune importance. »

« Et si ça va mal ? » demanda Sirius. « Si ça va vraiment mal, je veux dire… Si j'ai besoin de te parler, je fais comment ? »

Andromeda réfléchit un moment. Puis elle releva la tête, un sourire illuminant son joli visage.

« Tu n'as qu'à utiliser le sort qui m'a servi pour t'envoyer mon message. Je vais te donner la formule. Ça apparaîtra toujours dans ma poche, et dès que je l'aurai lu, je le brûlerai pour ne pas qu'on sache qu'on reste en contact. Et je t'encourage vivement à faire de même. »

Sirius hocha la tête avec un air triste.

« Merci pour tout Meda. T'es ma cousine préférée, et c'est pas peu dire ! »

Andromeda éclata de rire, et l'étreignit doucement.

« Allez, va manger sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. Bon courage Siriboy. »

Sirius la serra encore un peu dans ses bras, effrayé de retourner avec les autres, mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle classe, il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il prit son déjeuner, il se retrouva en fin de table et manqua de tomber par terre lorsque tout le monde se déplaça pour laisser de la place à un camarade. La seule personne à accepter de se mettre à côté de lui était Lily Evans, qui semblait la seule à se moquer de ce que les autres pensaient. En fait, Sirius remarqua qu'elle était la seule à lui adresser la parole. Pham traînait souvent avec Evans mais ne parlait pas à Sirius, et évitait d'être vue avec lui. Sent, elle, restait seule dans son coin, rougissant dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, et Davin s'amusait énormément à rabaisser Sirius en racontant quelques anecdotes particulièrement humiliantes. Sirius lui renvoyait l'ascenseur à chaque fois. Mais ça ne semblait pas la dissuader.

En fait, Sirius se rendit compte que seules Evans et Davin étaient à ses côtés. Lorsque dès le premier jour il lui demanda pourquoi elle le suivait, Evans lui répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Parce que les autres sont des nuls de te laisser tout seul. On s'en fout que tu sois sensé être allé à Serpentard. L'essentiel, c'est que tu aies fait ton choix, Sirius. Assume-le. Si tu as été réparti à Gryffondor, c'est que tu es un Gryffondor, sinon le Choixpeau ne te l'aurait pas proposé et ne t'aurait pas envoyé ici. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est le leur prouver. Quant à moi, je ne connais rien ni personne au monde de la Magie. J'espère que tu voudras bien m'aider ? »

Elle lui fit un regard de biche et eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Sirius n'osa pas dire non. Il éclata de rire et lui mit le bras autour des épaules.

« Toi aussi le Choixpeau a voulu t'envoyer à Serpentard, hein ? »

« T'as tout trouvé ! » répondit-elle sur un ton guilleret.

Et lorsqu'il demanda à Davin pourquoi elle restait avec lui alors que de toute évidence elle le méprisait, celle-ci lui sourit méchamment et lui assena sur un ton guilleret :

« Pour mieux admirer ta chute. Être aux premières loges. Tu comprends, moi je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'amis, ils me respectent tous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir à gagner leur respect, mon nom n'est pas souillé comme le tient, je ne me suis pas trompée de maison, moi. »

« Et tu crois que j'ai besoin de ça ! Dégage, tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il la repoussa violemment, et monta dans son dortoir. Davin ne répondit rien. Elle resta assise dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, ne cillant pas sous le regard ulcéré de Evans.

Le pire moment de sa première journée ne fut pas l'interclasse pendant lequel une bombabouse lui éclata en pleine figure, ce ne fut pas non plus l'heure entière où les autres Serpentard de son âge le coincèrent dans un coin pour une « conversation musclée » dont il ressortit avec un bleu à la joue et une grande cicatrice à sa fierté, ce ne fut pas non plus la soirée pendant laquelle il entendit Davin lui assener sa stupidité. Non. A bien y repenser, le pire moment, moment annonciateur de la journée qu'il allait passer, fut la beuglante la plus terrifiante qu'un élève eut jamais reçue. Sirius avait eu le bon goût de la faire disparaître dans la tour d'Astronomie par le tour que lui avait donné Andromeda, mais on entendit la voix de Lucrecia Black résonner dans tout le château, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tête baissée en priant pour le moment où il verrait Andromeda.

Il remarqua le regard de Potter. Son regard était toujours aussi mauvais.

* * *

Sirius hésitait. Il repensait à ce que lui avaient dit les trois filles (et sa mère au milieu de toutes les insultes rageuses qu'elle avait proféré) : devait-il écouter Davin et laisser tomber en demandant d'aller à Serpentard, en demandant pardon à sa mère ? Certes, sa fierté et le respect que les autres lui accordaient avant seraient totalement perdus, mais au moins il serait au bon endroit, à sa place, et plus personne ne serait étonné.

Ou alors devait-il écouter Evans et Andromeda et se battre pour prouver aux autres qu'il méritait autant qu'eux d'être dans cette maison ?

« Alors Black, on a peur de sa môman ? » se moqua Potter derrière lui. « Elle va te donner une fessée… ? Bouuuuh ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Potter ? Tu me déçois… »

Il prit alors sa décision. Il valait autant que Potter, il l'avait dit. Il méritait le respect des autres. Il était un Gryffondor, et il le prouverait, même s'il fallait qu'il ne dorme pas pendant des mois.

* * *

« Là, vous levez votre baguette, un tour de poignet, et vous dites : '_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ !' »

Sirius fit un tour précis et parvint en à lancer le sort. La plume s'envola et il éclata de rire devant la simplicité du sort. A côté de lui, Evans parvenait à faire léviter sa plume encore plus haut que lui. Par défi et pour l'embêter, Sirius s'amusa à aller taquiner la plume d'Evans qui ragea. Mais Flitwick vit leur prouesse et applaudit d'enchantement (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

« Très bien, magnifique ! Dix points chacun pour Gryffondor ! »

Sirius eut un sourire fier. Il venait de faire remporter des points à sa Maison. Lily lui sourit, les pouces en l'air. Il nota avec plaisir le regard colérique de Potter qui râlait intérieurement parce qu'il n'y avait pas réussi du premier coup. Sirius lui décocha un sourire ironique.

« On arrive à faire un _Expelliarmus_ mais on ne parvient même pas à faire un minuscule _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ ? Ces Potter… Toujours la folie des grandeurs… »

« Chez les Potter on ne se contente pas du minuscule. » répondit Potter du tac au tac. « On préfère la grandeur, tu vois ? »

« Mais quand on ne sait pas faire le plus facile, le plus difficile ne sert à rien. »

« Oh c'est si profond ! Tu peux patienter une seconde le temps que je l'écrive sur mon parchemin ? »

« Tu sais écrire ? »

« Impressionnant hein ? Peut-être que je t'apprendrais plus tard. »

« Ouais, tu verras j'apprends vite. J'ai le courage de m'accrocher. Le courage des Gryffondor, tu connais ? »

« Ca m'étonne que t'en aies entendu parler. »

« Ouais, moi aussi je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe. »

Potter ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lancer de nouveau le sort de Lévitation. Il fonctionna, la plume s'envola très haut, et lorsqu'elle glissa le long du bureau il fit à Sirius son sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il ait jamais fait.

Mais Sirius ne se démonta pas. Il reporta son attention sur le cours de Flitwick en marmonnant sur une petite mélodie insupportable de façon suffisamment distincte pour que Potter (et Lily qui y faisait attention) l'entendent :

« Les Potter sont toujours seconds… »

Et Lily soupira.

« Mais quels gamins ! »

* * *

« Soixante dix points Sirius ! Soixante dix points tu te rends compte nom de Dieu ? »

« Dieu ? »

« Merlin si tu préfères. »

« Ah. »

« Mais non mais je veux dire soixante dix points en une journée ! Comment as-tu fait ! »

« Ben… J'ai répondu aux questions des professeurs et j'ai réussi mes contrôles. »

Lily grommela quelque chose dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, et Sirius éclata de rire.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois fille de Moldue, Lily. J'ai tout simplement la classe. Et que ne ferais-je pas pour ma Maison ? » la rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Potter passa à ce moment-là, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il ignora superbement ses deux camarades, talonné par Pettigrow qui lui répétait que soixante-cinq points c'était pas mal.

« Je vais finir par croire que je suis encore plus Gryffondor que Potter. » fanfaronna Sirius alors que celu-ci passait près de lui. « Les Potter sont toujours seconds… » ajouta-t-il sur l'insupportable petite mélodie.

Potter ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard, et Lily et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Sirius trouvait si facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds, finalement ! Pauvre petit garçon riche protégé par sa môman. Si Sirius devait voir un bon côté à avoir été désigné comme le vilain petit canard de la famille, c'était qu'il ne craignait plus de faire n'importe quoi.

Au milieu du premier mois de cours, le professeur Mc Gonagall vint le chercher, pour l'emmener dans son bureau. C'était le jour où il avait reçu une beuglante monumentale qui lui avait dressé les cheveux sur la tête. Mc Gonagall l'installa dans son bureau, la première fois d'une trop longue scolarité pour le pauvre professeur.

« Bonjour Sirius. » salua-t-elle.

Sirius crut d'abord qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Après tout, vu la gigantesque beuglante qu'il avait reçue – il était toujours sous le choc – il pensait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais le sourire – le sourire ? – de Mc Gonagall le rassura et il s'assit en silence, droit et la tête haute comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Il vit que Mc Gonagall l'avait remarqué.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui ai fait une erreur de jugement. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir envoyé un hibou à votre mère. Voyez vous, quand un enfant est particulièrement brillant comme vous l'êtes – après tout hier vous avez bien fait gagner soixante dix points à Gryffondor en une journée – nous le signalons aux parents, afin qu'ils puissent être tenus au courant. Au vu de vos résultats pour le moins … Etonnamment bons, j'ai voulu le signaler à votre mère. Je pensais qu'elle aurait accepté votre entrée à Gryffondor. »

« Vous connaissez mal ma mère. » grommela Sirius d'un ton abattu.

« Oui. Je l'ai mal jugée, et je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous disputerait pour être intelligent et rapporter des points à votre Maison. »

« Le problème, c'est plus le blason de ma Maison que ce que je fais pour lui. »

« Je voulais vous parler de cela aussi, Sirius. J'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas très accepté dans votre salle commune, par vos camarades, et c'est très regrettable considérant votre… Situation familiale. Est-ce que malgré tout vous vous sentez bien ou voulez vous que j'intervienne ? »

« J'essaye de les convaincre que je suis un Gryffondor, et que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé. »

« Et rien n'est plus digne de Gryffondor. Pour ma part Sirius, peu importe d'où vous venez, vous êtes ici dans ma Maison, et vous êtes un Gryffondor. Que vos camarades soient d'accord ou non, c'est ainsi et je vous traiterai de la même façon que les autres. »

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Merci Professeur. »

« Le jour où je vous retirerai des points pour avoir oublié de rendre un devoir vous me remercierez moins. Alors arrangez-vous pour que je n'ai pas à le faire. »

« Comptez sur moi Professeur. »

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Sirius se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au moment où il allait partir, le Professeur Mc Gonagall le retint.

« Continuez comme ça Black. On va leur faire manger la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, à ces Poufsouffle. »

Sirius regarda son professeur de Métamorphose comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais il n'avait aucune preuve de ne pas avoir halluciné. Hésitant, il sortit du bureau et retourna dans la salle commune.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » l'attaqua Lily.

Sirius aimait bien Lily. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais il l'appréciait. Elle était fille de Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe, comme l'aurait appelée sa mère, mais il appréciait leur amitié conditionnelle. Elle acceptait d'être avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie et montrer aux autres qu'il était différent en comptant parmi ses connaissances une Sang-de-Bourbe et elle pouvait être tranquille car les autres la laissaient en paix et pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur les Sorciers.

Quant à Amalthée Davin, elle restait dans le sillon de Potter et de Sirius comme si elle hésitait entre la gloire et l'amusement. Sirius s'arrangeait pour l'éviter au maximum. Par contre, il passait tout le temps qu'il avait à provoquer Potter. Et celui-ci ne se dérangeait pas pour faire de même. En deux semaines, ils s'étaient affrontés trois fois – dix points perdus pour Gryffondor, ce n'était pas remonté aux oreilles de Mc Gonagall et si elle le savait, elle ne le montrait pas – et passaient la plupart des cours à se battre par points interposés.

« Mc Go' m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme un Gryffondor ! »

« Bah il était temps quand même ! »

« Oui, non mais je me comprends. Je suis sur la bonne voie. »

« Yep. Et… Euh… Pour ta mère ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en moque. Je ne peux pas être un Serpentard juste pour lui faire plaisir. Tant pis si je dois prouver à tout le monde qui je suis. Rien à faire. »

« Mais les autres commencent à te parler ! Tu as vu, Alice t'a donné ses notes l'autre jour quand tu étais à l'infirmerie. Et il y a même quelques autres élèves qui viennent te voir ! »

« Je m'en moque d'eux, tu sais. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, je suis quand même content, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Potter me reconnaisse comme tel. Je veux qu'il le dise. Je veux qu'il dise devant tout le monde que je suis un Gryffondor. »

Lily se tut quelques instants et le regarda.

« Essaie toujours. Tu peux y arriver je suppose. En tout cas, compte pas sur moi pour lui adresser la parole. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce qui compte c'est pas ce qu'il pense de toi, mais ce que toi tu penses de toi. Les autres tu t'en fous. »

« Les autres oui. Mais Potter n'est pas les autres. »

« Je vais finir par croire que t'en es amoureux. » rit-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Dans le petit couloir qui liait le tableau de la Grosse Dame à la salle commune, un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés ne bougeait plus, et fixait Sirius. S'il savait que lui aussi était son obsession…

* * *

Lorsque Sirius avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il prouve aux autres qu'il était un Gryffondor, il avait immédiatement pensé à le prouver par son attachement à la Maison : lui faire gagner des points. Dans un premier temps, il fut encore plus boycotté car pour les élèves ils ne méritaient pas ces points puisqu'ils venaient de Sirius Black, le Serpentard raté. Toute la classe s'était mise à concourir contre lui, mais Potter finit par tous les faire passer en second plan lorsqu'il se mit lui aussi à participer activement.

La course aux bonnes notes et aux points en plus ne laissait aucune chance aux autres élèves de faire leurs preuves : les deux garçons voulant s'écraser mutuellement passaient le cours le doigt en l'air, à crier presque les réponses pour devancer l'autre. Si, au début, les professeurs semblaient relativement satisfaits d'avoir un moteur dans la classe, ils furent rapidement las de leur comportement et finirent même par ne plus donner de points malgré les plus complètes et meilleures réponses jamais données dans un cour de Première Année.

Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne se calma. Même s'il n'y avait plus de récompense, la guerre des points s'était transformée en guerre psychologique : tenir le plus longtemps, prouver qu'il en savait le plus. Et c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait changé : les autres élèves s'en moquaient finalement de qui rapportait des points et qui en faisait perdre, l'important c'était qu'ils s'ennuyaient totalement à cause des deux grands gamins qui n'étaient pas capables de régler leur problème seuls.

Puis l'idée vint de Vanessa Pham qui était d'une nullité affligeante en Botanique, et qui demanda de l'aide un soir à Sirius, devant toute la classe. Lily fut intenable de satisfaction et Sirius dut presque la faire bâillonner pour qu'elle arrête de l'encourager et le féliciter. Potter fut tellement vexé qu'il ne fanfaronna plus auprès de Pham pendant trois jours. Celle-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, et revint à chaque fois demander des explications à Sirius.

Jaloux, Potter s'arrangea pour montrer à tout le monde que Pettigrow lui demandait aussi de l'aide. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air d'impressionner ou d'intéresser les autres plus que ça.

Finalement, la plupart des élèves vinrent demander d'autres explications, parfois du niveau de Deuxième ou Troisième Année, à Sirius, qui y répondait avec grand plaisir. Potter fut plus insupportable que jamais en passant ses mains dans les cheveux et en disant à tout le monde qu'il irait faire les essais pour le poste de Poursuiveur au Quidditch et qu'il réussirait.

Il revint cramoisi de honte le lendemain soir en apprenant qu'il avait été recalé. Lily ricana toute la soirée, mais Sirius ne fit rien. Il ne voulait plus jouer au jeu de Potter. S'il devait gagner son respect, ce n'était pas en le méprisant, il l'avait compris. Lily, elle, répétait à tort et à travers que Potter pouvait se mettre son respect pour elle là où il voulait et qu'elle trouvait ce revers de situation délicieux.

« Y a peut-être une justice, finalement. »

Et bizarrement, le lendemain elle fut attaquée par une armée de Bombabouses, et dut passer la journée sous la douche pour se débarbouiller.

Potter arborait de nouveau sa mine fière et étalait sa superbe comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais lorsque Sirius reçut une énième beuglante de sa mère, et qu'il croisa le regard de Potter, il fut étonné de n'y voir ni condescendance, ni amusement. C'était un simple regard comme on en accordait de temps en temps à des connaissances.

Et la détermination de Sirius se renforça.

* * *

A cause de son attitude, la majorité des élèves avaient surnommé Potter « le Prince des Gryffondor », pour son plus grand plaisir. Davin passait son temps à lui servir du « Prince » ou du « Majesté » dans l'espoir fou d'attirer son regard mais Potter s'en moquait complètement, à la plus grande joie de Sirius. En fait, Potter passait son temps à adapter son attitude en fonction de la présence ou de l'absence de Sirius. Lorsqu'il était présent, la plupart des élèves l'évitaient car il en rajoutait sur tout et faisait le plus de blagues pour prouver ce que Pham appelait avec ironie sa « coolitude » (elle aimait tout ce qui se terminait par « attitude » ou plus simplement par « itude »). Mais lorsque Sirius n'était pas là, tout le monde trouvait Potter d'une compagnie agréable, cultivé et quoiqu'un peu vaniteux, toujours aimable et galant.

En fait, tout le monde espérait secrètement à Gryffondor que Potter accepte Sirius pour que tout s'arrête, car l'ambiance chez les Gryffondor n'était pas au beau fixe. Il y avait ceux qui se mettaient fermement du côté de Potter (la majorité des sang pur, des sang-mêlés et des lèches bottes), celle qui se mettait du côté de Sirius (Lily seulement), et ceux qui s'en moquaient et/ou qui trouvaient la situation insupportable (Pham, Lupin et Sent notamment, les plus âgés surtout).

Mais personne n'osait le dire à haute voix car la concurrence entre Sirius et Potter faisait qu'ils devançaient les autres Maisons de loin, ce qui vexait les Serdaigle, inquiétait les Poufsouffle, et faisait ricaner les Serpentard qui ne rataient pas une occasion pour allumer l'un ou l'autre.

Menés par sa cousine Bellatrix Black de Quatrième Année, aussi folle que mauvaise, les Première Année ne se gênaient pas pour humilier, frapper ou injurier celui qui aurait dû être leur chef. Le seul à ne pas se défouler que sur Sirius était Rogue, qui avait une hargne particulière envers Potter. Ce fut Davin qui lui expliqua pourquoi un soir de début Octobre où Sirius n'avait pas pu s'échapper.

« Rogue est jaloux de lui, tu comprends ? Ses parents ne sont pas vraiment respectés. Certes, ils sont riches, mais vois-tu l'argent n'offre pas tout, petit Black. Je pensais que tu le saurais, puisque vos familles sont très liées. Au fait ! Mes félicitations à ta très chère cousine pour ses fiançailles avec Lucius Malefoy. Mère pensait que vu son âge il serait impossible de lui trouver un époux. »

Narcissa Black était en Septième Année à Serpentard. Elle était la plus âgée de ses cousines, et Sirius ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle paraissait moins vicieuse que Bellatrix mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Sirius préférait se faire battre par Bellatrix que passer un moment avec Narcissa qui l'impressionnait énormément par sa beauté froide et son sourire cruel.

La seule de ses cousines que Sirius n'avait pas peur de rencontrer était Andromeda. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'écrire à Andromeda, simplement pour lui donner quelques nouvelles de lui une fois par semaine. Elle lui répondait toujours et le félicitait énormément. Mais quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, il faisait comme elle le lui avait demandé : il l'ignorait superbement.

« Je suppose qu'on se verra au mariage… » continua Davin. « Enfin… Si tu es invité évidemment. »

« Merlin m'en garde. »

Davin le prit pour elle et se vexa. Sirius lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Les autres élèves de Poudlard ignoraient plus ou moins Sirius. Sans être véritablement vindicatifs ils ne cherchaient pas non plus sa compagnie, ce qui ne déplaisait pas particulièrement à Sirius.

Potter passa devant eux et Sirius le suivit du regard sous l'œil goguenard de Davin. Celle-ci eut un petit ricanement et se jeta sur Potter.

« Au fait James, tu viendras à la soirée de Noël pendant les vacances ? »

Le mois d'octobre débutait à peine et elle parlait déjà de Noël ! Pourquoi les grandes familles aimaient-elles toujours tout faire en grande pompe ? Sirius soupira et éclata de rire devant la tête de Potter, qui ne semblait pas apprécier la compagnie de Davin plus que ça.

« Tu vas finir par l'effrayer le pauvre petit Potter à sa maman, Le Succube. » fit-il remarquer à haute et intelligible voix pour que toute la salle commune en profite.

Lily, qui était à côté, éclata de rire. En voyant la tête de Davin, leur fou-rire s'intensifia. Potter foudroya Sirius du regard, vexé d'être passé du statut de « Prince » à « Pauvre petit Potter à sa maman ».

« Mal aux yeux Potter ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non. Mal à l'estomac, tu me donnes envie de vomir. »

« Quelle classe, mon Prince. »

Potter ne répondit rien et tourna les talons. Sirius sentit qu'il avait marqué un point. Il arbora un air amusé qui sembla exaspérer Lily, mais alors que Potter tentait de s'échapper, son imbécile de toutou dans son sillage comme d'habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

« T'as triste mine, Potter. Du mal à t'endormir, peut-être ? Te dire qu'un vrai Gryffondor est dans ton dortoir pour te faire de l'ombre, ça doit pas t'aider à te détendre, je comprends. »

Potter s'arrêta immédiatement dans le couloir. Sirius vit Pettigrow lui chuchoter quelque chose, mais Potter semblait tellement ulcéré qu'il n'écoutait, de toute évidence, rien de ce que lui racontait Pettigrow.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? » tonna Potter.

« James non ! » soupira Pettigrow.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde se taisait et les fixait, comme s'ils attendaient ce moment depuis toujours. Seuls Lupin, Pham et Lily ne s'en préoccupaient pas : Lupin était plongé dans un bouquin et de toute façon ne s'intéressait jamais à rien, et Pham et Lily faisaient consciencieusement leur devoir de Métamorphose tout en palabrant sur diverses théories lénifiantes. Tous les autres avaient le regard tourné vers eux.

Potter s'avança jusqu'à Sirius et plaqua ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, la tête à quelques centimètres du visage de Sirius. Celui-ci arborait un sourire fier de lui absolument insupportable.

« Bien sûr que tu as peur de moi. Parce que je suis plus puissant que toi. Et que je rapporte plus de points à Gryffondor que toi. Je suis plus Gryffondor que toi, Potter, et c'est ça qui te donne envie de vomir. »

Potter pâlit de colère, à l'instar des jointures de ses mains qui serraient si fort les accoudoirs que le tissu céda.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous dans le parc à la lisière de la forêt au coucher du soleil. » murmura-t-il.

« Un duel ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Lupin sera mon second. »

« Hein ? » intervint celui-ci. « Mais j'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire moi ! »

« J'ai besoin d'un second ! » s'énerva Potter.

« Mais tu sais même pas lancer de sorts ! Hé ! Kloves ! Mais dis quelque chose ! »

Rupert Kloves était le Préfet des Gryffondor. Mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'il en avait assez de faire la police et qu'il aurait mieux fait de refuser d'être Préfet, et qu'il aurait jamais dû décliner l'offre d'aller à Salem, et… Le reste fut inaudible car Kloves avait disparu dans son dortoir.

« Seale ! » appela Lupin en désespoir de cause.

Alexia Seale était la Préfète.

« Elle est à l'infirmerie. » répondit une Sixième Année. « Moi je veux bien être ton second Potter, ça vous calmera peut-être tous les deux. »

« Y a personne d'autre ? » demanda Potter, la mine légèrement défaite.

« Et moi ? » se vexa Pettigrow.

« Tu sais même pas lancer un Wingardium Leviosa. » répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

Pettigrow se vexa et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête dans sa main, la mine boudeuse.

« Mais c'est stupide ! » grommela Lupin. Sirius ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant. « Vous ne savez lancer que trois ou quatre sorts ! Si vraiment vous voulez… Euh… Bon, mon livre. »

Il grommela encore quelques trucs dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas tout en sortant de la salle commune. Potter fut horriblement froissé de voir tout le monde se liguer contre lui, le Prince de Gryffondor, mais se calma rapidement en parcourant la salle commune du regard. Il trouva un Deuxième Année à l'air dégourdi qui ne cessait de rire depuis le début.

« Londubat, au lieu de faire ta baleine, tu seras mon second. »

« Et si je veux pas ? » s'amusa Londubat.

« Je dirai à ta mère que tu es allé fricoter avec la Hopher cette été. »

« Je suis ton homme. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! » s'exclama Sirius, qui se demandait tout de même qui était la Hopher. « C'est un Seconde Année ! Et puis il a rien à voir dans notre conflit ! »

« Oh bah tu sais, moi j'aime bien me battre alors ça me dérange pas trop… » intervint Londubat en montrant un de ses genoux qu'une jolie cicatrice décorait. « Ca, c'était l'an dernier quand j'ai cassé la figure à Bob Goyle. HE ! HE ! Sa mère s'est plainte à la mienne, et… »

« On peut continuer ? » s'impatienta Potter qui semblait penser que rien ne se passait comme prévu. « Tu prends qui comme second, toi ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant, puis se souvint qu'il n'avait aucun ami, et qu'il ne prendrait certainement pas Lily comme seconde. D'abord parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas, ensuite parce que c'était une fille, et qu'une fille, c'était nul en duel. Et puis elle ne connaissait aucun autre sort que Alohomora et Wingardium Leviosa. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Donc il allait devoir y aller seul.

« Je prends pas de second. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Hein ? Mais t'es obligé ! On va faire un duel ! » grommela Potter, véritablement blessé dans son orgueil que personne ne lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.

« Quoi, t'as peur de pas pouvoir me vaincre ? »

« Pf ! Je vais te la faire manger, ta baguette. »

« Et si on parlait des termes du duel ? » s'impatienta Sirius.

« Si je gagne, tu reconnais publiquement que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor et tu t'écrases. »

« Et si moi je gagne, tu reconnais publiquement que je suis un Gryffondor et TU t'écrases. »

Potter le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant. Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Peur, Potter ? »

« Jamais. C'est d'accord. »

« Alors à ce soir. »

« Ne sois pas en retard. »

Potter se retourna, et s'il avait eu une cape, Sirius était sûr qu'elle aurait virevolté avec classe. Mais Potter n'avait pas de cape, et il ne fut pas classe du tout lorsqu'il ordonna d'un geste emporté à Londubat d'être à l'heure. Une fois que Potter eut disparu, Pettigrow sur les talons, la salle commune se remit à parler normalement, comme s'il était parfaitement normal que deux gamins de onze ans se prennent pour Zorro.

Sirius se rajusta dans son fauteuil, et croisa les regards de Lily et de Pham.

« Le coucher du soleil ? » répéta Lily avec un rire sarcastique. « Encore un qui a trop regardé les Mystères de l'Ouest. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« En tout cas, moi je trouve qu'un duel, c'est la cool attitude. J'y assisterai. On va bien rire. T'es pour qui, toi Lily ? » demanda Pham.

« J'aimerais qu'ils s'entretuent. » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Ce serait tellement plus reposant. »

« Mmh. Je suppose que c'est pas possible à leur niveau. Mais on peut toujours leur reproposer l'idée dans quelques années ? »

« En attendant, on va devoir les supporter… »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, et réfléchit aux différents sorts qu'il pourrait envoyer à Potter lorsque Londubat vint lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Sirius le dévisagea, étonné.

« Hé, Black, ça fait quelle heure, ça, le coucher du soleil ? »

**FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Réponses aux (nombreuses) reviews : **

**Babar :** On n'a pas la réaction de Lucrecia Black restranscrite parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, alors je préfère dire que la beuglante a été horrible – ce qui, techniquement, a été le cas. La fic est bien de moi, simplement Angelene est une grande copine et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui piquer son idée et la concrétiser. Elle m'a donné sa bénédiction, mais j'ai tout écrit moi-même. Elle se contente de faire son travail habituel : relire, corriger les fautes, et me dire quand un personnage est trop out of character. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchées !

**Yoru-San :** Merci pour ton petit mot d'encouragement, c'est très agréable ! C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me le passer.

**Halexia Black : **Ces deux fous deviendront amis à la fin de la prochaine partie. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.

**Virg05 :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Une suite est en cours d'écriture.

**LilyBlack15 :** J'ai écrit la fic seule, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation de Angelene de lui piquer sa théorie. M'enfin elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir eue, je le sais bien. Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

**Lilouthephoenix :** La suite est là ! Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Eskarine :** Les trois parties font une dizaine de pages Word, et sont à chaque fois plus grosse. La dernière partie fait quatorze pages. Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Violette :** Severus n'a pas de rôle dans cette histoire. On l'évoque éventuellement, mais il n'a aucune ligne de dialogue. Lupin ne parle que dans cette partie là, mais il a son petit rôle lol, tu as bien fait d'essayer de miser sur lui, il a failli être nommé. Merci pour ta fidélité et pour reviewer à chaque chapitre !

**Enora :** J'ai bien aimé ta fic, j'espère que tu publieras la suite bientôt. Je ne torture pas tant que ça Sirius, j'ai fait bien pire lol (si tu veux un exemple, lis ma fic Entre Ombre et Lumière, dans certains chapitres je m'amuse bien). Merci d'avoir reviewé c'est gentil !

**Lazoule :** Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à propos de ta review. Tu as trouvé tout ce que je voulais faire passer. Sirius envie James, il veut faire comme lui par jalousie et par envie. Ensuite ça se transformera en amitié. Merci pour ta review !

**Laurina : **Waw ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Evidemment, je te conseille vraiment de lire la fic l'Archer de Angelene Hysteria. Je pense que je vais faire pas mal de bulles sur l'enfance des Maraudeurs d'après sa fic, parce que même si parfois ses persos sont un peu out of character, l'idée générale et la conception des personnages est parfaite et totalement réaliste. Enfin bon, moi j'adore. Merci encore pour ta review

Waw ! 11 reviews je m'attendais pas à ça ! Merci beaucoup, et à dans dix jours !

**Suite le mardi 19 ou le mercredi 20 selon l'heure à laquelle je rentre de vacances.** … Reviews ?


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Le reste est à JKR.

**Résumé :** Sirius rentre à Poudlard, il a onze ans. Et contre l'avis et l'attente de tous, il décide d'aller à Gryffondor. Et il verra que tout choix a ses conséquences. Et pas toujours celles qu'il voudrait. Fic en trois parties.

**Note de Wam :** De retour de vacances, je vous donne la fin de cette petite histoire. Une suite est éventuellement à l'étude, **mais rien n'est encore sûr**, et encore moins avec la parution du tome 6 que je suis actuellement en train de lire. **Pas de spoilers** s'il vous plaît, je préfère tout découvrir seule. Merci en tout cas à tous pour m'avoir reviewée, j'étais vraiment très heureuse d'avoir tous ces messages dans ma boîte à mon retour ! Merci encore !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 3**

Le problème avec les duels au coucher du soleil au milieu du mois d'octobre, ou tout simplement le problème du mois d'octobre, c'est qu'il fait froid. Le pire était quand même à l'ombre d'une forêt au coucher du soleil. Evidemment, aucun des deux duellistes n'y avait pensé, et ils tremblaient de froid lorsqu'ils se firent face.

A leur plus grande tristesse, seuls quelques jeunes qui s'ennuyaient ou qui n'avaient jamais vu de duel de leur vie avaient accepté d'aller les voir. Cela renfrogna énormément Potter qui se passa la main dans les cheveux régulièrement (environ toutes les quatorze secondes) et qui tempêta lorsqu'il vit que Londubat était en retard. Sirius fut content de voir que Pham était venue, mais ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily brillait par son absence.

Et puis d'un coup, au plus grand étonnement de tous, des têtes surgirent. Des têtes coiffées d'un bonnet vert et argent. Menés par une brune aux cheveux magnifiquement coiffés et au regard fou. Sirius sentit quelque chose monter dans son estomac. Bellatrix.

« Salut cousin ! » fanfaronna-t-elle en arrivant à ses côtés. Elle lui mit la main autour des épaules et le décoiffa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bellatrix ? » s'énerva Sirius.

« Ben ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un regard parfaitement étonné. « Je suis venue t'admirer, bien sûr ! Ca va être tellement drôle ! Voir deux gamins qui savent lancer trois sorts se battre, je veux être là. Surtout si mon cousin préféré est l'un des deux gamins. Tu sais, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de divertissements à Poudlard. Tu es un garçon plein de bonnes idées. »

« Lâche-moi. »

Potter dardait sur les Serpentard un regard si venimeux que Sirius se demanda si ses yeux n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites et se jeter sur eux. Mais lorsque Londubat arriva en courant, prétextant qu'il ne retrouvait plus son chapeau, Potter se calma un peu. Pham, elle, s'était pas mal éloignée des Serpentard, imitant la réaction d'un nauséeux (c'est à dire en se mettant le doigt au fond de la gorge), et acclama l'arrivée des Gryffondor. Chacune des deux Maisons se sifflèrent.

Sirius et Potter échangèrent des regards légèrement mal à l'aise. Et s'ils n'arrivaient plus à lancer des sorts ? Pourquoi devait-il y avoir autant de monde !

« Peur, Black ? » s'amusa Potter en claquant des dents.

« Pf. C'est pas un gamin mal coiffé qui va me faire peur. » répondit Sirius en remuant le plus possible pour se tenir chaud.

« Bon, on commence ? » s'impatienta Pham. « Je veux de la coolitude moi ! Je serai l'arbitre, parce que… Euh… Je suis impartiale. Et puis j'aime bien être l'arbitre, on a tous les droits. D'ailleurs, Potter, je te retire vingt points pour m'avoir fait la tête pendant trois jours de façon purement arbitraire. »

« Y a pas de points dans un duel, Pham ! »

« J'ai décidé qu'il y en aurait ! » s'énerva Pham.

« Mais… »

« Bon, on y va ? » s'irrita un Troisième Année de Gryffondor.

Sirius et Potter se saluèrent et se mirent en garde, en même temps que Pham l'ordonnait. Tous les autres élèves s'étaient assis à même le sol. Puis les deux garçons commencèrent à se lancer des sorts simplistes.

« Hé, mais comment on sait qui va gagner ? » demanda Elisa Bitton, une Serpentard de Première Année. « Ils sont tellement nuls qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à se tuer ! Alors comment on saura ? »

« POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE ! » hurla Pham.

Potter et Sirius, qui étaient déjà essoufflés, s'interrompirent, et se tournèrent vers Pham en soupirant d'agacement (et de soulagement parce qu'ils commençaient à avoir froid, mais aucun d'eux ne l'aurait reconnu).

« Quoi ? » se crispa Potter.

« Bah elle a raison, Bitton. Comment on saura qui a gagné ? »

Potter et Sirius échangèrent un regard : effectivement, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Normalement, c'était terminé lorsque l'un des deux mourait, mais dans ce cas précis, ils pouvaient se battre encore longtemps.

« Oh ! J'ai une idée ! » s'excita Pham. « Quand je l'aurai décidé ! »

Elle arbora un air très fier d'elle.

« Potter t'a perdu ! »

« Hein ? Mais non c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui perdrais ? »

« Parce que tu m'as fait la tête l'autre fois alors que j'avais rien fait ! »

« Mais… »

« On ne conteste pas l'arbitre. Carton rouge ! »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi cet arbitrage ! » s'énerva Potter.

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Je veux vraiment écraser Potter, sinon c'est nul ! »

« Bah battez-vous ! » s'exclama une voix, plus au fond.

« Ouais ! Battez-vous ! Une baston ! » reprit une autre.

Et d'un coup de vent, tous se mirent à crier en frappant dans les mains : « une baston ! une baston ! une baston ! ». Sirius et Potter grommelèrent et s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, et avaient à peu de chose près la même corpulence. Alors ils haussèrent les épaules, balancèrent leur baguette, et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« C'est barbare, quand même… » grommela Pham qui trouvait plus amusant de voir les jets de lumière. Cela lui rappelait les feux d'artifice auxquels elle assistait avec ses parents pour la fête de la Reine ou pour le nouvel an. Mais lorsqu'un coup de Potter à l'arcade sourcilière de Sirius provoqua un jet de sang, elle se laissa emporter et se mit à hurler avec les autres.

Si au début Potter dominait le combat, Sirius reprit rapidement le dessus : il avait l'habitude de se battre avec son frère et ses cousines (il remercia pour la première fois Bellatrix qui trouvait très amusant de lui sauter dessus pour voir combien de temps il tenait avant de hurler le plus fort possible).

Cependant Potter avait une hargne assez intense, notamment envers Sirius, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il ne le ménageait pas. Puis finalement Sirius bloqua Potter et l'empêcha de bouger, assis sur son dos, lui faisant une clef de bras.

« T'as perdu Potter. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Et le fait qu'il avait le visage plaqué contre le sol et la bouche remplie d'herbe n'avait quasiment rien à voir là-dedans : il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Black. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître sa défaite.

« Dis-le ! » lui ordonna Sirius en appuyant un peu plus fort. Potter gémit mais ne dit rien. Il n'essaya même pas de cracher la terre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Reconnais-le ! » s'énerva encore Sirius.

Potter ferma les yeux de douleurs, humilié par les rires gras des Serpentard et par le silence pesant des Gryffondor.

« Tu as perdu Potter. » répéta-t-il.

« Je… » commença Potter.

Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il allait reconnaître qu'il avait perdu, il allait le reconnaître en tant que Gryffondor ! Il avait gagné !

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ? » hurla alors la voix du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger tant que Potter ne l'avait pas reconnu. Quitte à mourir de froid, quitte à ne pas dormir, il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« J'AI POSE UNE QUESTION ! »

Tous les élèves se relevèrent, mais seule Bellatrix s'avança vers le Professeur.

« C'est Black et Potter, Professeur. » dit-elle avec une voix de petite fille modèle insupportable. « Ils se sont battus pour déterminer qui était le meilleur. »

Le visage de Mc Gonagall se figea. Elle dévisagea Bellatrix avec froideur.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas les en empêcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On ne se mêle pas des histoires de Gryffondor. On se contente de les observer et de s'en moquer. »

« Et pour cette irresponsabilité je retire vingt points à Serpentard. »

Bellatrix ne perdit ni son sourire, ni sa superbe, et se retourna calmement, entraînant sa troupe d'un geste du bras. Tous les Serpentard disparurent vers les portes de l'école. Une Mc Gonagall fulminante se posta devant ses élèves. Malgré les âges, tous baissèrent la tête piteusement.

« Où sont les Préfets. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Personne n'osa répondre.

« Je vous préviens, je ne répèterai pas la question. »

Une Septième Année s'avança et répondit doucement.

« Alexia est malade, et Rupert est dans son dortoir je crois. »

« Retournez tous dans la salle commune. » imposa-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. « Je retire trente points à Gryffondor pour votre attitude non seulement puérile, mais irresponsable. Ces deux garçons auraient pu se tuer, et vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous n'avez pas tenté de les arrêter ! »

« Mais ils n'arrêtent pas ! » râla un garçon de Cinquième Année en suivant le groupe vers Poudlard. « Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et à se lancer des sorts à travers la salle commune ! J'en ai marre moi ! Y a pas moyen de travailler, et on peut se plaindre à personne ! Entre le Prince Potter, Kloves qui passe son temps à ruminer et Seale qui semble vivre à l'infirmerie… »

La masse d'élèves disparut, la tête dans les épaules, laissant seuls Sirius sur Potter. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, et la détermination de Sirius ne baissa que d'un cran lorsqu'il vit le regard furieux de Mc Gonagall dont les lèvres étaient tellement pincées qu'elles avaient disparues.

« Black, lâchez-le immédiatement. »

« Mais il… »

« Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la magie Black. »

Sirius regarda Potter qui commençait à étouffer à force d'avoir la tête dans la terre, et finalement se releva. Il s'éloigna de lui sans le regarder et alla chercher sa baguette, sous le regard ulcéré de son professeur de Métamorphoses. Potter se remit sur pied plus difficilement, toussant et crachant le moins possible pour faire bonne mesure devant Mc Gonagall, mais il boitilla légèrement lorsqu'il alla ramasser sa baguette.

« Suivez-moi. »

Les deux garçons suivirent la femme en traînant un peu les pieds, affichant une mine contrite dans le seul et unique but de l'attendrir. Mais elle ne les regardait pas, et était de toute façon bien trop en colère pour se laisser avoir.

Sirius pensait qu'elle les amenait à l'infirmerie, vu l'état catastrophique dans lequel ils étaient : robes déchirées, genoux ensanglantés, visages burinés et invisibles sous la couche d'hémoglobine et de terre… mais Mc Gonagall prit une toute autre direction. Ils se retrouvèrent en effet devant son bureau. Elle les fit entrer d'un geste peu avenant et leur intima de s'asseoir. Les deux garçons ne discutèrent pas.

Mc Gonagall alla de l'autre côté du bureau et les toisa du regard, silencieuse. Sirius se sentit inconfortable : cela ressemblait aux moments où sa mère attendait le bon moment pour s'énerver. C'était toujours pire que quand elle s'énervait d'un coup. Sirius n'aimait pas le silence de Mc Gonagall. Mais celle-ci en faisait manifestement peu de cas et n'arrêtait pas de les fixer. Potter se racla la gorge.

« Professeur ? » murmura Potter.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma Maison que ce soir, messieurs. » assena-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Sirius baissa la tête. Le bon côté c'était qu'elle le considérait vraiment comme un Gryffondor.

« Je retire cinquante points pour votre comportement honteux, indécent et absolument stupide. »

« Cinquante ? » blêmit Sirius.

« Chacun. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Potter. « Mais Professeur… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre Potter. Vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Des hiboux seront envoyés à vos parents, et… »

« Non s'il vous plaît professeur, n'envoyez pas de hiboux ! » demanda Sirius. « Rajoutez-moi autant de retenues que vous voudrez mais pas de hibou s'il vous plaît ! »

« T'as peur de ta maman, Black ? »

« Tu ferais moins le fier si tu devais passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec elle. » lui répondit-il d'un ton glaçant.

Potter se tut et releva la tête par fierté, mais Sirius sentit que c'était sa façon à lui de lui donner raison sans se compromettre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas délibéré, mais c'était déjà ça.

« J'enverrai un hibou à votre mère, Black, pour être sûre que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

« Vous pouvez en être sûre ! Jamais je ne recommencerai ! »

« Vos préfets vous diront ce soir quand seront vos retenues. » éluda Mc Gonagall. « Sachez messieurs que pour quelque motif que ce soit, vous n'avez pas à vous battre, et encore moins de cette manière. Vous faites partie d'une même Maison, d'une même famille, et même si vous ne vous appréciez pas, faites au moins l'effort de vous ignorer. Je ne vous demande pas d'être meilleurs amis, mais au moins de penser à l'image de votre Maison, puisque tel est votre seul lien. Enfin sachez que si jamais j'apprends par quelque moyen que vous vous êtes opposés de nouveau d'une façon si méprisable, non seulement vous aurez affaire au professeur Dumbledore, mais que je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que vous soyez renvoyés. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, totalement refroidis.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

* * *

Finalement, le professeur Mc Gonagall n'envoya pas de hiboux aux parents de Sirius et Potter, mais leur retenue fut bien maintenue, et ils avaient perdu toute l'avance gagnée grâce aux bonnes réponses de Sirius et Potter. Et au final, toute la Maison boycottait les deux garçons. Seule Pham restait avec Sirius parce qu'elle le trouvait marrant, et Pettigrow ne lâchait pas Potter pour une raison que Sirius ignorait. Lily, elle, n'évitait pas spécialement Sirius, mais ne recherchait plus sa présence comme au début de l'année. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Sent, et Sirius, au fond, s'en moquait éperdument.

Il allait gagner le respect de Potter.

Sirius avait ignoré Mc Gonagall pendant plus d'une semaine pour l'avoir privé de cette reconnaissance, et tous les points et toutes les retenues qu'elle lui avaient donnés pour ne pas répondre à ses questions ne l'avaient pas empêcher de la bouder.

Mais Potter n'avait plus la même attitude face à lui. Parfois il était plus insupportable que jamais face à lui, le rabaissant de manière suffisamment basse pour que les autres l'évitent totalement, et parfois il ne faisait rien. De manière générale, les Gryffondor ne se mêlaient plus du problème entre Sirius et Potter. Ils n'avaient plus d'animosité envers Sirius, mais ne cherchaient plus la discussion de Potter.

La guerre des points avait repris et les soupirs des autres aussi par la même occasion.

* * *

Puis vint le jour d'Halloween. Comme il faisait immensément beau pour un soir de fin octobre, tous les Première Année avaient décidé d'aller dehors, omettant délibérément d'inviter Sirius à leur petite sauterie. Lily et Pham avaient décidé d'y aller histoire de passer le temps, et Sirius avait décidé de ne pas s'y rendre pour énerver Potter.

Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci espérait que Sirius les rejoigne, pour mieux le repousser et l'humilier sous le regard admiratif de Pettigrow et dans le silence agacé des autres. Mais Sirius avait décidé de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. Aussi passa-t-il son après-midi à écrire à Andromeda et à finir ses devoirs en attendant le festin. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'après-midi que Potter reparut, Pettigrow sur les talons.

« Tu sais où va Lupin, toi ? » demandait Pettigrow.

« Il te l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Sa grand-mère est malade ! »

« C'est pas pour ça qu'il est parti déjà le mois dernier ? »

« J'en sais rien, et je m'en… Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Figure-toi que c'est encore mon dortoir. » répondit-il sans lever la tête de son devoir.

Potter haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Mais Pettigrow continua.

« En tout cas, t'as donné une bonne leçon à Amalthée ! »

Potter eut un sourire vainqueur.

« Mais bon, t'y as quand même été un peu fort… Lui demander d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite… »

« Je l'aurais fait moi ! » s'énerva Potter. « Et puis il est où son courage de Gryffondor, hein ? »

« O-oui, tu as raison, James. N'importe qui l'aurait fait… » marmonna Pettigrow d'un air tout sauf convaincu.

« Evidemment, toi ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses, tu as déjà peur du noir… » s'amusa Potter.

Sirius vit Pettigrow rougir et arborer un air triste.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » chuchota-t-il sombrement.

Sirius eut pitié et admira Pettigrow en même temps. Il eut pitié de lui parce qu'il admirait quelqu'un qui le méprisait et l'utilisait comme faire valoir pour cirer son ego le mieux possible. Mais il admira Pettigrow de supporter aussi bien les remarques dégradantes et suffisantes de Potter. Sirius pensa qu'il devait vraiment être attaché à Potter pour subir tous ces commentaires sans broncher.

* * *

Tout le monde mangeait en riant sauf Sirius et Davin qui dînaient en silence. Sirius remarqua que Davin était pâle comme la Mort et manquait de faire tomber tout ce qu'elle avait à la main en sursautant constamment. La plupart des autres élèves n'y faisaient pas attention, mais Potter et Sirius ne la quittaient pas du regard : une jeune fille de bonne famille savait dominer ses sentiments et devait toujours être irréprochable tant d'un point de vue vestimentaire que comportemental. Et faire tomber la vaisselle était tout sauf irréprochable d'un point de vue comportemental.

Mais, emporté dans les discussions des autres, Potter oublia Davin. Sirius, lui, ne cessait de la fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Davin qui restait toujours de glace même quand on l'énervait, Davin qui ne perdait jamais sa superbe, devenait blanche et tremblait ? Soit il s'était passé quelque chose, soit il allait se passer quelque chose.

Lorsque tous les élèves reprirent leur chemin vers la salle commune, Sirius prit bien soin de rester dans le sillage de Davin. Et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle attrapa Potter par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un coin sombre.

Croyant d'abord qu'elle allait lui déclarer sa flamme, Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire et continua son chemin vers la salle commune, mais lorsqu'il vit Pettigrow les suivre, il comprit que ça ne devait pas être un rendez-vous galant. A moins qu'ils ne veuillent faire quelque chose de moins catholique, mais connaissant la rigidité d'esprit des gamines aristocrates (jamais avant le mariage !), rien n'était moins sûr.

Sirius suivit donc discrètement Pettigrow, lui-même sur les talons de Potter, celui-ci tracté par une Davin tremblante et finalement cramoisie. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, et le traversèrent le plus discrètement possible. Personne ne prit soin de regarder en arrière dans le but de vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Puis ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, quelque part où les portes de Poudlard n'étaient plus visibles même par un magnifique jour d'été. On arrivait à peine à distinguer les contours du château à cause de la brume.

Sirius regarda le ciel. La lune était ronde. Il frémit en repensant aux horribles histoires sur les loups-garous que lui racontait sa mère lorsqu'il n'était pas sage. Il espéra mentalement qu'aucun loup-garou ne serait en liberté dans la Forêt Interdite.

Sirius se cacha derrière un arbre (éloigné le plus possible du Saule Cogneur dont on disait qu'il avait été planté pendant l'été et qui était gravement dangereux) en attendant de voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Davin relever la tête et parler à Potter qui avait un sourire machiavélique. Finalement, Potter hocha la tête, coupa la parole à Davin et fit une courbette ridicule à sa camarade. Celle-ci foudroya Potter du regard et tourna les talons vers la Forêt Interdite. Pettigrow semblait horriblement paniqué, et Potter lui ordonna quelque chose en tendant méchamment le bras vers Poudlard.

Pettigrow baissa la tête, et ne bougea ni ne parla plus. Davin, de son côté, resta quelques secondes devant l'horizon d'arbres, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, sortit sa baguette, et s'avança en tremblant. Sirius comprit alors : elle avait décidé de relever le défi de Potter ! Mais pourquoi le faire la nuit ? Pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur ? Mais c'était très dangereux ça !

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes que Davin revienne : pour lui elle n'aurait jamais le cran de s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite, non seulement à cause de son éducation de gentille petite poupée, mais en plus à cause de sa peur. Mais de toute évidence, elle était bien partie. Sirius se rapprocha alors de Potter, et entendit ce qu'il racontait à Pettigrow.

« Ca m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas peur de déchirer sa jolie robe… »

« James, quand même… Il est tard, les autres vont se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas rentrés… »

« C'est pas notre problème pour Davin. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre ses prédispositions. Quant à nous, l'avis de Black m'importe peu. »

« Et bien il va te le donner quand même, son avis, Black. » intervint Sirius.

Les deux garçons firent volte-face, dégainant leur baguette comme si c'était une épée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ? » demanda Potter.

« Je viens t'empêcher de te faire incarcérer à Azkaban, gros malin ! »

« Hé les gars, c'est pas le moment, y a Davin qui… »

« Tais-toi Peter, c'est son choix elle n'a qu'à l'assumer. »

« T'es bête ou quoi ? » s'énerva Sirius. « C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! C'est super dangereux ! »

« Il n'y a pas de loups-garous à Poudlard. » fit Potter, même s'il n'y mettait pas toute la conviction qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Et comme pour les contredire, un hurlement retentit. Potter et Pettigrow se figèrent, mais Sirius réagit immédiatement, et s'élança dans la Forêt.

« Black non ! » appela Pettigrow.

Mais Sirius l'ignora. C'était bien trop dangereux. Il n'aimait pas Davin, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir d'une façon aussi horrible. Et encore moins par défi. Il s'enfonça dans la Forêt et une fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était tellement enfoncé qu'il était perdu, il se rappela qu'il existait un sort pour voir plus clair :

« _Lumos_. »

Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma.

« Amalthée ? » cria-t-il. « Amalthée, c'est Sirius ! Réponds ! »

Un nouveau cri lui répondit. Il venait de la droite. Sirius se remit à courir, s'éraflant, se griffant, se cognant, tombant, se relevant. Lorsqu'une grande créature se jeta sur lui. Sirius réussit par miracle à se détourner, mais il sentit le corps poilu de la bête le frôler. Sirius se retourna et, sans regarder ce qui l'avait attaqué, lança un _stupéfix._ Puis il repartit immédiatement sans s'attarder. Il prit juste le temps de se frotter son genou droit, qui devenait douloureux.

« Amalthée ! »

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité entendre la voix moqueuse de sa camarade que ce soir-là. Il commençait à avoir froid.

« Amalthée, si tu m'entends lance des étincelles avec ta baguette ou crie ou je sais pas mais fais quelque chose par Merlin ! »

« AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSSSSS ! » hurla-t-on.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement et repartit en même temps qu'il se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il entendit un craquement, un grognement, et un cri étouffé. Sirius parvint alors à une clairière. Davin était de l'autre côté, assise au sol, reculant lentement, le visage trempé par les larmes, sa main crispée sur sa baguette. Une créature que Sirius n'avait jamais vue se dressait devant Davin.

« _STUPEFIX_ ! » hurla Sirius.

Un jet de lumière rouge se jeta sur la créature. Mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que d'attirer son attention sur Sirius. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rouge flamboyants de l'animal, Sirius déglutit péniblement. C'était une grosse bête avec un corps de chien mais aux yeux infernaux.

« Tout doux le chienchien… » marmonna Sirius en reculant lentement. « Couché. Pas attaquer… »

Mais celui-ci s'avança vers Sirius, les babines retroussées. Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer, et il remarqua avec stupéfaction que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la peur. Après tout, il était le meilleur en Sortilèges et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ex æquo avec Potter) alors pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter ?

Bon, là il n'était pas encadré, ça n'avait plus rien de théorique, et en plus il ne connaissait pas la bestiole, mais après tout il avait bien survécu aux six beuglantes de sa mère. Et le fait que la créature ressemble étrangement à un Sinistros ne devait absolument pas le terroriser.

Ragaillardi par ce qui aurait plombé le moral à n'importe quelle personne réfléchie, Sirius se déplaça sur le côté, pour se rapprocher de Davin. Celle-ci fixait la créature, figée de terreur. Sirius comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide. Tant pis, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe tout seul. Quel sort pouvait-il utiliser ? Il fit le compte des sorts qu'il connaissait… Sept. Aoutch. Dont certains qui ne devraient pas être efficaces. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup, de fait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Enfin… Du Truc Méchant, dans le cas précis.

« AQUA ! » lança Sirius.

La créature se retrouva trempée instantanément, ce qui ne lui plu pas du tout à en croire la façon dont il se lança sur Sirius. Celui-ci se jeta au sol, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Le loup – le chien ? – se cogna contre un arbre et resta quelques secondes étourdi, secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Sirius en profita pour se rapprocher de Davin. Il la secoua un peu, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Et l'animal avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Sirius, laissant la patience du prédateur de côté, et se propulsa sur lui, mais Sirius sauta de nouveau de l'autre côté. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu un moment lorsque Potter arriva, essoufflé, mais déterminé.

Il observa quelques secondes la situation – qui l'aurait fait rire si elle n'avait pas été si grave – : Sirius sautant dans tous les sens, la créature le poursuivant, sa colère augmentant à chaque fois un peu plus à chaque attaque manquée. Sirius le vit se rapprocher d'eux, et ouvrir la bouche.

« Ca marche pas les stupéfix ! » haleta-t-il.

Potter eut une moue déçue.

« James ? » appela-t-on. C'était Pettigrow. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la créature, et cria de terreur. « UN GYTRASH ! ELOIGNE-TOI DE LUI BLACK ! »

« Eh ben vois-tu j'aimerais bien ! C'est lui qui veut pas s'éloigner de moi ! »

« T'es sûr que c'est un Gytrash ? » demanda Potter.

« Hé, les gars, vous ferez la discussion plus tard s'il vous plaît j'aimerais éviter de me faire tueeeeeeeeeer ! » hurla-t-il alors que la mâchoire du Gytrash le manquait de très peu et claquait dans l'air dans un bruit tout sauf rassurant.

« Oui ! » répondit Pettigrow en se cachant derrière un arbre. « Y en a plein près de chez moi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Potter. « Oh la chance ! »

« Tu veux peut-être ma place Potter ? » s'énerva Sirius.

« C'est quoi le sort pour les repousser ? » traça Potter.

« J'en sais rien j'en ai jamais rencontré. »

« Hein ? » s'étonnèrent les deux garçons. Ce temps faillit coûter la vie à Sirius. « Mais t'as pas dit que tu en avais près de chez toi ? » continua Potter.

« Tu crois que ça me donne envie d'en voir ? » s'énerva Pettigrow. « Ils sont très bien là où ils sont. »

« Bah comment tu le sais alors qu'il y en a ? »

« L'un d'eux a tué mon père. » grommela Pettigrow.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Potter. « Je suis désolé Peter… Je ne savais pas. Mère ne me l'avait jamais dit. »

Sirius se serait senti triste s'il n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent que le Gytrash pouvait le tuer d'un coup de dents.

« Et ta mère n'a pas cru bon de te donner les moyens de te défendre d'eux ? » s'inquiéta Sirius qui commençait à faiblir. En plus il avait perdu sa baguette.

« Si. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« Ca nous fait une belle jambe ! » répliqua Potter. « Essaye de te souvenir ! »

« Et Amalthée ? » demanda Peter.

Potter tourna la tête vers elle. Elle restait collée à l'arbre, en état de choc. Potter se reconcentra sur Pettigrow.

« Elle est en vie. Black va sûrement perdre la sienne si on continue comme ça. »

« C'est gentil d'y penser Potter. »

A ce moment-là le Gytrash se propulsa sur lui et le ne rata pas. Sirius hurla et se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais la créature était trop fort. Il sentit une douleur intense à son bras suivie d'une autre à sa jambe et ne put retenir un nouveau cri de douleur.

Lorsque soudain le poids de l'animal disparut. Potter s'était jeté sur la bête et le frappait le plus fort possible.

« James ! »

« Pettigrow, s'il te plaît, rappelle-toi ! » cria Sirius.

« Mais j'y arrive pas ! »

« Rappelle-toi les circonstances de la mort de ton père ! »

« Hein ? Ca va pas non ? »

« On pourra sûrement trouver ! »

Puis il se jeta sur sa baguette magique et lança un sort à la créature. Potter resta au sol pendant quelques instants lorsque l'attention du Gytrash revint sur Sirius. Celui-ci essaya tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, mais aucun n'eut d'effet sur la bête. Potter et Sirius joignirent leurs pouvoirs pour la vaincre, mais elle semblait indestructible.

Un nuage cacha alors la lune ronde. Le peu de lumière qui éclairait le combat disparu et le Gytrash en profita pour se jeter sur Sirius. Lorsque la lueur blafarde de la lune reparut, Pettigrow eut un hurlement :

« LA LUMIERE ! IL CRAINT LA LUMIERE ! »

« Un _lumos_ ? » demanda Potter stupidement.

« Non, pas un _lumos_, la lumière ! Le soleil quoi ! »

« Comme les spectres ? »

« Ce sont des chiens spectraux ! »

« ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ! » s'égosilla Sirius.

Les spectres étaient connus pour aspirer la magie des vivants.

« Tu connais un sort de lumière ? » demanda Pettigrow à Potter.

« J'ai lu un truc là-dessus ! » s'énerva Potter. « Mais oui ! _Lumus_ _Solem_ ! »

Une déflagration sortit du bout de la baguette de Potter et se jeta vers le Gytrash. Sirius se jeta sur le sol pour éviter le corps de la créature, soulevé par le souffle destructeur du sort. Elle tomba au sol, à quelques centimètres de Sirius. Elle tenta de se relever, Sirius ne respira plus. Mais elle retomba, et Sirius soupira, en même temps que Potter et Pettigrow.

Sirius ne se leva pas immédiatement, Potter resta la baguette en l'air, et Pettigrow fixait le Gytrash sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Puis Sirius se mit sur pied, Potter rangea sa baguette, et Pettigrow détacha son regard de la créature. Sirius se traîna vers Davin, tandis que Potter demandait à Pettigrow comment il se sentait.

« Hé Amalthée, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi faire : il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des gens dans un tel état, et de manière générale c'était lui qui menait les filles à n'en plus pouvoir bouger de colère. Potter le rejoignit.

« Elle a quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec tact.

« Sais pas. »

« Etat de choc. » répondit Pettigrow avec un air docte. « C'est une fille, elle a pas notre force. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Potter, étonné. « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les filles étaient aussi puissantes que les garçons. Mais Père me dit que c'est faux pour l'embêter. »

« Ma mère à moi m'a toujours dit de respecter les filles si on voulait pas avoir d'ennui. Mais apparemment le Gytrash ça compte pas pour un garçon. » constata Pettigrow avec philosophie.

« Euh, ben moi ma mère m'a toujours donné envie de ne pas m'y frotter. Et tous les hommes que je connais ont l'air d'accord avec moi. Donc je suppose que ça dépend des filles. » conclut Sirius.

« Davin a pas l'air très douée. » fit remarquer Potter.

« En même temps le Gytrash faisait peur… » nota Pettigrow.

« Mouais. Moi je trouve qu'on s'en est bien sortis. » contra Potter.

« C'est vrai. On est super forts. » renchérit Sirius. « Mais on peut pas laisser Amalthée ici. Faut qu'on rentre. »

« T'as raison. » fit Potter. « On n'a qu'à la porter. Peter tu pars en éclaireur. »

« Hein ? » s'inquiéta l'intéressé. « Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Black et moi on porte Amalthée. On peut pas en même temps se défendre. Alors on te fait confiance. Allez, avance. »

Pettigrow partit devant d'un pas fort peu assuré, alors que Sirius et Potter se baissaient pour attraper les bras de Davin. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans rien dire mais regarda Sirius avec insistance. Celui-ci se mit à rougir, gêné par toute cette attention, mais ne dit rien et avança au même rythme que Potter. Ils se traversèrent la Forêt en silence, mais avec difficultés : Sirius avait le bras gauche dans un mauvais état, et sa jambe droite lui faisait un mal de chien, alors que Potter boitait et avait l'arcade sourcilière ensanglantée. Pettigrow, lui, avançait en trébuchant, redoutant le surgissement de quelconque bestiole dangereuse que son âge et son (absence d') expérience ne lui permettrait pas de combattre.

Il commençait à se rassurer lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. Les quatre élèves s'arrêtèrent et cessèrent de respirer. Lorsqu'ils virent au loin une gigantesque silhouette. Potter frissonna.

« Hagrid et son chien. Cachons-nous le temps qu'ils passent. »

« Mais, et le chien ? » s'inquiéta Pettigrow.

« Hagrid m'a dit que c'était un vieux froussard et qu'il était à moitié sourd et aveugle. »

« Sauf que l'important, là c'est l'odorat. » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Chut ! » claqua Potter en les dirigeant derrière un arbre énorme.

Ils entendirent d'autres pas empressés, et quelques marmonnements de Hagrid puis lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'il ne pourrait pas les surprendre, les quatre Gryffondor sortirent de leur cachette et avancèrent en accélérant le pas.

Puis ils virent la fin de la forêt, et réussirent même à distinguer les formes du château. Ils prirent soin de s'avancer dans l'ombre afin qu'on ne puisse pas les voir, et soufflèrent un bon coup lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les lourdes portes de l'école. Après s'être demandé ce qu'ils devraient faire, ils décidèrent de passer à l'infirmerie. Ou plutôt Pettigrow décréta-t-il que Sirius et Potter feraient mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie pendant qu'il rentrait se coucher.

Sirius comprit qu'il avait peur d'être pris sur le fait, mais ne dit rien, puisque Potter semblait d'accord. Ainsi se séparèrent-ils au quatrième étage, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Pettigrow fila comme un renard alors que Potter frappait distinctement à la porte. Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et les regarda, déconcertée. Sirius et Potter la supplièrent du regard, et elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

A leur plus grand étonnement, elle ne leur posa aucune question. Elle se contenta de placer Davin sur un lit pendant qu'elle ordonnait à Sirius et Potter de s'asseoir sur un autre. Elle ausculta la Gryffondor rapidement, lui prépara une boisson et la lui fit boire. Davin s'endormit immédiatement. Puis Pomfresh se tourna vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une chute dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. » répondit Sirius.

Pomfresh hocha la tête tout en regardant le bras nu de Sirius. La marque de la mâchoire du Gytrash était imprimée sur son bras. Sirius comprit que Pomfresh n'était pas dupe, et la remercia intérieurement pour sa discrétion. Elle devait sûrement penser que moins elle en savait, mieux elle se portait. Elle banda le bras de Sirius après lui avoir appliqué un onguent, et fit de même avec sa jambe, puis lui donna une potion pour calmer la douleur. Mais rien pour le faire dormir, et il en fut content. Elle fit la même chose à Potter, puis les laissa se reposer et retourna dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Sirius se tourna au côté opposé de Potter qui fit la même chose. Ils entendirent les ronronnements de Davin, perdue dans un sommeil qu'ils imaginaient sans rêve, mais aucun des deux Gryffondor ne s'endormit cette nuit là. Chacun avait ses raisons.

* * *

« Davin n'est pas rentrée cette nuit. » claqua la voix de Lily lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune en début d'après-midi.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors manifestement toi non plus. Ni Potter. Et Pettigrow est rentré à trois heures du matin. Quant à Lupin… »

« T'es montée dans notre dortoir ? »

« Non. Mais Potter est rentré il y a dix minutes, toi tu viens de nous rejoindre, et Lupin se lève toujours vers sept heures le samedi. Quant à Davin, je te signale qu'elle est dans mon dortoir d'habitude, et que mademoiselle a pris l'habitude de se lever la dernière le samedi. »

« Et toi on peut savoir ce que tu fais à trois heures du matin hors de ton lit ? T'as si peu de vie pour devoir t'occuper de celle des autres ? »

Evans le foudroya du regard.

« Elle a voulu relever le défi, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais là quand elle a refusé, et bizarrement vous avez tous disparus. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Lupin vous ai suivis. Toi, ça n'a rien de stupéfiant, tu passes ton temps à le chercher. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Evans, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, Lupin n'était pas avec nous. Il est rentré chez lui ce week-end parce que sa grand-mère était malade. »

« Ah. Bien. Où est Davin ? »

« Pomfresh a décidé de la garder pour la journée. Elle reviendra ce soir. »

« Ah ce Potter ! Je le retiens avec ses paris débiles ! A jouer les malins ! Et elle, assez sotte pour se lancer dans la gueule du loup ! Elle devait faire quoi ? »

« Ramener de la Séléné Blanche. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une plante qui ne pousse que sous certains arbres lors de la pleine lune. »

Sirius vit Evans rougir de colère.

« Je vais tuer Potter. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec Davin. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec Potter. »

« Rien n'est encore gagné. »

« Alors tout n'est pas encore perdu. » soupira Evans.

« Black ? » appela-t-on alors.

Sirius se retourna, entendant avec plaisir le soupir d'Evans. C'était Potter, paré de sa plus belle robe de Poudlard, propre et net (quoique sa coiffure soit toujours apocalyptique), et se tenait pompeusement face à lui. Sirius le regarda avec sérieux, sentant tous les regards des Gryffondor tournés vers eux. Mais Potter n'y fit pas attention.

Il le jaugea une seconde du regard, puis finalement ouvrit la bouche. Sirius se sentit immensément fier, et son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce que tu as fait hier était immensément courageux. » lui dit-il avec un sérieux que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. « J'aurais dû le reconnaître lors de notre combat. Tu es un Gryffondor, Black. »

Puis, à la surprise générale, il lui tendit la main comme s'il était le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Si le discours de James en avait déjà étonné plus d'un, son geste amical failli provoquer l'étouffement de certains élèves, et provoqua un nouveau soupir exaspéré de la part d'Evans. Sirius, lui, n'eut aucune hésitation. Avec le même sérieux, il saisit la main de James et la secoua vivement.

« Alors il suffisait de lui coller une raclée en combat singulier ? » s'esbaudit Londubat, stupéfié. « On aurait dû y penser avant, ça nous aurait causé bien moins de soucis. »

Les deux garçons se sourirent, ignorant superbement Londubat. Pettigrow derrière, hésitait entre avancer vers Sirius ou rester où il était. C'était clair, vu le regard qu'ils se lançaient une nouvelle amitié était née. Mais en était-il content ? D'un côté, James serait plus supportable, mais d'un autre, il aimait cette amitié exclusive qu'il avait. Puis finalement Pettigrow comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'avança vers Sirius et lui tendit la main également. Sirius la lui serra volontiers.

C'était clair, une nouvelle amitié était née.

Lily Evans sembla aussi le comprendre.

« Finalement, tout est bien perdu… »

**FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, une suite est à l'étude. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Remus n'a que trois lignes et quelques de dialogue dans cette fic, puisqu'il reste à côté pour, vous vous en doutez, ne pas que les autres découvrent son secret. Ce serait éventuellement là-dessus que porterait cette suite. Il y aurait les mêmes personnages, et je tiendrai certainement compte du tome 6 – que j'aurai lu vingt-cinq fois d'ici septembre.

Je voulais donc d'abord savoir si ça vous intéressait. Voudriez-vous que j'écrive cette suite ou non ? En sachant que si elle vient, ce ne sera sûrement que fin août puisque je repars en vacances très bientôt (oui chuis une feignasse lol).

**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Enora :** J'ai lu ton nouveau chapitre hier, et je l'ai adoré ! J'adore la parano de Remus qui s'auto flagelle tout le temps. Je l'imagine parfaitement comme ça c'est vraiment génial ! Je continuerai à suivre ton histoire, j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle amitié entre les personnages, et les liens qui se créent. Vraiment, un gros bravo, je vais suivre ta fic elle m'a l'air vraiment très bien ! Ne lâche pas l'affaire !

**Violette :** Lily n'est plus amie avec Sirius dans ce chapitre, tu l'as vu. En fait, quand elle a compris que Sirius voulait être ami avec James, Sirius a perdu tout intérêt pour elle. Elle déteste déjà James parce qu'il est insupportable (et elle a raison), et elle sait que Sirius aspire à devenir comme lui. Et elle se doute bien qu'il y arrivera aussi c'est pour cela qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. C'est toujours hyper agréable de te savoir au rendez-vous ! Merci pour ta fidélité, ça me touche énormément.

**Lazoule :** Je ne trouve pas que Lily ait autant de répartie que ça, moi. (relis le chapitre) Dans le train, il l'énerve, donc elle l'envoie paître, et j'ai vu plusieurs gamines de onze ans le faire comme ça. Surtout que la plupart des trucs qu'elle dit sont faux, c'est juste pour se donner contenance, pour appuyer ce qu'elle raconte parce qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être ennuyée. Elle trouve James chiant parce qu'il se la pète et Sirius finit par l'ennuyer puisqu'il admire James. Elle se sert juste d'eux pour paraître plus grande, plus influente, comme la plupart des gamins. Le côté Serpentard que Sirius lui voit lorsqu'elle lui propose un arrangement. Arrangement qui, tu le vois ici, est très vite brisé. Pham est effectivement très chiante à supporter, mais elle a onze ans, et rares sont les gamins de onze ans faciles à supporter.

**Virg05 :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Yoru-San :** J'aime bien les phrases de fin aussi. Voici la suite !

**Lilouthephoenix :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour mes lecteurs !

**Babar :** James est chiant, hein ? Et encore, t'as pas lu le pire… Dans la suite, non seulement il est chiant, mais en plus il est boulet. Pf. Je sais pas comment je fais pour faire des persos aussi nuls mdr ! Voici la suite !

**Ri :** Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil à toi ! Il y a énormément de fics sur ce site, et surtout sur les Maraudeurs. En plus, avec la parution du tome 6, les fics vont s'enrichir et être plus denses et/ou plus réalistes par rapport à ce qu'écrit JKR, généralement. Tu auras encore plus de lectures et de découverte. En tout cas c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, il y a d'excellents auteurs, bien meilleurs que moi, sur ce site. Angelene Hysteria, Alohomora, Alixe, par exemple. Je te les conseille vivement.

**Debby Black :** Voici la suite, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera à la hauteur des deux parties précédentes pour toi.

**Aisha9 :** Tant mieux si tu aimes, je suis entièrement satisfaite ! L'idée plaît à beaucoup de monde, ça me rassure !

**Nathalia :** Non je n'en veux pas à James, mais je suis plutôt contente que JKR ait fait des Maraudeurs des petits cons comme la plupart des ados le sont. J'aime bien qu'ils soit mégalos et prétentieux, c'est marrant. En plus, comme ils sont brillants on peut leur faire faire n'importe quoi sans que ça paraisse outrageux. J'aime bien les gens brillants. Pas de cuite dans cette fic, pas comme dans EOEL. En plus ils ont onze ans, et à part Drew Barymore, peu de gosses ont déjà eu une cuite à cet âge là.

**Angelene Hysteria :** Oué, arrête de lire Iharthdarth ça va finir par te faire du mal. Pour le manque de rythme, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, mais ces derniers temps c'est assez régulier. Pour Voldy Bear, t'inquiète pas, on va devoir pratiquement tout recommencer. Ça me fait rire, tu pensais qu'on n'aurait qu'à modifier deux ou trois trucs après sa parution, mais en fait JKR nous fait beaucoup plus. Fais chier. On en parle sur MSN de toute façon. Et oui c'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir placer des répliques de QAF dans du HP. Mais c'est ça la classe ! (breathe). Byou !

Merci à toutes et à tous pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS GENIAUX J'VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIME ! (non chuis pô bourrée).

M'enfin je retourne quand même à la lecture du tome 6, vous m'en voudrez pas, hein ?

Merci à tous et à très bientôt,

Amicalement,

Kazy.

* * *

… Reviews ? 


	4. Partie 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR.

**Résumé :** Sirius a enfin été accepté par James Potter, et est ami avec lui et Peter Pettigrow, un garçon rond admiratif devant James. Mais pourquoi Remus Lupin reste-t-il aussi loin ? Qu'a-t-il à cacher ? A perdre ?

**Note de Wam :** Choses promises, choses dues, évidemment. Ce fut assez laborieux, et si j'aime assez le début et la toute fin, je trouve le milieu très bof, mais ça ne passait pas, et j'ai l'intuition que ça ne viendra jamais. Alors je m'excuse pour cela. Ensuite, **il n'y a qu'un seul spoiler**. J'ai tenu compte, évidemment du tome 6, mais je n'utilise pas certains détails qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire pour le moment. Honnêtement, ce spoiler ne dévoile aucunement l'intrigue du tome 6, mais peut vous faire rater une jolie petite surprise.

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 4**

Au début, il ne parlait pas. Au début, Sirius pensait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre parti. Mais quand James l'avait reconnu, il n'avait pas fait l'effort de se rapprocher d'eux, alors Sirius avait compris qu'il ne voulait simplement pas parler. Ça l'ennuyait parce qu'il ne l'admirait pas comme Peter admirait James, et il était trop silencieux pour lui. Et Sirius n'aimait pas le silence parce que les silences chez lui présageaient toujours quelque chose de mauvais.

Il était bizarre, aussi. D'abord, il avait toujours l'air maladif, et il paraissait épuisé sans arrêt alors qu'il dormait plus qu'eux tous réunis. Ensuite, il avait le droit de partir de Poudlard pour aller rendre visite à sa famille alors qu'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, et qu'il n'avait pas de blason connu – James lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas du tout, Daniel Lupin travaillait au Ministère avec sa mère. Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de lui. Pourtant, comme le lui faisait remarquer Peter, Poudlard elle-même était bizarre.

Il évitait souvent de les regarder, au début. Il ne leur parlait jamais, et quand ils tentaient de lancer la conversation, il ne répondait que par des monosyllabes. Sauf la fois où James lui avait demandé d'être son second, où là il avait pu démontrer qu'il savait faire des phrases construites.

En cours, il ne participait pas beaucoup. Il avait de très bonnes notes, et vu le temps qu'il passait à travailler, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il excellait en Botanique et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais était d'une nullité affligeante en Potions et en Métamorphose. Pourtant, la vieille Mc Gonagall n'était jamais sévère avec lui. Quand il n'y arrivait pas, elle le laissait tranquille, alors qu'elle s'acharnait quelques fois sur Peter qui avait un peu de mal aussi.

Sirius s'y était un peu fait, même si cela le dérangeait de penser qu'il passerait les six années et demi prochaines avec un muet malade. James, lui, n'était pas d'accord, il tenait absolument à ce que Lupin fasse partie de leurs amis. Après tout il avait bien accepté un Black – c'était le grand jeu de James, charrier Sirius sur son nom.

Et puis un jour, peu avant Noël, alors qu'ils préparaient une blague à faire aux Serpentard, Lupin leur avait donné une idée sans le vouloir. Grommelant encore – Lupin grommelait énormément dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas – contre ces saletés de Serpentard qui ne savaient pas être aimables et qui devraient apprendre à se regarder avant de les insulter, il leur avait insufflé l'idée de leur nouvelle farce : concevoir une potion qui les rendraient aimables avec tout le monde et leur ferait voir la vie en rose.

Comme c'était Sirius qui avait hurlé l'idée à travers le dortoir – Sirius hurlait souvent pour être sûr qu'on entende ses idées avant celles de James et Peter, mais James était un très bon crieur aussi – Lupin avait entendu et l'avait défendu de faire quoique ce soit de ce genre. Mais, soutenu par James et Peter qui adoraient l'idée, il n'avait pas cédé, et avait décidé de faire son idée.

Evidemment, les trois enfants ne pouvant faire leurs projets dans la salle commune devant tout le monde, le dortoir était l'endroit idéal pour préparer leur blague tranquillement. Le problème était que Lupin étant de nature peu sociable passait beaucoup de temps – l'intégralité de son temps ? – dans leur dortoir. Aussi entendait-il tous les commentaires de ses camarades, qui faisaient peu de cas de sa présence puisqu'il ne parlait jamais à personne.

« Une potion tu penses que ce serait mieux ? » demandait Peter.

« Oui, on ne peut pas lancer un sort à tous les Serpentard. Il faut une potion. » répondit James.

« Mais comment on fait dans ce cas ? »

« Les Cuisines ? » proposa Sirius. « On demande aux elfes de maison de mettre ça dans le jus de citrouille des Serpentard, et le tour est joué. »

« Il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard ? » s'étonna Peter.

Lupin avait le regard fixe depuis dix minutes sur son devoir de Sortilèges, signe qu'il écoutait la conversation depuis le début. Et la remarque de Peter l'intéressait énormément.

« C'est ma cousine Andromeda qui me l'a dit. » acquiesça Sirius.

James se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Sirius lui sourit.

« Elle est pas comme les autres. L'autre jour elle m'a dit qu'elle avait suivi mon exemple et qu'elle avait décidé de s'écouter un peu, plutôt que d'écouter les autres. Elle sort avec un Poufsouffle né de Moldus, Ted Tonks. Mais leur relation est secrète pour le moment, elle craint que ses sœurs ne soient intenables. »

James hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien non plus. Il ne semblait pas avoir énormément confiance en Andromeda, mais il avait désormais suffisamment confiance en Sirius pour se taire et ne pas faire de commentaire. Quant à Peter, il préférait ne pas se prononcer non plus, d'abord parce qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la famille Black pour juger Andromeda ensuite parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas elle-même et qu'il n'aimait pas juger sans connaître.

« Bon. Alors on va dans les Cuisines. Tu sais y aller ? » traça Peter.

Sirius eut un sourire crispé.

« Je peux demander à Andromeda. »

« Mais les elfes ne feront jamais ça pour nous ! »

« Bien sûr que si, ils ne nous poseront jamais de questions ! » trancha James. « Au pire je connais l'un des elfes de maison, je l'ai empêché de se faire malmener par un grand de Septième Année l'autre fois. Il m'est redevable à vie. »

« Un elfe de maison est plus utile qu'une fille… » grommela Sirius d'un air sombre.

Il faisait référence à Amalthée Davin qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie deux mois plus tôt. Dès lors, elle qui avait été la première à s'amuser cruellement de la solitude de Sirius puisque tout le monde le traitait en Serpentard perdu, s'était transformée en groupie absolument sérieuse de Sirius, ignorant avec dignité les ricanements des autres et les moqueries de James et Peter. Elle utilisait le prétexte de la dette de sorcier pour lui proposer tout et n'importe quoi (« Sirius je peux porter tes livres si c'est trop lourd, tu sais ? », « Tu veux que je fasse tes devoirs ? », « Tu t'es encore fait coller ? Tu veux que j'intervienne en ta faveur ? »).

A la réflexion de Sirius, les deux garçons se mirent à pouffer en imitant les regards de biche que lui lançait Davin dès qu'il la croisait. Sirius remarqua que Lupin avait également un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait l'air nettement moins malade. Bizarrement, il en fut content.

« Bon, on en revient à nos moutons ? » marmonna Sirius avec mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cette réflexion à haute voix ?

Les deux autres redevinrent sérieux, même s'ils ne perdaient pas leur insupportable petit rictus amusé. Sirius décida de les ignorer.

« Le plus important c'est les ingrédients quand même. On trouvera le moyen de la faire boire aux Serpentard plus tard. »

« Mmh. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne, un Rogue joyeux et aimable ! » rigola James.

Ils pouffèrent de rire, l'imaginant tous en robe de sorcier rose fuchsia, sautillant partout, un panier de marguerites à la main en les lançant tout autour de lui. Il chantonnerait l'Air de la Félicité, l'air le plus gnangnan jamais inventé, qui était aussi la musique du générique d'une série qui passait dans la cheminée le samedi soir.

« Bon bon, la potion ! » fit Peter pour se forcer à se reconcentrer.

Sirius nota que Lupin avait l'air de bien s'amuser aussi, et remarqua également qu'il les regardait à la dérobée, avec envie. Qu'il semblait vraiment vouloir de se joindre à eux, mais qu'il se retenait pour une raison inexplicable.

« Je crois qu'on pourrait faire une variante du philtre de Paix. » proposa James.

« Le philtre de Paix ? C'est pas ce que les Cinquième Année se préparent à faire pour leurs BUSEs ? » s'étonna Peter. « Mais on n'arrivera jamais à faire un truc pareil ! On vient à peine de commencer notre Première Année ! »

« Mais si, bien sûr que si on peut y arriver. En plus on ne fera pas un vrai philtre de Paix, juste une variante. Je suppose qu'on peut retirer certains ingrédients. Il nous faudrait un philtre un peu plus puissant puisqu'ils faut qu'ils soient heureux. On pourrait ajouter un peu de Pimentine… »

« De la Pimentine ? » s'étonna Sirius. « Je pensais que ça ne faisait que soigner les rhumes et les grippes. »

« Ca soigne les fièvres, et à forte dose, ça peut rendre très joyeux afin de contrer la fièvre. »

« La Pimentine est contre-indiquée avec l'essence d'ellébore. » intervint alors la voix de Lupin.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda James.

« C'est Pomfresh qui me l'a dit. »

« Ah bon ? Si c'est Pomfresh ça doit sûrement être vrai. Alors comment on peut faire ? »

« Vous pouvez remplacer l'essence d'ellébore par de l'huile de vers marins, qui ont un pouvoir plus faible au niveau de la paix, mais qui, mélangés à de la Pimentine peut renforcer le côté joyeux de la Potions. Ils sont souvent utilisés dans les anti-dépresseurs, et donne un sentiment de bien être intense. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » répondit Lupin en haussant les épaules.

« Pourtant tu es nul en Potions. » fit remarquer James avec le tact qui le caractérisait.

« Slughorn me déteste. Et puis je manque de rigueur dans mes mouvements, je fais tout chauffer trop fort ou pas assez, je coupe trop gros, je râpe trop petit… Plein de petits détails qui font la différence. Mais c'est pas parce que je suis mauvais pour faire les potions que je ne sais pas comment les composer. »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Slughorn était leur professeur de Potions, et il était le directeur de la Maison des Serpentard. Il faisait énormément de favoritisme, et les nombreux élèves qu'il préférait étaient souvent conviés à des petites soirées avec lui. Il vouait notamment un culte aux personnes célèbres et ayant des relations. Sirius et James étant assez connus, étaient plutôt appréciés par Slughorn, même s'il avait énormément de rancune à l'encontre de Sirius puisqu'il avait préféré Gryffondor à sa Maison. Mais James était son Gryffondor préféré et le faisait savoir en l'invitant à chaque fois à ses soirées, avec Lily Evans, sa pire ennemie et Amalthée Davin, celle de Sirius. Par contre il était vrai, à la réflexion, qu'il était assez dur avec Lupin.

Sirius réfléchit un moment, puis finalement se tourna vers Lupin.

« Dis, tu voudrais bien te joindre à nous ? James s'occupe de faire la potion, toi de nous dire comment la faire, et Peter et moi on se charge des ingrédients. »

Lupin eut un léger mouvement de recul et le fixa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et regarda ses deux amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Lupin semblait en proie à un combat intérieur colossal. Par moment, il s'avançait un peu et ouvrait la bouche, puis l'instant d'après reculait de nouveau et la refermait.

« On ne te force pas, tu sais. » fit Peter. « Mais c'est dommage que tu restes dans ton coin alors qu'on pourrait s'amuser tous ensemble. »

« Et puis, tu sais, on est peut-être bêtes, mais on n'est pas méchants ! » rit Sirius.

« Parle pour toi Sirius ! Moi je suis pas bête. » répondit James avec fierté. « Ni méchant, d'ailleurs. Allez, Lupin, sois pas timide, tu vas pas rester les six prochaines années enfermé dans ton dortoir ! C'est impossible ! »

James semblait avoir mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Lupin réfléchit encore un petit moment, puis finalement eut un mince sourire.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il descendit de son lit un peu maladroitement, cramoisi, puis s'agenouilla près de ses trois camarades et des parchemins où ils notaient comment ils comptaient s'y prendre. En moins d'une heure, la liste des ingrédients et la façon dont ils devaient être préparés était terminée, aidés par les nombreux livres sur les potions que Lupin traînait avec lui. Et en moins d'une heure, une nouvelle amitié était née.

**oOoOoOo**

Lupin était devenu Remus. Il ne se terrait plus dans son dortoir. Il faisait moins longtemps ses devoirs. Il participait d'avantage en cours. Il faisait parfois même perdre des points à cause des blagues faites aux Serpentard. Et leur premier coup tous les quatre leur en aurait valu, des points perdus. Mais un fou-rire inextinguible les avait liés pour un bon moment. Tous les Serpentard s'étaient mis à sourire comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre que c'était Noël tous les jours, et à saluer gentiment n'importe qui en répétant « JE SUIS HEUREUX JE SUIS HEUREUX ! » ou à faire des petits « coucou » à tout le monde.

Evidemment, ça avait fait peur à beaucoup d'élèves. Même Sirius avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand Bellatrix lui avait demandé s'il était sûr d'aller bien, très bien, et s'il ne voulait pas un peu d'aide. L'une des seuls Serpentard à ne pas avoir consommé de la potion, Andromeda avait eu le fou-rire de sa vie en voyant ses sœurs devenir « d'adorables petits agneaux », surtout qu'elle connaissait bien Bellatrix pour son adoration pour le jus de citrouille, sa boisson préférée.

Tout le monde avait adoré ce coup-là. Seuls les quatre Gryffondor savaient qu'ils s'étaient trompés et l'avaient faite beaucoup plus forte que ce que cela aurait dû être. La potion, au lieu de durer deux heures, avait agi toute la journée. Mc Gonagall avait été furieuse, mais faute de preuves elle n'avait pu punir James, Sirius, Peter et Remus. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient à l'origine de cette blague, trop jeunes pour manipuler des ingrédients aussi dangereux. La rumeur disait qu'elle avait dans le collimateur deux Poufsouffle de Sixième Année habituellement connus pour faire ce genre de farces.

Mais lorsque ce genre de plaisanteries s'étaient répétées au cour de l'année et que, manifestement les deux Poufsouffle n'y étaient pour rien, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait d'autres fauteurs de trouble à Poudlard. Et pas des moindres.

Sirius aurait aimé passer encore plus de temps à préparer ce genre de facéties, car James était vraiment bon en Potions et en Métamorphose, lui-même excellait en Sortilèges, Peter avait une connaissance des Créatures Magiques presque encyclopédique, et Remus semblait pouvoir réciter le nom de toutes les plantes connues ainsi que leurs propriétés de mémoire. Le problème était que Remus disparaissait souvent, sans toujours les prévenir.

Tous les mois, par exemple, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle et avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué, il partait voir sa famille. Sa mère avait l'air très malade, et il devait aller lui rendre visite à jours fixes dans un hôpital moldu. Sirius ne se posait pas beaucoup de questions sur la véracité de ce fait, il n'y connaissait rien aux Moldus. En tout cas, ces visites semblaient faire beaucoup de mal à Remus, qui rentrait aussi épuisé et pâle que d'habitude.

Une fois, Sirius avait essayé de le faire parler, lui expliquant que lui aussi savait que la famille était parfois difficile. Mais Remus avait secoué la tête en lui disant que tout allait bien mais qu'il était souvent très fatigué et que ça irait mieux.

Mais au court des mois, rien ne changeait. Certes Remus avait l'air plus heureux et plus épanoui, mais il ne changeait rien au fait qu'une fois par mois il avait l'air épuisé, et que son humeur variait d'un moment à l'autre. Parfois, même, il semblait capable de faire des choses titanesques. Un soir, il s'était disputé avec James parce qu'il le harcelait pour savoir quel serait l'ingrédient à mettre dans une potion de Sommeil afin de se venger de la mauvaise blague que Rogue lui avait fait – James avait moyennement apprécié de se retrouver habillé en princesse pendant toute une journée ; il avait refusé de sortir du dortoir jusqu'à ce que la robe rose à froufrous redeviennent son bon vieil uniforme noir. Remus avait fini par entrer dans une colère noire en lui disant que « non c'est non et y a pas à revenir là-dessus par Merlin ! »

Sirius se souviendrait de ce soir-là toute sa vie. Remus, le gentil Remus qui était toujours un peu timide et à l'allure faiblarde avait soudain paru gigantesque et terrifiant de puissance. Remus parut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il se calma immédiatement et s'enferma dans son lit sans parler.

Ce fut ce soir-là que James, Sirius et Peter comprirent que Remus Lupin avait un secret.

Ce fut ce soir-là qu'ils décidèrent qu'ils le découvriraient.

**oOoOoOo**

Trouver ce secret ne fut pas chose facile. Premièrement, ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Deuxièmement, ils ne pouvaient demander à personne de l'aide et certainement pas à Remus. Il ne leur aurait rien répondu, ou serait rentré dans une colère noire. Et ils voulaient l'éviter le plus possible. Rien qu'y repenser leur donnait des frissons de terreur.

Il n'y eut aucune discussion rétrospective sur cette soirée. Sirius, James et Peter ne voulaient pas revenir dessus pour ne pas que Remus comprenne qu'ils étaient décidés à fouiller son passé et à connaître son secret. Quant à Remus, il paraissait évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se contenta de présenter ses excuses à James le lendemain en lui proposant une autre blague afin de se venger de Rogue. L'idée de lui donner un visage de poupée de porcelaine parut énormément lui plaire.

Mais cela ne les aidait pas à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas chez Remus.

Puis finalement, l'idée vint de Peter, qui lâcha tout bêtement que le mieux serait de le suivre, pour savoir d'abord où il allait, et voir qui. Peut-être que cela leur donnerait une idée de qui était Remus J. Lupin puisqu'il ne voulait pas que ses camarades l'accompagnent jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard afin de le soutenir. Il prétextait que ce serait moins dur de le faire seul.

Evidemment, comme cela tombait sous le sens, Sirius et James furent légèrement vexés de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Seulement il fallait manifestement attendre encore quelques jours avant que Remus ne doive partir. D'après les savants calculs de Peter. Selon lui, Remus partait environ tous les vingt-huit jours.

Et effectivement, cela ne loupa pas : les calculs de Peter étaient justes, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Mais quand James et Sirius lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait, il leur fit signe « plus tard ! » et les deux garçons n'insistèrent pas. Juste après le départ de Remus avec une petite valise, ils enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité de James – cadeau précieux de son père envers qui les quatre garçons étaient éternellement reconnaissants – et foncèrent à sa poursuite.

Plusieurs fois, Remus se retourna et fixa le couloir manifestement vide. Quelques fois, il reniflait l'air, puis repartait l'air toujours plus sombre. James, Sirius et Peter échangeaient des regards intrigués, mais avançaient toujours, en silence, étouffant sous la cape.

Ils s'attendaient à ce Remus aille au Hall d'entrée, dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, ou encore dans celui de Dumbledore, qu'il prendrait un portoloin ou qu'il partirait en poudre de cheminette. Ils espéraient entendre une discussion entre Remus et son responsable, ou l'adresse de l'endroit où il s'enfuyait.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Remus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, et il eut bien une discussion, mais pas avec son responsable. Simplement avec une Madame Pomfresh à l'air, pour la première fois, maternel et désolé.

« Bonsoir Remus. » dit-elle sombrement. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal. » dit-il. Remus ne se plaignait jamais. « _Il_ est en colère, _il_ est frustré, _il_ veut du sang. Il est temps que ça passe. »

« Tu en arrives à espérer ces soirs là ? »

« Presque. »

Elle vit la valise qu'il tenait à la main. Si c'était possible, elle devint encore plus grave. Puis elle se pencha vers Remus, qui était assis sur un lit.

« Tu es prêt ou tu veux que je te laisse un peu de temps pour toi ? Tu as encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le coucher du soleil. »

« Je déteste l'hiver. » répondit-il simplement. « Les nuits sont plus longues. »

« Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment, alors. »

Elle commença à partir, mais Remus la retint par le bras d'un geste brusque.

« Pourquoi vous me jugez pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne vous fais pas peur ? »

« Je n'ai pas à juger mes patients, Remus. »

Remus se jeta alors dans ses bras comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. D'abord étonnée par une telle réaction, madame Pomfresh ne réagit pas. Puis elle regarda les cheveux blonds de Remus. Il avait l'air d'être un petit garçon, un tout petit garçon qui cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Alors d'un geste maladroit, elle lui entoura les épaules de ses bras, et s'assit à côté de lui en le berçant lentement.

Puis au bout d'un long moment qui parut pourtant durer une seconde, elle se défit de son étreinte et redevint la madame Pomfresh habituelle ; détachée.

« C'est l'heure. On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Remus inspira lentement une grande bouffée d'air puis, résigné, se leva à la suite de l'infirmière. Elle lui mit une cape épaisse sur le dos, avec une capuche, alla chercher un bâton, lui lança un sort de désillusion ainsi que sur elle, puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

Fixer son attention sur Remus et Pomfresh fut difficile, car ils se fondaient totalement dans le décor. Heureusement, James avait l'habitude – il avait une grand-mère un peu folle qui trouvait très amusant de lui faire peur – et réussit à les suivre sans trop de difficulté.

Sirius ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, il était trop assommé par ce qu'il venait de voir et ce qu'il commençait à comprendre, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Pomfresh et Remus se diriger droit vers le Saule cogneur, ni à apercevoir Pomfresh se baisser, son bâton à la main, pour immobiliser les branches menaçantes de l'arbre, ni à deviner Remus immobile alors qu'il semblait avoir à affronter quelque chose d'abominable, et encore moins à discerner les deux silhouettes se faufiler parmi une entrée.

Heureusement que Peter réagit et les fit rentrer dans la salle commune. Sinon Sirius serait resté des heures à regarder le Saule cogneur sans véritablement le voir, la tête vide de toute pensée.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir, aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Ils étaient retournés vers Gryffondor presque machinalement. Sirius s'assis sur son lit en silence, et James le fit également dans un synchronisme parfait. Seul Peter semblait s'activer. Il fouillait sa malle avec ardeur et en jetait plusieurs gadgets. Cela parut choquer James qui le fixa gravement.

« C'est les femmes qui font du rangement quand elles ne vont pas bien, Peter. »

« Je ne fais pas du rangement, je cherche quelque chose. »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de chercher quelque chose ? » s'énerva Sirius.

« C'est toujours mieux que de rester à rien faire comme un véracrasse ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le véracrasse ! »

« Ah je l'ai trouvé ! » répondit Peter.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Sirius allait dire, mais ce que Peter brandit victorieusement de sa malle lui fit oublier ce qu'il comptait lui assener. Peter se mit alors à farfouiller furieusement dans ce qu'il avait trouvé, et Sirius laissa tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur son matelas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire dans le Saule cogneur ? »

« Ca a pas l'air bath. » répondit James tristement. « Apparemment il a peur de la nuit. »

« Au début je pensais qu'il serait un Vampire parce qu'il disait qu'il était frustré et qu'il voulait du sang. »

« Il parlait de lui à la troisième personne ? C'est pas le genre de Remus. Et puis les Vampires n'ont pas peur de la nuit au contraire. »

« Un Vampire mutant ? J'ai entendu mon père parler de mutations et que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait rajouter de nouveaux sorts de protection. J'ai toujours cru que mon père était un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, mais peut-être que non finalement… »

« Mais alors pourquoi serait-ce une nuit par mois à ce moment-là ? Il devrait y être toutes les nuits dans le Saule cogneur, s'il ne supporte pas la nuit. Et puis c'est bête comme mutation, que les Vampires ne supportent pas le soleil ça se comprend, mais pourquoi craindraient-ils la nuit ? Pourquoi pas la lune pendant qu'ils y sont ! Et puis Remus est visible dans un miroir, on l'a vu plein de fois se préparer devant, et il est sur les photos qu'on a faites ! »

« J'en sais rien. » répondit Sirius. « On se trompe sûrement. Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas un truc comme ça. Il va peut-être vraiment voir sa mère sauf qu'au lieu de passer par les portes de Poudlard il passe par un passage dans le Saule cogneur… »

« Pourquoi Pomfresh l'accompagnerait alors ? »

« Peut-être qu'il a besoin de soutien psychologique ou quelque chose comme ça… J'en sais rien moi ! »

« T'en penses quoi Peter ? … Peter ? »

Le garçon était assis par terre, les yeux figés sur le mur qu'il semblait regarder sans vraiment le voir. Il passa vaguement la main dans ses cheveux, le visage fermé. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Youhou ? » demanda Sirius.

« Par Merlin… » marmonna Peter. « Mais non mais c'est impossible. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? »

« Dumbledore serait au courant… » continuait Peter, les yeux dans le vague mais les sourcils froncés. « Oui, Dumbledore est forcément au courant… Mais il ferait… Il prendrait ce risque ! Mais… Non, c'est impossible. »

« Peter, de quoi tu parles ? » s'énerva James.

« Pourtant ça explique tout… La maladie… Evidemment, mais… »

James descendit soudainement de son lit et se jeta sur Peter. Il le secoua comme un vieux prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il semble le voir.

« Bon retour sur Terre, Peter. Si tu nous disais de quoi tu parlais maintenant ? »

Peter fixa James pendant un instant sans bouger, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il venait de comprendre puis, après avoir longuement réfléchi, finit par déglutir bruyamment. Sirius soupira, et descendit de son lit aussi. Sauf qu'au lieu de frapper Peter, il se contenta de ramasser ce que Peter avait réussi à extirper de sa malle – qui, au contraire de la sienne, était ordonnée.

C'était un calendrier, avec plusieurs croix et plusieurs annotations – Peter prenait soin de noter tous les évènements de Poudlard et de leur petit groupe pour une raison obscure à Sirius. A côté, il y avait un livre sur les Créatures Magiques, niveau 3. Le niveau de Peter à propos des Créatures Magiques dépassait largement celui des Premières Années. Il leur avait expliqué que depuis le décès de son père, il avait une sorte d'obsession morbide pour elles, et qu'il voulait en savoir le plus possible. Il voulait être Traqueur, plus tard. Les Traqueurs étaient des sortes de braconniers légaux qui chassaient les créatures indésirables près des champs ou dans des endroits où l'on voulait construire.

D'après les brochures que Peter avait prises, il fallait exceller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Sortilèges, en Botanique et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Sirius pensait que Peter avait encore le temps pour se spécialiser dans une matière, mais Peter était du genre à toujours s'y prendre longtemps, très longtemps à l'avance.

« Bon, ça ne t'ennuierait pas de réagir ? » s'irrita James en le secouant un peu.

Peter le regarda, encore incertain, puis finalement tendit le doigt vers la fenêtre. Sirius et James suivirent son geste et regardèrent à travers la croisée. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Oui, il faisait nuit. Et puis il y avait la lune, aussi. Une lune ronde et blanche, qui diffusait une lueur blafarde. Sirius regarda les calendriers, pris d'un énorme doute.

Après le 27 Novembre, où il était noté la retenue de Sirius et James pour avoir jeté un sort de Gonflement à Rogue devant tous les Gryffondor – une belle crise de rire, d'ailleurs, de voir Rogue en bibendum – il y avait écrit que Remus était allé voir sa mère. En bas de la case, un petit cercle jaune montrait que c'était la pleine lune.

Inquiet, il tourna la page, et constata que vingt-huit jours plus tard, Remus était retourné voir sa mère. Et le mois suivant. Le mois d'après également… Tous les mois. Et chaque soir, il y avait le petit cercle jaune. Sirius lâcha le calendrier.

« Par Merlin ! » murmura James.

Sirius reporta son regard vers la fenêtre et frissonna.

« Remus est un loup-garou ! »

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsque Remus revint deux jours plus tard, les trois garçons s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils ne diraient rien à personne pour le moment. Evidemment, ils avaient eu un moment de panique, mais finalement, leurs yeux s'étaient éclairés.

« Un loup-garou… » murmurait James, admiratif. « Il est vachement jeune pour avoir été mordu ! »

« Ca doit être bath d'être un loup-garou ! » dit Sirius. « Mon père m'a dit que tu pouvais sentir des trucs que les gens normaux sentent pas, tu entends mieux, t'as un instinct particulier, t'as une méga-force … »

« Tu te transformes tous les mois, tu perds ton contrôle tous les mois, tu subis une morsure d'une douleur indescriptible, tu es rejeté par l'intégralité de la société… » continua Peter, le seul à ne pas sourire. « Moi je ne l'envie pas. Ça doit carrément pas être drôle d'être à sa place, et je suis sûr qu'il échangerait la sienne avec vous quand vous voudriez. »

Sirius n'en était pas sûr ; Remus était plutôt du genre à tout garder pour lui et à voir les gens heureux. A chaque dispute entre les Maraudeurs (surtout entre James et Sirius qui se chamaillaient souvent), Remus était toujours l'arbitre, celui qui leur proposait un accord, celui qui trouvait une solution. Il n'aimait pas qu'un différend les sépare. Même un léger. Comme si leur amitié comptait pour lui plus que tout. Et il le comprenait. Sirius aurait sûrement agi de même : ils étaient certainement ses premiers amis. Tout prit du sens, ce soir là, pour Sirius : pourquoi Remus ne leur parlait pas, pourquoi il restait dans son univers.

Et savoir qu'il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser emplit Sirius de fierté. Pour lui, c'était sûr, il ne laisserait pas son ami tomber. Jamais. Il n'était pas comme sa famille qui avait tué son petit cousin, mordu par un Vampire. Bien au contraire. Et d'ailleurs, si ça pouvait rendre sa mère furieuse, il ne manquerait pas d'offrir toute son amitié à Remus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » se lamenta Peter, quelques jours plus tard. Il passait son temps à éviter Remus comme s'il avait peur de se faire engloutir soudainement.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais on peut pas le laisser comme ça quand même ! » répondit James, qui évitait de croiser le regard de Remus pour ne pas voir sa douleur.

« Faudrait trouver un moyen de l'aider, mais il n'en existe pas, si ? » continua Sirius. « Je veux dire, si c'était le cas, tout le monde le ferait ! On peut quand même pas lui inventer de potion ou de sort qui l'empêche de devenir un loup-garou…

« Pas pour le moment, du moins… » ajouta James plus pensivement.

Sirius vit dans ses yeux qu'il se faisait le serment de faire tout son possible pour l'aider, pour trouver la solution. Mais pour le moment, et aussi douloureux qu'il lui fût de l'admettre, Sirius savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et ça lui minait le moral.

**oOoOoOo**

Par quelque moyen que ce fut – sûrement grâce à ses dons, en fait – Remus s'était aussi éloigné d'eux. Lorsqu'ils partageaient la même pièce, il y avait souvent un silence tendu, une atmosphère lourde et tenante qui ne disparaissait pas totalement malgré les efforts de James et Sirius. L'envie de faire des blagues s'était atténuée, et de toute façon ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Remus s'était de nouveau emmuré dans le silence qui l'avait emprisonné les premiers mois de l'année. Chacun s'en attristait de son côté, chacun des trois enfants se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne savoir que dire.

Pourtant, les trois garçons n'avaient pas abandonné. Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de vouloir croiser le regard de Remus. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux ambre de Remus, chaque fois qu'il lisait la peine et la souffrance dans ses yeux, c'était comme s'il ressentait une décharge de rage contre l'humanité. Il voulait l'aider. C'était une décharge de rage, mais aussi d'espoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il n'existait aucun moyen d'aider son ami. C'était plus fort que lui.

James et Peter le suivaient dans son espoir, comme si eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à abandonner Remus. Ils passaient tout leur temps à la bibliothèque, pour recueillir le plus d'informations sur les loups-garous, mais cela ne leur servait à rien. Un soir de pleine lune, où Remus était parti plus pâle et plus faible que jamais, James donna un violent coup de pied dans l'une des tables de la bibliothèque sombre et silencieuse. Heureusement que la sévère madame Pince n'était pas là pour les voir, à cause de l'heure tardive, sinon Sirius était sûr qu'il aurait écopé d'une bonne heure de colle pour avoir détérioré le matériel de l'école.

« Mais c'est dingue qu'on ne puisse rien faire ! On ne peut même pas l'approcher ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Chuuuuuuuut, si Rusard passe, on est bons pour la retenue ! » murmura Peter qui jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à côté d'eux.

Cela ne sembla pas beaucoup calmer James, qui se rassit quand même avec colère.

« Si on pouvait être là avec lui, pour que ce soit moins difficile ! Peut-être qu'il penserait à autre chose, que ça lui ferait moins mal ! »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que les animaux qui peuvent l'approcher ! » soupira Peter. « Et comme jusqu'à preuve du contraire on n'est pas des animaux… »

Sirius et James soupirèrent en même temps, déçus. Mais une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu de Sirius. Un sourire fou illumina son visage, et sembla éclairer les deux autres, qui levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« On n'est peut-être pas des animaux… Mais on peut le devenir ! » murmura-t-il d'un ton excité.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Nous faire mordre par un loup-garou ? C'est stupide, Sirius, d'abord j'ai beau beaucoup apprécier Remus, je ne veux pas sa place, et en plus on s'entretuerait. J'ajouterais même que… »

« Mais non Peter ! » l'interrompit Sirius. « Et si… » il baissa d'un ton, comme pour être sûr qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre, chose inutile puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque. « Et si on devenait des Animagi ? »

L'idée sembla avoir du mal à germer dans l'esprit de ses amis, mais lorsqu'ils eurent l'air d'assimiler la proposition, ils réagirent immédiatement.

« Des Animagi… » souffla Peter.

« Waw ! C'est l'idée la plus géniale que t'aies jamais eue ! » s'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! » se vanta Sirius.

« Vous croyez que c'est possible ? » murmura Peter.

« Bien sûr ! Mc Gonagall a dit que c'était une question de métamorphose ! On peut le faire, vraiment ! J'ai pas dit qu'on n'y parviendrait en deux jours, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en un an on pourrait y arriver ! »

« Et encore ! C'est nous sous-estimer ! » fit Sirius.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre de leur idée – idée qu'ils estimaient tous les trois merveilleuse – et l'esprit léger d'avoir (enfin) trouvé la solution à leur problème, ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune en riant, leur bonheur perdu deux mois auparavant retrouvé.

La nuit fut courte, car la ils passèrent à chercher dans les livres qu'ils avaient volés à la bibliothèque les solutions pour devenir des Animagi puis, lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher à l'aube, à imaginer ce qu'ils feraient le jour où ils auraient réalisé ce prodige.

Vers huit heures, les yeux cernés mais éclatants, ils se ruèrent à l'infirmerie pour parler à Remus. Mais, à leur plus grand étonnement, l'infirmière leur certifia que Remus Lupin n'était pas à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en être ainsi. Sirius et James eurent beau insister, madame Pomfresh ne céda pas. Abominablement vexés, les trois garçons acquiescèrent de mauvaise grâce, et retournèrent dans la salle commune.

James remonta rapidement au dortoir, et en descendit sa cape d'invisibilité. Comme il était tôt, personne n'était réveillé – sauf quelques Sixième et Septième Année qui ne remarquèrent pas ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ils ressortirent de la salle commune, et enfilèrent la cape, puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Sans frapper, et le plus silencieusement possible, les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce, et refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux. D'un même pas lent et sans bruit, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit le plus éloigné et caché des regards indiscrets. Madame Pomfresh était invisible, aussi pressèrent-ils le pas.

Puis ils tombèrent sur le dernier lit, occupé par un garçon à la peau diaphane, aux lèvres et aux cernes violettes, les yeux clos, et le corps si immobile qu'ils crurent d'abord qu'il était mort. Le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta. Mais lorsque Remus ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il sembla repartir, en même temps que sa respiration.

James repoussa la cape d'invisibilité et pour la première fois, Sirius vit son visage entièrement sérieux, dénué de toute trace de malice ou d'amusement. Une gravité inquiétante habitait chacun de ses traits, et Sirius lui trouva presque un air adulte. Remus, pour sa part, referma les yeux douloureusement et détourna la tête, sans un mot.

« Salut. » murmura Sirius, la gorge nouée.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à parler. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui avait marché sur la tête. Remus, pour sa part, ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit les yeux, le regard toujours fuyant.

« On… On serait bien venus plus tôt, mais Pomfresh nous a pas laissés entrés… » chuchota Peter.

« En fait, on serait bien venus encore plus tôt mais… Mais on… On n'osait pas. » continua James.

Il n'y eut ni réponse, ni mouvement qui leur signalait qu'il les avait ne serait-ce qu'entendus.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » souffla Sirius. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Juste de l'étonnement, presque de la vexation. « On est tes amis, non ? »

Lesilenceétait si lourd que Sirius avait l'impression qu'il avait pris corps et encerclait sa cage thoracique.

« Réponds, s'il te plaît, Remus… » fit James.

Remus ne répondit rien, mais les regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser ? » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Sirius crut même avoir rêvé. Mais le regard enflammé de James et le sourire faible de Peter le rassurèrent.

« Non. » dit Peter. « On ne te laissera pas, Remus. »

« On n'abandonne pas un ami dans le besoin. » fit James. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on a deviné, tu sais… » ajouta-t-il.

Sirius pensait qu'il avait compris, mais Remus ne dit rien.

« Si on n'est pas venus t'en parler plus tôt, en fait, c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas te laisser tout seul sans t'aider, tu vois ? On pouvait pas te regarder en face… » poursuivit James.

« Mais on a trouvé une solution, pour que ce soit moins difficile pour toi ! » coupa Sirius, surexcité.

Le regard de Remus s'alluma, et se fut comme s'il n'était plus ni faible ni malade. Mais presque aussitôt, la lumière qui éclairait son visage disparut, et Sirius eut l'impression que la pièce entière était devenue plus sombre.

« Il n'y a aucune solution. » répondit Remus. « Je ne peux pas guérir. »

« Pas pour le moment. » dit James. « Mais en attendant que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de te guérir, on peut t'aider. Tu ne seras plus seul. On viendra avec toi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? Il est hors de question que vous deveniez des loup-garous ! » s'emporta Remus d'une voix faible mais dure.

« Des loup-garous, non. Mais on peut venir si on est des animaux. » continua Peter.

« On va devenir des Animagi, Remus. » termina Sirius.

Pour la première fois, Remus croisa leur regard. Un par un, il les regarda dans les yeux, fouillant leur âme, mais à chaque fois, il se cogna à un mur de conviction et d'assurance. Comme plus tôt, son regard s'alluma, s'enflamma, mais seulement l'espace d'une seconde, d'une infime petite seconde.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. » finit-il par soupirer.

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup dans le ventre. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ?

« On ne dit pas n'importe quoi, on va le faire ! » s'exclama Peter, toujours en chuchotant.

« Arrêtez de rêver, c'est impossible ! » répéta Remus, qui secouait compulsivement la tête. « Ce serait trop compliqué, vous n'avez que onze ans je vous rappelle ! »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! » contrecarra Sirius. « Je suis sûr que c'est possible, on a bien réussi à faire des potions de Quatrième et Cinquième Année, alors pourquoi pas devenir Animagus ? »

« Ce n'est pas comparable ! Faire une potion de Cinquième Année, et effectuer un acte magique que même des sorciers aguerris n'arrivent pas à faire, ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« Moi je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de volonté on peut le faire ! » fit James.

Remus le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le regard de Remus passa de Sirius à James puis à Peter, atterré. Puis, finalement, devant leur mine assurée, il soupira.

« Bon. Mettons que vous deveniez des Animagi… Vous faites quoi, après ? Je vous signale qu'il faut demander l'autorisation au Ministère de la Magie, et qu'ensuite il faut se déclarer très précisément ! Jamais on ne vous laissera faire ! Surtout si c'est pour aller fricoter avec un loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune ! Déjà que Dumbledore risque beaucoup en m'acceptant, il n'a pas eu le soutient de tout le monde, si ce n'est de personne ! Alors imaginez si j'amène trois élèves à devenir des Animagi, il va carrément se faire renvoyer ! »

« On ne dira rien à personne, ce sera notre secret. » répondit James, implacable. « Ni le Ministère, ni Dumbledore, ni personne ne le saura. On te rejoindra quand tu seras transformé, et on viendra avec toi. On s'amusera, et tu iras mieux. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! C'est totalement inconscient ! » répéta Remus. « Et extrêmement dangereux ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte ! Mc Gonagall elle-même a dit que c'était des années de travail, alors vous croyez vraiment que des gamins de onze ans pourraient y arriver ? »

« On dirait que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide. » fit remarquer froidement Sirius.

Pourquoi ne les remerciait-il pas ? Ils allaient risquer gros, ils allaient faire des efforts incroyables pour pouvoir l'aider, et lui se moquait d'eux ! Il devrait se jeter à leurs genoux en les remerciant infiniment pour leur générosité et leur loyauté, au lieu de les disputer !

« Je suis vraiment touché les gars, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte ! Vous allez risquer votre vie ! Et pas que la vôtre d'ailleurs, la mienne, celle de Dumbledore… Je ne peux pas trahir la confiance de Dumbledore, je ne peux pas vouslaisserrisquer vos vies pour essayer de sauver la mienne. »

« De toute façon, avec ou sans ton autorisation, on le fera. » l'arrêta Sirius. « C'est une idée bien trop bath pour qu'on la laisse tomber. »

« Et puis je pense que Dumbledore serait fier, au contraire. » continua James. « Il serait fier de voir qu'on est loyaux et qu'on est prêts à tout pour aider un ami dans le besoin. »

Un nouveau silence entoura les quatre garçons. Mais ce n'était plus un silence gêné, ou lourd. C'était un silence décidé, rempli de l'émotion de Remus. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sembla rassembler toutes ses forces pour parler.

« Je… ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait manifestement voulu.

Sirius vit à son regard qu'il était déjà convaincu mais qu'il essayait de se donner bonne conscience. L'assurance des trois garçons, si c'était possible, se renforça d'avantage.

« Jamais. » décréta James.

Peter lui lança un regard un peu hésitant mais ne dit rien. Sirius, quant à lui, avait un sourire heureux.

« Tu mérites qu'on le fasse pour toi, Remus. Alors on le fera. Et tant pis si on doit se faire virer. »

Remus leur lança un regard empli de larmes de reconnaissance qui remplit Sirius de fierté. Un silence chargé d'émotion les entoura, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de porte ne retentisse.

« Potter, Black, Pettigrow, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! »

« On est venus rendre visite à Remus. » répondit Sirius avec aplomb.

Peter baissait déjà la tête honteusement, mais James et Sirius soutinrent le regard dur et colérique de l'infirmière. A leur plus grand étonnement, elle ne leur posa pas de questions.

« Laissez-le tranquille, il a besoin de repos, il vous rejoindra demain après-midi si tout ce passe bien. »

« On viendra le chercher après le repas dans ce cas. » dit James.

Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était dirigée vers Remus pour remonter sa couverture et lui appliquer un baume orange fluo, se retourna vivement vers lui, et le fixa intensément du regard. James ne se démonta pas le moins du monde, et Sirius crut même voir un petit sourire ému éclairer le visage de l'infirmière.Mais s'il exista, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Remus qui acquiesça.

« Vers quatorze heures, je pense que ça ira. » dit-elle.

Les trois garçons arborèrent un sourire ravi, puissaluèrent Remus et Pomfresh, et partirent. Mais à peine furent-ils dans le couloir que Peter se tourna vers eux, paniqué.

« Vous croyez qu'elle a entendu notre conversation ? »

« Non. » répondit Sirius avec assurance.

« On va vraiment devenir des animagi alors? »

« Bien sûr ! » fit James, presque outré que Peter pose la question.

« Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'on va réussir ! »

« Evidemment ! » déclara Sirius.

« Mais combien de temps ça va prendre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. On va faire des recherches. » enchaîna James.

« Ca va être quoi notre animagus, à votre avis ? »

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent de marcher subitement.

« J'sais pas. » dit James en reprenant sa marche. « Mais j'espère que c'est un truc classe. Genre… Euh… Un dragon ! »

« C'est pas très discret, un dragon. » fit remarquer Peter.

« Toi, tu veux que ce soit quoi ? » contre-carra James, vexé. « Un ver de terre? »

Peter se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Sirius éclata de rire.

« J'espère que je serai un truc cool, moi. »

« Pf ! Toi tu seras une chauve-souris ! » se moqua James.

« Ou un éléphant ! » proposa Peter.

« Un dinosaure ! »

« L'animagus le plus honteux, ce serait quoi à votre avis ? » demanda Sirius, pensif.

« Rogue ! » déclara James. « Si mon animagus était Rogue, je crois que je me tuerais. »

Peter et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, et James imita la démarche de Rogue tout en reniflant partout où il le pouvait.

« Ce n'est pas possible, James. » nota Peter. « Rogue est peut-être monstrueux, mais ce n'est pas un animal. »

James prit alors l'air du professeur de Divination, qui était une vieille femme à la peau si burinée et aux rides si profondes qu'on aurait cru qu'elle existait depuis des millénaires. Elle bavait énormément, avait une voix d'outre-tombe, et n'avait qu'un œil translucide, placé juste au-dessus du nez. Elle était la cause de la majorité des cauchemars des élèves de Poudlard, et les terrorisait à tout âge, bien malgré elle.

« C'eeeeeeest ce queeeeeeee tu croiiiiiiis ! » dit James dans un râle profond qui le fit tousser.

Ils durent s'arrêter de marcher pour reprendre leur souffle tellement ils riaient.

« On va vraiment devenir des animagi alors » répéta Peter, songeur. « On va devenir des animagi, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Je crois qu'on est vraiment les meilleurs. »

« En as-tu jamais douté ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non. Vous savez quoi ? Faudrait qu'on se trouve un nom. Tous les groupes bath ont des noms. Tous les héros ont des noms ! Les Beatles, les Gnak' Bro… »

« Peter a raison ! » fit Sirius, vexé de ne pas être à l'origine de la merveilleuse idée.

« Je vote pour les Quatre Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse. » décréta James pompeusement.

« Déjà pris. » ricana Sirius. James lui répondit par un regard incendiaire.

« Les Anacondas du Mal ? » proposa Peter.

« Tu regardes trop la cheminée… » soupira James.

Peter haussa les épaules, grognon, puis finalement proposa d'attendre le retour de Remus, mais James et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de chercher les noms qui leur iraient le mieux, se bagarrant pour faire appuyer le leur.

Lorsque le lendemain les trois garçons allèrent chercher leur ami à l'infirmerie, Remus les attendait, toujours aussi pâle mais, étrangement, paraissant moins malade. Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir en riant, et lorsque Remus fut affalé sur son lit – l'estomac rempli de bonnes choses chipées dans les Cuisines – et que Sirius vit le nombre de livres ouverts étalés sur le parquet du dortoir, tous parlant des animagi et de métamorphose avancée, Sirius se rendit alors compte du sérieux de la situation. Plus question de se moquer de Peter qui hésitait, qui s'inquiétait. Sirius comprit qu'ensemble, tous les quatre, ils allaient commettre un acte aussi illégal que dangereux. Mais bizarrement, Sirius n'eut pas peur.

Au contraire.

Son cœur se remplit d'une excitation incroyable, immense, il crut même qu'il allait exploser. Ses mains tremblaient, ses joues rougissaient, un frisson gigantesque le parcourut intégralement. Ils allaient devenir des animagi.

Des animagi.

…

Qui avait dit qu'on ne s'amusait pas à Poudlard ?

**FIN DE LA QUATRIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Note de Wam 2 :** Je sais, les Maraudeurs – qui ne s'appellent pas encore les Maraudeurs – sont horriblement prétentieux et imaginent qu'on devient animagus en un an. C'est fait exprès. J'ai essayé de me coller le plus possible à l'image qu'ils donnent dans le tome 5. Et j'avoue que c'est très amusant à faire. 

Ensuite, si ça vous intéresse toujours, j'ai prévu trois suites, qui seraient la Cinquième, la Sixième, et la Septième Année de Sirius. La Cinquième Année n'est pas loin d'être terminée, la Sixième Année est entamée et j'ai quelques idées pour la Septième. Si ça vous intéresse, je posterai lorsque j'aurai terminé chaque année – qui devrait faire deux à trois parties à chaque fois car je ne relate que le plus important. Donnez-moi vos avis, et j'aviserai. Et si vous avez des désirs particuliers, des idées, des choses que vous voudriez voir, n'hésitez pas. Je verrai ce que je peux en faire.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Virg05 :** Voici la suite !

**Tilise :** C'est dommage que tu attendes qu'il sorte en VF pour lire le tome 6. Harry Potter est très facile à lire en Anglais. Enfin, comme tu veux. J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre quand même – ou au moins après avoir lu le tome en français.

**Enora : **Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Je n'ai pas vu de maj dans ta fic, tu en as fait ? en tout cas ne lâche pas ta fic, elle est bien !

**Natalia :** Si je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit le chien, c'est parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de décrire autre chose que son énorme mâchoire et son agressivité. Tu n'as qu'à l'imaginer, c'est beaucoup plus amusant. Oui, j'aime les ados complètement cons et prétentieux… Du moins dans les bouquins les films, parce que je ne les supporte pas dans la réalité – comme beaucoup de monde. Mais comme dit le dicton : il faut que jeunesse se passe (dit-elle, extrêêêêêêêmement âgée lol (c'est ironique)).

**Lazoule :** Oui, leur amitié ressemble à celle de Harry, Ron et Hermione, et je l'ai fait exprès. Sauf que les caractères sont différents, et je pense que je l'ai fait ressortir, car dans le tome 1, Ron et Harry deviennent immédiatement amis avec Hermione. Or, là, il faut quand même une nuit à James pour accepter tout ça. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu aurais imaginé James accepter Sirius, à ce moment-là ? Pham, je l'adore aussi. Bon, elle n'a pas une importance capitale dans la fic, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si on la reverra beaucoup – au contraire de Lily et d'Amalthée – mais si je peux la faire intervenir, ce sera le cas. Merci aussi pour ta review à mon poème, ça m'a fait très plaisir de la recevoir !

**Ladybird :** Voici la suite, et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.

**Seydrune :** Comme je l'ai dit à Tilise, HP se lit très facilement en Anglais. Même la Puce – qui pourtant est loin d'être bilingue, hein poulette ? – arrive à le lire. Certes, elle ne comprend pas tout – et moi non plus, y a tout un délire que j'ai pas très bien compris – alors elle saute des passages, surtout les descriptions… Mais au moins, elle n'a pas à m'éviter sur msn pour m'empêcher de lui raconter tout le bouquin gnahahah. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux. J'espère que tu liras quand même cette partie en octobre, lol.

**Debby Black :** Bien sûr que Lily se sert de Sirius. Elle ne l'aime pas, mais il lui est utile. Et d'ailleurs, je suis très contente parce que j'ai eu raison de faire ma Lily comme ça. Quant à Pham, moi aussi je l'adore. Et pour Remus… Voici le début de leur amitié.

**Gaffiotte :** J'ai pour principes de ne jamais forcer les gens à lire mes fics, vois-tu lol. Et encore moins sur msn ! Par contre, maintenant que je sais que tu fais la danse de la poule, j'ai de quoi te forcer à faire plein d'autres choses ! Gnahahaha !

**Babar :** Voici la suite. J'espère que tu la liras après avoir englouti le tome 6. Dès le 1er Octobre, moi, je poste ma review sur ma bio. Ce sera bourré de spoilers. Gnahahaha. Bon courage pour ta rentrée. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

**Puce :** Et oué poulette, on est dans la même classe ! Alors comme la prof d'Anglais est conne, tu vas voir qu'on va pouvoir papoter ! Désolée pour la carte postale, les vacances sont passées trop vite, je pensais qu'il me restait deux semaines pour en envoyer le jour du départ (BOULEEEEEEEET). Enfin… Je t'adore, poulette !

**Celune :** C'est gentil de t'accrocher à moi :D Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé mes fics, et ce sera avec plaisir que je recevrai tes reviews ! Voici la suite sur Lupin, mais elle est du point de vue de Sirius. La fic est du point de vue de Sirius – et c'est très difficile de ne pas changer de point de vue.

**Violette :** J'aime bien ta stratégie, tu sais ! Elle me plaît bien ! James est insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'adore ! Pham aussi est chouette. Je l'aime bien. Pfffff tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments, t'es contente j'espère ! Pfffffff après Puce va m'emmerder en me disant que j'ai un cœur. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, c'est sûr !

* * *

**Merci **à toutes et à tous pour avoir pris le temps d'aller cliquer en bas à gauche, c'est toujours une grande joie de lire vos commentaires, et ça me booste toujours. A chaque review reçue, c'est une page en plus qui s'écrit d'un seul coup. Alors n'hésitez pas ! (non, ce n'est pas du chantage, lol) 

Bon courage à tous pour cette rentrée, travaillez bien, ayez de bonnes notes à l'école, n'embêtez pas vos professeurs/patrons. Je vous souhaite donc à tous plein de rire, de courage, et d'aplomb pour tenir le coup !

Amicalement,

Kazy.

* * *

... Reviews ? 


	5. Partie 5

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR.

**Résumé:** Quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, on semble avoir un avenir tout tracé. Mais quand on décide de lutter contre cet avenir, et créer le sien, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et il n'est dit nulle part que c'est facile. D'ailleurs, peut-on vraiment changer ce que l'on est vraiment ?

**Note de Wam:** J'avais dit une suite, la voilà. Elle sera en **trois parties**, et il y a des** spoilers sur le tome 6**. Si vous n'avez pas lu ce tome, vous pourriez perdre quelques surprises. Mais honnêtement, rien de bien méchant. Je crois avoir tout dit... Personnellement, je mettrai ma review sur le tome dans ma biographie très rapidement. Je vous préviens, elle est longue. Mais globalement - pour ceux qui auront la flemme de tout lire - j'ai beaucoup aimé ce tome, qui n'a rien à voir avec le 5, et qui laisse présager un tome7 magnifique. J'ai été par contre horriblement déçue par la traduction (Pousse Rikiki ? WTF !). Sinon, cette partie, et _a_ _fortiori_ ce chapitre n'est pas fondamentalement drôle. Mais bon... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 5**

Dire que Sirius ne passait pas les meilleures vacances de sa vie était un euphémisme. Dire que sa mère redoublait d'effort pour les lui pourrir d'avantage était également un euphémisme. Et dire qu'elle réussissait était un euphémisme personnifié. Car lorsque Sirius se leva ce matin-là, imaginant que sa mère lui avait tout fait, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver pire que l'obliger à aller dîner chez les Malefoy – chez sa chèèèèère cousine Narcissa, où bien évidemment tout le reste de la famille était convié – il se sentait d'humeur ahurie, presque joyeuse. Mais c'était là sous-estimer gravement sa mère. Car, de l'avis de Sirius, Lucrecia avait dû faire le Serment Inviolable à sa naissance de lui pourrir joyeusement sa vie. Car lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine ce matin-là, la nouvelle la plus sinistre qu'on pouvait lui annoncer l'attendait. Et ce fut tout sourire que sa mère la lui annonça, comme si c'était un fait minime, d'une importance quasi-inexistante.

« Sirius, je t'ai trouvé une épouse. »

Il se retint de pousser un hurlement strident pour marquer toute sa désapprobation. Il avait déjà hâte de trouver du parchemin et de chopper violemment Merlin, le hibou de la famille, pour envoyer une lettre d'appel au secours à James. Mais sa mère ne le regarda même pas et poursuivait sa diatribe sans se soucier des pensées de son fils.

Lucrecia Black ne se souciait jamais des pensées de son fils. Sauf quand elles ne convenaient pas à l'éducation qu'elle lui avait donné. Par exemple, elle n'avait toujours pas avalé, au bout de quatre ans, son entrée dans la Maison de Gryffondor à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard – et cela, Sirius s'en félicitait grandement, car il faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

« Evidemment, ce n'est ni une Parkinson, ni une Hovery mais vu tes antécédents je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle, néanmoins elle a le sang pur et une bonne éducation. Et puis ses parents sont en accords avec nos idées. »

Sirius se figea, comprenant ce que sa mère voulait dire derrière ces mots : les parents de sa future épouse étaient des suivants de Voldemort, le terrible Mage Noir qui faisait de plus en plus parler de lui depuis quatre ans en prônant la pureté du sang et l'éradication de ceux qu'ils appelaient les Sang-de-Bourbe. Au début, ce n'était que quelques disparitions, des histoires de chantages étouffées ensuite, puis après les chantages étaient venus les meurtres, et quelques familles étaient d'ores et déjà décimées. Le nom du mage noir commençait à être redouté, et les Sorciers n'osaient plus beaucoup dire son nom ; on disait que lorsqu'on le prononçait, il arrivait et tuait l'effronté qui l'avait osé. Quant à sa marque, elle terrifiait les sorciers par sa signification.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que si sa future épouse était une fan de Voldemort, Sirius et elle n'allaient pas s'entendre. Sirius se gifla mentalement : il ne comptait pas l'épouser, donc il n'y avait même pas moyen pour qu'ils s'entendent:ils ne se verraient pas.

« J'ai eu leur réponse hier au soir, Kreattur organise le dîner, ils viennent souper ce soir. Vous vous fiancerez dans deux semaines, et vos épousailles auront lieu à la fin de vos études. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » osa demander Sirius.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu m'as déjà causé suffisamment de soucis comme ça. Ce mariage est inespéré. Ce n'est pas ce que je projetais pour toi, car avec ton physique et notre fortune tu aurais pu épouser Sara Parkinson ou Betty Hovery, mais en allant à Gryffondor tu as tout gâché. Je ferai sûrement mieux avec Regulus, même si tu aurais été plus facile à marier. »

Sirius ricana silencieusement. Cela devait coûter énormément à sa mère de le complimenter. Heureusement qu'elle se rattrapait en lui disant qu'il était un Gryffondor – insulte maternelle suprêmement vexante d'après elle mais plutôt glorieuse pour Sirius – sinon il aurait cru qu'elle était gentille et de bonne humeur. Mais de toute évidence, Lucrecia Black n'était jamais ni gentille, ni de bonne humeur.

« Je connais l'heureuse élue ? » s'amusa Sirius.

« Tu l'as peut-être rencontrée une ou deux fois à nos soirées. Ses parents sont des gens très bien qui n'ont pas eu de chance non plus dans leur répartition. Je ne suis pas franchement ravie de ce mariage j'aurais tellement préféré une Parkinson ou une Hovery... Mais leur sang, comme je te l'ai dit, est pur et ils ont des idées saines et propres. »

Sirius eut soudainement un gros doute quant à la signification de _'idées propres et saines'_. Selon sa mère, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'ils étaient pour la destruction nette des Moldus et l'interdiction aux Sorciers au sang 'impur' d'utiliser la magie, soit l'exact contraire de l'avis de Sirius. Donc la famille de sa future épouse était du n'importe quoi. Il allait encore s'amuser, ce soir... Peut-être qu'en mettant le plus gros bazar à la soirée – il pensait bombabouses, il pensait potion de sommeil pré-préparée – la famille prendrait peur et refuserait les fiançailles.

Mais d'un côté, la sentence parentale serait tellement énorme qu'il préférait ne pas essayer. C'était tellement lâche… Sirius eut honte de lui, fier Gryffondor qui paradait et humiliait les Serpentard en public tout au long de l'année scolaire, et qui se pliait devant sa mère comme Kreattur, l'elfe de Maison, le faisait. Non. C'était décidé, il ne ferait pas à sa mère le plaisir de le présenter comme un gentil petit garçon. Il serait odieux, impoli, et ferait exploser des bombabouses dans le plat.

Il ne voulait pas être fiancé, et encore moins se marier à son âge.

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Tu verras bien ce soir, va te préparer maintenant. »

« Répondez. »

Lucrecia le fixa méchamment, et Sirius frissonna de tout son être.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien Sirius... »

C'était un mauvais début, ça. Lorsqu'elle commençait ses phrases par « écoute-moi bien », cela voulait dire que non seulement elle était très en colère, mais que, en plus, elle était capable de lui lancer quelques sorts pas très agréables, et pas très légaux non plus. Mieux valait faire profil bas. Sirius vit Kreattur passer près de lui, et lui lancer un rictus mauvais. Plus humilié que jamais, Sirius baissa les yeux et fit ce que sa mère lui ordonnait : il écouta.

« J'ai supporté tes sottises pendant quinze ans. Tu n'as eu de cesse de me décevoir pendant quatre abominables années, d'abord en allant dans cette… Porcherie qu'est Gryffondor, puis en sympathisant avec cet horrible Potter, ou encore en jouant aux imbéciles dans l'école au lieu de discuter avec tes cousines. »

« Je discute avec Andromeda ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Sa mère devint alors si rouge qu'il voulut se ratatiner – il envia Peter pour la première fois car sa forme d'animagus, le rat, lui aurait permis de s'enfuir rapidement – et devenir minuscule afin d'éviter son abominable courroux. Il avait oublié que le nom d'Andromeda était désormais banni lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'épouser Ted Tonks, un Poufsouffle de sa promotion qui était ce qu'ils appelaient un "Sang-de-Bourbe". Elle avait refusé d'épouser Gerdus Nott et avait décidé de quitter la maison familiale, abandonnant le magnifique nom de Black pour le celui sale et écœurant de Tonks.

« NE-PARLE-PAS-D'ELLE ! » tonna sa mère.

« Excusez-moi. » murmura-t-il, tête basse.

« Elles auraient pu tout rattraper. Tu aurais pu tout rattraper : demander à cet amoureux des Moldus de Dumbledore de te refaire passer le test du Choixpeau. Tu aurais rejoint les Serpentard, certes sans les honneurs, mais au moins nous aurions pu faire passer cet incident malheureux pour ce qu'il aurait été : une erreur de jeunesse. »

Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Alors comme tu n'as jamais fait ce que j'attendais de toi, essaye de te rattraper un peu, et sois digne lorsque tu viendras à table ce soir, pour changer. Cesse de salir notre nom déjà bien souillé par ta cousine, et sois fier de ce que tu es. Maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il quitta le salon, et remonta dans sa chambre où il écrivit immédiatement une lettre à James.

« Sois fier de ce que tu es ! » répéta Sirius en minaudant.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être fier de sa famille. il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le rendre plus honteux que la noirceur de son nom. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel sa mère avait raison, c'était sur la souillure de son nom. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour qu'il soit déjà sali et méprisé. Le travail était déjà fait par vingt générations de tarés dégénérés amoureux de pureté sale du sang.

**oOoOoOo**

Son reflet dans le miroir se tournait et se retournait pour lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'il était, ne tenant absolument pas compte de la mine faussement nauséeuse qu'il arborait. Certes la tenue qu'il portait était absolument magnifique, et il avait un air princier qui aurait fait pâlir James de jalousie, mais il aurait mille fois préféré la porter à Poudlard pour le bal de Noël que pour rencontrer la future poule stupide avec qui il était sensé se fiancer deux semaines plus tard.

Il relut la lettre pleine de moquerie de James, qui avait eu l'air écroulé de rire en lisant la sienne.

_« Y a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs ! MWAHAHAAHAHHH ! Ahem... Remarque, ma mère dépérit parce que je n'ai pas de petite copine. Tu crois que je devrais lui parler d'Evans ? Quoique, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'elle me plaise, elle est juste... AHHHH MERLIN ! Bon. J'arrête de parler d'elle, c'est qu'une horrible chose qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Ahahah le gros sectaire. Ahem. Ton mariage, donc. Hé, au fait, c'est qui la pauvre fille qui va devoir te supporter dans le bonheur comme (surtout) dans le malheur, etc. ? »_

Sirius appréciait grandement le soutien de son meilleur ami, qui semblait se moquer éperdument de son problème, trop occupé par le sien, qui tenait en cinq lettres : EVANS. Sirius le trouvait fou de s'intéresser à une fille aussi tarée, mais James lui soutenait que non, il aimait simplement l'embêter et que ce n'était qu'une petite passade, que ça arrivait. Mais les faits étaient qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter pour la faire réagir, et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se planter, ce qui l'énervait grandement.

« Le Maître doit descendre. » fit une voix rocailleuse derrière lui.

Sirius sursauta, et foudroya Kreattur du regard. L'elfe semblait énormément apprécier de faire peur aux gens qui vivaient dans cette maison, car son grand jeu était d'effrayer Sirius et son frère depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et ce des pires façons possibles – celle qui traumatiserait le plus Sirius jusqu'à la fin de sa vie serait la fois où il l'avait réveillé à cause de sa présence à quatre millimètres de son visage, un abominable rictus aux lèvres, et son haleine fétide contre son nez.

« L'autre Maître ne sera pas là ce soir. » précisa-t-il.

« Je sais Kreattur. Va-t-en maintenant. »

Regulus était chez leur tante Elladora qui le terrifiait littéralement, et Sirius en était assez satisfait : non seulement il n'avait pas à supporter son imbécile de frère pendant les vacances en plus de Poudlard, mais en plus il n'aurait pas non plus à devoir se retenir de lui enfoncer la tête dans le pudding préparé par Kreattur à cause de ses remarques stupides.

Sirius ne détestait pas son frère. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il lui arrivait de lui parler encore gentiment, et parfois même d'avoir une conversation amusante, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais lorsque sa mère était là, Regulus devenait tout autre. Il n'était pas ce garçon charmant et drôle. Il était cet insupportable petit lèche-bottes stupide exécutant tous les tours que sa maîtresse lui avait appris.

« La Maîtresse a dit de faire descendre le Maître immédiatement ! » répondit-il.

« J'ai compris Kreattur, maintenant dégage ! »

Il accompagna le geste d'un magnifique coup de pied dans l'arrière-train qui fit déguerpir l'elfe, se secoua les cheveux dans tous les sens, histoire d'énerver un peu sa mère, rajusta sa robe, et finalement descendit les escaliers.

Sa mère l'attendait aux pieds de ceux-ci, et le regarda descendre, les yeux tellement plissés que Sirius se demandait comment elle arrivait à voir. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, elle repassa sa main le long des plis inexistants et retira d'un geste machinal les cheveux et poussières qui auraient pu être sur ses vêtements tout en le recoiffant avec un regard mauvais. Puis elle se tourna vers le salon, et entraîna Sirius dedans.

« Ton père veut te parler. » dit-elle.

Sirius la regarda avec étonnement. Son père n'était pas un grand bavard, et Sirius ne le voyait pas très souvent. Il avait dû parler avec lui seul à seul deux, peut-être trois fois dans sa vie. Et ce n'était pas d'excellents souvenirs. Aussi fut-ce d'un pas très lent qu'il entra dans le salon. A peine ses pieds furent-ils à l'intérieur de la pièce que les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

« Ose nous faire honte Sirius, et crois-moi, tu en pâtiras. »

Le siège dans lequel il était assis se tourna vers lui, et Sirius vit son visage pâle, qui paraissait encore plus blanc à cause de ses cheveux sombres. Sirius ne bougea pas. Un fin rictus éclaira le vieux visage de M. Black.

« Auras-tu suffisamment de courage pour nous défier une fois de plus ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que son père le provoquait. Il faisait référence à la qualité principale revendiquée par Gryffondor : le courage. Il se contenta de le regarder sans ciller, et cela parut convenir à M. Black qui ne perdait pas son sourire. On entendit une horrible sonnerie, et le mouvement précipité de Kreattur.

« Auras-tu le courage de faire ce que ta famille veut que tu fasses, sans te poser de questions ? » demanda-t-il en lui montrant la porte qui menait dans le grand hall.

Sirius ne répondit pas, et suivit son père qui se levait, toujours souriant.

« Brave fils. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Ellen ! » s'exclama sa mère en étreignant la femme qui entrait. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bonjour Marlon. » fit solennellement son père.

Sirius se retint de vomir devant l'hypocrisie de ses parents. Ils détestaient manifestement ces gens, et auraient mille fois préféré qu'ils soient une autre famille, mais ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient leurs meilleurs amis. C'était répugnant.

« Où est ma future bru ? » demanda Lucrecia avec un sourire si faux que Sirius en aurait presque éclaté de rire.

« Bonjour madame Black. » fit la jeune fille en question avec une courbette souple.

Et comme le matin même lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier, Sirius retint un cri strident. La jeune fille était tout à fait reconnaissable, elle avait des anglaises blondes parfaites, une peau nette et douce, des yeux d'un bleu nuit époustouflants, le port hautain et insupportable des jeunes filles de bonne famille ; elle était celle qui avait fait du début de sa première année un enfer, celle qui était l'enfant cruelle qui s'amusait avec les gens comme avec un nouveau jouet : c'était Amalthée Davin.

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le début du repas. Il se contentait de fixer Amalthée, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, n'en revenant pas : sa famille était du côté de Voldemort ! Il allait devoir l'épouser ! Il ne voulait pas !

Elle, elle le regardait avec gêne, comme toujours. Elle évitait son regard, et dînait dans le plus grand silence.

Sirius, en la voyant, avait d'abord oublié toutes ses idées de bombabouses dans le dîner, ou toute tentative de rébellion. Et là, il venait de se souvenir qu'elle devait certainement être la plus gênée, mais la plus heureuse des deux : depuis que Sirius lui avait sauvé la vie le soir d'Halloween de leur Première Année, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et passait le plus clair de son temps à le coller en lui demandant si elle pouvait l'assister dans tous ses moindres mouvement.

Si, au début de l'année il ne l'aimait pas pour sa cruauté, elle avait fini par devenir son pire cauchemar pour son amour un peu trop visible et un peu trop débordant.

Sirius n'avait jamais remis en question sa beauté ni son intelligence, mais il n'y pouvait rien, elle l'avait traumatisé, et il n'était pas sûr qu'un jour il puisse penser à elle comme à autre chose qu'un succube. A trois ans près, il aurait pu trouver cela flatteur et aurait peut-être même accepté de sortir avec elle, mais à onze ans, il détestait les filles – « les filles c'est trop bête, ça sert à rien ! » – et Amalthée ne l'avait pas aidé à changer d'avis – « Sirius je peux porter tes livres si c'est trop lourd ? » ; « Tu veux que je te fasse ton devoir de Potions ? » AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ellen Davin semblait parfaitement au courant que les deux adolescents se connaissaient, mais son époux et les Black paraissaient l'ignorer totalement. Aussi Sirius trouva-t-il étonnant de l'entendre dire, au moment du dessert qu'il serait peut-être plus convenable de laisser les 'enfants' faire plus ample connaissance à l'étage.

Et ce fut avec plus d'étonnement encore que Sirius vit sa mère hocher la tête avec véhémence et leur proposer de quitter la table. Trop heureux de pouvoir s'enfuir légalement, Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fonça immédiatement hors de la pièce, attendant à peine Amalthée. Elle ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre, et se contenta de s'exécuter.

Ils ne parlèrent que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de Sirius. Amalthée la regarda d'abord, puis alla s'asseoir, hésitante, sur le lit défait de Sirius. Celui-ci ne s'excusa pas comme la bienséance le voulait, pour le désordre hallucinant qu'était sa chambre. Amalthée ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Je ne l'ai su que ce matin. » commença-t-elle, les yeux baissés alors que Sirius la toisait. « Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et je n'ai pas osé t'envoyer de hibou. »

« Tu es du côté de Voldemort. »

Amalthée releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard méprisant de Sirius, puis les rebaissa piteusement.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Suis-je si stupide que ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Alors essaye de m'expliquer pourquoi ma mère m'a dit que tes parents étaient du côté de Voldemort. »

« Alors ça te dérange plus que devoir m'épouser ? Ca m'étonne, je m'attendais justement à ce que ce soit le contraire. »

« Ne noie pas le poisson. » s'irrita Sirius. « Explique. »

Amalthée soupira, et baissa les yeux de nouveau. Elle tassa un peu l'oreiller de Sirius, et lissa sa couverture, puis prit une grande inspiration lente et profonde.

« Tout le monde n'a pas ton courage, Sirius. C'est facile, pour nous, qui sommes à Poudlard, protégés de ce... Monstre, qui tue, mais nos parents sont en première ligne, et la plupart des disparitions sont des disparitions d'aristocrates ou de politiques. Manque chance mon père est un diplomate aristocrate, donc il est en première ligne. Depuis le mois de mai, mes parents ont reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces, et plusieurs phénomènes étranges et inquiétants se sont produits. Des Mangemorts sont venus nous voir, et nous ont parlé, le mois dernier. »

Elle commençait à se tendre, et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise : il détestait quand les filles se mettaient à pleurer, c'était un peu comme si elles étaient en possession d'une arme que eux, garçons, n'avaient pas. Et évidemment, il était impossible de ne pas se laisser attendrir par les larmes d'une fille, surtout par une jeune fille à la fierté aussi mal placée. Et même si la fille était le pire cauchemar du garçon qui devait subir ça. Parce que, à bien à la regarder, Sirius commençait à se dire qu'Amalthée n'était pas un si horrible cauchemar que ça.

« Ils m'ont menacée, ils m'ont... Enfin, mon père coopère avec eux, maintenant, et ils ont décidé de te choisir comme époux pour faire bonne mesure. Mère m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient choisi parce que je leur avais raconté ton histoire. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Amalthée rougit violemment.

« Depuis que tu... Enfin, depuis Halloween de Première Année, je leur parle souvent de toi et de tes amis en bien. Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas comme ta famille, et que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Mère a su que Lucrecia cherchait une prétendante, tout en se doutant que peu de véritables sang pur tel que des Malefoy ou encore des Parkinson se proposeraient. Mère m'a dit ce matin qu'elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux te choisir toi plutôt qu'un autre. Que, au moins, avec toi je ne serai pas trop mal lotie. Que Lucrecia me prendrait sûrement comme bru parce que personne d'autre ne voudrait d'un vilain petit canard, que toi tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, et que tu ne rejoindrais pas Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle m'a choisi parce que j'étais Gryffondor ? »

« Entre autres. Sirius, je sais que c'est un énorme service que je te demande, et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, mais tu sais j'ai changé, et euh... »

Amalthée devint cramoisie, ce qui n'était pas digne du tout d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

« Enfin... Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. »

« Tu me proposes un marché ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Où était passé le monstre qui le collait à chaque couloir comme une groupie ! Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentit triste qu'elle ne soit plus amoureuse de lui. Etrangement, il s'était fait à sursauter sans cesse lorsqu'elle surgissait au détour d'un couloir en lui proposant son aide.

Amalthée acquiesça.

« Tu acceptes les fiançailles et le mariage, pour que ta mère te laisse tranquille et te fasse un peu plus confiance, en contrepartie les Mangemorts pensent que mes parents suivent leurs ordres en épousant une grande famille de Serpentard et sont plus tranquilles. C'est honnête, comme marché, non ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

« Ca veut dire que je suis obligé de sortir avec toi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'intéresses plus. Et comme moi je ne t'intéresse pas, c'est inutile. Evidemment, tu pourras avoir une petite copine, seulement il faut que pour les bals je sois ta cavalière afin de faire bonne mesure. Mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu aies des petites amies. »

« Il va falloir qu'on s'embrasse ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Amalthée le fixa sans comprendre.

« Si on se marie, il faudra qu'on aie des enfants, évidemment. Donc ahem… Il va falloir que… Tu vois, quoi. »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! pensa Sirius. Mais il ne voulait pas… Il ne pensait même pas à… Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer faire _ça _avec elle ! Pas avec… Bon, évidemment, elle avait quinze ans et ça se voyait, elle commençait à avoir des formes – de jolies formes, tiens, c'est vrai s'il regardait bien – et elle n'avait pas un visage laid. A dire vrai, ses anglaises parfaites décoraient joliment son visage, et…

« Euh, Sirius, tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle, cramoisie.

Sirius toussota pour reprendre contenance, puis lui sourit.

« Mmh. Bon. D'accord, j'accepterai de t'épouser dans ces conditions. Et puis on a quinze ans, d'ici là il peut se passer plein de choses : Voldemort – Amalthée frissonna légèrement – aura disparu, ou nous serons morts… On sait jamais. Tout peut arriver. »

Amalthée fixa Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. Puis au bout de quelques instants elle sembla assimiler totalement l'information et secoua la tête.

« Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ton positivisme hallucinant. »

« Je sais, chérie, je sais. Maintenant va me chercher une bièraubeurre et va boire le thé avec tes amies. » fit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

Amalthée le regarda quelques instants, puis fit une petite courbette très sérieuse et s'avança vers la porte. Sirius la retint de justesse.

« Hé arrête je plaisantais ! Jamais je te demanderais de faire ça, je te respecte un minimum quand même. »

Elle eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Tu commences à me respecter alors ? »

« Ahem… Oui, bon, avant tu me faisais peur. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Savoir que je n'aurai plus à m'attendre à te voir surgir à tous les coins de couloirs me rassure un peu… »

… Et le décevait énormément aussi. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait d'autres groupies à éviter. Il aimait bien le côté "star du rock" qui cherchait à éviter les fans et les paparazzis. Amalthée éclata de rire.

« J'étais vraiment stupide. Excuse-moi, on n'apprend pas aux filles la psychologie masculine. »

« Ouais, bah je te retourne le commentaire sur la psychologie féminine. »

Un petit sourire indéfinissable illumina le visage d'Amalthée. Sirius comprit où elle voulait en venir, et lui tendit la main en signe de pacte.

« Vendu. C'est James qui va être jaloux ! »

**FIN DE LA CINQUIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Note de Wam (2) :** La suite viendra mercredi prochain, je pense. Aucun horaire précis, malheureusement. Du moins, j'essayerai. J'ai une super dissert de philo à préparer quand même. Allez, je vous file le sujet au cas où vous mourriez d'ennui : "Peut-on avoir raison contre les faits ?". Bonne journée !

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Lowrana :** C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une petite review ! Ce chapitre ce termine comme si c'était un one-shot, mais il va y avoir quelques évènements dans ce chapitre. Rien de bien controversé, mais quelques petites choses malgré tout. Ce chapitre n'a d'intérêt que s'il y a le chapitre sur la Sixième Année après... Chapitre que je ne suis pas sûre de terminer rapidement. Et qui, lui, sera trèèèèès controversé. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Tilise :** Eh bée ! Je suis touchée que tu aies lu ma fic alors que tu voulais lire le tome 6 avant. C'est sûr que si on t'a dit qui mourait (et de quelle façon !) à la fin du tome, ça la fout mal et lire le bouquin à nettement moins d'intérêt. Mais honnêtement... Ce bouquin est super bien !

**Kamala1 :** Pas rav' si tu me fais pas d'explication de texte en trois parties avec intro, conclusion, et analyse littérale. Je m'en remettrai. Mais pour la semaine prochaine, essaye de me faire une thèse dessus, s'il te plaît. Je le mérite ! lol C'est déjà sympa d'avoir reviewé !

**Cissy :** Marchi pour le compliment !

**Ladybird :** Ils ne resteront pas unis bien longtemps, malheureusement... Par contre, pour Peter, il aura un rôle moins important par la suite. Non pas parce que je n'aime pas le personnage - je n'arrive pas à le détester - mais parce que je veux montrer tout d'abord le lien extrêmement puissant qu'il y a entre Sirius et James. Puis dans la Sixième Année, il y aura le clash Sirius/Remus (que, honnêtement, je trouve original, mais ce n'est pas une idée de moi), dans lequel Peter n'aura pas un rôle fondamental. Je suis contente que tu trouves que je me colle bien aux personnalités données par JKR. Plus ça va, plus je la comprends, c'est jouissif de faire des persos cons ! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise !

**Enora :** De rien pour le chapitre, c'est avec plaisir que je le poste ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Tu en es où dans ton écriture ?

**Puce :** MDR ! J'adore ta citation de Weiss : "faut digérer un petit peu". Dommage que t'aies pas pu placer "Platon pense à travers vous" ou "Vous ne savez pas réfléchir. Vous ne savez que copier !" "Je ne peux pas rester sur les baaaaases plus longtemps ! Vous avez un niveau, j'ai envie de dire, dangereusement inquiétant..." Faudrait toutes les noter ! Tant mieux si tu aimes mes Maraudeurs prétentieux. J'aime mes Maraudeurs prétentieux.

**K'ren :** C'est vrai, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je crois, que j'aurais pu intégrer le chapitre 4 dans une autre fic, mais comme j'avais prévu une suite, il aurait été compliqué de diffuser de façon un peu sporadique les chapitres différents d'une même histoire. Surtout que les prochains chapitres montreront vraiment que Sirius a un esprit très sombre, voire très démangé. Surtout dans la Sixième Année, en fait, qui n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée.

**Broack Dincht :** Waw ça fait une paie que je ne t'ai pas vu, dis donc ! Pfffff tu vas me faire rougir avec tous tes compliments... t'as pas honte ? lol "attitude" et "pourritude" ont une origine commune, mais de toute façon, personnellement je vous "itude" à tous les mots. Pham c'est rien qu'une copiteuse ! Le Gytrash n'est pas répertorié dans le bouquin, mais j'avais fait tout de même l'effort de chercher ! Figure toi que je suis allée sur le site le lexicon et que j'ai cherché le nom d'une créature fantastique qui s'apparentait à mon idée. Et le Gytrash y figurait. En fait, c'est un animal dans le jeu vidéo, inventé par le créateur du jeu, et approuvé par JKR. Donc techniquement... J'ai pas faux ! J'espère que tu auras lu le tome 6 rapidement, en tout cas. Et essaye de revenir rapidement sur msn, bisounours. Ca fait bizarre de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles !

**Gaffiotte :** Moi aussi j'ai aimé le ver de terre. J'aimerais pas que mon animagus soit un ver de terre ! Ce serait pas love. Ma prof aussi fait chier pour qu'on ait toujours notre livre sur nous. Le bouquin pèse 3 fois nos sacs sans, mais bon... Marmalade boy ? J'adooooooooore ! C'est trop funky ! J'ai lu "Je ne veux que toi" du même auteur, et c'est franchement drôle! J'adore le rôle de Moe la gamine de 10 ans qui se fait acheter par tout le monde! Gnahahah ! Je te conseille aussi : "Angel : mode d'emploi" qui est un manga hyper drôle en 6 tomes. Une histoire de peluche qui a une âme et qui essaye d'aider sa "maîtresse" parce qu'il croit qu'il va devenir un bel ange. C'est super drôle et complètement con ! J'adore !

Valà ! Marchi à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de les recevoir ! Enormes bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien !

Amicalement,

Kazy.


	6. Partie 6

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR. 

**Résumé:** Quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, on semble avoir un avenir tout tracé. Mais quand on décide de lutter contre cet avenir, et créer le sien, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et il n'est dit nulle part que c'est facile. D'ailleurs, peut-on vraiment changer ce que l'on est vraiment ?

**Note de Wam : **Bon, la dissert'a été repoussée, alors postage assez rapide (après 3h30 de travail quand même... beuuuh, je veux retourner au CM2...). Cette partie est un peu plus longue que la précédente, il me semble. Je remercie tous mes reviewers pour avoir pris le temps de cliquer en bas à gauche ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de lire vos petits commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à recommencer :D Ah oui, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a certaines allusions un peu graveleuses et trèèès limites. Alors hem... Euh... Ma seule excuse, c'est que j'étais crevée, et que je ne savais pas trop comment faire avancer le schmimblick. Encore désolée !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 6**

« Pourquoi j'ai pas été invité aux fiançailleuuuuuuuh... » grommela James dans le Poudlard Express. « Ta mère est nulle en bienséance, par Merlin ! Elle ne sait pas qu'on invite toutes les familles de la haute, même si on les aime pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait de l'hypocrisie, mince ! »

« Tu aurais passé ta soirée à te foutre de ma gueule. » sourit Sirius. « C'est pas plus mal. »

« T'as pris des photos, au moins ? » s'amusa Remus.

« Non, mais je crois que ma chère et tendre ne s'est pas privée. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? » demanda-t-il à sa 'chère et tendre' qui riait à gorge déployée à côté de lui.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Tu crois que tu pourras les faire dédoubler ? » demanda Peter, l'air avide.

« Merlin non. » souffla Sirius, soudain très inquiet.

« Pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Remus.

Sirius devint alors aussi cramoisi qu'Amalthée lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué, un mois plus tôt qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Evidemment, cela intéressa d'autant plus ses amis qui se tournèrent vers Amalthée d'un même mouvement. Celle-ci explosa de rire d'une façon pas aristocrate du tout, sous l'œil noir de Sirius.

« Dis un mot et je romps notre merveilleuse idylle. »

« Oh non, imagine un peu la détresse de ta mère, Sirius. »

« Justement. »

« Bon. Alors je dois me résoudre à ne rien dire. »

Les trois garçons dardèrent sur elle un oeil noir, puis après s'être concertés du regard, ils sourirent et se jetèrent sur la jeune fille pour la chatouiller. Celle-ci rendit rapidement les armes et, malgré les cris et les menaces de Sirius, leur confia alors le terrible secret du jeune garçon :

« Il portait une robe vert pomme avec les armoiries des Black dessus ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Evidemment, pour Remus et Peter qui ne faisaient pas partie de la haute société Sorcière, cela ne parla pas énormément, mais James, après avoir eu un léger temps d'arrêt, comme s'il tentait d'imaginer Sirius dans cette tenue, explosa subitement de rire et ne put s'arrêter pendant un bon moment. Si les yeux de Sirius étaient des baguettes, il aurait eu un joli ticket direction Azkaban pour un double homicide avec préméditation.

« Traîtresse. » grogna-t-il à l'adresse d'Amalthée.

Celle-ci eut une moue hésitante, le visage oscillant entre désolation et franc amusement. Soudainement, Sirius sentit son pantalon devenir nettement plus petit. Il paniqua subitement, alors que Peter se décidait à poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Remus.

« Y a quoi de drôle à ce que Sirius soit habillé comme ça ? »

Cela sembla calmer James, et Amalthée toisa Peter de haut en bas. Sirius, lui, se sentait extrêmement gêné… Pas devant une fille quand même ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça !

« C'est vrai que vous ne devez pas être au secret… » fit James en essuyant quelques larmes. « Les robes de fiançailles de Sorcier sont euh… Comment dire ? Originales : manches bouffantes en dentelles, fraises en dentelles, ourlets en dentelles… En fait, les robes de fiançailles se lèguent chez les grandes familles de père en fils, et plus la robe est ancienne, plus la famille est renommée et admirée. »

« Je vois. » fit Remus.

Comme les autres semblaient avoir momentanément oublié sa présence, Sirius en profita pour glisser un oeil à son entrejambe discrètement, puis soupira de soulagement : non, ce n'était pas _ça_. OUUUUUUUUUUUUF ! Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si serré ?

« Evidemment, il y a la coupe qui va avec. » continuait Amalthée avec un petit sourire en coin. « Imagine Sirius en tenue de fille vert pomme, avec écrit dessus 'toujours pur' ! »

« PFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT ! » explosa James en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent dans son fou-rire, mais Sirius n'y prêtait pas attention, trop intrigué par sa soudaine compression fessière. Agacé, il essaya de s'asseoir sur le siège, mais se releva immédiatement en poussant un petit cri strident. Mais dans les éclats de rire de ses (anciens) amis, il ne se fit pas remarquer. D'ailleurs, cela ne les fit même pas bouger :

« Il ne manquerait plus que sa robe soit arc-en-ciel et il faisait totalement gay ! » s'étouffait Remus de rire.

« Ah non ! » s'exclama Amalthée, outrée. « Je veux bien que mon futur époux soit habillé en fille l'histoire d'une soirée pour faire plaisir à sa chère mère, mais pas question qu'il soit gay ! Sirius ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui restait debout, comme figé. Il ne bougeait plus, le regard vide et les yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement paniqué. Les trois autres garçons arrêtèrent de rire et commencèrent à s'inquiéter lorsque après plusieurs plates excuses il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« James. » dit-il alors subitement. « Toi. Moi. Dehors. Maintenant. »

Peter, Remus, James et Amalthée échangèrent des regards inquiets, qui semblaient vouloir dire : « Et si… ? » Mais Sirius les foudroya des yeux et s'énerva totalement.

« NON JE SUIS PAS GAY PAR MERLIN ! Arrêtez avec vos bêtises sinon j'aurai plus de groupies ! James, bouge. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et le suivit immédiatement. Sirius quitta la pièce, après avoir enfilé son immense et chaude cape alors qu'il faisait une canicule épouvantable. James le fixait comme s'il était un déséquilibré mental pouvant craquer à tout moment. Il oublia même de regarder Evans lorsqu'ils la croisèrent, se contentant de suivre Sirius dans les couloirs. Celui-ci salua les quelques élèves qu'il croisa avec un petit sourire crispé, puis Sirius entra dans un toilette, ferma la porte d'un geste brusque et lui lança un sort de discrétion.

Comme les toilettes avaient été justement conçues pour une seule et unique personne, les deux adolescents étaient collé l'un à l'autre, et Sirius avait du mal à bouger. D'ailleurs, il avait le regard de James planté dans le sien, et ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

« J'ai un problème. »

C'était certes un bon début, mais pas très constructif.

« J'avais vaguement compris. »

« J'ai le même problème que Peter en mai dernier. »

« T'as des problèmes de digestion ! » s'étonna James comme s'il n'en revenait pas que son ami puisse faire tout un toutim pour si peu.

Sirius soupira : parfois son meilleur ami était le pire des boulets. Heureusement qu'il ne cherchait pas à séduire de filles pour le moment, sinon les deux intéressés n'allaient pas être déçus du voyage.

« Je te parle du problème du dossier n°1 ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaah ! » sembla comprendre James. « T'as des dents de chien, alors ? »

« Non. » s'atterra Sirius. « Pire : j'ai une queue de chien. »

« Une queue ! Comment ça, une queue ? »

« Bah oui ! Comme les chiens, tu sais, ça remue quand ils sont contents, etc. Bah moi j'ai la même chose. »

« OH LA CHANCE ! Elle est comment ? J'peux la voir ? »

Sirius pesa le pour et le contre pendant une seconde ou deux, puis finalement hocha la tête, se retourna et baissa un peu son pantalon. Il entendit James souffler un « Waw trop bath ! » et éclater de rire lorsqu'il la remua presque malgré lui. En fait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme le tic de James qui consistait à se passer irrémédiablement la main dans les cheveux.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Les sentiments. » grommela Sirius. « C'était ce qui était écrit dans le bouquin qu'on a piqué dans la Réserve. Quand on a de forts sentiments, l'animagus ne se retient plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grosse quand même ! Pff ! La mienne est toute petite ! C'est pas juste, la nature est vraiment mal faite ! »

« C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu as choisi le cerf ! T'avais qu'à prendre un cheval ou un lion si tu voulais une grande queue ! »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice, puis éclatèrent de rire. Sirius remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'il avait donné plus de raisons de laisser penser qu'il était gay en vingt minutes qu'en quinze ans. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose à son problème : il avait toujours une queue touffue dans le dos qui ne voulait pas partir.

« Je fais quoi, alors ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Bah… Faut demander à Peter comment ses dents sont parties. Je me rappelle qu'il était resté enfermé toute une semaine dans la salle commune. Mc Go l'avait collé sévère quand il était revenu parce qu'il n'avait pas de mot d'excuse ! »

Cela était-il sensé le rassurer ?

« Mais j'suppose que toi tu crains rien, elle t'aime bien. Et puis tu maîtrises mieux ta transformation non ? »

« Euh… Ouais. Faudra virer Amalthée alors parce que ça m'ennuie qu'elle me voie en Patmol. »

« Elle te verra en pire si tu veux tout savoir. Et puis faudra bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour tu crois pas ? »

« Tu vas dévoiler à Evans le dossier n°1 des Maraudeurs ? »

« Je suis pas amoureux d'Evans. » grommela James. « C'est pas parce que j'ai quinze ans que je dois forcément tomber amoureux. Et puis c'est pas moi qui me marie dans moins de deux ans. »

« Tout doux, Cornedrue. Allez, viens, on va virer ma chère et tendre en attendant que ce petit incident se calme. »

**oOoOoOo**

L'année avança doucement, la vie de Poudlard semblant être l'exact contraire de celle que les gens de dehors vivaient. Si à Poudlard les élèves riaient, jouaient, et blaguaient, les adultes pleuraient, travaillaient dur et hésitaient à sortir le soir. On avait remarqué que tout le monde pouvait être un Mangemort, et certaines des plus grandes familles surprenaient en rejoignant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vers le milieu du mois de Décembre, un gigantesque attentat décima la famille Prewett, dont il ne resta que deux membres : Molly Weasley née Prewett qui avait accompagné son fils à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait eu l'excellente idée de se casser une jambe en enfourchant un balai, et Gustavus Prewett, son cousin qui avait décidé de rejoindre les moldus dès les premiers attentats.

Toute la communauté Sorcière observa une minute de silence en souvenir de cette famille. Ce fut l'abattement général à Poudlard. Certains commencèrent à comprendre que Voldemort ne partirait pas de si tôt, d'autres firent le compte de toutes les familles éradiquées et le nombre d'attentats perpétrés en cinq ans. Ils ne parvinrent jamais au résultat exact. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sept familles dont il ne restait plus aucun membre, et dix-huit attentats.

Et au milieu de cette tristesse ambiante, seuls quatre garçons ne se laissaient pas faire. Remus, Sirius, James et Peter ne laissaient pas passer une semaine sans qu'une de leur blague – plus ou moins vaseuse – ne soit faite. Les Serpentard en prenaient plein la figure, au plus grand plaisir des quatre garçons.

La plupart des élèves pensaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes : Remus parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien pour se faire remarquer, Sirius parce que ses parents étaient riches et qu'ils étaient plutôt du côté de Voldemort, James parce que ses parents étaient ses adversaires et que ses parents étaient connus pour leur puissance, et Peter parce que de toute façon il suivait James tout le temps sans rien dire, sans se poser de questions.

Mais la plupart des élèves avait tort : les quatre garçons avaient de gros soucis. Remus était en pleine croissance, ses transformations étaient de plus en plus douloureuses, et plus aucun sorcier de Pré-au-Lard n'osait s'approcher de la Cabane Hurlante de peur que les fantômes qui étaient sensés l'habiter ne les attaquent et les tuent. Il revenait chaque lendemain de pleine lune plus blessé, plus cadavérique et plus fatigué que la fois précédente. Au mois de janvier, madame Pomfresh garda Remus une semaine pour qu'il se remette. C'était le cœur gros et plus décidés que jamais que Peter, Sirius et James avaient continué leurs entraînements pour devenir Animagus.

Ils avaient souvent quelques incidents comme celui qui s'était produit dans le train à la rentrée : un membre de l'anatomie de leur animagus faisait soudain irruption. Heureusement, la plupart du temps ils parvenaient à faire croire que c'était l'une de leurs expériences qui n'avait pas vraiment marché et qu'il fallait perfectionner. Mais James avait par exemple gardé ses sabots de Cornedrue pendant dix jours. Il avait réussi à les métamorphoser en jambes humaines pour faire bonne impression et ne pas attirer les soupçons, mais il fallait renouveler le sort toutes les deux heures, ce qui lui prenait énormément d'énergie. Il avait passé une semaine à dormir quatorze heures, faisant ses devoirs le lendemain à la dernière minute grâce à une plume à papote à qui il dictait tout ce qu'il notait dans son devoir pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner ou qu'il se douchait.

Ce ne fut qu'au mois de mars qu'ils parvinrent tous les trois à se transformer en animaux à leur gré. Peter fut le dernier à y parvenir, à la fin du mois, grâce à des entraînements intensifs. Fiers comme des paons, ils se félicitèrent mutuellement de leur talent et de leur puissance puisqu'ils avaient dépassé de loin le programme des Septième Année.

« Imaginez la tête de la Mc Go si elle savait qu'on a atteint le même niveau qu'elle ! » s'exclamait Sirius en se servant une bièraubeurre.

« Surtout moi ! » renchérit Peter. Il n'était, de fait, pas le préféré de Mc Gonagall qui était toujours assez sévère avec lui.

« Ouais, mais bon, sans notre aide, Peter, tu n'y arrivais pas avant deux ou trois ans ! » le calma James qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette.

« Alors comment on s'organise pour la semaine prochaine ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il faut que vous attendiez que je sois transformé je pense. C'est moins risqué. »

Les Maraudeurs restèrent pendant toute l'après-midi à prévoir tous les plans possibles, ainsi que les issues si jamais un incident se produisait – pour faire plaisir à Remus qui n'était pas tranquille. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leurs préparatifs, plus aucun incident ne fut pris en compte, Remus arrêta même d'angoisser et lorsque James proposa d'aller visiter la forêt interdite, il ne refusa pas et hocha simplement la tête en souriant.

Tout était prêt : Remus partirait comme d'habitude avec madame Pomfresh, puis une heure plus tard, Sirius, James et Peter le rejoindraient grâce à la cape d'invisibilité. Peter bloquerait le Saule Cogneur grâce à sa petite taille, Sirius et James le suivraient ensuite et ils tiendraient compagnie à Remus pendant la nuit. Si tout se passait bien, ils iraient dans la Forêt Interdite et ne rentreraient qu'à l'aube.

Lorsque le point fut fait, un ange passa. Remus avait l'air si ému que Sirius se sentit plus fier que jamais d'avoir eu l'idée de devenir animagus afin de l'aider. Ils échangèrent tous les quatre un regard indescriptible, qui disait tout l'amour qui les attachait. Un regard qui les liait à jamais. Du moins le pensaient-ils…

« De rien. » dit simplement Peter à Remus.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, comme si quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge, puis lui sourit avec émotion. Sirius et James commencèrent à se sentir gênés devant autant de démonstration d'amitié.

« Imaginez la tête de Dumbledore s'il savait que son petit Préfet chéri allait faire le fou dans la forêt Interdite au lieu d'être un gentil louloup ! » fit James.

« Et s'il savait que son petit Préfet chéri avait mené ses trois meilleurs amis à devenir des Animagus ! Mwahahahah ! On est vraiment brillants. On doit être les dignes successeurs de Dumbledore. Les Gryffondor sont vraiment les meilleurs ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Je suis le meilleur. » rajouta James.

« Qui a réussi à gérer sa métamorphose le premier ? » demanda Sirius avec un petit rire goguenard. « Les Potter sont toujours seconds... » chantonna-t-il sur l'abominable petite mélodie.

Sirius avait inventé cette chansonnette lors de sa Première Année, lorsqu'il ne s'entendait pas avec James. Pour l'embêter, dès qu'il le battait dans quelque matière que ce soit, il lui chantait ces paroles sur une petite musique absolument insupportable. James frissonna en l'entendant et se transforma en Cornedrue. Il releva la tête et poussa Sirius avec ses bois encore duveteux. Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se métamorphosa en Patmol. S'ensuivit d'une bagarre grossière et stupide qui cassa une table et abîma une armoire. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Ils étaient jeunes et brillants.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

**oOoOoOo**

Et puis un matin James se réveilla en sursaut et cria qu'il avait eu une révélation insupportable et vomitive. Remus et Sirius pariaient déjà sur un rêve à tendances érotiques qui démontrait l'inexplicable attirance physique que James éprouvait pour Mc Gonagall, mais la nouvelle fut presque pire :

« Je crois que… Hem… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Evans. »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais bizarrement celui de Remus paraissait un peu forcé.

« James, on ne s'en rend pas compte comme ça, un matin, au réveil. C'est impossible. »

James rougit alors.

« En fait, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je pense que… Enfin, elle est canon. »

S'il aimait le genre hautaine et dictatrice, oui, elle devait être canon, mais Sirius la lui laissait avec grand plaisir. Il préférait les filles du genre Melody Dawson, ou Katie Taylor, ces jolis brins de filles de Septième et Sixième Année.

« Et alors ! C'est pas parce qu'on trouve une fille canon qu'on en est amoureux ! Encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon je serais amoureux de beaucoup de filles. »

« Ah. Amalthée m'a dit que je l'aimais, hier soir. »

« Gneuh ? » demandèrent Remus, Sirius et Peter en même temps.

« Ben je regardais Evans aller se coucher et Amalthée s'est mise à ricaner. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, et elle m'a mis les faits sous le nez : j'arrête pas de penser à elle, j'arrête pas de l'énerver, j'arrête pas de la provoquer, je cherche une réaction d'après elle, et elle a réussi je ne sais pas comment à me faire cracher que ça ne me déplairait pas de l'embrasser et que passer une journée seul avec elle – elle en version gentille, hein ! – ne me rendrait pas fou de rage. »

« Les femmes ont des armes abominables. » déclara Peter en grimaçant. « Elles sont capables de comprendre des trucs que vous n'osez même pas imaginer. »

« Et elle en a déduit que j'étais amoureux d'elle, et que personne ne pouvait rien faire. Même pas moi. C'est bizarre, dans les bouquins que ma mère lit, l'amour paraît toujours magnifique et fantastique, mais dit par elle, ça a plutôt sonné comme une fatalité. Pas comme dans les bouquins en tout cas. »

« Tu as parlé à la fiancée de Sirius. » fit Remus en secouant la tête. « Pas étonnant qu'elle pense que l'amour est une fatalité. »

« Explique ? » s'intéressa Sirius.

« Bah elle est amoureuse de toi non ? »

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

« Si, elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, ses phéromones ne trompent pas. Bref. Donc elle est amoureuse de toi, elle va t'épouser, mais toi tu ne l'épouses que par obligation et tu ne comptes pas lui rester fidèle. C'est un truc assez pervers. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne croie pas à l'amour. Elle est simplement frustrée. »

« Amalthée est toujours amoureuse de moi ! Mais… Elle m'a dit que non ! » s'apitoya Sirius.

« On dit que les vraies femmes mentent comme elles respirent. » fit Peter. « Au moins on t'a pas dupé sur la marchandise. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » cria Sirius. « MAIS JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAS ! »

« Tu veux pas quoi ? »

« Que ma fiancée soit amoureuse de moi ! »

« Bah y paraît que ça se commande pas. » grommela Remus comme s'il en savait quelque chose.

« Et pour mon problème ? » demanda James, vexé qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à lui.

« Quel problème ? » soupira Remus.

« Bah mon soudain intérêt pour la personne d'Evans ! Je fais quoi moi ? »

« Tu la coinces dans un coin et tu l'embrasses. Si elle te frappe elle veut pas de toi, si elle répond, tu es heureux et tu l'épouses. » plaisanta Sirius.

« Ca marche ? »

Personne ne répondit car Sirius s'était retourné violemment vers Remus.

« Et pour MON problème ? »

« Quel problème ? »

« Ma fiancée amoureuse de moi ! »

« Tu laisses couler ! » s'énerva Remus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Bah… »

« Lui dire ne servirait à rien ça la blesserait et tu perdrais tout ce que tu avais. Mais tu peux y gagner si tu te tais. Ne change rien. »

« Mais c'est encore plus pervers qu'avant ! »

« Oh vous m'énervez j'en sais rien je suis pas une fille ! Je suis fatigué, je vous rappelle que demain c'est la pleine lune. »

« Remus, c'est le matin ! » protesta Peter.

Remus le fixa et soupira.

« Alors j'ai faim. On va manger. »

La journée fut la plus longue jamais vécue par les Maraudeurs : James lorgnait sur Evans avec un air détruit, Sirius s'était remis à éviter Amalthée qui le regardait bizarrement, Remus grommelait à tout bout de champ qu'il en avait marre de traîner avec des handicapés des filles, et Peter soupirait parce que ses amis ne faisaient rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Et pourtant, James accepta manifestement très facilement ses sentiments pour Evans car le lendemain, il rentra l'air penaud dans le dortoir, la mine abattue. Cela inquiéta plus particulièrement ses amis lorsqu'il s'affala sur son lit en fermant ses rideaux. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard interdit puis se jetèrent sur le lit de James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » attaqua Sirius.

« Evans m'aime pas. »

Rien de neuf sous le ciel magique de Poudlard, quoi.

« Oui, et sinon ? »

« Bah … Moi je l'aime. »

Oui, mais pourquoi il dépérissait comme ça, ce n'était pas neuf, si ?

« Mais encore ? »

« EH BEN C'EST DEJA SUFFISANT NON ! » s'énerva James.

« Ben oui mais c'est pas nouveau, pourquoi ça te rend triste comme ça ? »

« Bah parce que je pensais que… Enfin… Derrière ses airs de pas y toucher elle m'aimait bien… Et que, quand je l'embrasserais, ben… Elle répondrait à mon baiser, et on pourrait sortir ensemble. Voilà. »

La phrase mit un moment à rentrer dans l'esprit de tous : est-ce que James était en train de dire qu'il avait embrassé Evans et qu'elle l'avait repoussé ? Peter sembla être le premier à comprendre.

« T'as pas fait ça quand même ! »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Embrassé Evans ! »

« C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit hier ! »

Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans ?

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Si ! Tu m'as dit que si je l'embrassais je serais fixé : soit elle me repoussait, soit pas. Et ça me donnerait une idée du résultat. »

« Mais je plaisantais ! » s'aberra Sirius.

« James, la règle n°1 avec les filles, c'est de jamais les embrasser quand t'es pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'elles te repousseront pas. »

« Non, ça c'est une règle de gonzesse, Peter. » répondit Sirius. « C'est très amusant d'embrasser les filles sans leur demander la permission, parce qu'on a toujours de bonnes surprises. »

« Ah ? Lesquelles ? » demanda Remus, l'air intéressé.

« Ben… Par exemple, tu te rends compte en les draguant que tu pètes la classe et qu'elles ne refuseraient pas de passer la soirée avec toi… Ou alors elles te giflent, et c'est encore plus amusant parce qu'on peut leur courir après sans vergogne. »

« C'est masochiste comme comportement. Et stupide, aussi, mais avec toi… »

« Ben… Ca marche en tout cas. »

« Pourquoi pas avec moiiiiiiiiiiiii ? » pleurnicha James en enfonçant sa tête dans ses oreillers.

« Ben… Manifestement parce que tu es nul. »

« Pourtant j'ai été hyper mignon ! Je lui ai dit que je devais lui parler, je lui ai offert mon bras, et je l'ai emmenée dans une salle de Métamorphose. Elle a commencé à m'insulter, alors comme j'arrivais plus à m'entendre réfléchir à la façon dont je devais m'y prendre j'ai décidé d'appliquer ta méthode, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'a pas fonctionné. Au début elle a pas réagi alors j'ai continué, puis d'un coup elle m'a repoussé et m'a collé une gifle monumentale en me demandant de son ton hyper cassant, tu sais, « C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME POTTER ? ». Puis elle est partie en s'essuyant la bouche. Alors j'en ai conclu qu'elle m'aimait vraiment pas beaucoup. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent, interdits, comme pas sûrs de la réaction à avoir. Puis finalement, Sirius éclata et partit dans un fou-rire inextinguible : il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tomber amoureux d'une fille qui le haïssait et surtout pour s'y prendre aussi mal ! Remus avait l'air assez gêné pour James, Peter regardait Sirius s'effondrer de soubresauts et James darder sur Sirius un regard noir, genre « tu trouves ça drôle ? », l'air particulièrement vexé. Sirius tenta de reprendre contenance.

« T'embrasses si mal que ça ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius ne put se retenir et explosa de nouveau de rire. James foudroya le pauvre Peter du regard. Celui-ci comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

« Nan. C'est Evans qui est frigide. » grommela-t-il. « Mais je fais quoi, moi ! »

« J'en sais rien. » fit Remus.

« Sirius tu ferais quoi ? »

« Je tomberais jamais amoureux d'une fille qui me hait. »

« SIRIUUUUUUUUS ! » chouina James. « Aide-moi ! »

« Bah… Lâche pas chuppose. »

« Je dois continuer ? »

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Amalthée : « Règle n°17 : une fille aime quand un garçon fait tout pour l'avoir. Ça l'attendrit et ça peut la séduire ». La règle n°1 était que toutes les filles étaient différentes et que toutes les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à toutes les filles. Donc cette règle pouvait certainement ne pas s'appliquer sur Evans. Pour une fois que les conseils d'Amalthée allaient lui servir – quoique d'une manière un peu étrange.

« Chuppose, oui. On m'a dit que ça les attendrissait et que ça les séduisait, les mecs qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« Et je m'y prends comment ? »

« Beeeeeeeen… »

« Je peux la provoquer ? Lui déclarer ma flamme en public ? Lui offrir des cadeaux ? » s'enthousiasma James.

Ca lui paraissait un peu XVIIIème siècle, mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et le rassurer. Ce n'était qu'une passade de toute façon, alors bon il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Il haussa les épaules, James le prit pour un oui, et sautilla dans toute la chambre comme un gamin hyperactif. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard presque piteux. Vu comme c'était parti, le couple Evans/Potter n'allait pas être triste.

**FIN DE LA SIXIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Note de Wam2 : **En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il n'était (vraiment) pas terrible. Mais rassurez-vous, le chapitre suivant est mieux. D'ailleurs, il sera posté mercredi prochain au plus tôt, le samedi suivant au plus tard. Comme ce sera les vacances, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Voilà !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lowrana :** Mais non James n'est pas méchant, voyons ! Il est juste... Peu compatissant, lol. Je sais pas vraiment si ça valait le coup d'attendre pour un chapitre pareil. Mais la Sixième Année est mieux, si ça peut aider...

**Puce :** Euh, tu trouves qu'Amalthée a pas l'air à l'aise ? Si Vincent avait hyper peur de toi, et que tu apprenais que tu devais l'épouser impérativement, tu serais comment, à ton avis ? Bon à partsauter dans tous les sens pour manifester ta joie ? Enfin, j'ai essayer de calquer sa réaction d'un point de vue logique. En plus, y a de quoi être mal à l'aise d'apprendre que tes parents t'obligent à te marier, après avoir eu une visite surpris des potes de Voldy. Non ? Ecrire toutes les conneries que dit la prof de philo serait trop long, je pense. M'enfin on pourrait choper des perles. Moi j'ai décidé que pendant le marathon Veronica Mars qu'on se fera pendant les vacances, je prendrai en note toutes les répliques les plus drôles de Logan et j'en ferai un top 10. Et peut-être pareil pour Keith. On verra! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuus !

**Kamala1 :** Toujours pas de thèse pour cette fois ? Pff ! Feignasse ! Putain, t'as 17 heures de cours par semaine ? Je veux aller à la faaaaaaaaac ! Moi j'en ai plus de 30, je crois (va compter sur son emploi du temps) J'en ai 33. Presque le double de toi ! (beuuh) Sirius a énormément d'amour propre, et ça va se ressentir par la suite. Mais surtout, Sirius est un p'tit con. Mais c'est mon p'tit con à moi !

**Violette :** Je crois que tu as loupé un petit épisode, Vio : la partie 4, est précisément le chapitre où il y a le rapprochement de Remus et des trois autres crétins. C'est sûr que si tu l'as loupé, ça pose problème dans la lecture des chapitres suivants, mais bon, ce n'est pas essentiel. Vi, Sirius et Amalthée sont débiles. Mais ils sont mignons quand même. Marchi de te savoir au rendez-vous !

**Babar :** Le tome 6 est très bien ! Moi je l'aime bien ! Vive Rooooooooogue ! Rogue Roxors ! (hem) Euh... Que voulais-je dire ? Tu joues aux cartes ? on a le temps de jouer aux cartes en prépa ? Voilà précisément pourquoi je veux faire une fac et pas une prépa l'année prochaine. Quelle horreur, les prépas. Bon courage à toi en tout cas !

**Ladybird :** T'inquiète pas, tout le long de la Cinquième Année, et une bonne partie de la Sixième les Maraudeurs sont liés. Mais je te rappelle que Sirius fait une connerie avec Rogue et Remus, en Sixième Année, et dans ma fic, ce ne sera pas sans conséquences (du tout). ... Où est-ce que tu as vu un slash Sirius/Remus ? (grosse inquiétude). **Il n'y a pas de slash Sirius/Remus dans cette fic !** Certainement pas! M'est avis que le slash n'a rien à faire dans Harry Potter, mais je comprends et respecte les auteurs de ce genre de fics. Seulement moi c'est pas du tout mon truc. Amalthée et Sirius ? Les histoires de coeur de Sirius sont déjà prévues. Tu verras bien si tu as raison ou pas. M'enfin ça ne prendra pas une place énorme dans la fic, par contre.

**Tilise :** Personnellement, j'ai à peine reçu mon tome 6 que je l'ai prêté à une copine. Moi je me suis contentée de regarder les abominables traductions telles que "pousse-Rikiki", "Fleurk" et autres horreurs qui m'ont horrifiée et qui ne m'ont pas fait regretter énormément de le lâcher pendant... 2 semaines. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je la harcèle pour le récupérer, tu me donnes envie de lire la fin, là. Moi je trouve que justement, on a l'impression que Rogue est un énorme connard. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de réaliser qu'il n'était peut-être pas un salaud intégral. M'enfin on verra dans deux ans, lorsque le tome 7 sera terminé. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, on a le temps d'ébaucher pas mal de théories !

**Lazoule :** C'est gentil de t'acharner pour me laisser un petit mot ! Le poème... Je trouve qu'il n'y a absolument rien de pire que de disséquer un poème, personnellement. Ca ruine toute la beauté de l'oeuvre. Dommage que ce soit quasiment indispensable pour bien saisir tout ce que veulent faire passer les auteurs. M'enfin je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que mes poèmes méritent un tel traitement. Oué, la scène Remus/Pomfresh n'a pas plu à ma relectrice non plus. Mais je suis partie du principe que Remus était malgré tout un cas à part : combien d'infirmières d'école ont dû s'occuper d'enfants loup-garous ? Pomfresh reste une humaine, elle a forcément été touchée, et Remus vient d'arriver à Poudlard dans ce chapitre (bon, depuis quelques mois certes, mais tout de même). Elle est un peu comme lui. J'ai pas mal hésité avant de faire ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire du POV de Sirius, d'un point de vue plus général, voire plus Remusien. Mais je suis restée sur Sirius car je me l'étais promis. Seulement tu remarqueras que Remus ne parle pas de sa morsure à ses amis. Il ne leur dit pas non plus depuis combien de temps il est un loup-garou, etc. Dans ma tête, Remus s'est fait mordre très peu de temps avant d'être intégré à Poudlard, et il n'a pas encore eu tout à fait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, tu comprends ? Evidemment, dans les autres scènes Pomfresh/Remus, leur relation n'est pas du tout la même : Remus a eu le temps de "digérer" voire d'accepter son sort, et de là d'en tirer un certain recul. Il n'est plus le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas et qui avait besoin qu'on l'aime/l'aide. Est-ce que c'est plus clair ? Sinon, pour mon sujet de philo... Non, je suis pas une Kant 2.0. Je suis plutôt une psychologue de bas étage qui pense à des trucs débiles quand elle s'ennuie (c'est à dire souvent).

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A mercredi/samedi prochain alors ! Byouuuuuuu !


	7. Partie 7

**Disclaimer :** Everything's JKR's. Tout est à JKR, en Français (me sens d'humeur à parler Anglais). 

**Résumé :** Quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, on semble avoir un avenir tout tracé. Mais quand on décide de lutter contre cet avenir, et créer le sien, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, et il n'est dit nulle part que c'est facile. D'ailleurs, peut-on vraiment changer ce que l'on est vraiment ?

**Note de Wam : **MWAHAHAHAHAH ! CHUIS EN VACANCES ! Dissert' bouclée, plus de contrôles, alors je fous plus rien pour les deux prochains jours. Par contre, les vacances s'annoncent moins funky... Enfin... Espérons que ça relance mon inspiration et que je trouve le temps de terminer la Sixième Année, pour enchaîner avec la Septième. Ce chapitre en particulier est plus long que les précédents, et j'ai essayé d'y mettre de l'humour. Il y a des référencesau tome5 avec le pire souvenir de Rogue, au fait.Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews gentilles, vous êtes des amûûûûûûûrs ! Allez, place à la lecture :

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 6**

Et effectivement, les semaines suivantes, James ne parlait plus que de Evans, et passait son temps à appliquer son programme : la provoquer en embêtant les autres élèves afin de la faire enrager puis il finit par lui faire une déclaration horriblement humiliante mais terriblement romantique dans le Grand Hall et lui offrit pour son anniversaire, en mai, une magnifique cape de Dissimulation qu'elle lui renvoya à la figure.

Sirius trouvait cela un peu perturbant : depuis que James lui avait offert son amitié en Première Année, Sirius n'avait plus adressé la parole à Evans que pour la charrier avec James, Remus et Peter. Celle-ci lui avait rendu la pareille, et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été "amis" pendant deux mois ; et là, il se retrouvait à entendre sans arrêt parler d'elle, et la plupart du temps en bien. Il se serait bien fait à l'idée qu'il allait devoir lui reparler mais James était tellement nul avec elle qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse et sortir avec lui.

Le plus gros exemple de la nullité de James en matière de séduction s'illustra surtout lors de leurs épreuves de BUSEs. Après avoir vaillamment passé leurs examens de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – excessivement simples – les Maraudeurs s'ennuyaient comme trop souvent de leur avis : Remus lisait, Sirius glandouillait, James jouait avec son vif d'or en passant et repassant sa main dans les cheveux tout en lançant des regards langoureux à Evans et ses copines dans l'espoir qu'elle soit en train de le déshabiller du regard, et Peter bavait presque devant James. Puis vint le moment fatidique : Sirius s'ennuya. Pire qu'un Sirius d'humeur taquine, pire qu'un Sirius agacé, il y avait le Sirius qui s'ennuyait.

Et un Sirius qui s'ennuyait, il l'avouait lui-même, était un Sirius prêt à tout pour pouvoir s'amuser. Et le passe-temps favori des Maraudeurs depuis quelques temps, était de martyriser Severus Rogue. Souvent pour se venger d'attaques faites par Rosier, Wilkes et Avery, dirigés par une Bellatrix plus fière que jamais lorsqu'elle avait appris son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange, qui était, de l'avis de Sirius, aussi fou qu'elle. Mais comme les attaques de Rosier, Wilkes et Avery étaient en réponses à des humiliations des Maraudeurs, le problème ne se terminait jamais. Mieux valait pour les Maraudeurs de ne pas traîner seuls du côté des Serpentard, et inversement.

James, en meilleur ami parfait qu'il était, avait donc proposé de s'en prendre à Rogue, qui traînait par là. Tout allait très bien – et était normal – jusqu'à ce qu'Evans-la-Harpie ne rapplique et ne demande à James d'arrêter immédiatement. James eut la très mauvaise idée de vouloir jouer au malin, et d'essayer une nouvelle technique de drague absolument stupide : il fit du chantage à Evans.

« _Allez… Sors avec moi, et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._ »

Evidemment, ça avait dégénéré, mais quelle franche rigolade ! Sirius savait que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de se moquer de son meilleur ami… Mais même sans la réponse tranchante d'Evans, ce moment aurait été magnifique. Il avait trouvé le tout nouveau surnom de Rogue : « Celui qui avait des caleçons immondes ». Il avait déjà « Celui aux cheveux à l'huile de vidange » et « celui à la mocheté légendaire », qui dataient chacun de leurs Années précédentes – Première et Deuxième essentiellement. En fait, Rogue avait tellement de surnoms qu'il était impossible de tous les rapporter. Surtout que certains étaient nettement moins polis.

Comme Evans l'avait mis hors de lui, James était lui-même sorti de ses gonds, et avaient eu légèrement tendance à se laisser emporter sur Rogue. Rien de bien méchant, juste une petite proposition alléchante. Mais heureusement pour Rogue que Mc Gonagall était arrivée furieuse et avait collé les Maraudeurs pour une semaine avec envoi de hiboux aux parents. Sirius ne pâlit même pas lorsqu'il comprit qu'il recevrait le lendemain une dix-neuvième beuglante de sa mère. D'ailleurs, James en fut parfaitement conscient et ils parièrent ensemble sur la première insulte hurlée par sa mère, tout en se disant finalement que, au vu du caleçon que Rogue portait, il valait mieux pour leur santé mentale de ne jamais voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous.

Mais si James faisait celui qui se moquait d'avoir été humilié, Sirius savait qu'il l'avait vraiment très mauvaise. D'ailleurs, il se coucha excessivement tôt ce soir là. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard ennuyé, puis Sirius eut alors une idée. Il quitta le dortoir, et se dépêcha de traverser la salle commune. Il sentait le regard des autres sur lui – comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait quelque part – mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait quelque part, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles et n'essaya pas de le monter. Il l'avait déjà essayé et avait mangé le tapis la seconde suivante. Il en gardait un si mauvais souvenir qu'il préférait ne pas essayer de s'y frotter. Evidemment, il connaissait un moyen d'y aller, et s'y rendait assez régulièrement mais il préférait que personne d'autre que les Maraudeurs n'ait cette possibilité.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de s'adresser à la première fille qu'il trouva – une Troisième Année à l'air dégourdi – pour lui demander d'aller lui chercher Amalthée Davin, une Cinquième Année blonde aux cheveux ondulés et assez jolie…

« Ta fiancée, quoi. » résuma la fille.

Il ne savait pas que tout le monde était au courant pour son futur mariage. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait déjà vu la fille. C'était une sang pur qui fréquentait souvent des Serpentard. Sirius fit celui qui n'était pas étonné et qui trouvait parfaitement normal que tout le monde connaisse ce pan là de sa vie privée, et lui fit un petit numéro de charme qui fit rougir la fille. Elle bafouilla un peu puis fonça vers les dortoirs des filles. Sirius eut un petit sourire amusé, tout en se demandant comment James faisait pour être aussi peu doué, puis attendit patiemment l'arrivée d'Amalthée.

Celle-ci le rejoint rapidement, l'air pas vraiment ravi. Elle descendit vite, et avança vers lui. Sirius se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait (encore) fait pour la voir dans cet état.

« Heureusement que t'es seul, sinon j'aurais fait de Potter de la chair à Hippogriffe. »

« Attends encore quelques années avant, s'il te plaît j'en ai encore besoin, il a ses bons côtés. » fit Sirius pince-sans-rire. « Et puis quand même, c'était vraiment très amusant ! Quand je repense à Rogue, qui se débattait comme un vieux hareng qui cherche à retourner dans l'eau ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Amalthée ne riait pas du tout, elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

« Te demander des conseils. »

« Sur quoi ? Comment passer d'un crétin imbu de sa personne à un garçon présentable ? » dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

« Non, j'ai un sujet encore plus difficile, tu vas aimer : comment séduire Lily Evans. »

Amalthée le fixa, ébahie.

« Tu veux sortir avec Evans ? »

« Non ! Non ! NON ! » répéta Sirius, chaque fois un peu plus outré, presque dégoûté. « Merlin non… »

Il essaya de s'imaginer amoureux d'Evans, lui tenant la main dans les couloirs, de l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'il commença à y parvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Beurk. Evans. Evidemment, tomber amoureux d'une fille de moldus pouvait le faire rire car ses parents le tueraient, ou mieux, se suicideraient, ou le déshériteraient, mais même s'il adorait faire enrager ses parents, il ne se frotterait pas à Evans.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Amalthée. « Pourquoi tu veux des tuyaux ? »

« Pour James. J'aime pas Evans, mais apparemment lui oui. Alors si je peux l'aider à arrêter de se prendre des vestes, des baffes, et des coups à sa fierté, et lui redonner sa joie de vivre, son envie d'enquiquiner les Serpentard et d'aller faire le mariole avec… nous ! » se reprit-il de justesse. Il allait dire 'avec un loup-garou' mais heureusement, s'était retenu de justesse. « ça m'arrangerait. J'en ai marre qu'il tire une tête de six pieds de long. »

« Je croyais que t'étais le meilleur en filles ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Evans n'est pas une fille, c'est un monstre ! Je sais pas pourquoi James la trouve bien, mais c'est comme ça, alors aide-moi s'il te plaît. »

Amalthée le fixa quelques instants, hésitante. Sirius savait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le comportement de James – faire du chantage pour sortir avec une fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pathétique, tout de même – mais Sirius ne supportait vraiment plus de voir son meilleur ami dépérir d'amour pour une fille. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé que ces derniers temps.

Comme Amalthée ne se décidait toujours pas, il lui fit son regard de biche le plus suppliant, celui qui, il le savait, la ferait craquer. Il avait même envie de lui rappeler qu'elle lui devait au moins ça par amour pour lui, mais il sentait implicitement qu'elle le prendrait vraiment très mal et qu'il pourrait se débrouiller tout seul. Aussi décida-t-il d'en rester au regard de chien battu et de l'amadouer.

Et finalement, il réussit. Amalthée soupira, absolument pas dupe, et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, surtout qu'Amalthée avait pris la main de Sirius dans la sienne pour être sûre qu'il la suivait bien. Il était assez rare de voir Sirius avec sa fiancée, et la plupart des élèves avaient un petit sourire, s'imaginant qu'Amalthée allait mettre les pendules à l'heure, énervée d'être aussi humiliée publiquement par le comportement de Don Juan de Sirius Black.

« Evans me tuerait si elle savait ce que je fais. » grommela-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans une salle vide.

« Tu l'appelles Evans ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Amalthée haussa les épaules. « On n'est pas meilleures amies. Disons que quand les gens l'appellent Lily je l'appelle Lily, quand on me parle d'elle en tant qu'Evans, je m'adapte et l'appelle Evans. »

« Vous n'êtes pas très proches, quoi. »

« Non, je la trouve énervante, la plupart du temps. Prétentieuse, parfois méprisante, et trop ambitieuse. Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait à Gryffondor de temps en temps. Slughorn a raison de lui dire qu'elle aurait pu aller à Serpentard. »

Sirius savait que ça énervait Evans au plus haut point lorsqu'on lui disait cela. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle lui répondait. Un subtil mélange de mépris et d'insolence, qui avait beaucoup choqué au début, à commencer par Slughorn lui-même. Mais à la plus grande surprise des élèves, Slughorn avait très bien pris la remarque d'Evans, et la soutenait dans tout très souvent. Elle était conviée à chacune de ses soirées, mais ne s'y rendait que quelques fois, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius avait du mal à supporter Evans. Elle était assez manipulatrice, et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ça la rendait assez dangereuse.

« Comment James pourrait sortir avec elle ? »

« Certainement pas en se comportant comme il le fait en ce moment. Evans est le genre de fille qui aime mener la danse. Ce n'est pas en la mettant au pied du mur qu'il arrivera à la séduire, loin de là. »

« Il doit faire comment dans ce cas ? »

Amalthée réfléchit un moment.

« Mmh… Je ne sais pas trop. Dans un premier temps, la laisser tranquille. Laisser les vacances passer. Sans lettre, sans cadeau, sans nouvelle, sans rien. »

Sirius doutait que ce fusse possible, mais il ne dit rien. Il verrait ça avec James.

« Après, à la rentrée, reviens me voir, et on avisera. »

« James va me tuer si je lui ramène ça tu le sais ? »

« Ca mon _cher_ fiancé, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Sirius voulut lui faire remarquer que sans lui, elle était dans de graves ennuis et qu'elle devrait certainement épouser un Rosier, ou un Wilkes, voire un Agdan – ou pire : son frère – mais ce n'était pas le genre de commentaires qu'Amalthée apprécierait, surtout au vu des raisons de ses fiançailles avec Sirius.

« Comment tu ferais si je mourais ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Amalthée lui lança un regard indescriptible, dont la signification était brumeuse pour Sirius. Il trouvait que c'était un regard à la fois désespéré et amusé. Sirius se rappela soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Remus, quelques mois auparavant. S'il avait eu du mal à croire Remus au début, et avait finalement préféré ne pas y penser, la vérité de ce regard le frappa de plein fouet : Amalthée était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Ça n'avait rien de ce petit crush d'enfant de douze ans. Ce n'était pas de l'admiration parce qu'il était « cool ». C'était la vérité, c'était simple, mais c'était retentissant. Elle l'aimait toujours.

« Potter ne te tuerait pas. Il s'ennuierait sans toi. » répondit-elle finalement.

Sirius eut un petit sourire crispé.

**oOoOoOo**

Les vacances arrivèrent très vite, et James fut persuadé par Sirius de laisser tomber pendant au moins deux semaines de cours et de passer des vacances tranquilles sans se poser de question. James, toujours vexé par la cuisante humiliation des Buses avait dit qu'il s'en moquait et que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais qu'il ne lâcherait pas.

Sirius trouvait ça complètement stupide, mais n'arrivait pas à faire décrocher son meilleur ami. Alors il décida de faire comme Amalthée le lui avait dit : ne rien faire, le laisser tranquille – tant qu'il arrêtait de harceler Evans – et l'aider à la rentrée.

**oOoOoOo**

Le jour des vacances arriva très rapidement, au plus grand dam de Sirius qui avait évité de regarder le calendrier depuis un mois de peur que les jours ne se précipitent subitement vers la date fatidique. Au contraire des autres enfants qui avaient envie de jeter leurs livres par la fenêtre et de rentrer en famille pour raconter leur année à leurs amis, Sirius n'avait qu'une envie, rester à Poudlard, à travailler comme un elfe de maison s'il le fallait, tant qu'il restait loin de sa mère.

L'humeur était maussade, dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres. Peter mastiquait ses bonbons d'un air sombre ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui pour faire face à la tristesse de sa mère, Remus faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas penser à son retour, et aux deux pleines lunes à passer dans une cabane protégée magiquement, sans aide de ses amis. Quand à Sirius, il tirait une tête de six pieds de long rien qu'à l'idée de devoir rejoindre ses parents, ses cousines tarées, et ses tantes sadiques… Seul James essayait de remonter le moral des troupes, car il était l'unique Maraudeur heureux de rentrer en famille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius ! On se tiendra au courant par miroirs interposés, ou au pire par cheminée quand tes parents ne seront pas là ou seront couchés. »

Comme les parents de Sirius n'étaient pas exactement les meilleurs amis de ceux de James, et qu'ils faisaient tout depuis cinq ans maintenant pour que Sirius cesse de fréquenter des traîtres à leur sang, des Sang de Bourbe, et des Gryffondor pour faire preuve d'un peu plus de classe, et prendre, par exemple, part au nouveau groupuscule appelé « Mangemorts ».

« Tu rêves » grommela Sirius, affalé sur son siège, le regard perdu dans le paysage. « Ma mère ne me laissera pas le miroir, et il y a presque pire qu'elle, il y a Kreattur. Et tu peux être sûr qu'il ira tout rapporter à ma mère s'il me voit debout dans la nuit à parler par cheminée. »

« Il reste toujours les lettres ? » proposa Peter.

« Je parie qu'elle les fouille, et lit ce qu'il y a dedans. Je suis même certain que cette année elle va lire les vôtres, et les brûler. Non les gars, faut se rendre à l'évidence : vous allez passer des vacances géniales, mais sans moi. Remarquez, au moins on aura des trucs à se raconter à la rentrée… Vous, comment vous avez rendu dingue les voisins de Peter, et moi mon record de doloris en une semaine… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius. » fit Peter, blanc.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Sirius pensa que c'était la sortie des classes des anges car un long silence passa pendant lequel on n'entendit que le bruit des papiers de bonbons que Peter défaisait. Puis finalement, James sauta sur sa banquette, et sortit sa baguette.

« J'ai envie de taper du Rogue. Pas toi Sirius ? »

Un fin sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ouais. Allons-y. »

Ils se leva lui aussi, sa baguette en main, et ouvrit la porte.

« Remus, tu viens ? »

Remus ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et continua à faire semblant de dormir. Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Peter ? »

Peter jeta un long regard hésitant à ses bonbons et à James, et plaida finalement d'une petite voix :

« Je vais rester avec Remus au cas où il se réveille et se demande où vous êtes… »

Sirius eut un petit ricanement.

« Bah voyons. Allez viens, Cornedrue, on va s'amuser… »

Ils trouvèrent rapidement le wagon des Serpentard, et attendirent patiemment que Rogue sorte seul, en discutant de tout, de rien, de la façon dont Sirius pouvait cacher son miroir, du devoir de potions à faire, de Voldemort, de la famille de James, des nouvelles d'Andromeda, du Quidditch – et de la Coupe qu'ils avaient remportée grâce à un but décisif de James, et de l'Attrapeuse que James avait entraînée personnellement.

Lorsque enfin Rogue sortit du compartiment, Sirius et James le suivirent discrètement, puis soudainement le prirent par surprise.

« Expelliarmus » fit Sirius d'un geste nonchalant.

Rogue fut propulsé contre la soute à bagage et Sirius attrapa sa baguette d'un geste lent.

« Levicorpus ! » lança James avant que Rogue aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

C'était un sort que Rogue avait lancé à James au début de l'année. Celui-ci en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir, et passait depuis son temps à le lui lancer pour le lui faire payer.

« Hey Snivellus ! » fit joyeusement Sirius comme s'il parlait à un ami de longue date. « Tu en as mis du temps, à sortir dis donc ! On avait presque épuisé tous nos sujets de conversation, James et moi ! »

« C'est très impoli de faire patienter des invités ! » ajouta James.

« Tu ne voulais pas nous dire au revoir, c'est cela ? » pleurnicha Sirius, l'air faussement triste. « Tu n'aimes pas les au revoir, hein ? Mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser partir loin de nous deux longs mois sans te laisser un petit souvenir de nous, hein, Snivellus ? »

« Marquare Love. » rigola James avec un sourire carnassier.

Un gigantesque cœur rose alla se coller sur son front, et se mit à pulser au rythme de celui de Rogue, c'est à dire extrêmement vite, ce qui accentua l'hilarité – atteignant pourtant déjà un haut degré – des deux garçons. Sirius trouva même intelligent de colorer sa tenue en rose fuchsia, ainsi que ses cheveux gras en un rose bonbon éclatant. Rogue était si rouge de colère, et d'humiliation que James rajouta de l'huile sur le feu.

« Rogue, Rogue, n'as-tu donc aucun don esthétique ? Je savais bien que les Serpentard avaient une faute de goût déplorable, mais à ce point… Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que le rose vif avec le rouge brique allaient très, très mal ensemble ! »

Rogue était tremblant de rage, ses lèvres se mirent alors à remuer rapidement, si vite qu'il était presque impossible de les voir bouger. Mais Sirius le perçut instinctivement, et son rire s'arrêta. Il comprit ce que Rogue était en train de faire. Un instant, l'inquiétude le pris, mais l'instant d'après, toute sa superbe et son assurance revinrent.

« Regarde ça, James, Snivellus nous lance une malédiction… »

« Rooh ! Encore des vilains mots, Snivellus… Tiens, lave-toi encore un peu la bouche… »

Rapidement, la bouche de Rogue se remplit de larges bulles de savon qui explosèrent rapidement. La teinte du visage de Rogue virait au violet, car il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsque Sirius entendit une voix rugir quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une lumière rouge vif le frappa de plein fouet, et le propulsa sur la porte des toilettes. Il sentit son corps se courber, et il eut l'impression que son vol plané dura une éternité. Une douleur lancinante lui prit le dos et remonta lentement jusqu'à sa tête dans un bourdonnement bruyant et insupportable.

Sirius attrapa sa baguette, se redressa immédiatement – trop vite, d'ailleurs car il eut un lourd vertige – et retourna aux côtés de James qui s'était écrasé lourdement à l'autre bout du couloir, et qui se relevait au moment où Rosier allait se jeter sur lui. Une décharge dans le bras. Un sort à la bouche. La main redressée. La lumière sur Rosier.

Wilkes n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Rosier se tordait sur le sol de douleur. James se mit debout, enjamba le corps de Rosier, et courut rejoindre Sirius, qui évitait de justesse un violent coup de poing de Wilkes. Sirius lui répondit par la magie, mais il ne parvint pas à esquiver le sort que lui dégomma Rogue. Cependant James se jeta sur Rogue et lui colla un coup de poing magistral. Wilkes se releva, et essaya de repousser James, mais celui-ci, grâce au Quidditch, ne lâchait pas prise, et le nez de Rogue était déjà en sang.

« CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-on. « STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! »

James, Rogue et Wilkes se figèrent instantanément, et Sirius, qui se relevait déjà, s'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« FAIS UN MOUVEMENT BLACK ET JE TE BALANCE PAR LA FENÊTRE ! »

Evans était tellement en colère que Sirius sentit qu'elle en était parfaitement capable et qu'elle le ferait sans hésitation. Avec l'aide d'autres élèves attirés par les bruits de la bagarre (mais qui n'étaient pas intervenus, s'étant manifestement simplement contentés d'aller appeler la Harpie), puis par les hurlements stridents d'Evans, ils séparèrent Wilkes, James et Rogue. Ils durent s'y mettre à cinq pour pousser Wilkes dans un coin, Evans poussa James du pied pour qu'il tombe ailleurs, et deux autres élèves se dirigèrent lentement vers Rogue qui avait l'air encore plus horrible que d'habitude – ce qui n'était pas peu dire, de l'avis de Sirius.

Celui-ci, dardant sur Evans un regard aussi noir que son nom, s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le redressa dans une position plus digne, mais alors qu'il allait le désenchanter, Evans se retourna violemment vers lui et pointa sa baguette sur sa cage thoracique. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Evans aurait reçu son premier baiser par un Détraqueur pour homicide non seulement volontaire et avec préméditation, mais des suites d'une longue torture et d'utilisation de sortilèges plus qu'impardonnables.

« LAISSE-LE ! » aboya-t-elle.

Evans ne semblait pas être en état d'être calmée. Ses cheveux roux étaient électrifiés, son visage était rouge comme la braise, et il dégageait d'elle une aura magique époustouflante. Sirius sentit qu'elle était capable de n'importe quoi à ce moment-là. Il préféra reculer, même s'il ne baissa pas le regard devant le sien.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Sirius ne ferait rien, elle se dirigea vers Rosier, et après un regard méprisant, arrêta le sort de maux de ventre que Sirius lui avait envoyé. Rosier se redressa, mais s'arrêta immédiatement. Evans lui murmurait quelque chose, l'œil menaçant. Le visage fermé, le garçon la devança sans un regard.

Sirius vit Remus et Peter se diriger vers eux, l'air affolé et ébahi, comme s'ils ne revenaient pas de ce qui se passait. Sirius reporta son attention vers une Evans fulminante de rage. Elle les toisa pendant un moment, puis finalement désensorcela les garçons un par un. James fut le dernier. Quasi-instantanément, ils essayèrent de rependre leurs gestes – Wilkes et James de donner des coups de poings, et Rogue de se protéger – ce qui aurait fait rire les élèves si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave – m'enfin, de l'avis de Sirius, c'était parce qu'Evans trouvait ça grave, lui estimait que c'était simplement une petite discussion avec les Serpentard en bonne et due forme.

Wilkes, James et Rogue regardèrent Lily du même regard surpris. Mais rapidement, chacun reprit son masque impassible, sauf James qui semblait à la fois coupable, gêné et vexé. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Rogue s'essuya le nez, pendant que Wilkes se relevait avec nonchalance pour retourner dans son compartiment, mais Evans les arrêta d'un geste.

« VOUS MERITERIEZ D'ÊTRE RENVOYES POUR CA ! »

Sirius se demanda si elle arrêterait de crier un jour.

« La ferme, Evans. Te prends pas pour ce que t'es pas. » répliqua durement Wilkes.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius dut reconnaître qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec Wilkes. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Mc Gonagall ! Pauvre fille, va.

« TOI TAIS-TOI ! » s'égosilla-t-elle. « ESPECES D'IMBECILES ! » reprit-elle à l'adresse des cinq garçons. « CA NE SUFFIT PAS QUE VOS PARENTS S'ENTRETUENT ! C'EST UNE TRADITION A PERPETRER CHEZ VOUS LES SOI-DISANT « SANG-PUR » ! BANDE DE SINISTRES CRETINS ! AH VOUS ÊTES BEAUX ! »

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent mutuellement : James arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir, et saignait de la tête, Wilkes n'avait rien à part peut-être la joue gauche un peu enflée, Rosier ne se départissait pas de sa grimace et avait l'arcade sourcilière droite explosée à cause de sa chute, quant à Rogue, il avait le nez écrasé et ensanglanté.

« T'es pas mon genre Evans. » répondit Rosier d'un ton moqueur.

« Si tu parles pour Rogue, » intervint Sirius. « je ne vois pas trop la différence. »

Rogue ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais il sentit quelque chose monter en Evans, qui avait l'air de se demander à qui elle devait répondre en premier. Cette chose était une colère inextinguible, et n'ayant manifestement toujours pas atteint son paroxysme. Sirius se demanda vaguement si Evans avait un seuil limite de colère…

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! COMME L'ANNEE EST TERMINEE JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS RETIRER DES POINTS MAIS VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE SÛRS QUE J'ENVERRAI UN HIBOU A MC GONAGALL DES QUE VOUS VOUS SEREZ EXCUSES MUTUELLEMENT ! »

« QUOI ! » hurlèrent les cinq autres en même temps – et quelques autres élèves à côté.

« Hey, Lily, je crois que tu leur en demandes un peu trop, là. » intervint Vanessa Pham, une jeune fille Noire de la classe de Sirius. Elle était particulièrement connue pour sa folie légère et ses délires difficiles à suivre. D'ailleurs, elle eut l'air d'avoir un éclair de lucidité : « OH ! Tu veux être la remplaçante de Mc Gonagall et filer des retenues hyper sadiques, c'est ça ! En fait, ça marche… C'est un peu plus du genre Dumbledore je crois, mais ça peut aller aussi pour Mc Gonagall… Bonne étude du personnage… »

« Vanessa, ce n'est pas le moment ! » tonna Evans d'une voix sourde.

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire à la réflexion de Pham.

« Ok Lily. J'ai rien dit Lily. Désolée Lily. »

« Maintenant, excusez-vous. » ordonna Evans.

Aucun des garçons ne se regarda. Sirius releva James, et d'un même mouvement les cinq élèves se dirigèrent vers leur wagon sans adresser un seul coup d'œil à Evans. Celle-ci essaya de les retenir, mais personne ne l'écouta. Seul Wilkes s'arrêta à sa hauteur et murmura à son oreille.

« Je répète Evans : la ferme, et ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas. Il risquerait de t'arriver des bricoles. »

James voulut s'arrêter pour défendre Evans, mais Sirius le retint par la manche, aidé par un Remus autoritaire, et un Peter décidé. De toute façon, Evans semblait capable de se défendre toute seule.

« Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, Wilkes. »

« Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'a pas prévenue, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

C'en fut trop pour James qui se retourna violemment en sortant sa baguette, mais Sirius l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule et le força à rentrer dans le compartiment. Rapidement, le calme revint dans le Poudlard Express.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ! » s'exclama Peter.

Sirius et James leur expliquèrent en détail ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Rogue, assez fiers de leur petite farce. Peter éclata de rire à l'idée d'un Rogue tout en rose avec un cœur sur le front, et Remus eut également un petit rire amusé, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au moment où Evans arrivait furibonde les disputer, leurs éclats s'évanouirent légèrement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, se remémorant chacun le quart d'heure qui venait de s'écouler, puis finalement explosèrent de rire.

« Ta réflexion sur le nez de Rogue ! » s'étouffait James.

« En tout cas, Evans n'est pas prête d'envoyer son hibou à Mc Gonagall ! » renifla Peter, écroulé de rire sur le fauteuil. « Le jour où vous vous excuserez devant Rogue, Rosier ou Wilkes n'est pas prêt de venir… »

« Combien tu paries que cette rapporteuse enverra son hibou quand même ! » grommela Sirius.

James redressa la tête, appréciant très peu la remarque. Mais lorsque Sirius repartit dans la description de Rogue en rose fuchsia, les rires remplacèrent tout.

**oOoOoOo**

Plus tard, Amalthée vint les rejoindre discrètement, une étrange petite boîte à la main. Elle les regarda en silence et soupira, puis se dirigea vers James.

« Euh… Davin ? » demanda celui-ci, un peu surpris.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la boîte et d'en sortir un flacon rouge dont elle extrait un liquide pâteux. Elle le mit sur une bande que Sirius n'avait jamais vue, et l'appliqua sur l'œil boursouflé de James, qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Peter.

« Je répare vos bêtises. Evans a raison : vous êtes beaux comme ça ! » ironisa-t-elle.

La main sur la bande appliquée sur son œil, James baissa légèrement la tête, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Amalthée, qui se dirigea vers Sirius. Assis sur son siège, il se redressa instinctivement, mais comme Amalthée était debout, elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Sirius n'aimait pas trop cela, bizarrement. Et il eut raison. Amalthée l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui redressa la tête. Sirius marmonna un « Aïeuuuh » de protestation mais Amalthée ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle examina son visage quelques secondes, puis soupira.

« Vous ne mériteriez même pas que je me décarcasse à vous soigner. »

« Personne ne t'a rien demandé ! » grommela Sirius.

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensés être des Sang Pur ! Si vous descendez du train sales, vêtements défaits et blessés, que vont penser les autres parents ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ce qu'ils pensent ? » demanda James avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Vous ne tenez absolument pas vos rangs ! Vous êtes sensés être classes, éduqués, exemplaires ! »

« Mais nous faisons nos blagues avec classe, nous éduquons les autres enfants, et nous sommes des élèves exemplaires ! »

Amalthée lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais James ne perdit pas son regard.

« Vous êtes pathétiques. »

« On croirait entendre ma mère. » murmura Sirius.

« Eh bien peut-être que parfois ta mère a raison ! Vous vous conduisez comme d'insupportables enfants pourris gâtés ! Vous gâchez votre magie pour vous prouver que vous en avez ! Croyez-moi, avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, vous ne craignez rien, vous aurez tout le temps de vous le prouver. »

« Le cynisme ne te va pas, Amalthée. » répliqua Peter.

Elle posa un pansement sur le front de Sirius qui fixait son visage concentré. Il la trouva très jolie, énervée. Ses yeux azur étaient plissés de colère, et ses joues rougissaient. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il eut froid là où elle avait posé ses doigts. C'était une sensation étrange.

« Je ne peux rien faire de mieux. On pourrait vous guérir avec la magie, mais Evans vous a lancé un sort quand vous avez refusé de vous excuser pour qu'on ne puisse pas vous guérir magiquement. Elle a dit que ça vous servirait de leçon. »

« Elle a dit ça ? » s'étonna James.

« Pas exactement. En fait, elle a ajouté un chapelet de jurons qui vous qualifiait – plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. »

Elle referma sa boîte, et sortit. Mais avant de refermer la porte, elle se tourna vers Sirius.

« Nous devrons sortir ensemble tout à l'heure pour que je salue ta mère. Le mieux serait évidemment que tu viennes me chercher, mais si Lily te voit, elle va vraiment te jeter par la fenêtre, alors c'est moi qui passerai. Attends-moi, d'accord ? »

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête.

**oOoOoOo**

Lescheveux décoiffés et la tête encore bourdonnante, Siriusse dirigea avec assurance vers sa mère, qui dardait sur lui un regard dur, impassible, et froid. Il sentit la pression d'Amalthée sur sa main s'intensifier : elle était très nerveuse. Madame Black tendit la joue vers Sirius qui attendit quelques instants avant de l'embrasser. Lucrecia Black ne fut pas dupe, et Sirius sut qu'il échappait à une gifle retentissante parce qu'ils étaient en société.

Regulus, au contraire, s'avança pompeusement vers sa mère et l'embrassa presque avec joie. Mais il n'obtint pas l'attention de Madame Black.

« Je tenais à vous souhaiter un excellent retour madame. » salua Amalthée après une courbette gracile et parfaite. Sirius retint un rire goguenard ; il pouvait gâcher sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas jouer avec celle d'Amalthée.

Lucrecia Black lui sourit froidement.

« As-tu eu de bonnes notes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire.

Amalthée rougit légèrement mais Sirius l'encouragea d'une petite pression sur la main.

« Excellentes, madame. »

« Tu n'as pas été nommée préfète, m'a-t-on dit. »

Amalthée déglutit péniblement. Sirius foudroya sa mère du regard.

« Non. C'est Lily Evans qui a obtenu le poste. »

« Je ne connais pas de Evans. Ce doit être une de ces Sang de Bourbe… Dumbledore est vraiment un sinistre crétin amoureux de Moldus… »

Sirius ne dit rien pour ne pas indisposer Amalthée, et celle-ci se garda bien de tout commentaire : ses parents avaient dû lui apprendre, comme on le faisait à toutes les petites filles de bonne famille, à se taire tant qu'on ne leur avait pas adressé la parole.

« Enfin. Gryffondor n'est qu'un ramassis d'insupportables crétins. Et le Choixpeau est un sinistre imbécile. Heureusement que… Tu n'as pas eu de chance, Amalthée. Ta mère m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'en défaire, et qu'il t'avait répartie à Gryffondor sans ton consentement… »

Amalthée eut un petit sourire gêné, mais ne dit rien.

« Au moins, tu n'en es pas fière ! Pas comme mon … Fils. » Elle gratifia Sirius d'un regard mauvais. « Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

« Père est au travail, et Mère est alitée en ce moment, alors c'est l'elfe de maison qui vient me chercher. »

« Bien. Rentre, alors. Ta mère risquerait de s'inquiéter. »

« Bien madame. Au revoir madame. » salua Amalthée avec une nouvelle courbette dégradante et hypocrite à souhait. Puis elle salua Sirius de la même façon et s'en alla d'un pas gracieux et vif rejoindre un elfe de maison qui s'écrasait les doigts avec la valise d'Amalthée, persuadé qu'il avait perdu sa maîtresse.

A peine la jeune fille fut-elle hors de vue que Lucrecia reporta son attention sur Sirius.

« Je n'aime pas cette fille. Si je peux trouver mieux, crois-moi, je le ferai. Elle est bien élevée, mais je la trouve trop Gryffondor à mon goût… Enfin. »

« Mère, j'ai réussi mes examens avec brio ! » s'enthousiasma Regulus, dans une tentative désespérée d'attirer son attention. Mais c'était, là encore, peine perdue. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son fils raté, son vilain petit canard de gosse, cet immondice qu'elle avait eu le malheur de mettre au monde. Sirius savait que c'était ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant, nul besoin d'être un legilimens. Il ne se permit pas de sourire, mais intérieurement, il s'esclaffait de la colère de sa mère.

« Qu'as-tu fait encore ! » s'exclama-t-elle en désignant du menton un pansement qu'Amalthée était venue lui appliquer sur le front.

« Rien de bien grave, Mère. »

Lucrecia Black tourna violemment la tête vers Regulus pour avoir une réponse plus satisfaisante, mais à la plus grande surprise de Sirius, Regulus haussa benoîtement les épaules, en signe d'ignorance. Sirius n'arriva pas à cacher son étonnement : il était impossible que Regulus n'ait pas assisté – ou au moins entendu parler – à la bagarre qui avait opposé James et lui à Wilkes, Rosier et Rogue. Ni les raisons pour lesquelles ils en étaient venus à ce point-là.

Sirius ne put prononcer le moindre mot : son frère le protégeait ! Mais depuis quand !

« Que me cachez-vous, tous les deux ? »

Sirius et Regulus échangèrent un regard, un vrai regard comme ils n'en avaient plus échangés depuis longtemps. Comme ils n'en avaient, au fond, jamais échangés. Un regard complice.

« Rien, Mère. » répondirent-ils d'une même voix. « Que voudriez-vous que l'on vous cache ? »

Lucrecia Black les regarda d'un œil scrutateur, et Sirius savait qu'elle cherchait en eux la moindre trace de culpabilité, d'amusement, ou de gêne pour pouvoir attaquer. Mais, à l'étonnement de Sirius, elle ne décela rien, ni chez lui, ni chez son frère. D'un geste agacé de la main, elle les entraîna à sa suite vers le lieu où la plupart des gens transplanaient.

Dans son dos, Regulus et Sirius se sourirent.

Peut-être que ces vacances seraient différentes, finalement…

**FIN DE LA SEPTIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :** Je vous préviens tout de suite, la Sixième Année est **plus longue**, **plus sombre**, et le milieu-fin **ne vous plairons sûrement pas** car c'est un peu original. Sirius a un comportement différent de celui auquel vous êtes habitué(e)s. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai (il me reste deux ou trois scènes très importantes à incérer avant de terminer), mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça fera certainement 4 à 5 parties. En voulez-vous toujours ?

* * *

Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses aux reviews pour le moment. J'ai déjà réussi par un miracle incroyable à allumer mon PC plus de 10 minutes pour faire autre chose que des recherches. J'essayerai de faire des réponses dignes de ce nom samedi, alors si vous voulez vos réponses, repassez dans la semaine sur ce chapitre. Je suis désolée, parce que vous méritez vraiment que je réponde à vos reviews. Mais là je suis lessivée, et j'ai 8 heures de cours qui m'attendent demain.

Merci à : **Eugénie**, Babar, **Kamala1**, Lazoule, **Lowrana**, Violette et **Ladybird **pour votre fidélité et votre gentillesse. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais restent silencieux ! J'vous adooooooore !

Bonne nuit/journée !


	8. Partie 8

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Harry Potter, ni les lieux, ni quoique ce soit qui soit dans les livres écrits par JKR. Ils sont sa propriété.

**Résumé:** 1976, période de guerre, il y a ceux qui sont tout blanc, et ceux qui sont tout noir. Et souvent beaucoup trop de gris. Le problème avec Sirius Black, c'est que son gris vire beaucoup trop vers le noir.

**Note de Wam:** Je sais, mon résumé est naze, mais j'ai perdu l'original (pleure). La Sixième Année sera divisée en quatre parties aux longueurs différentes. Les deux premières parties sont celles qui sont les plus JKRiennes, je prends plus de liberté avec les personnages dans les parties 3 et 4, et... Euuh... Bah je sais pas si vous aimerez. Mais bon, j'essaye. Il y a un petit clin d'oeil à EOEL dissimulé dans ce chapitre. Le trouverez-vous ? La Septième Année est commencée, mais je n'ai pas encore défini exactement comment tout allait se passer. Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et bonne lecture !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 8**

Sa valise, qu'il traînait difficilement, faisait un bruit assourdissant contre le bitume. Il frissonna, sûr et certain que tout le monde l'entendait, sa mère la première. Sa mère entendait toujours tout, et même s'il avait quitté la maison depuis bientôt deux heures, il craignait toujours qu'elle ne se réveille trop tôt et comprenne la folie qui avait pris son fils.

Mais mélangées à l'inquiétude, la félicité et l'excitation. Le bruit des battements de son cœur rivalisait avec celui de sa valise. Il pulsait tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la poitrine et à la tête. Il se sentait tout étourdi de bonheur, parce que pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se sentait libre.

Il éclata de rire.

Oui. Pour la première fois, Sirius Black était libre. Libre comme l'air.

**oOoOoOo**

_« ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Un corps qui se soulève au gré des cris inhumains, des tripes qui se retournent à la violence des spasmes, une nausée qui l'envahit à chaque sursaut de souffrance._

_Sa mère a l'air de ne pas aimer faire cela, mais semble obéir à une force qu'elle ne peut combattre : celle du sang._

_Des larmes de douleur, d'humiliation, de colère roulent sur ses joues. Lorsque la baguette se lève, lorsque les cris s'arrêtent, lorsqu'il se sent assez de force pour bouger, il se traîne à ses pieds. Elle reste de glace, et il comprend qu'il n'a qu'imaginé le regard peiné qu'il a cru déceler en elle. _

_« Et le courage de Gryffondor » demande-t-elle, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. « Où est-il, ton courage ? »_

_Elle sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a plus de courage là où il n'y a plus d'honneur. Elle, elle a le pouvoir abominable de lui retirer le peu d'honneur qu'il a. Elle, elle a le pouvoir de lui rappeler ce qu'il se force d'ignorer tant qu'il le peut : il n'est qu'un homme. Qu'un enfant._

_Il s'accroche à ses pieds._

_« Relève-toi, fils. » ordonne-t-elle, glaciale._

_Il secoue la tête, il ne peut pas, elle le sait. Il sait qu'elle sourit, parce qu'elle a compris qu'il renonce. Il baisse la tête. Il sent le regard de son frère. Il le sait bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur son corps meurtri, qu'il observe avec toute l'admiration qu'il lui reste. Il ne dit rien, ce frère. Il ne dit plus rien depuis bien des années, face à lui._

_Il sent la main de sa mère se glisser dans ses cheveux. Les lui attraper. Elle le relève. Il est plus grand qu'elle, mais il se sent si petit… Elle plante ses yeux noirs, dont il a hérité, dans les siens. Son regard lui transperce l'âme, il a envie de s'enfuir, mais il ne bouge pas._

_« Tant que tu seras dans cet état-là devant moi, tu m'obéiras toujours. Toujours. Tes quinze ans n'ont pas fait de toi un homme, tes seize ans ne changent manifestement rien. Tant que tu ne seras pas un homme, tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. »_

**oOoOoOo**

Le bruit de sa valise s'arrêta en même temps que ses pas. Il regarda le grand manoir avec béatitude. Lorsqu'il lâcha ses bagages sur le sol, il fut certain qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait autour de lui. Mais ses yeux étaient trop absorbés par l'admiration sans borne de l'immense maison des Potter. Elle était invisible des Moldus, et se présentait un peu comme la sienne, du moins comme le 12, Gimmauld Place, son ancienne résidence. Elle était entre deux maisons de Moldus qui ne la remarquaient pas, à cause de tous les sorts. Mais lui, il la voyait parfaitement, et il n'osait imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière les murs de ce palais.

Il avança sa main hésitante vers la poignée du petit portique. Elle tremblait tellement qu'il n'arriva pas à l'attraper dans un premier temps. Il inspira calmement afin de mieux se contrôler, puis réussit à pousser le portique qui s'ouvrit doucement, sans un seul grincement.

Sirius attrapa ses affaires et s'avança dans l'allée fleurie et joliment pavée qui menait à une grande porte élégante. Là encore, il posa ses bagages, et fixa la porte, peu sûr de lui. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, et avala plusieurs fois sa salive. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle lui faisait mal. Il pouvait toujours partir, se répétait-il.

Ses pas l'avaient menés ici sans trop s'en rendre compte. A l'autre bout de Londres, près de Notting Hill, chez son meilleur ami James Potter. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment ; même s'il aimait beaucoup Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, ses deux autres meilleurs amis, il savait que ce n'était pas pareil, qu'ils n'étaient pas James Potter. Qu'ils n'étaient pas lui. Qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'il rêvait d'être, qu'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Il leva une main frissonnante vers le loquet de la porte, et son regard tomba sur le blason des Potter. Un lion, dressé, les pattes levées. Le blason de sa propre maison s'imposa à son esprit. Un serpent, rampant. Sa main resta figée.

Peter et Remus n'étaient pas James, mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait tout raté, qu'il avait cédé à la pression, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche et qu'il n'était pas capable de faire face à sa propre mère. Parce qu'alors il pourrait prendre conscience qu'il avait raison depuis la Première Année, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le reconnaître en tant que Gryffondor. Il se conduisait comme le parfait petit Serpentard. En lâche.

Sa main se baissa lentement en même temps que sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il pourrait toujours se trouver un autre endroit où aller. Non ?

« Monsieur ? » demanda une petite voix.

Sirius sursauta, et leva légèrement la tête. Une elfe de maison le regardait de ses gros yeux globuleux. C'était Shauz, la domestique des Potter, celle dont James lui avait parlé à l'occasion. Sirius la fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un elfe, hésitant encore entre le portique et la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que Shauz peut faire pour Monsieur ? »

Sirius hésita encore, repensant à James, à sa mère, à sa famille, à ses amis, à l'école. A sa vie, en somme. Puis il se décida. Il sourit gentiment à l'elfe, et s'adressa à lui en contrôlant le mieux possible l'émotion qui faisait dérailler sa voix.

« Je voudrais voir James, s'il te plaît. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Je tiens absolument à dormir dans le jardin, je ne veux pas vous envahir. »

Madame Potter le transperça du regard quelques instants, comme si elle le jugeait. Habitué, Sirius ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint le regard de madame Potter sans difficulté. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit gentiment.

« Très bien. Mais sache que si tu le souhaites, il y a une chambre d'amis à ta disposition. »

« Merci. »

« AH AH ! Je vais passer les meilleures vacances de ma vie je le sens ! Toi, moi, unis comme à Poudlard, ça va être carrément bath ! »

Un raclement de gorge ramena James à la réalité. Il eut un petit sourire crispé, et recula d'un ou deux pas.

« Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une métaphore, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne compte pas _vraiment_ faire comme à Poudlard… Il n'y a pas assez de salles, et… »

« James Richard Potter, tais-toi immédiatement. » claqua sa mère.

Le problème de James, de l'avis de Sirius, était qu'il ne savait jamais s'arrêter quand il le fallait. C'était comme s'il ressentait le besoin de s'enfoncer d'avantage. Et Sirius était abasourdi de découvrir que lorsqu'il pensait que son meilleur ami avait touché le fond, il y avait une autre couche en dessous, puis une autre, et encore une autre…

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à séduire Evans. En tout cas, James se tut immédiatement.

« Je ne sais pas comment Minerva arrive à tomber dans le panneau à chaque fois, tu es un si piètre menteur ! »

« Eh bien vois-tu, dans la plupart des cas, Remus s'occupe des mensonges, et s'il n'est pas avec Sirius et moi, je délègue ce droit à mon cher ami ici présent. » répondit James en montrant Sirius d'un geste élégant des mains.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi. C'est simplement que vous lui faites peur, madame. »

« Merci Sirius. » sourit madame Potter chaleureusement, comme si c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on lui ait jamais fait. « Mais je préfèrerais que mon fils n'ait pas peur de moi. »

« J'ai pas peur de toi ! » grommela James, vexé.

Madame Potter eut un sourire attendri et passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son fils, les ébouriffant plus que d'habitude. Alors que c'était le geste que James faisait le plus souvent afin de crâner le plus possible devant les autres élèves de Poudlard, il grimaça et repoussa le bras de sa mère avec mauvaise humeur.

« Si Sirius a le droit de camper dehors, je peux le rejoindre s'il te plaît maman ? »

Madame Potter hésita quelques instants, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, et surtout, semblait-il, pour agacer son fils. Celui-ci s'amusa à lui faire un regard de petit chiot battu, qui fit éclater sa mère de rire. Elle haussa les épaules, et retourna dans le salon.

« J'entends déjà ton père » marmonnait-elle. « _'Et moi, dis, et moi, je peux, je peux, je peux ?'_ Les hommes… On ne peut vivre avec eux, on ne peut vivre sans eux… »

Sirius jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, qui partait déjà dans l'autre direction.

« T'inquiète pas, ça la prend souvent comme ça sans raison. Tu t'y feras. Et puis… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. James, pour sa part, soupira d'agacement.

« Mon père est vraiment comme ça. »

**oOoOoOo**

Il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. D'accord, le lit sur lequel il dormait était un peu vieux et à une seule place, la salle de bain de sa tente n'était pas terrible, la cuisine était à la méthode sorcière aussi il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il n'était pas encore majeur, et le sol était extrêmement poussiéreux. Mais il avait passé la soirée en toute liberté, sans cette saleté de Kreattur pour l'ennuyer, en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient passé la soirée à boire de la bièraubeurre tout en se racontant les dernières nouvelles et en comptant le nombre de moutons de poussière qui traînaient sous le lit.

James lui avait dit que Shauz se ferait un plaisir de nettoyer tout cela et de lui faire le repas, mais Sirius estimait que les Potter, en lui offrant un toit, en faisaient suffisamment. Par conséquent, il passait la plupart de son temps de vacances à nettoyer la tente de fond en comble, et à terminer ses devoirs. Pendant ces moments-là, James restait à côté de lui, assis sur son lit, à jouer avec son petit vif d'or tout en l'observant se démener.

Une semaine plus tard, au début du mois d'août, Sirius émergea de la tente aux alentours de midi et entra dans la maison des Potter la tête et les sens totalement endormis. Il se planta dans la cuisine, se servit en pancakes chauds préparés par Shauz, et but son verre de jus de citrouille sans se rendre compte de la présence de son meilleur ami. Ses parents étaient, comme la plupart du temps, au travail, et laissaient les deux adolescents seuls avec l'elfe de maison.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

Sirius sursauta, et renversa son bol de lait froid. Shauz se jeta sur le bol pour tout nettoyer, alors que James éclatait de rire. Sirius lui racontait son rêve – une vague histoire de bébé aux yeux verts avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui ressemblait étrangement à son meilleur ami – lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, l'elfe de maison claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître le lait et le bol du carrelage étincelant et disparut hors de la cuisine. Sirius et James n'y firent pas attention, et continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au retour de Shauz.

« Une visite pour vous, Sirius Black. »

Sirius, qui avalait son énième pancake à ce moment-là, manqua de s'étouffer. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait reçu aucune visite, ni aucune lettre, à part celles de Peter et de Remus, ainsi qu'une beuglante de sa mère qui lui annonçait qu'il était renié de la famille et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se pointer au douze, Grimmaul Place s'il tenait à sa misérable existence. Sirius était sûr qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire : plutôt Azkaban que redevenir prisonnier de l'horrible maison de sa famille.

Alors qui pouvait bien vouloir lui rendre visite ? Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne se souciait énormément de sa vie… Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un du ministère, qui voulait parler avec lui ? Mais madame Potter lui avait pourtant certifié qu'elle s'était arrangée personnellement avec le Ministre de la Magie pour pouvoir le garder jusqu'à sa majorité chez elle.

La réponse se trouvait à la porte de la cuisine, habillée d'une jolie robe blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'une fée, coiffée soigneusement, et l'air plus furieuse que jamais. Sirius resta bouche bée devant la visiteuse.

« Amalthée ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Amalthée dardait sur lui son regard bleu le plus glacial et s'avança vers lui lentement.

« James, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ? »

James hésita un peu, ne voulant pas abandonner son meilleur ami avec une fille à l'air aussi furibonde, mais Sirius le rassura du regard. James jeta les armes, et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot. Dès lors que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, Sirius fut certain qu'il s'était retourné pour écouter ce qui allait se passer. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas ; de toute façon il allait tout lui raconter après.

Amalthée, pour sa part, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fulminante.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas se décider.

Tremblante de colère, elle se dirigea vers Sirius et lui colla une gifle monumentale. Il porta la main à sa joue brûlante, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je te retourne la question ! » tonna-t-elle, débordante d'une aura effrayante, signe qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout.

« J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu me gifles sans raison ! »

« Sans raison ? SANS RAISON ? M'abandonner, Black, cela te suffit-il comme raison ? »

« T'abandonner ? » répéta-t-il. « Comment je pourrais t'abandonner ? »

Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir laissée sur le bord de la route, ni au milieu d'une horde de fous furieux. Et puis, de son avis, c'était plutôt à la horde de fous furieux de s'inquiéter s'ils se retrouvaient un jour en face d'une fille comme elle.

Les yeux d'Amalthée s'embuèrent de larmes. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur. Il aurait préféré une gifle, des coups plutôt que de voir des larmes. Il trouvait que les pleurs étaient l'arme la plus injuste des filles. Il estimait qu'on ne pouvait rien leur faire car elles paraissaient trop faibles. Il soupira, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu Amalthée pleurer. Même la fois où elle avait été attaquée par un Gytrash en Première Année. Elle était restée en état de choc plusieurs heures, mais n'avait pleuré à aucun moment.

« Euh… Amalthée… »

Il avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de pleurer, mais il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien. Soit elle pleurerait de plus belle, soit elle se mettrait dans une colère noire, et il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire des deux. Sirius se leva et essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle le gifla une deuxième fois.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

« Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Tu peux pas venir ici, demander à me voir et me frapper sans m'expliquer pourquoi ! »

« Tu es parti ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu t'es enfui, comme un lâche ! »

Il se redressa et croisa les bras, le regard dur. Il ne supportait pas de se faire la leçon par une gamine pourrie gâtée qui vivait dans le luxe et dans l'amour de sa famille, qui croyait savoir ce qu'il vivait et qui le jugeait alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Figure-toi que ça me regarde depuis que nous sommes fiancés ! » claqua-t-elle.

Le masque d'impassibilité de Sirius s'ébranla légèrement lorsqu'il se rappela qu'effectivement, ils étaient fiancés depuis un an. Cela n'échappa pas à Amalthée qui ricana mais de toute évidence le cœur n'y était pas. Son joli visage était déformé par la colère et les larmes. Sirius sentait au recul qu'elle eut lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction qu'elle se sentait trahie au plus profond de son être.

« J'en étais sûre. Tu t'es enfui sans penser aux conséquences de tes actes, égoïste que tu es ! »

« Je t'interdis de me traiter d'égoïste ! » cria-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Il lui saisit le bras et le serra si fort qu'elle cria.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu es ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit crétin prétentieux crâneur et égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Ose me dire en face que tu as pensé à ce que tu ferais en t'enfuyant ! »

Son silence valait toutes les réponses du monde.

« Alors ose me dire que tu n'es pas égoïste ! Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde ce qui m'arriverait en quittant ta famille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'arrive ! »

Elle se défit de son étreinte et le poussa violemment.

« Nos fiançailles ont été annulées sinistre crétin ! Et tu sais très bien ce que ça implique ! »

Sirius se figea, et recula de quelques pas. Amalthée le toisa d'un regard empli de mépris et de déception. Il préféra se retourner et se dirigea vers le lavabo en émail.

« Ils sont… ? »

« Morts ? Oh non ! Figure-toi que ta mère m'a trouvé un nouveau fiancé on ne peut plus charmant, mille fois plus fidèle et meilleur fils que tu n'es… Ton frère ! »

Sirius se retourna vers Amalthée qui eut un ricanement amer. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Sirius s'adossa à l'évier et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y eut un lourd silence à glacer le sang. Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi penser ; il avait l'horrible impression que trop de sentiments s'insinuaient en lui et il n'arrivait pas à discerner les bons des mauvais. Finalement, il soupira.

« Il m'a toujours envié. Maintenant il a ma maison, ma mère et ma fiancée pour lui tout seul. »

« OH NON ! » s'exclama alors Amalthée, d'une voix tremblante de colère. « Non Sirius je te jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas être cynique et ne pas être touché ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis d'être détaché ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » s'énerva Sirius. « Tu attends quoi de moi ? Que je me mette à pleurer ? Que j'aille dire à ma mère de me laisser t'épouser alors que je ne suis plus un Black ! Un mariage avec moi ne te servira plus à rien maintenant ! Je ne peux plus te protéger ! »

« Mais on avait un accord ! » gronda Amalthée. « Je comptais sur toi ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Bien sûr que tu avais le choix ! »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est de vivre avec _elle_ ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis là-bas, alors tais-toi ! Et ne te permets pas de me juger ! »

« Tu aurais pu m'écrire ! Me parler de tes problèmes, on se serait arrangés avec mes parents pour ne pas tout gâcher ! »

« Bien sûr, je ne confie même pas à James la moitié de ma vie là-bas, et tu espères que je vais tout raconter à tes parents ? Tu vis dans quel monde ? »

Amalthée laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte, et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Par fierté ! » sanglota-t-elle. « Par fierté… »

« Non, pas par fierté, par humilité ! » cria Sirius. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dans ton petit monde doré plein d'argent et d'amour, dans ton petit cocon de gens bien pensants ! »

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une fille de riches qui cherche le meilleur parti pour couler des jours le plus heureux possible ! »

« N'était-ce pas les termes notre accord ? »

Amalthée baissa la tête, et la secoua piteusement, comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

« Tu n'as rien compris… Rien… » murmura-t-elle.

« Peut-être. Mais manifestement c'est trop tard. Je suis désolé, Amalthée. »

« Tu penses sincèrement que ta désolation va m'être utile ? C'est trop tard, maintenant ! Je pensais que… Que tu… Je… »

Elle s'arrêta. Sirius se sentit horriblement mal. Il essayait de se persuader qu'Amalthée avait tort, qu'il avait eu raison de s'enfuir, que supporter des sorts impardonnables, des insultes et des humiliations étaient de bonnes raisons pour s'enfuir… Mais il y avait une petite voix, une petite voix vicieuse et perverse qui lui rappelait les mots de sa mère, qui lui rappelait la façon dont il était parti, qui lui rappelait qui il était, et qui donnait raison à Amalthée.

Il n'était qu'un lâche égoïste.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Amalthée ne répondit pas, elle resta appuyée contre la porte et le regardait sans le voir, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle et de la serrer contre lui en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger, que tout ne serait pas comme elle l'imaginait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il entendait toujours cette petite voix vicieuse qui lui rappelait qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, et qu'elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Que, pour la première fois, leur classe sociale ne les rapprochait pas comme le lui avait toujours dit sa mère.

Alors, bizarrement, il eut l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Il ne pensait plus à James, à la famille Potter, il ne pensait plus à sa vie actuelle, il pensait à celle qu'il avait _avant_. Avant de s'enfuir de sa maison, avant de céder à sa mère, avant de tout céder à son frère : sa maison, sa famille, sa fiancée.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais savoir que quelqu'un comme Amalthée Davin, de la grande Noblesse Magique, comptait sur lui, l'aimait, et qu'il avait la responsabilité de prendre soin d'elle lui faisait du bien, le rassurait. C'était comme s'il se sentait capable d'être quelqu'un. C'était la revanche qu'il avait face à sa mère ; alors qu'elle pensait tout contrôler, elle allait droit dans le mur : son vilain petit canard épousait une jolie jeune fille amoureuse de lui, avec assez de cran pour essayer de duper Lord Voldemort.

Il comprit alors que c'était sa mère qui venait de gagner. En le poussant à bout, elle avait réussi à le faire craquer. En s'enfuyant, il avait renoncé à être ce _quelqu'un_ qu'il se vantait d'être. Il avait renoncé à Amalthée, et il l'avait laissée à son frère, celui qui l'admirait et le méprisait en même temps. Celui qui voulait être sa pâle copie, mais en version Serpentard. Celui qui cherchait désespérément à être le fils que Sirius aurait dû être.

« Je te déteste. » sanglota alors Amalthée d'une toute petite voix.

C'était comme si on lui jetait un sortilège de Doloris. C'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Comme si, en trois mots, Amalthée avait réussi à lui arracher cet espoir, ce « _quelqu'un_ ». Pourtant, il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses mots. Elle paraissait déçue d'avoir à lui dire ça. Et plus que tout, Sirius sentit qu'elle était à moitié sincère. Qu'elle avait beau toujours l'aimer, il y avait désormais une partie d'elle qui le détestait et le méprisait au plus au point.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Cela sembla énerver Amalthée plus qu'autre chose.

« Je te déteste ! » Sirius ne répondit toujours rien, le regard baissé vers ses chaussures. Amalthée se jeta alors sur lui et le frappa de ses poings manucurés le plus fort qu'elle pouvait en lui criant combien elle le détestait. Sirius n'eut aucune difficulté à l'empêcher de lui faire du mal, elle n'était pas très forte, contrairement à lui, et ce n'était pas comme si elle y mettait toute sa volonté. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras sans un mot. Les imprécations d'Amalthée furent étouffés par le pull qu'il portait.

Ils ne surent pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés sans rien dire, mais après ce qui lui parut une seconde, Amalthée repoussa Sirius doucement. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues noires, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa colère disparue. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Amalthée se redressa totalement.

« Je dois rentrer, mes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? » demanda Sirius.

« Notre marché ne tient plus. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Et pour tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Ta mère se vante que son fils est rentré chez les Mangemorts. Je suppose que je serai bientôt des leurs. »

Sa résignation et son stoïcisme face à son avenir fit froid dans le dos à Sirius. Il détourna le regard, mais vit Amalthée avoir un sourire presque cruel. Un sourire à la fois sadique, et masochiste. Un sourire qui fit peur à Sirius.

« J'espère que ça cogitera bien, Black. Parce que tout ce qui m'arrivera maintenant, ce sera ta faute. Ta seule et unique faute. »

Sirius eut envie de lui hurler que c'était faux, qu'elle pouvait faire comme lui et prendre sa vie en main, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être détachée non plus et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à assumer ses actes, mais il pensa à l'humiliation, et à ce qui l'avait attendu lorsqu'il s'était enfui. Amalthée n'était pas à blâmer. Ce n'était pas sa faute si on ne lui avait pas appris à être libre.

Devant son silence, elle le regarda avec le plus profond mépris, et partit après avoir salué James le plus poliment possible. James entra dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, mais trouva la pièce vide. Sirius était parti se recoucher. Il avait besoin de se persuader qu'il venait de rêver, et que cette discussion ne s'était jamais passée.

**oOoOoOo**

Sur le quai 9 ¾, c'était la cohue. Sirius et James discutaient pourtant calmement en attendant leurs deux meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin aux côtés d'une Mme Potter plus que sur ses gardes, mais silencieuse – et en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer Lucrecia Black. James cherchait déjà Lily du regard, histoire de vérifier si elle n'était pas devenue une fille en un été – Sirius était persuadé que Lily Evans ressemblait plus à un Dragon ou à une Harpie déguisée qu'à une vraie fille – tandis que Sirius cherchait du regard des têtes connues. Il salua Dave Goujon, un Septième Année et son meilleur ami Frank Londubat avec qui il parla longuement de Andrew Warren, l'un des meilleur Batteur depuis bien des années, qui avait fait remporter la Coupe Internationale de Quidditch en assommant l'Attrapeur et le Gardien de l'équipe adverse lors de la finale.

« Mouais, j'ai trouvé sa feinte de Wronski un peu ratée. Ça ne vaut pas celle de Pegasus Potter en 1853 ! » avançait Dave, qui vouait un culte sans nom à Pegasus Potter, l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de James. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire supérieur à l'attention de Dave, puis reporta son attention vers la foule.

« Comment tu le sais ? T'étais là quand il l'a faite ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » avoua Dave. « Mais mon arrière-grand-père, qui avait dix ans à l'époque, l'a enregistré grâce à un sort que son père lui a appris. Une archive que peu de gens ont ! »

« Normal, il nous reste peu de personnes vivant en 1853 ! »

« Et puis de toute façon, Warren est un Batteur » fit Frank, qui ne tenait manifestement pas à débattre sur l'année 1853, et qui se moquait totalement de Pegasus Potter. « C'est déjà incroyable qu'il ait réussi à faire un tel piqué pour défendre Von Cruger. »

« Von Cruger est un nul. » décréta Sirius. « Heureusement que Warren sait frapper, sinon on aurait perdu. Même Lander, qui n'est pas très douée à cause de son âge ne mettrait pas quatre heures trente à trouver le vif d'or si l'Attrapeur adverse était hors course ! »

Lander était l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle rentrait en Quatrième Année.

« T'es dur, Lander est pas mal. » intervint alors James.

« Tu la défends parce que c'est la protégée d'Evans ! » s'amusa Dave.

Sirius allait avancer que c'était faux, mais James le fit beaucoup plus vite que lui. Sirius était persuadé que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, James oubliait tout différend et le reste de sa vie. Il pouvait très bien mépriser au plus haut point un de ses camarades et être non seulement loyal mais poli avec lui au Quidditch – à partir du moment où il faisait partie de son équipe ; car il n'avait absolument aucune pitié pour les Serpentard. Aussi, lorsque Everard McLaggen, Capitaine de l'équipe l'année précédente, avait choisi Lander, James avait été plutôt satisfait ; certes, Lander était un peu brouillon et essayait d'aller trop vite, mais elle était fine, légère et plutôt agile.

Mais d'un côté, Dave n'avait pas tort. James avait dû voir d'un très bon œil l'arrivée d'une amie d'Evans, et il l'aidait beaucoup à s'entraîner le soir. Sirius était certain que Lander en pinçait pour son meilleur ami, et s'imaginait qu'il faisait tout ça pour la draguer, mais elle se méprenait lourdement. James faisait surtout cela pour séduire Evans.

Soudain, un cri retentit derrière eux. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le même coin. et ce fut la stupeur générale. Un jet de lumière verte éblouit tous les visages. Il y eut une seconde de silence…

Puis ce fut la débandade. Tout le monde se mit à courir dans le sens inverse, les adultes poussant les enfants dans le train alors que le sifflement retentissait. Sirius vit James tourner la tête vers sa mère, qui s'élançait déjà vers l'origine de la bousculade.

« MONTEZ DANS LE TRAIN ! » hurlait-elle en même temps tout en leur montrant la locomotive du doigt.

Aucun des quatre garçons ne bougea, les yeux fixés sur les éclairs verts, rouges, bleus qui illuminaient leur visage. Puis quelqu'un leur tomba dessus et les sépara, Frank et Dave furent poussés vers les rails, et réussirent à monter dans le wagon, aidés par d'autres élèves, mais Sirius et James furent projetés vers le mur de pierres froides du quai.

A leur plus grande stupeur, le train s'ébranla, et commença à quitter la gare. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard paniqué : ils n'iraient pas à Poudlard, s'ils rataient le train ! Un autre hurlement retentit, des têtes encagoulés surgissaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois, et on entendait crier « Les Mangemorts, les Mangemorts ! », des noms étaient hurlés, se mêlant aux gémissements effrayés et aux pleurs inquiets.

« MON FILS ! » entendirent-ils crier à leur côté. Une mère tenait dans ses bras le corps mou d'un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans. Sirius fixait les yeux vides du garçon avec une fascination morbide, tétanisé. Il ne put détacher son regard de l'enfant que lorsqu'il reçut de violents coups de coude de la part de James.

Il regardait plus haut vers le toit, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius suivit son regard, et n'arriva plus à bouger. Elle avait l'air plus terrible en vrai que sur les photos de la Gazette, elle avait l'air géante, dangereuse, maladive… Réelle. Vivante. Elle avait l'air tellement vivante qu'il avait l'impression que la langue fourchue du serpent se dirigeait vers lui, que ses yeux vides tentaient de l'avaler dans son gouffre abyssal… Il ne ressentait plus de courage, face à la Marque des Ténèbres. Il se sentait minuscule et impuissant.

« Evans ! » souffla James.

James se leva vivement, attrapa Sirius par la manche et le tira vers les rails. Un corps gisait sur le sol. Sirius l'enjamba, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Malgré la violente bousculade, ils réussirent à se faufiler sans tomber, ni perdre de vue une tête rousse épouvantée.

« EVANS ! » cria James en lâchant Sirius.

Celui-ci n'arrêta pas de courir, et rejoignit la jeune fille, les mains sur la bouche, fixant la tête arrachée d'une femme, horrifiée. Sirius vit James attraper le bras de la jeune fille et la tirer vers l'arrière. Mais Evans ne semblait pas encline à bouger. Elle regardait la tête de la femme, les yeux exorbités.

« Evans, il faut partir. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Lily ! » répéta James. « Viens ! »

Soudain, une capuche s'avança vers eux, mais ni James ni Evans ne la virent. Seul Sirius l'aperçut s'approcher d'eux et avancer sa baguette. Il réagit au quart de tour et le stupéfixa. Mais à peine eut-il fini qu'un autre le remplaça et repartit pour les attaquer. Sirius réussit à les défendre du mieux qu'il put, mais il fut touché par un sort qui lui perfora le ventre. Il poussa un cri épouvantable, mais n'arrêta pas. Il entendit vaguement James hurler à ses côtés, et essaya de reculer, mais le Mangemort était trop près.

Sirius ferma les yeux, attendant le sort de mort, mais au bout de quelques secondes il se rendit compte qu'il ne venait pas, et qu'il ressentait toujours la douleur lancinante dans son estomac. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que Evans avait relevé la tête, les yeux brillants d'une rage inquiétante, et décochait sort sur sort au Mangemort, d'une vitesse et d'une force déconcertantes. Cette scène lui rappela celle à laquelle il avait assisté deux mois auparavant dans le Poudlard Express, lorsque, furieuse, elle les avait disputés violemment. La même aura qui l'avait entourée ce jour-là émanait d'elle, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus violente, beaucoup plus rageuse, beaucoup plus meurtrière.

Et effectivement, lorsque le sorcier tomba à terre, Evans leva sa baguette, sans pitié.

« ENDOLORIS ! » hurla-t-elle.

« NON ! » cria James en se jetant sur elle. Mais la lumière toucha quand même le sorcier, qui bougea à peine, et ne poussa pas les cris de douleurs habituels. Evans sembla chamboulée par cela, elle qui excellait pourtant en Sortilèges. Mais cela ne l'ébranla pas très longtemps, car elle repartit rapidement dans une succession de hurlements qui ressemblaient vaguement à un sort impardonnable. James la fixait, ébahi par le comportement sanguinaire de la jeune fille. Sirius imitait son ami, mais se tordait dans tous les sens pour trouver une position où il ne sentait pas la douleur. Finalement, James réagit, attira magiquement un banc qu'il coupa en deux, et métamorphosa en balai.

« Tu te sens capable de monter ? » demanda-t-il, sans lâcher Evans du regard. Elle commençait à s'épuiser, et le Mangemort se relevait maintenant. Sirius hocha péniblement la tête, et se leva, aidé par James, qui lui lança un sort de Désillusion. Il enjamba le balai, et donna un coup de pied.

« Et Evans ? » demanda-t-il essoufflé.

« Je m'en occupe. Essaye de retrouver le Poudlard Express, et monte dans le train. Remus doit avoir sa trousse de soin avec lui, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des profs ou des Médicomages dedans. Essaye de tenir. Si ça ne va pas, essaye de transplaner chez moi. »

« Je te signale qu'on n'a jamais essayé de Transplaner. »

« A quoi ça sert d'espionner les cours des Sixième Année si on peut pas s'amuser avec ? Allez, les trois D, tu t'en souviendras ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, mais ne réussit pas à partir. Il ne put s'empêcher de stagner juste au-dessus de Evans et James. Celui-ci lui arracha la baguette des mains, l'enserra à la taille, et monta sur le balai. Mais Evans se débattait comme une diablesse, et il paraissait très difficile à James de garder le chemin tout en empêchant Evans de retomber sur le béton du quai.

« Va-t-en Sirius, ça ira ! »

A contrecœur, Sirius partit le plus vite possible de la gare, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre, au loin, la voix d'Evans hurler :

« C'ETAIT MA MERE ! »

**FIN DE LA HUITIEME PARTIE**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Swann1992 : **lol Je crains ne pas pouvoir mettre de gnous dans cette histoire, désolée. Mais j'en ai mis dans Entre Ombre et Lumière (EOEL pour les intimes) si tu veux en voir un petit peu. J'écris le plus souvent possible, mais j'ai du mal à m'organiser cette année entre les cours, les devoirs, les leçons, les sorties, etc.

**Gaffiotte (ou Toi) :** sensée s'écrit censé ? je sais jamais quand on doit mettre un s et quand on doit mettre un c. C'est chiant. Les Maraudeurs sont gratuitement méchants, mais si ça peut te rassurer, Wilkes, Rosier, Nott, Avery et Rogue ne sont pas des enfants de coeur non plus. Sirius et James n'ont pas l'exclusivité de la connerie. Bien sûr qu'il y a des histoires Sirius/James ! Tu n'as jamais été voir ? (aberrée). Je suis la seule à aller voir tous les couples les plus stupides ? (McGonagall/Dumbledore, Ron/Harry, Peter/Sirius, Ron/Rogue, Ron/Remus...) Ca m'occupe quand je m'ennuie. Sauf que je n'ai plus le temps de m'ennuyer en ce moment ! Beuuuuuuuuuh. Lol, comme d'hab, j'adore tes copains. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer en tout cas.

**Lowrana :** Personnellement, j'avais trouvé la fin de la Cinquième Année un peu molle, et peu intrigante. Mais effectivement, j'ai changé le caractère habituel de Regulus, surtout après la lecture du tome 6 (sans y mettre ma main au feu, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que RAB soit Regulus Black, et dans ce cas... Bah Regulus était peut-être un peu plus gris que ce qu'on imaginait).

**Violette :** Ma fidèle revieweuse ! Dans mes braaaaaaaas ! lol c'est bien que tu n'aimes pas les parents de Harry. Et je suis contente que tu sois étonnée que Lily soit une petite prétentieuse. lol vous êtes tous en transe sur le couple Sirius/Amalthée. N'empêche qu'avec cette partie, il est bien compromis. Hé ! hé ! Non, Regulus n'est pas gentil, mais effectivement j'essaye de coller au tome 6. Sirius explique qui est Regulus : un garçon tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il a pour son frère et celui qu'il éprouve pour sa mère. Comme il pensait avoir perdu son frère lorsqu'il était parti à Gryffondor, il s'est carrément mis du côté de sa mère, mais comme il grandit (il a quatorze ans), il se rend compte que tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Mais Regulus reste Regulus, et il est toujours torturé psychologiquement. C'est un peu compliqué et pas spécialement clair dans ma tête, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas grave, Regulus n'a pas d'importance dans cette histoire. Pour le "courage des Gryffondor" qui s'attaquent à des gens seuls par derrière, je pense que Rogue a un peu enjolivé les choses parce qu'il voue une haine sans limite aux Maraudeurs, mais je pense qu'il n'avait pas tort. Je l'avais mis dans ma review du tome 6, il faudrait vraiment que je la poste sur ffnet. Décrire, non, puisque c'est James qui va sauver Rogue, et pas Sirius. Mais évidemment je vais en parler, et comme dans EOEL ça aura une répercution dans la Septième Année. Là-dessus je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Par contre, les raisons qui poussent Sirius à trahir Rogue et Remus sont totalement différentes, et beaucoup plus cruelles. Mais tu verras tout ça dans deux semaines, je t'en ai déjà trop dit !

**Babar :** Marchi de m'être inconditionnelle, ça me touche beaucoup ! Regulus meurt quand Sirius a quitté Poudlard et il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont est mort son frère, ce qui prouve qu'il n'était pas proche de lui du tout, d'ailleurs il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille lorsqu'il a quitté la maison familiale. Donc de toute façon, Sirius et Regulus ne seront pas très proches. lol c'est amusant, tout le monde a été vraiment surpris par ce rapprochement entre Sirius et Regulus, pourtant ça n'allait pas très loin, juste une sorte de petite trève entre frères. Bon, ok, c'est un peu plus profond que ça, mais je l'exploiterai un peu plus, plus loin dans l'histoire. C'est sympa de te revoir à chaque post !

**Puce :** J'ai trouvé un site de téléchargement de VM parfait pour toi. Je t'en parlerai plus amplement quand on se verra.

**Lazoule :** C'est déjà gentil de me laisser une review, alors c'est pas grave si c'est pas original ! Des échanges d'insultes dans EOEL ? Je crois pas. Non, ils ne s'insultaient pas, et Lily ne promettait pas qu'elle le honirait toute sa vie. Mais là non plus si tu remarques, ils ne s'insultent pas. Enfin... Si, Evans l'insulte, mais Evans est une garce prétentieuse, alors ça compte pas. Il n'y a pas de Pham dans la Sixième Année, je crois. Ce n'est qu'un personnage très secondaire, du genre Parvati et Lavande dans HP. Non, Regulus n'a aucune implication dans la blague de Sirius. On ne reverra Regulus qu'une fois dans la Sixième Année, en fait, et encore, très brièvement. Meuh non tu fayottes pas. Et puis, comme dirait le maquereau dans Kill Bill 2 : "Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je suis très sensible à la flatterie" loooool. Marchi pour tous tes compliments !

**Ladybird :** Euh, en fait, j'étais officieusement en vacances le jour où je n'avais plus de contrôles ni de devoirs à rendre. Mais officiellement j'étais en vacances le vendredi (mon lycée ne donne pas de cours le samedi matin gnahahah ! mais nos journées sont hyperchargées). Si tu veux avoir une bonne note à ta dissert de philo, je ne te conseille pas de me demander de la faire, loin de là. Hem. Désolée de contre-carrer tes plans pour Sirius/Amalthée et les vacances du bonheur pour Sirius...Tu me fais rougir avec tous tes compliments. Beuuuuuuuuh.

**Tashiya :** Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît ! Je prends plus de libertés avec les personnages par la suite, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

**Broack Dincht :** WAAAAAAAW ! Incroyable ! Un revenant ! Tu as lu trois fois le tome 6 ? Moi j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire en Français, mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas pour le moment.Tu me dis toujours que je comprends bien la psychologie masculine, mais honnêtement, les Maraudeurs sont des machos boulets qui ne comprennent rien aux filles. Or, il y a plein de garçons quine sont pas machos, ni boulets, et qui comprennent plutôt bien les filles (toutes proportions gardées). M'enfin j'apprécie toujours le compliment ! lol pour le chapitre 6 ! J'ai un peu pété une durite sur l'histoire de queue, etc. J'ai hésité à le laisser parce que je pensais que c'était un peu limite pour une fic tout public, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Bien deviné : l'histoire Amalthée/Sirius se finit mal. Et continuera mal. Hé ! Hé ! C'est quoi ce truc impressionnant à me raconter ? (curieuse)... J'espère bien que tu n'auras pas 30 chapitres de retard, vu qu'il n'y aura pas 30 chapitres. Peut-être une quinzaine maximum (pour une fic qui ne devait faire que 3 parties... (soupir) enfin...)

**Kalea Chan :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

* * *

**Note de Wam 2 :** La suite arrivera mercredi prochain normalement. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser de gentilles petites reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre par la suite ! Bonne rentrée et bon courage à tous ! 

Amicalement,

Kazy.


	9. Partie 9

**Disclaimer :** Noooooooooooooon rien de rieeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Nooooooooon je ne possède rien ! (vague tentative d'imitation d'Edith Piaf)

**Résumé :** 1976, période de guerre, il y a ceux qui sont tout blanc, et ceux qui sont tout noir. Et souvent beaucoup trop de gris. Le problème avec Sirius Black, c'est que son gris vire beaucoup trop vers le noir. 

**Note de Wam :** Hé hé ! Personne n'a trouvé le clin d'oeil à EOEL. Honnêtement, c'est pas plus mal, c'était du copier/collage quasiment complet (rire gêné). Mais pour ma défense, ce n'était qu'une phrase. Qu'une idée. Bon, et puis merde. C'est ma fic. J'fais c'que j'veux (vague tentative de faire preuve de personnalité). Dans cette partie, aucun clin d'oeil à mes anciennes fics, mais par contre... Hem, énoooooorme clin d'oeil (ça tient carrément du coup de poing)à cette série fantastique, magnifique, drôle, cynique, légère et sombre (oui, tout ça !) qu'est Veronica Mars. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Normal : ça ne passe qu'aux USA. Et ils n'y a qu'en VO. Mais honnêtement, si possible, téléchargez les épisodes. Bon, si vous ne connaissez pas, ce n'est absolument pas grave, j'ai juste piqué des noms de personnages ainsi que leurs emplois. Ce détail n'apporte absolument rien, puisque la quasi-intégralité d'entre vous ne connais pas. Mais bon. Je me devais de faire la pub. Bon, et sinon, je suis heureuse : hier, j'ai lu le tout dernier chapitre posté des Portes. Putain, ça fait du bien de relire du Alo ! Me sens toute naze à côté. Mais m'en fous ! Allez, assez parlé, bonne lecture !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 9**

Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible s'amusait vicieusement à lui tordre tous ses organes internes. Ses vêtements de Moldus étaient trempés de sueur, il avait tellement chaud que si on lui avait dit qu'il était en enfer, il n'aurait pas été étonné. Un vague sentiment mélodramatique le prit, et il songea que sa vie était elle-même un enfer.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, à cause de la douleur. Il avait l'impression confuse que lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il avait moins mal, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Diriger le balai était un supplice. Non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas un vrai balai, mais en plus parce que la souffrance ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Mais où était passé ce foutu train ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit allé si loin, si vite ? Ou y avait-il un sort qui le rendait invisible, un repousse-vue, un repousse-moldu ? Oui, bon, il n'était pas un Moldu, ses parents le lui avaient assez répété pour le savoir. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas réussi à le rattraper ?

Et où était James ? Comment s'en sortait-il avec Evans ? Sirius sentit une vague de haine contre lui-même l'envahir. Quel genre de meilleur ami était-il pour abandonner celui qu'il considérait comme son frère aux mains de Mangemorts meurtriers et d'une Harpie sanguinaire et… Orpheline ?

Pour la première fois, Sirius ressentit quelque chose comme de la compassion pour Evans. Certes, lui n'aimait pas ses parents, les détestait même, et savoir leur mort ne changerait absolument rien à son existence. Mais Evans… Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait rien sur Evans. Il se contentait de la détester, de l'embêter, de soupirer quand il entendait James en parler, mais jamais il ne s'était posé quelconque question sur elle jusqu'à ce jour.

Avait-elle des frères et sœurs ? Des amis proches ? A quoi avait-elle dû renoncer en apprenant qu'elle était une Sorcière, et pas une Moldue ? Comment l'avait pris sa famille ? L'avaient-ils rejetée, la traitant de monstre, l'avaient-ils applaudie, fiers mais un peu dépassés, ou avaient-ils été indifférents, n'osant pas s'investir dans ce monde inconnu ?

Même quand ils se parlaient régulièrement en Première Année, Evans n'avait rien dit. Sirius n'avait pas pensé à lui poser de questions, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ceux que ses parents appelaient des « Sang-de-Bourbe », trop fasciné et obnubilé par James Potter. Et lorsque James l'avait reconnu en tant que Gryffondor, il avait simplement abandonné Evans, et ne lui avait plus parlé du tout. Sauf si l'on comptait les innombrables savons qu'elle leur avait passé parce qu'ils leur faisaient perdre de nombreux points ou parce qu'ils étaient soi-disant « irrespectueux », « crétins », et « arrogants ».

Une perte de vitesse violente le sortit de ses pensées. Baisser les yeux vers le manche du balai lui donna un mal de crâne épouvantable, et ce qu'il vit l'effraya d'avantage : le balai n'en était plus toujours un. L'espace de quelques secondes, il redevenait une planche de bois. Sirius eut envie de se frapper le front : évidemment, il s'éloignait de James, donc de sa magie, donc le morceau de banc redevenait ce qu'il était avant. Par conséquent, il ne volait plus.

Le cœur de Sirius battit plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : transplaner dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'y avait que trois petits soucis : il était gravement blessé, il n'allait pas tarder à tomber d'une planche de bois à cinq cent mètres du sol (ce qui aurait pu sembler cocasse dans une autre situation), et il n'avait jamais transplané. Mais comme l'avait dit James : il fallait bien qu'espionner les cours de Sixième Année soit utiles. Il essaya de se souvenir des trois D. Destination. Bon. Jusque là ça allait : il imagina précisément le wagon où Peter, Remus, James et lui se réunissaient habituellement. Il revit précisément chaque détail de la pièce. Détermination. Etant donné qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'écraser sur le sol, on pouvait difficilement trouver plus déterminé que lui. Délibération.

Sirius se sentit englouti dans un énorme tube étroit qui lui comprima tous ses organes – déjà malmenés par l'interminable sort du Mangemort. Le tube lui sembla si long qu'il crut pendant un instant être mort, ou être démembré. Mais lorsqu'il sentit soudainement quelque chose de dur et poussiéreux sous lui, l'écraser et lui briser les derniers os qui tenaient en place, lui coupant le souffle, il comprit qu'il avait réussi. Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres. En avait-il jamais douté ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? » entendit-il autour de lui.

Son sourire disparut immédiatement. La douleur reprit le dessus instantanément. Affalé sur le ventre, il étouffa un grognement.

« Sirius est ici. » fit la voix de Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« Sirius est ici je te dis je le sens ! Il est blessé… Sirius, fais du bruit. »

Sirius bénit la condition de loup-garou de son ami, car il avait totalement oublié qu'il était difficilement visible. Il se contenta de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya de taper du pied pour faire passer la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Il entendit Remus lancer un sort.

« Sirius ! » s'écria-t-on. « Oh Merlin Sirius ! »

Des pas précipités. Une porte qu'on ouvre. Un cri.

« VITE AIDEZ-NOUS IL Y A UN BLESSE ICI ! »

Sirius essaya de se retourner sur le dos, mais la souffrance était trop forte. Il posa la main sur son ventre et vit qu'il saignait. Dans un accès de panique il essaya de battre des jambes, de bouger, de faire n'importe quoi, mais il n'y arriva pas.

D'autres bruits de pas. Des chuchotements. Des cris. Des sanglots. Des jurons.

« Poussez-vous de là, vite ! Bon sang mais vous allez dégager de mon chemin oui ! »

Une main sur son épaule. D'autres cris derrière-lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ! Hé ! Qui est mort ? C'était qui ? Ho ! »

Il sentit qu'on le retournait totalement sur le dos. Sa tête lui tournait abominablement, ses membres étaient en feu, il avait l'impression que son corps n'était que lésions, brûlures, coupures. Il avait froid et chaud, il se sentait planer et traîner en même temps. Lourd et léger à la fois. C'était écrasant, fatiguant, insupportable.

« Comment est-il arrivé ici ? » entendit-il. « Oh merde ! »

« FAITES-MOI SORTIR CES GOSSES POUR L'AMOUR DE QUI VOUS VOULEZ ! JE VEUX DU SILENCE ! » hurla-t-on.

« Nous sommes ses amis. » fit la voix de Remus. « Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici. »

« Ok. Et la grande duduche, là, elle fait quoi ? »

« Bon sang, Nate, c'est pas le moment, il est en train de se vider de son sang. Connards de Mangemorts, ce n'est qu'un gosse. »

« Ton vocabulaire, Parson. »

« Amalthée, tu ferais mieux de sortir. »

« Non… »

Une main lui déchira sa chemise. Sirius sentit sa respiration devenir difficile. Il avait mal dès qu'il respirait. Mais une pensée confuse se diffusait dans son esprit : Amalthée. Elle était là ! Mais ne voulait-elle pas couper les ponts avec lui ? Il se sentit rassuré de sa présence. Pourtant, il sentit qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« James » murmura-t-il, les yeux entrouverts. « James… là-bas… »

« James, c'est qui ça James ? » demanda la jeune voix de Parson en passant sa main lentement sur son torse, appuyant à quelques endroits précis qui firent crier Sirius de douleur. Pourtant, il en avait l'habitude, de la douleur.

« James Potter, sinistre crétin ! » répliqua la voix rauque et éraillée du dénommé Nate. Il le sentait juste à côté de lui, à tenir un de ses bras. « Lui, c'est Sirius Black, celui qui a quitté sa famille parce que c'est le vilain petit canard. Un brave garçon. Je connais bien son grand-oncle Alphard, c'est un bon ami à moi, il m'a parlé de lui. C'est un brave gars. »

« James est toujours là-bas ? » demanda Peter, horrifié.

Sirius n'arriva pas à hocher la tête. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Evans ! »

Il essaya de se relever, mais Parson le plaqua violemment sur le sol. La douleur résonna dans tout son corps.

« Continue de parler, mais tu restes allongé bonhomme. C'est qui Evans ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Remus, d'une voix soudainement très inquiète.

« Sa mère… Morte… Pété un plomb… Lancé Doloris… sur un Mangemort… »

« Putain ! » fit le dénommé Parson.

« Ton vocabulaire, Parson. Elle n'a pas dû réussir de toute façon. Elle n'a que seize ans. »

« Comment ça elle a lancé un Doloris sur un Mangemort ? Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bon, maintenant taisez-vous les gosses. » fit Nate. « On a besoin de se concentrer. Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre copine, je vous préviens que si elle tombe dans les pommes je la réanime pas. »

Sirius se força à ouvrit les yeux complètement, mais il avait l'impression que c'était impossible, qu'il lui fallait faire un effort sur-humain. L'image était floue, c'était un peu comme s'il regardait dans une pensine sans y rentrer la tête. Il voyait des visages, des formes, quelques expressions, mais il lui semblait qu'on gigotait l'image dans tous les sens. Cela lui donnait la nausée.

Il ouvrit les yeux cependant assez longtemps pour apercevoir que Remus faisait les cent pas en le regardant avec inquiétude, que Peter tenait Amalthée dans ses bras, mais que celle-ci le fixait d'un oeil horrifié et coupable, que Parson était un grand blond à l'air encore un peu enfantin mais qu'il recousait avec un fil de magie les lésions de son corps, pendant que Nate, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, celui qui connaissait son grand-oncle, lui réparait d'autres blessures à l'aide de sa baguette et d'onguents à la couleur incertaine.

Epuisé, il ferma les yeux. Une chaleur confortable l'envahit, il n'eut plus ni froid, ni chaud, c'était juste agréable. Comme un jour d'été où une bise fraîche venait adoucir la journée. Il sentit une main douce toucher sa joue, la caresser, puis se perdre dans ses cheveux. Une voix lui dire que tout se passerait bien, de se détendre. Epuisé, il décida d'écouter la voix. Et tout devint noir.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Pourquoi ne te plies-tu pas à notre volonté ? Tu sais très bien que je fais ça pour ton bien, alors cesse de te plaindre et de gémir. »_

_Il le sait que c'est pour son bien. Elle le lui a suffisamment répété. Depuis qu'il est enfant, elle le lui dit, que la douleur forge le caractère. Depuis qu'il est enfant il se dit qu'il est normal qu'il ait un caractère si dur, dans ce cas._

_« Je voulais faire de toi le meilleur, tu sais ! »_

_Il essaye de se relever, mais il lui faut de plus en plus de temps pour se remettre de ces blessures. Parfois, il oublie qui il est pendant quelques instants. Mais il ne veut pas faire ce plaisir à sa mère, aussi se redresse-t-il immédiatement, prêt à subir de nouveau les coups s'il le faut._

_« Tu faisais partie des vainqueurs, autrefois ! Tu étais celui qui écrasait ces imbéciles d'Avery, de Rosier, de Wilkes, tu aurais pu être leur chef ! Tu aurais dû être leur chef ! Pourquoi t'es-tu trompé de camp ! »_

_Il ne s'est pas trompé de camp. Elle l'a trompé. En voulant faire de lui un vainqueur, en voulant qu'il écrase tout le monde, elle s'est prise à son propre piège. Il a mal interprété ses paroles, il a compris que la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Alors il est allé rejoindre son ennemi sur son propre terrain. Et il l'a vaincu. Mais sa mère ne voit pas cela comme lui. Elle, elle croit qu'il fait tout ça par colère contre elle, par ingratitude. Mais si au début c'était faux, maintenant c'est le cas._

_Maintenant il la déteste parce qu'il a appris, il a tout oublié de ce qu'était sa vie, ses valeurs, ses connaissances avant d'aller à Gryffondor. Il a compris que le sang n'est pas tout. Il le sait depuis bien longtemps._

_« Il faut que tu comprennes, fils, que c'est pour ton bien. Je ne peux pas te laisser indéfiniment salir le nom des Black. »_

_Black. Son nom lui résonne dans la tête. Quand il entend ce mot, dans la vie de tous les jours, il a toujours ce sursaut intérieur, ce frisson imperceptible parce qu'inconsciemment, plein d'autres mots, plein d'autres sentiments, plein d'autres souvenirs se rallient à ce mot-là. Quand il l'entend, il entend ses cris, il voit les coups, il goûte son sang, il touche le sol, il sent l'humiliation._

_Quand on lui demandait ce que ça lui faisait d'être un Black, enfant, il répondait toujours d'une voix forte qu'il était fier, heureux et honoré car il avait une vie simple, facile. Parce qu'il croyait que les coups étaient normaux dans une famille._

_Personne ne lui demande plus ce que ça lui fait d'être un Black. _

_Il se relève, et regarde sa mère. Puis il comprend._

_Parce que plus personne ne le considère comme tel. _

**oOoOoOo**

« Sirius ? »

La chaleur confortable se changea peu à peu en fraîcheur désagréable. La douceur du cocon dans lequel il se sentait si bien devint le matelas du siège du Poudlard Express dur et si fin qu'il sentait le bois à travers. La douce voix mélodieuse et ensorceleuse était inquiète et rapide. Une douleur partit du bas de son dos et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, puis prit possession de tout son crâne. Sirius grimaça. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ?

« Sirius, ça va ? » demanda la voix inquiète.

« James ? » murmura-t-il, reprenant peu à peu ses sens.

« Non, c'est Peter. »

Sirius se redressa rapidement, et plaqua tout aussi vivement ses mains sur son crâne en gémissant. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Comment tu te sens, vieux ? » demanda Peter.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Sirius se demanda ce qui se passait, pourquoi il se réveillait dans le Poudlard Express, quel jour était-ce, et même qui était Peter. Il se sentait comme les lendemains de jours difficiles avec sa mère, lorsqu'elle entreprenait de lui rappeler ce qu'était un Black, et qu'elle le lui implantait dans le crâne à grands coups de Doloris. Puis tout lui revint d'un coup.

« Où est James ? »

« On n'en sait rien. » répondit honnêtement Remus. « On n'a pas eu de nouvelles. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Peter.

« Je dors depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux heures. Parson a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu dormes plus sinon le sort allait t'engloutir, un truc assez inquiétant et pas bath du tout. Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta Peter.

« Deux heures et James n'est pas là ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! J'y retourne ! »

« Tu ne vas nulle part ! » s'énerva Remus en le rasseyant d'un coup. « Et tu réponds à la question de Peter tout de suite nom de Dieu ! »

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains pour la seconde fois et essaya de se contenir. Une envie de tuer tous les Serpentard qui étaient sur son chemin le démangeait violemment et ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire de se calmer et de raconter sa vie tout en prenant le thé et des petits muffins. Mais il savait que Remus et Peter disaient la vérité : James n'était toujours pas là, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Alors il entreprit de tout leur expliquer : ce qui s'était passé sur le quai, les morts, les cadavres, les Mangemorts, Evans, sa folie meurtrière, les sorts qui ne faisaient rien, la réaction de James, la métamorphose, le vol interminable, puis la distance qui brisait la magie, le transplanage juste avant de tomber sur le sol…

« Oh Merlin… » murmura Peter, choqué.

Remus était collé à son siège, la main droite plaquée sur l'accoudoir que Sirius voyait céder sous la pression qu'il effectuait dessus. Ses jointures étaient blanches, son visage transparent, son esprit ailleurs.

« Je dois retourner là-bas, James est en danger ! Bon sang mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte du carnage et de l'état d'Evans ! Elle m'a fait peur ! »

« Tu es en état de choc, Sirius. » répliqua Peter. « Il… Il faut res-rester ici. Les Médicomages l'ont dit. »

Mais Sirius se moquait royalement de l'avis des Médicomages, de ce pseudo-état de choc, et encore plus de l'opinion de Peter. Il se leva et, ignorant superbement la douleur lancinante qui se diffusa dans l'intégralité de son corps, ouvrit la porte et courut hors du compartiment. Plusieurs personnes étaient dans le couloir, à se ronger les sangs, à hurler, pleurer… Il vit Amalthée sortir des toilettes en s'essuyant la bouche, le visage oscillant entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il tendit la main vers son épaule, mais elle recula légèrement. Sirius se rappela des derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec Amalthée. Il baissa les yeux.

« Je sais que… Enfin… Est-ce que tu sais si Evans et James ont été vus ? Ou s'ils sont arrivés ? »

Amalthée secoua la tête, et ses anglaises ébouriffées voletèrent autour d'elle gracieusement. Sirius hocha la tête.

« Je voulais te remercier pour… Tout à l'heure. D'avoir été là. »

Elle eut un nouveau hochement de tête, puis un silence écrasant les enveloppa.

« Ok. » dit-il, puis il se dirigea vers un autre couloir.

« Tu… » commença Amalthée.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle hésitait énormément. Il eut une soudaine envie de la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé rester dans ton compartiment jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard ? » murmura-t-elle. « Cet homme, Parson… Il a dit que tu étais en état de choc et qu'il fallait que tu restes allongé pendant au moins cinq jours… »

« James est quelque part entre des Mangemorts et Evans, certainement blessé, et ce ne sont pas des avis stupides de Médicomages qui vont me faire changer d'avis. »

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Evans avait lancé un Doloris sur un Mangemort ? » bégaya-t-elle. « Tu… C'est vrai ? »

Sirius revit avec une précision le visage du petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère, puis le visage déformé par la rage d'Evans, et les sorts terribles de puissance qu'elle avait lancé au Mangemort. Une nausée l'envahit, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques profondes inspirations qu'il réussit à prendre sur lui. Il ne put qu'acquiescer. Ouvrir la bouche était lui en demander beaucoup trop.

Amalthée, elle porta la main à sa bouche, choquée, murmurant un « oh Merlin » horrifié.

« J'ai dû laisser James avec une Evans monstrueuse, tu n'as même pas idée de l'état dans lequel elle était. Alors, je t'en prie Amalthée, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi… James est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber… »

« Je ne sais rien, je te le jure, je ne sais rien, je… Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi Evans a-t-elle... !»

Sirius tourna les talons, se mit à parcourir le couloir. Plusieurs élèves essayèrent de le retenir pour lui demander n'importe quoi – s'il avait vu untel, ce qui s'était passé, comment il allait, des questions sans importance – mais il ne vit aucune trace de James. Fou de rage, il se mit à frapper contre une des parois du dernier wagon, si fort qu'une trace resta dans le métal. Mais bizarrement, ce geste ne le calma pas. Il aurait voulu voir le wagon se retourner, se briser, s'éclater, exploser, disparaître, il voulait que tout disparaisse.

Alors il se remit à frapper.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que son bras lui fasse tellement mal qu'il ne le sentait plus, et qu'il ait l'impression d'être vidé de sa force. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix blasée n'intervienne.

« T'es en état de choc, je te rappelle. Et salement amoché. Si tu casses mon travail, je te réparerai pas. En plus Parson s'est vraiment épuisé pour te recoller. »

Sirius se tourna vers un des Médicomages qu'il avait vu plus tôt. C'était celui qui, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, était le dénommé Nate, celui qui connaissait son grand-oncle. Il était calé sur une valise et fumait une cigarette tranquillement en regardant par la fenêtre. Sirius le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! » s'énerva Sirius.

« C'est le choc ou t'es aveugle ? Je fume une clope. » répondit calmement Nate.

« Où est James ! Il y a des centaines de gens qui ont été attaqués à King's Cross, et vous vous restez là à fumer votre cigarette ! »

« Ainsi va la vie, gamin. »

Sirius eut envie de le frapper. Une vague de colère l'envahit, et il se retint de justesse de se jeter sur lui pour lui fracasser le crâne.

« JAMES EST PEUT-ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE MOURIR QUELQUE PART ET VOUS RESTEZ LA A RIEN FAIRE ! »

Nate prit une longue bouffée, en profita le temps d'une lente inspiration, et l'expira sans un mot. Sirius sentit ses mains trembler. Il les enfonça dans ses poches en silence, mais son regard restait toujours aussi noir.

« J'ai des ordres. Je dois rester ici pour veiller sur vous le temps que le Poudlard Express arrive. M'est avis que c'est inutile, parce que les Mangemorts n'attaqueront pas l'endroit où leurs mouflets sont. Quant à ton pote, il est à Poudlard avec sa copine. »

« Comment vous le savez ? Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Avec une lenteur insupportable et cruelle, Nate tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette. Sirius n'y tint plus, la lui arracha des mains, la jeta sur le sol et l'écrasa sans regard ni pitié. Nate le regarda d'un air las.

« Tu as écrasé ma cigarette, alors qu'elle n'était pas finie. T'as pas idée du prix que ça coûte, un paquet de clopes, ça se voit. »

« REPONDEZ A MES QUESTIONS ! » s'énerva Sirius.

Nate haussa les épaules, se recala sur sa valise, et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet dont il extirpa une nouvelle cigarette. Nate eut un regard presque amoureux vers l'objet, puis la mit à sa bouche, et l'alluma à la moldue, avec un joli briquet en forme de serpent. Cela lui rappela le blason de sa maison. Un serpent qui rampait vers l'ennemi pour le prendre par surprise. Un serpent vicieux et lâche. Oh oui, lâche comme lui. Il avait abandonné son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide.

Ils s'étaient dit que eux deux, ce serait à la vie à la mort. Sirius avait failli à sa promesse.

« J'ai parlé au vieux Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que Potter avait transformé la baguette d'un Mangemort en portoloin et qu'il s'était barré avec sa copine enragée à Poudlard. Il paraît qu'il est tombé inconscient, mais qu'il s'en sortira. Quant à sa harpie de copine, on lui a filé des cachetons pour qu'elle la ferme. Cette bonne vieille Pompom avait besoin de savoir la quantité exacte du somnifère à lui filer pour qu'elle dorme. Ah ! Ah ! Elle avait pas l'air contente de me voir… Faut dire qu'elle a la rancune tenace, la Pomfresh… Elle a pas apprécié des masses que je la trompe avec… Mince, c'était quoi son nom ? »

En temps normal, Sirius aurait demandé beaucoup plus de détails sur la vie privée d'un des membres du personnel de l'établissement, mais cet après-midi là, il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à entendre ce genre d'histoires. Surtout de la part d'un homme aussi exaspérant.

« Que s'est-il passé, vous savez quelque chose ? »

En tout cas, il était rassuré de savoir que James allait relativement bien. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave, Sirius ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Nate tira une longue bouffée, et soupira.

« Vaguement, ouais. Dumby a dit qu'il y avait vingt-trois morts, dont sept élèves, et un enfant moldu. Ah oui, et il y a une disparue. »

« Son nom ? »

« T'as fait partie de la Gestapo, toi ? »

Sirius n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'était la gestapo, et il devait avouer avec honnêteté qu'à ce moment précis il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Seules lui importaient les réponses insupportables de Nate.

« Répondez. »

« Mmh. Futur Auror à ce que je vois. Son nom, tu dois t'en douter. Veronica Mars, dix-sept ans. Elle rentrait en Septième Année à Gryffondor, tu dois la connaître. »

Veronica Mars était la fille de Keith Mars, chef du Département des Aurors. Sirius était sorti avec elle pendant deux semaines l'année précédente, c'était une fille sympa et pas prise de tête. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui l'avait quitté pour donner une nouvelle chance à son ex-petit copain. Ils étaient restés en de très bons termes, et elle avait trouvé sa relation avec Amalthée d'un cynisme délicieux. Ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire, et il l'avait trouvée rafraîchissante.

Savoir qu'elle allait mourir l'attrista. Car il était sûr et certain que jamais plus il ne reverrait Veronica Mars vivante, s'il devait la revoir un jour. Ou alors elle reviendrait avec un joli cadeau made in Voldemortland. Du genre, mordue par un loup-garou, par un vampire, ou tellement violentée qu'elle en serait devenue folle…

L'image de Veronica qui s'était imprimée dans sa tête se métamorphosa lentement en celle d'Amalthée Davin, et il se rendit de ce à quoi elle avait échappé grâce à lui. Si cette tragédie s'était produite l'année passée, il aurait pu se vanter d'être sa protection. Mais tout avait changé, il n'était plus un Black, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec sa génitrice, et c'était Regulus qui lui servait de bouclier.

« Comme tu dis, gamin. » fit Nate avec ironie. Lui non plus ne semblait pas douter de l'issue de cette situation. « Tu vois, en ces temps pour le moins difficiles, je suis pas mécontent de ne pas avoir de vie sociale. Pas de famille, pas de mouflets, pas de femme, pas d'amis… Parson est mon coéquipier parce qu'il a perdu un pari. » Il ricana. « Je lui en fais baver à mort, du coup ! Hé ! Hé ! »

Sirius eut un petit sourire devant le cynisme rassurant de Nate, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

« Et pour James et Evans ? Vous savez quelque chose de plus ? Ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

« Nope. J'ai juste entendu l'autre tarée hurler qu'elle les tuerait tous jusqu'aux derniers, qu'elle les saignerait. Elle me tapait sur le système, à force, mais Dumbledore avait l'air de trouver sa normal. » Il soupira. « Si ça peut te rassurer, Dumby n'a pas l'air très au courant non plus. Le plus grand sorcier de la planète ? Mon œil, ouais. Enfin, il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre. »

« Vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore ? »

« Pas des masses, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Chais pas. C'est viscéral. Je le trouve trop gentil, ça m'énerve. Il lui manque un côté mauvais garçon, ça m'horripile les gens bien pensants et propres sur eux. Ça paraît trop surréaliste et trop louche. Ce que tu veux qu'il a des choses à cacher, le vieux Dumby. Je le trouve pas très clair sur le siphonné. »

Aucun doute que « le siphonné » était Voldemort, et Sirius fixait Nate comme s'il était un hippogriffe qui dansait le rock and roll en tenue de vahiné. Même s'il pouvait se vanter d'être assez courageux, voire insolent et quelque fois outrecuidant, Sirius devait avouer que jamais, jamais il n'oserait appeler Voldemort « le siphonné ». Et encore moins depuis qu'il avait vu sa Marque.

« Ferme la bouche gamin. Tu pourrais gober les mouches, t'étouffer avec, et je serais obliger de te sauver ou de remplir des tas de paperasserie. Et y a rien de plus gonflant que la paperasserie. »

**FIN DE LA NEUVIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Babar :** Contente de te savoir fidèle au poste, et comblée par mes écrits !

**Tashiya :** Ca t'étonne que Sirius ait hésité avant d'aller chez James ? Personnellement pas (oublie le fait que ce soit moi qui ait écrit lol). Après tout, c'est un garçon qui a été élevé par Lucrecia Black. Il a donc un ego et une fierté surdimensionnés. Aller demander de l'aide est certes normal, surtout au vu de l'amitié qui lie James et Sirius, mais Sirius s'était toujours vanté de faire face à sa mère et à ses problèmes. Or là, en quittant sa famille - de nuit en plus, même pas en claquant la porte - il n'a aucun moyen de parader ou de faire tourner ça en sa faveur. Il se trouve, techniquement, en position de faiblesse. Du moins de son point de vue. Personnellement, je me serais barrée le plus tôt possible à sa place, mais bon...

**Puce :** Oui, tu t'égares légèrement dans la traduction du rêve de Sirius lol. C'est un truc légèrement plus simple. Une vague histoire de prophétie, tu sais ? lol. Bon, en attendant de squatter chez moi, j'évoque Vero et Keith. Bon, ok, pas de Logan, mais bon, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient un rôle important dans cette histoire. De toute façon je crois que je n'en parle plus par la suite. Ou si, au début de la prochaine partie. Boaf, t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai raté tous mes contrôles. Ca fait partie du jeu.

**Violette :** Hé bée ! (ébahie) Je pensais pas que je pouvais mettre les gens dans cet état... (yeux écarquillés). Remets-toi, lol. Oui, j'ai écrit une review sur le tome 6 sur mon LJ, mais je pense plutôt que je vais filer mon adresse de LJ lol pcq j'ai trop la flemme de faire copier/coller là. Mais y a toutes mes entrées sur Veronica Mars avant (sue à grosses gouttes). C'est pas ma faute si je suis fan... Moi ? Faire un monstre de Sirius ? Lis bien ce chapitre. C'est là que je mets toutes les clés. Chaque détail à son importance, ici (je t'en dis toujours trop, mais bon, tu le mérites lol). loool si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai fait un peu évoluer mon idée de Sirius en écrivant cette fic. En extase ? oh putain ! A ce point ! (t'imagines, yeux étoilés écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte, la bave dégoulinant sur le menton) (explose de rire) Encore heureux que je sache que tu exagères, sinon, je crois que Puce aurait pu faire de sacrés dessins. Tiens, je saurai quoi lui dessiner à sa prochaine mauvaise note ! Tu as pleuré ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais... Mais c'est pas triste comme scène ! Je veux dire, bon, c'est pas non plus les cotillons et le champomy, mais c'est pas triste ! ... Si ! (inquiète) Si je me mets à faire chialer mes lecteurs, diantre, où va le monde ? (j'aime quand tu dissèques ma fic, rassure-toi, et j'adore que tu l'analyses, j'ai l'impression d'être Victor Hugo ou Baudelaire, ça fait classe et ça fait du bien à mon ego lol) loool te prendre la tête, toi ? Noooooooooon... Lol, en fait, ce que veut dire Sirius, c'est qu'il aimait bien être quelqu'un d'important. Ce qu'il a toujours recherché, c'est l'admiration, le respect et l'amour. Tout ce que sa mère ne lui a pas donné. Au fond, on a tous ce désir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est allé à Gryffondor : pour aller chercher James. Parce que James avait tout ça ; admiration de Peter, respect de la communauté sorcière, amour de tous. Alors pour une fois, lui aussi il avait ça : admiration d'Amalthée pour sa bravoure (rester dans sa famille malgré tout ce qu'il endurait, genre héros de mythologie, plus accepter un mariage juste pour la protéger), respect pour les mêmes raisons (car admiration va avec respect généralement), et amour d'Amalthée. Or, il se rend compte qu'il a renoncé à tout ça pour ce qu'Amalthée appelle "son propre petit plaisir". Amalthée est également très égoïste, hein, c'est fait exprès, c'est même proprement dégueulasse, égoïste et égocentrique de demander à quelqu'un de l'épouser pour être protégée alors qu'elle sait que ça le fout dans la panade. Mais bon, Amalthée est habituée à ce qu'on lui cède ses caprices. Voui, James et Lily sont moins cons quand ils sont dans la merde lol. Pour EOEL je ne faisais pas référence à cela, mais plutôt au "Sirius Black était libre", en rapport avec le premier chapitre de la fic, mais c'est pas plus mal que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé lol. Contente de savoir que j'aurai bientôt ta review ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire cette looooooongue review, j'adore lire ce que tu m'écris à chaque fois !

**Perruche Cenevole :** Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre t'aies fait plaisir ! J'espère que celui-ci t'auras fait la même (ou meilleure) impression !

**Lowrana :** Transformer Amalthée en Mangemort ? Moi ? Mais voyooooooooooooons (ton doucereux), j'en serai bien incapable... Pour la review, c'est pas grave, c'est pas la quantité, mais la qualité qui compte ! Et tes reviews sont toujours de grande qualité !

**Ladybird :** lol "légèrement exagéré", les "vacances du bonheur" ? lol c'était pas exactement la petite maison dans la prairie, c'est sûr mdr ! Tu veux changer la fin de la fic ! Mais... Elle est même pas écrite !lol Ah, mais je n'ai jamais dit que la vie était juste ! (d'ailleurs, Connor Spencer le dit lui même dans la Septième Année : "La vie est injuste et arbitraire." Bon, tu ne sais pas qui est Spencer, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt) la vie d'Amalthée sera ce qu'elle sera. Elle sera un Mangemort... ou pas ! Tu verras bien. James n'aura pas vraiment le temps de réconforter Evans, vois-tu. Eh bée ! Tu te payes un luxe que je n'ai pas avec les disserts de philo : il n'en est aucune dont je suis satisfaite du résultat. En même temps, la seule fois où je pensais avoir à peu près tourné autour du sujet, j'ai eu 7 et un "vous ne problématisez ni ne réfléchissez assez". BLAM. Dans ta gueule. Depuis, j'ai arrêté les pronostics. Mais si toi ça fonctionne, tant mieux ! A la prochaine review !

**Swann1992 :** Contente que cela te plaise !

**Broack Dincht :** Non, pince-moi je rêve ! Tu reviewes à l'heure ! Waaaaw ! C'est parce que les pubs de Noël ont commencé, c'est ça ? loool contente de voir que t'es toujours en vie. Tu as tout compris pour Lucrecia. Effectivement, elle aime son fils, mais 1) ne sait pas comment l'aimer, on ne lui a pas appris ; 2) doit faire face au "qu'en dira-t-on?" et à la réputation de sa famille ; 3) essaye de faire ce qu'elle juge bon. Après, elle est étroite d'esprit, violente, méprisante, froide, mais elle aime Sirius a sa façon.Je suis super content que tu aies trouvé ça ! Tu es le seul à l'avoir fait (et tu es le seul à en avoir parlé lol). lol tout le monde est triste pour Amalthée, mais quand même, faut pas oublier que c'est une belle salope : elle engueule Sirius parce qu'il s'est barré de chez lui alors qu'il se faisait battre, rabaisser, et humilier. C'est tout de même un peu normal qu'au bout de six ans le monsieur commence à en avoir ras la casquette, non ? Alors c'est sûr que Sirius n'est pas tout blanc, mais Amalthée pourrait un peu temporiser. En même temps, elle vient d'apprendre la nouvelle... Putain, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment fait des personnages compliqués... --;; T'inquiète pas pour les blagues pourries, j'adore ton humour (généralement). Et puis je suis moi-même une adpte du cynisme, alors n'aie pas peur.Marchiiiiiii pour ta review analytique ! J'adoooooore quand tu analyses mon texte (mon petit (énorme) côté égocentrique), en plus tu le fais vachement bien. T'as dû avoir une super note au bac français écrit, non ?

**Lazoule :** Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aimes pas Sirius battu. Honnêtement, à l'origine je n'aimais pas non plus, et j'ai très longuement hésité à faire cela. Alors je vais m'expliquer, si tu le veux bien : Lucrecia Black est de l'ancienne éducation, si tu veux, alors elle part du principe que frapper ses enfants, c'est dans l'éducation, c'est normal, ça forme la jeunesse. J'en ai parlé avec ma bêta, et elle m'a dit que c'était tout à fait réaliste, compte tenu de l'époque mentale des personnage. Dans la haute société, la plupart des gosses se faisaient taper sur les doigts pour un oui ou pour un nom, ils étaient quelques fois privés de nourriture, etc. Vu les conneries de Sirius... Ca a dû sacrément monter. Ensuite, dans le souvenir de Sirius, il croit imaginer un regard triste, mais au final, ce n'est pas qu'un effet de son imagination : Lucrecia aime son fils à sa façon. Comme l'a dit Broack Dincht dans sa review : "j'ai l'impression (mais je me trompe peut être) qu'elle aime vraiment son fils mais n'arrive pas à supporter ce qu'il est; elle souffre autant que lui mais son orgueil étant plus fort que son coeur, elle masque ses sentiments derrière de la cruauté". C'est exactement ma vision de Lucrecia Black: une femme torturée entre son amour pour son fils (fils qu'au final elle ne sait pas très bien comment aimer) et son devoir d'épouse Black. Elle choisit son rôle d'épouse. Et ce n'est que par la suite, après que ses deux fils soient tombés à cause de Voldemort qu'elle devient dingue, aigrie, garce, et ce pour la raison qu'il te plaira (refus de reconnaître qu'elle a fait une erreur, par exemple ?).Je suis quand même désolée de ne pas avoir su faire ressentir ça à travers mon écriture... Si je flatte ton ego, tant mieux ! looool Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si la suite te plaira beaucoup... (sourire crispé). Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve qu'Amalthée est une garce ! Je croyais que ça ne se voyait pas assez! Non, ce n'était pas le balai, le clin d'oeil à EOEL. Quant à Kill Bill, c'est un classique à voir absooooolument ! Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé ?

**Celune :** Exceller, exceller... lol j'irais pas jusque là non plus... mais c'est gentil, vraiment, de m'avoir laissé un mot !

* * *

Marchi à tous d'avoir lu et pour beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Moi très touchée, et très contente ! Je vous adooooooooooooore !

Suite mercredi prochain (je crois), pour la troisième partie, plus sombre. Le début de la fin (momentanée) des Maraudeurs... (tatataaaaaa ! loooool).


	10. Partie 10

**Disclaimer :** Rien à Wam. Sauf ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début.

**Résumé :** 1976, période de guerre, il y a ceux qui sont tout blanc, et ceux qui sont tout noir. Et souvent beaucoup trop de gris. Le problème avec Sirius Black, c'est que son gris vire beaucoup trop vers le noir.

**Note de Wam :** Je suis désolééééééééééééééée ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je sais que je devais poster il y a quatre jours, mais j'ai vécu un horrible drame : Régis, mon insupportable PC, m'a lâchée. J'ai tout perdu. Un seul infime espoir subsistait : que j'aie fait quelques sauvegardes. Et, heureusement, j'ai réussi à sauvegarder quelques musiques (mes musiiiiiques), et mes fics. Par contre, j'ai perdu tous mes épisodes de Veronica Mars (dégoûtée). Suis en train de les retélécharger. Voilà, mille pardons ! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce qu'était Veronica Mars. Best. Show. Ever. La deuxième saison est carrément meilleure que la première, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas peu dire. Pour résumer, Veronica Mars, c'est le monde où les rêves deviennent des cauchemars, où les riches sont les plus pauvres, où rien, véritablement rien, n'est ce qu'il semble être. Veronica Mars, c'est l'histoire d'une adolescente qui avait ce dont toutes les filles rêvent : un copain riche et populaire, une meilleure amie riche et populaire, des amis riches et populaires, un père shériff, une mère aimante qui lui organise des fêtes. Et puis un jour son copain arrête tout sans une discussion, et quelques semaines plus tard sa meilleure amie se fait assassiner. Son père, qui harcèle le mauvais suspect, est renvoyé de ses fonctions. Sa mère part un mois plus tard. On lui donne le choix : ou elle reste du côté de ses amis qui pensent que Keith le père de Vero est un naze, ou elle reste du côté de son père. Elle choisit son père. Et c'est le début de l'enfer : humiliations, rumeurs, jusqu'à l'invitation à une soirée où il y a tous ses anciens amis. Vero veut jouer les fortes, elle s'y rend. Elle boit un verre, se sent mal, va s'endormir sur le transat près de la piscine... et se réveille le lendemain dans la chambre d'hôtes, sans sous vêtements. Lorsqu'elle va voir la police pour avouer son viol, le nouveau shériff se fout de sa gueule. Veronica change alors du tout au tout : les autres ? Ils n'existent plus. Elle n'est plus une petite fille, et gare à celui qui vient l'emmerder. Contrairement à ce que ça peut sembler, ce n'est ni mélodramatique, ni neuneu genre Dawson. C'est cynique, drôle, sombre mais léger aussi en même temps. C'est la meilleure série du monde, et ça passera bientôt sur France 2. Bon, la VF sera naze, mais au moins plus de gens connaîtront, et j'arrêterai de saouler tout le monde avec cette série. Voilà ! C'était ma longue note. Si vous avez des questions sur le show, n'hésitez pas, je suis une spécialiste ! Mais bon, place à Harry Potter, ou plutôt à Sirius et ses amis. Là aussi c'est sombre, et c'est le chapitre que peu de gens vont aimer. Gros bisous à tous !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 10**

Il faisait froid à Poudlard. L'hiver était particulièrement glacial, cette année là. Sirius marchait dans la neige, regardant avec d'un oeil fixe assez effrayant la trace de ses pas dans la neige fraîche. Il avait obligé James à rester enfermé à l'intérieur, et Peter était chargé de s'assurer qu'il ne bougerait pas de la salle commune le temps que Remus rentre de l'infirmerie. James avait râlé, mais Sirius avait été intransigeant.

Depuis la rentrée, James passait son temps à râler. Soit parce que Sirius était encore plus poule qu'une mère, ou parce qu'il en avait marre que sa jambe lui fasse mal. Mc Gonagall l'avait même privé de Quidditch pendant tout le mois de septembre. James en avait fait une jaunisse, et avait essayé de passer son temps sur un balai pour montrer à Mc Gonagall combien il était fort et comme sa jambe n'était pas nécessaire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius, qui avait soutenu Mc Gonagall et qui s'était personnellement chargé de maintenir James éloigné de tout objet volant. Il lui cachait même parfois sa baguette pour qu'il arrête d'utiliser la magie. Et il faisait exprès de ne pas lui dire quels jours étaient les entraînement de Transplanage pour qu'il n'abuse pas. James était donc particulièrement irritable, et en arrivait même à cacher lui-même sa baguette pour qu'on arrête de la lui subtiliser. Et il s'arrangeait pour être seul afin que Sirius arrête de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas.

Sirius comprenait parfaitement. Lui non plus n'aurait pas supporté une telle attention, du moins pas dans ce cas-là. Il n'aurait pas toléré qu'on lui ordonne de ne pas faire de magie, de rester couché, de ne rien faire. Mais il se trouvait aussi assez gentil pour le laisser se transformer en Animagus tous les mois dans le but de s'amuser avec un loup-garou. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Peter avait été nommé Surveillant en Chef de James Potter pour la journée afin qu'il se repose.

Le combat qui l'avait opposé à trois Mangemorts et à Evans avait été manifestement assez violent. James n'en avait pas parlé. Il leur avait raconté les faits, évidemment, mais dans ce récit, il n'y avait eu aucune pique, aucun amusement, aucun cynisme. Il ne s'était même pas mis en évidence. Il leur avait juste expliqué qu'Evans s'était mise à faire peur aux Mangemorts car ses sorts devenaient de plus en plus efficaces. Le premier Mangemort s'était mis à hurler tellement fort que James avait dûboucher ses oreilles.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour calmer Evans. Et lorsque les Mangemorts s'étaient finalement enfuis, James avait dû se battre contre Evans car elle ne décolérait pas. Elle avait été particulièrement violente, et avait beaucoup blessé James, notamment à la jambe. Comme elle ne se remettait toujours pas, et que les Aurors et autres personnes avaient poursuivi les Mangemorts ou étaient rentrés chez eux le plus vite possible, James avait essayé de créer de quoi se protéger le temps de créer un portoloin vers Poudlard après avoir ramassé la baguette d'un des hommes à terre. Puis d'un sort d'attraction, il avait miraculeusement réussi à attraper Evans et à la traîner dans l'infirmerie où elle avait fait un vrai carnage.

Elle avait finalement été transférée à Ste Mangouste où elle était restée pendant tout le mois de septembre. Des Aurors étaient venus interroger James sur les sorts qu'elle avait utilisé pour se défendre, mais jamais James ne mentionna le moindre sort impardonnable. Sirius décida de faire comme son ami et de ne rien dire. Si cela s'était appris, on aurait posé un nœud magique sur la baguette d'Evans pour qu'elle ne puisse plus lancer de sorts puissants, et elle aurait eu de gros ennuis.

La rentrée avait été infernale. Elle s'était faite dans le deuil, dans la tristesse, dans la colère et dans la rupture. Plus aucun Gryffondor ne pouvait croiser de Serpentard sans lui lancer un sort, et si au début les Première Année étaient restés en-dehors de cela, lorsqu'un Gryffondor de Troisième Année s'en prit à un Serpentard de onze ans, la guerre entre les deux Maisons fut totale.

Le Choixpeau tenta bien une chanson solidaire qui avait pour but de les rassembler, mais cela avait fait doucement ricaner Sirius. De toute façon, une fois la répartition terminée, il s'était levé et était parti rejoindre James. Remus et Peter l'avaient suivi. Personne n'avait osé les retenir.

Les Maraudeurs avaient mis un point d'honneur à faire rire les élèves de Poudlard, par des blagues régulières qui leur permettait de passer le temps. Lorsque Evans revint, ils organisèrent une soirée de retour qu'elle n'honora pas. Sirius dut reconnaître qu'il en aurait fait autant, à sa place. La façon dont les élèves de Poudlard la dévisageaient donnait envie de disparaître, de rentrer chez soi et de dormir longtemps.

Poudlard entier était au courant de ce qui s'était passé sur le quai 9¾ le jour de la rentrée, et particulièrement pour l'histoire d'Evans. Pour une raison inconnue, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et tout le monde savait qu'Evans avait lancé un sort impardonnable, qu'elle était terriblement dangereuse et qu'elle avait passé un mois à Ste Mangouste. Et qu'elle y retournait une fois par mois.

Evidemment, les Serpentard de Sixième Année trouvaient la nouvelle particulièrement amusante, et il n'était pas rare que sur son passage ils lui fassent quelques remarques absolument déplacées et écœurantes sur la mort de sa mère, et lorsqu'elle faisait mine de réagir, ils feignaient la peur de son Doloris. Sirius estimait qu'à force de trop jouer avec le feu, ils finiraient par se brûler, et sévèrement, d'après le peu qu'il avait vu à la rentrée.

C'était d'ailleurs vraisemblablement l'avis des autres élèves de Poudlard, qui l'évitaient soigneusement, à l'exception d'Alice, de Vanessa, et d'Amalthée. Evans passait désormais peu de temps seule, car ses amies prenaient soin de rester avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Nul doute qu'Evans trouvait, à l'instar de James, cette surveillance pesante, mais au contraire de James, elle s'y soustrayait sans un mot.

Remus aussi passait du temps avec Evans, à la demande de James. Il était l'unique Maraudeur avec lequel elle semblait humainement capable de passer du temps sans se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper. Il leur disait comment elle allait, c'était une sorte d'espion infiltré pour aider James à séduire Evans. Mais dire que c'était très mal parti était un euphémisme. En tout cas, aux dernières nouvelles, elle se remettait peu à peu de la mort de sa mère, et la thérapie qu'on la forçait à suivre à Ste Mangouste semblait porter ses fruits.

Sirius avait ainsi appris qu'Evans avait une grande sœur qui avait extrêmement mal pris la mort de sa mère et qui refusait depuis tout contact avec elle. Quant à son père, il paraissait qu'il était un peu dépassé par les évènements. Evans avait beaucoup étonné Sirius, car il avait imaginé qu'elle serait beaucoup plus détruite que cela et qu'elle passerait son temps à pleurer ou à s'énerver. Mais au lieu de cela, elle restait distante de tout le monde, ignorant superbement les regards et les chuchotements lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs.

Une seule fois, Sirius l'avait vue pleurer dans le corridor du septième étage, à un endroit où il n'y avait aucun tableau. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, elle les avait fait disparaître. Sirius l'avait trouvée assise, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, tête baissée, ses épaules se secouant à rythmes irréguliers. Pendant un instant, Sirius avait hésité sur la conduite à tenir, mais il avait été très touché par son comportement, et rassuré. Evans n'était peut-être pas une Harpie sans cœur. Elle était juste dépassée et fière.

Il avait finalement tourné les talons et l'avait laissée seule. Personne n'en avait rien su. Mais il regardait Evans d'un autre œil.

Sirius frissonna et tourna les talons vers Poudlard. Il devait passer chercher Remus, et aller faire son passage hebdomadaire chez madame Pomfresh afin qu'elle vérifie que sa magie se reconstruisait totalement et que ses cicatrices disparaissaient bien.

« Salut champion. » fit Sirius en arrivant vers Remus.

« Salut Patmol. »

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit et en prenant un des livres que Pomfresh prêtait à Remus pour s'occuper le temps de sa convalescence. C'était le dernier livre de Fifi LaFolle avant son décès l'année précédente, une histoire d'amour entre un loup-garou et une Moldue. Sirius ricana. « Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour lire un truc aussi naze. »

Remus ricana.

« Tu peux demander à Pomfresh si tu veux le lire, elle te le prêtera certainement, et avec le sourire en plus. »

« Waw, mon rêve va se réaliser. Peut-être même qu'elle me donnera la date des dédicaces. »

« Ne me fais pas rire s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que ça me fait mal. »

« Magne-toi de récupérer tes affaires et de filer avant que Pomfresh n'arrive, sinon je vais avoir le droit à un ticket gagnant pour rester trois plombes ici pour apprendre que je vais bien. »

« Et le pauvre petit chou que tu es ne pourrait tenir face à une si jolie infirmière ? »

« Je n'inclus pas Pomfresh dans le fantasme de l'infirmière. »

« Et je vous remercie pour cela, M. Black. » intervint la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui.

Sirius eut un petit sourire, et Remus ricana. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers Pomfresh, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

« Assis, Black. »

Sirius eut une vague pensée peu catholique sur les ordres, et le genre de conversation qui venait de se dérouler, mais ne s'exécuta pas.

« Vous m'avez déjà vu la semaine dernière, madame. Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas changé à ce point en une semaine. Si ? »

« J'ai dit assis. Lupin, vous pouvez partir. »

« Je reste, c'est bon. »

« Mmmh, non, vas-y. » répondit Sirius. « J'ai moyennement confiance en Peter pour garder un œil assuré sur James. Si tu ne te sens pas trop fatigué pour empêcher notre vedette d'aller faire le mariole dans l'école, évidemment. »

« Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure, alors. Madame Pomfresh. » salua-t-il.

Après un dernier petit coucou, Remus passa la porte, et disparut. Pomfresh eut un petit sourire sadique vers Sirius, puis lui prit le bras sans douceur et l'ausculta avec minutie. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa résistance et sa cicatrisation rapide. Sirius avait retenu un petit sourire sardonique en pensant que la moitié des cicatrices qu'elle croyait être dues au sort des Mangemorts était en fait causée par l'éducation gentille et délicate de sa mère. Il devait bien remercier sa mère pour l'avoir entraîné à devenir aussi fort physiquement.

Il y avait simplement quelques cicatrices invisibles qui refusaient de guérir. Alors Sirius essayait de les panser mentalement, et de les oublier en les enfouissant au plus profond de lui pour qu'elles arrêtent de lui faire du mal. Le problème étaient qu'elles remontaient très facilement.

Pomfresh tapota son bras du bout de sa baguette, fronça les sourcils, et regarda Sirius d'un œil scrutateur. Sirius sut qu'elle venait de découvrir l'une de ses cicatrices enfouies.

Par exemple, lorsqu'il était contrarié, vraiment contrarié, ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

« Je suis impressionnée, M. Black, vous avez réussi à me le cacher pendant près de cinq mois. C'était stupide et inutile. Je l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne me serais pas moquée de vous. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. »

« Peu importe. Vous avez vécu un traumatisme. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû vous envoyer chez la psychomage de Ste Mangouste. »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Vous savez, vous vous dupez peut-être, mais vous êtes bien le seul. Vos amis sont venus me rapporter que vous avez un sommeil difficile. »

Les traîtres, songea Sirius. Effectivement, il n'était pas rare non plus qu'il fasse des cauchemars où il revoyait le visage du petit garçon, avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés, et ses joues roses. Il s'appelait Aaron Hoster, il était à Poufsouffle, et il avait douze ans. Sirius avait mené son enquête, car ses rêves devenaient insupportables. Il avait peur de s'endormir, peur de voir son visage fermé. Sirius savait parfaitement de quoi, au fond, il avait peur.

Il avait peur de cette mort incarnée.

« Ne soyez pas en colère, vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous. »

Justement, c'était bien cela le problème. Car le sentiment plus douloureux que la peur, et plus agaçant que la frustration, c'était celui de l'inutilité. Il se sentait horriblement inutile. Il n'avait été d'absolument aucun secours lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, avait été de monter sur un balai transformé par James et de transplaner dans un train. Alors que James s'était occupé d'Evans, avait combattu des Mangemorts, avait métamorphosé un banc, avait transformé une baguette en portoloin, qu'il avait retenu Evans, qu'il allait tous les mois aider un loup-garou à tenir le coup.

Alors que Remus était l' « espion » des Maraudeurs chez Evans. Alors que Peter s'occupait de l'organisation des blagues, des soirées, des pleines lunes. Alors que lui tremblait, rêvait, et ne servait à rien. Et il s'en voulait horriblement.

Il pensait que c'était pour ça qu'il s'occupait autant de James, et qu'il veillait à ce point sur lui. Parce qu'il lui était plus que redevable, pour tout, parce qu'il était ce qu'il le rattachait à tout. Au monde, à sa vie. C'était celui sur qui il avait pu compter plus que sur quiconque. Et lui, tout ce qu'il avait su faire, avait été de s'enfuir se cacher. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Et il tentait de se racheter en veillant sur lui, pour que plus jamais une telle situation ne recommence. Que plus jamais James ne souffre par sa faute.

« Vous prendrez une potion de sommeil sans rêve pendant au moins un mois, et si ça ne change rien, vous viendrez me voir. »

Elle alla quelques minutes dans son bureau, puis revint avec une boîte qu'elle mit dans les mains de Sirius.

« Ce sont des médicaments qui devraient vous calmer lorsque vos mains tremblent. »

« Des anti-dépresseurs ? Je ne suis pas dépressif. »

« Vous êtes traumatisé. »

« Ca va faire cinq mois, j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre ! »

« M. Black, vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire ce que je vous dis, sinon je vous promets que vous viendrez me voir tous les jours pour que je m'assure que vous preniez ces médicaments. Et je vous préviens que si on en arrive là, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour qu'on emploie sur vous une méthode qui vous plaira beaucoup moins mais qui sera toute aussi efficace. »

« Une thérapie ? »

« Exactement. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous prenne un rendez-vous immédiat avec l'un des psychomages les plus réputés de la société magique, vous avez intérêt à prendre vos médicaments. »

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? »

« On verra d'ici-là. Allez, filez, et ne forcez pas sur la magie. Reposez-vous, aujourd'hui. »

Sirius prit ses boîtes de médicaments, et les enfourna dans son sac, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sirius, sachez tout de même que parler aide énormément. Si vous ne voulez pas faire confiance à un psychomage, à moi-même, ou au professeur Dumbledore – ce que je comprends tout à fait – vous pouvez toujours vous confier à ceux qui ont toute votre confiance. Vos amis, par exemple. Je suis sûre que M. Potter serait ravi de vous écouter et de discuter de vos soucis avec vous. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, et partit en silence, retenant un violent éclat de rire. En parler à James. Bien sûr. Il allait lui dire qu'il se sentait horriblement inférieur à lui, qu'il aurait dû se fier à sa première idée de lui, et que c'était son rôle à lui, Sirius Black, de prendre soin de son meilleur pote et pas l'inverse, pour une fois. Et qu'il arrête de se soucier pour lui.

Dans un autre monde, peut-être. En attendant, il allait construire un double fond à son armoire et il y cacherait ses médicaments. Pas question que ses amis le voient dans cet état stupide d'adolescente dépressive en crise.

**oOoOoOo**

« Hé ! Hé ! C'était magnifique ! » s'esclaffa James. « La tête qu'il avait ! »

« Au moins, on a vu qui de nous trois avait la tête la plus grosse ! »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, puis explosèrent de rire. Ils venaient juste d'ensorceler la tête de Bertram Aubrey, le Serdaigle le plus prétentieux de l'école. Il se prenait pour un roi tout cela parce qu'il avait le balai le plus grand du monde dans le postérieur, et qu'il avait les mêmes notes que les Maraudeurs en travaillant quatre fois plus. Sirius et James n'avaient jamais pu l'encadrer, surtout qu'il tournait énormément autour d'Evans l'année précédente. Cela n'avait pas aidé James à le considérer comme son meilleur ami.

« Bon, le problème c'est qu'on a une colle ce soir. Tu prendras ton miroir ? Sinon, je crains que la soirée ne soit horriblement longue. En plus, j'ai des histoires démentielles à te raconter. »

« Bah vas-y, raconte maintenant, madame la commère ! »

« Tu sais, Holly Kane, la Cinquième Année de Poufsouffle… »

« Oui ? »

« Elle m'a dit que Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes s'étaient cassé la figure dans les escaliers toute l'après-midi d'hier. Il ne pouvait pas aller sur une marche sans glisser et tomber comme un véracrasse. Et manque de chance pour eux, ils étaient au neuvième étage. »

James dut s'arrêter de marcher pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire, et Sirius avait lui-même du mal à articuler rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

« Ils… Ils ont fini par s'arrêter au quatrième étage, et ils ont attendu pendant trois heures avant de réessayer ! Il paraît que, mwhahahah, il… attends, arrête de me faire rire, il paraît qu'ils avaient le nez en sang, et que les dalles sur lesquelles Rogue était tombé étaient trempées à cause de ses cheveux. »

James explosa d'un grand rire, intégralement partagé par Sirius.

« J'aurais voulu voir ça ! »

« Moi aussi ! Ils étaient la risée de tous les élèves, qui faisaient exprès de descendre les escaliers à côté d'eux pour leur montrer que eux pouvaient le faire. Wilkes a failli jeter un Quatrième Année par dessus la rambarde ! J'essaye de me renseigner pour savoir si quelqu'un n'a pas eu l'idée fantastique d'enregistrer le moment du siècle ! »

« Qui est la personne divine qui a lancé un tel sort à ces crétins de Serpentard ? » articula James lorsqu'il réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle.

« Et c'est là le plus magnifique ! Holly n'a pas de preuves, mais elle est persuadée que c'est Evans ! »

« Evans ! » s'étrangla James. « Non. Impossible, elle m'a fait la morale pendant toute une année sur le fait que la seule utilité des Serpentard n'était pas d'être humiliés et ridiculisés. Elle romprait tous ses principes. »

« Mais tu oublies qu'elle a changé en huit mois. Et puis honnêtement, depuis septembre, ils n'arrêtent pas de l'embêter. Rogue un peu moins que les autres, mais je ne le plaindrai pas. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là il n'a pas passé son temps à nous suivre. »

« C'est vrai. Merlin, Sirius, il faut impérativement que tu trouves cet enregistrement. Donne de ta personne s'il le faut ! » rigola James.

Sirius simula un visage outré, et plaqua le dos de sa main sur son front dans une position extrêmement féminine. « Mufle ! Me traiter de cette façon ! Beuh ! Vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur Potter ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, Lady Black. Je ne voulais me montrer goujat, encore moins devant une personne de votre rang, de votre classe. Je m'écrase devant votre beauté, et votre classe… Ecrasantes. »

« Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque vous prononcez mon nom. Oh, James, je ne puis vous détester plus longtemps. Vous, moi, partons tous les deux, ensemble, vaquons dans ce monde terrible où nul ne nous comprend. »

« Oui Lady Black. Partons. Le temps que je trouve ma licorne volante blanche… Et merde, où je l'ai garée, encore ! »

« Quelle classe, James. » répliqua Sirius avec des battements frénétiques de sourcils et un sourire horriblement niais.

« Je sais, Lady Black. »

« Lady Black ? Par Morgane, Merlin, Arthur, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Galaad, et tous leurs copains… Dire qu'on a appelé Bellatrix comme ça, alors qu'elle manque horriblement de classe et qu'elle est tarée. »

« Tu peux toujours te rassurer en te disant que jamais personne n'a appelé ta mère Lady Black. »

Si James ricana, Sirius pâlit.

« Oh non. On a appelé ma mère Lady Rose. C'est carrément pire. »

James écarquilla les yeux instant, puis éclata de rire.

« Merlin, j'avais oublié que ta mère était née Lucrecia Rose. Quelle horreur. Quand je pense que le deuxième prénom d'Evans est Rose, ça… »

Il s'interrompit. Sirius lui sourit tristement, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas vieux, vu comme Remus travaille avec elle, tu l'auras bientôt, ta Evans. Elle ira même se traîner à tes pieds en te demandant de la prendre sinon elle se jette sur moi. Et tu n'oserais jamais me faire ça. »

James ricana.

« Je n'oserais jamais _lui_ faire ça. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je t'assure que si tu nous laissais tous les deux dans la même pièce, c'est moi qui mourrais le premier. Moi je ne pourrais pas l'assassiner, ça te rendrait trop malheureux. Et tu me connais, Cornedrue. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Il se remit à battre des paupières à une vitesse affolante, tout en reprenant sa pause de midinette et en avançant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes dans un bisou grossier. James le repoussa, dégoûté.

« Allez, viens, on a assez traîné. Faut être en forme pour la colle de ce soir. »

**oOoOoOo**

_« Arrête de me faire du mal. »_

_Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais il sait qu'elle l'entend parfaitement._

_« Je te demande pardon ? » fait-elle de sa voix doucereuse._

_Il n'ose pas répéter. Il tremble trop. Il souffre trop. Chaque battement de cœur est une agonie. Sa mère sourit._

_« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »_

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait dû en soudoyer des personnes, et en donner de la sienne, pour l'avoir, cette jolie petite boule cristalline. Il avait presque dû pleurer, et s'était même abaissé à draguer, puis embrasser (embrasser !) la stupide Bertha Jorkins pour pouvoir obtenir ce stupide souvenir. Mais diantre, cela valait le coup. James, Peter, Remus et lui allaient se bidonner comme des malades avant de partir dans le saule cogneur pour une petite soirée.

Il avait par contre moyennement aimé de sentir l'odeur pestilentielle de Rogue dans son dos pour le suivre. Il avait finalement réussi à le coincer dans un coin pour lui expliquer qu'il cherchait une âme douce et délicate qui lui permettrait de voir ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente sur l'escalier, et que s'il voulait lui-même lui donner le souvenir, non seulement cela lui simplifierait la tâche, mais qu'en plus ce serait le comble de l'amusement.

Rogue n'avait pas énormément apprécié.

Finalement, il l'avait laissé tranquille, mais au final Sirius s'était dit qu'il avait été un peu stupide de lui dire cela, car les Serpentard avaient fait leur travail en effrayant les personnes capables de donner leur souvenir aux Maraudeurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé – heureusement et malheureusement pour lui – à l'insupportable Bertha Jorkins qui traînait elle aussi toujours derrière eux pour glaner la moindre information. On disait qu'elle tenait un journal intime où elle relatait tous les potins de l'école, et qu'il y avait un carnet spécial Maraudeurs.

Sirius aurait bien aimé lire ce petit carnet, histoire de voir ce qu'elle avait réussi à récolter. Mais il avait déjà eu assez de mal pour chopper un minuscule petit souvenir de rien du tout, qui lui causerait l'un des plus gros fou-rires de sa vie.

Il lança un sort à l'objet pour le rendre incassable, et l'enfonça dans le fond duveteux de sa poche.

Il regarda l'heure. Il restait une demi-douzaine d'heures avant que Remus ne doive aller voir madame Pomfresh. Sirius avait pour habitude d'adorer l'été – il faisait chaud, les jeunes filles avaient des jupes plus courtes, et des t-shirt plus courts, et Sirius adorait tout ce qui était court chez une fille – mais d'un point de vue loup-garouesque, il trouvait l'été moins amusant : les nuits étaient beaucoup plus courtes, aussi pouvait-il passer beaucoup moins de temps à s'amuser avec Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue. Mais ainsi la vie était-elle faite, et tant qu'elle se passait à Poudlard, Sirius la trouvait vivable.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la bibliothèque, il se souvint qu'il avait un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Il l'avait terminé depuis très longtemps, mais n'était plus sûr d'une théorie de Rex Baudin, thèse sur laquelle il avait fondé une affirmation assez importante. Sirius regarda de nouveau sa montre et soupira. Tant pis, il préférait en finir pour le moment, de toute façon ils avaient tout à fait le temps. Ils auraient tout le temps de rire avec James, Peter et Remus.

Sirius tourna à droite et entra dans la bibliothèque. Il passa les cinq premières rangées remplies de livres sur l'Arithmancie, continua parmi les étagères de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont les auteurs étaient rangés entre A et F et qui devaient être au nombre d'au moins cinq cent, contourna une dizaine d'élèves silencieusement attablés à dix grands pupitres inondés de livres. Il s'arrangea pour éviter le bureau de Pince, jeta un œil langoureux à la Réserve, puis descendit les escaliers et prit à gauche. Le côté des sortilèges était occupé par la majorité des couples – tiens, depuis quand Charisma Laker sortait-elle avec Richard Casablancas ? Il avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait aucun goût – puis il parvint à trouver les étagères de Métamorphose.

Il chercha quelques minutes un livre appelé « Théories Métamorphysiques de tous les auteurs de Gregorius-Stanislas Aarkroldseh à Vladimir Zrubenevski, c'est à dire du IVième siècle au Xème siècle : édition collector en deux cent vingt six volumes ». C'était exactement ce que cherchait Sirius. Il attrapa l'énorme tome (le cinquième) et se retourna pour aller à la table spéciale Maraudeurs, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, cachée dans un petit coin très à l'écart quasiment jamais fréquenté. Surtout qu'ils lançaient des sorts de bourdonnement pour que personne n'entendent ce qu'ils se disaient.

La table en question était gravée de petits « LE » de James, de « Sirius Black Roxors », « Marauders Rulez » et autres âneries que Sirius et James adoraient noter lorsque Remus partait dans des explications un peu trop ennuyeuses pour les cerveaux génialement diaboliques des deux adolescents. Peter s'était contenté de faire une magnifique dessin de Gryffon qui disait « Marauders'll defeat Slytherin vermin ». Sirius avait trouvé cette phrase tellement magnifique qu'il avait décrété que ce serait leur cri de victoire. Pince avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait vu leur œuvre, mais heureusement, James était intervenu à temps et lui avait lancé un sort d'oubliettes en lui imprimant dans la tête qu'elle devrait toujours s'arranger pour que cette table reste telle qu'elle était.

Sirius eut un sourire fier. James était un Dieu. Ils avaient même inscrit cela sur un des bancs à la place où James s'asseyait habituellement « You're sitting on God's seat ». Ca les avait fait beaucoup rire. D'ailleurs, ça les faisait toujours rire.

Ce fut donc avec un choc certain – pour ne pas dire un certain choc – que Sirius se rendit compte que la table était déjà occupée. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Remus, il se rassura, et s'avança vers la table, mais il s'arrêta de nouveau et se cacha lorsqu'il vit que Remus n'était pas seul. Il était en compagnie de Evans-la-Harpie, dite aussi Evans-la-Cruelle, ou Evans-la-Casse-Pieds. Sa présence agaça énormément Sirius. Pas parce qu'elle était avec Remus, c'était normal au fond, c'était son travail. Mais il trouvait que Remus faisait un petit excès de zèle en l'amenant à la table des Maraudeurs.

Est-ce que Lancelot amenait Guenièvre à la Table Ronde ? Non. Arthur non plus d'ailleurs. Personne n'amenait Guenièvre à la Table Ronde. Alors si on pouvait garder les bonnes vieilles traditions et laisser les femmes en-dehors de leurs petites histoires ce serait tout aussi bien. Est-ce qu'il ramenait les siennes, lui ? Non. Bon. Alors que les autres respectent cette loi !

Il s'apprêtait à se faire voir de Remus et Evans – il s'était glorieusement caché derrière une étagère et les observait par l'interstice qu'il y avait entre les livres et les planches de bois – lorsqu'il comprit qu'Evans prenait congé : elle ramassait ses affaires, regroupant ses feuilles, rangeant ses stylos, fermant ses livres, et enfournant le tout dans un sac énorme qu'elle allégea d'un sort.

« Merci pour tout Remus. » dit-elle en se levant.

Remus se leva aussi, mais ne rangea pas ses affaires. Il se contenta de sourire à Evans.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussi à terminer ce devoir d'Enchantements. »

« Ca m'étonne que tu n'aies pas demandé à Black ou Potter. »

Ca étonnait aussi beaucoup Sirius, mais il se souvint qu'il fallait bien que Remus trouve des excuses pour passer du temps avec Evans afin de faire des comptes rendus réguliers à un James impatient. Il nota cependant que, pour la première fois, ni Black, ni Potter n'était suivi de qualificatif dépréciatif. Habituellement, c'était « ces imbéciles », « ces abrutis » ou d'autres joyeusetés plus ou moins polies. Sinon, elle aurait continué sa phrase par un « ils ne devaient pas avoir le temps remarque, entre chercher des idées pour enquiquiner les Serpentard, faire leurs propres devoirs, et aller à toutes leurs heures de colle… Plus le Quidditch. Être une star n'est pas de tout repos, n'est-ce pas ! » avec un ton sarcastique et méprisant.

Depuis quand connaissait-il Evans si bien que ça ?

Ah oui, depuis qu'elle répétait les mêmes phrases pendant cinq ans.

« James a beaucoup d'entraînements de Quidditch, Mc Gonagall a accepté qu'il s'y remette et il essaye de ne pas tenir compte de sa jambe. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'il fasse trop d'efforts magiques, Pomfresh dit qu'il faut qu'il fasse quand même attention. Quant à Sirius, il était je ne sais pas où, sûrement en train de draguer Madison Sinclair, c'est sa nouvelle proie. »

Sirius eut une pensée pour Madison, la jolie blonde au cerveau le plus vide qui ait jamais existé, et soupira. Il aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec elle, tiens, c'est vrai. Au lieu de ça il avait dû… Hem… Il avait dû embrasser (embrasser, par Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres !) Bertha Jorkins. Sirius doutait qu'il s'en remettrait jamais. Tant qu'elle n'ébruitait pas le bruit… Sirius essaya pitoyablement de se rassurer en se disant que de toute façon, personne ne la croirait. Mais en vain.

Evans, pour sa part, soupira.

« Quelle loyauté envers leur ami ! »

« Ne les juge pas sans les connaître, Lily. Ils sont d'une loyauté sans pareille. » répondit Remus d'une voix dure. « Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, et ils ont eu plus d'une occasion de me le prouver, crois-moi. »

Sirius eut un sourire fier et rassuré en entendant ces paroles. Evans, pour sa part, rougit légèrement et baissa un tantinet la tête.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu es tellement différent d'eux ! Ils sont arrogants, prétentieux, toujours à parader pour un rien, alors que tu es timide, gentil, et respectueux. »

Sirius trouvait les remarques d'Evans extrêmement mal placées, et si c'était possible, il la détesta encore plus. Comment osait-elle ? James lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait protégée, l'avait couverte ! Il l'aimait, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi – tout ce qu'il possédait – pour pouvoir être à la place de Remus ! Heureusement, il se retint de se jeter sur elle pour lui cracher qu'elle ne méritait pas James et qu'elle ferait mieux de disparaître pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui en valait vraiment la peine. Mais là encore Remus prit les devants.

« Tu ne les connais pas, Lily. Ils sont bien différents de ce que tu crois. Certes, ils sont arrogants, prétentieux, et toujours à parader pour un rien, mais ils sont beaucoup plus que ça. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute. James est fils unique, riche, ses parents sont célèbres, et Sirius a beaucoup à prouver. Ils sont loyaux, drôles, courageux, inventifs. S'ils n'étaient pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

« Si seulement ils s'appliquaient à montrer ce visage d'eux plutôt que de jouer les m'as-tu vu constamment. Je les trouve épuisants. »

« Apprends à les connaître, et tu changeras de couplet. »

Il y eut un silence lourd, puis Evans attrapa son sac et le mit sur son épaule. Puis elle se rapprocha de Remus et le regarda, hésitante. Sirius accorda encore d'avantage d'attention à la scène.

« Je… Je voulais aussi te remercier, tu sais… Amalthée, Alice et Vanessa sont gentilles, mais leur surveillance constante est un peu pesante à la fin. Leurs sujets de conversation ne varient pas tellement en plus, Amalthée n'arrête pas de parler de Black en mal pour se déculpabiliser de l'aimer toujours, Alice passe son temps à rougir en parlant de Frank Londubat, et Vanessa… Je n'écoute plus ce que dit Vanessa, en fait. »

Remus sourit. Sirius déglutit difficilement. Amalthée l'aimait toujours ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas poursuivi sur ce sujet, bon sang ! C'était bien plus intéressant que le futur mariage d'Alice et de Frank !

« C'est pas la peine de… » commença Remus.

« Tout le monde m'évite depuis la rentrée. Il n'y a que toi qui accepte de venir me parler, en-dehors de ces crétins de Serpentard… »

« Oublie-les, Lily. Ils sont idiots. »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Tu es le seul à venir me parler et… Enfin, je… Merci. »

Elle posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Remus, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et Sirius vit avec horreur qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.

_Il va la repousser, il va la repousser, il va la repousser…_

Mais Remus ne la repoussa qu'au bout d'une éternité – au moins dix secondes ! – rouge et blanc à la fois, l'air totalement confus.

« Arrête Lily. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Evans le regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

« Je croyais que… Je croyais que c'était… »

« Tu n'as pas compris, je… »

« Bien sûr que j'ai très bien compris ! Je le sais depuis longtemps que tu en pinces pour moi ! Tu n'étais pas très discret ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Arrête, je n'en pince pas pour toi, et même si c'était le cas, pense à James… »

« Je ne dois rien à Potter ! »

« Il vaut mieux que nous en restions là. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Evans, outrée. Sirius vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes de colère, de tristesse et d'humiliation. Elle rajusta son sac sur son épaule, et releva la tête. « Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec moi, c'est ça ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« Tu sais quoi Lupin, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! »

Elle se tourna pour partir.

« Arrête, tu n'as rien compris… »

« Moi je crois qu'elle a très bien compris, espèce de sale enfoiré ! » s'écria Sirius en s'avançant vers eux.

Dans un geste de rage, il lui lança le volume qu'il avait dans les mains à la figure. Surpris, Remus n'arriva pas à l'esquiver, et se le prit de plein fouet. Evans se retourna, et regarda bouche bée Remus se tenir le nez en gémissant. Sirius, par contre, se jeta sur Remus qui tomba à la renverse, sans comprendre.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Evans. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, elle était pour James ou pour personne, et encore moins pour l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de trahir James après qu'il soit devenu Animagus pour lui, qu'il ait risqué son état physique et mental pour l'aider à tenir les nuits de pleine lune, alors que sa magie pouvait lui faire défaut à tout moment. Il n'avait pas le droit de blesser James après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il en disait de belles paroles ! Ses meilleurs amis ! Son meilleur ami ! Du vent ! Quel meilleur ami embrasserait sa copine sous prétexte de la surveiller ?

Une pensée, un coup. Le visage de Remus devint bientôt écarlate.

« Sirius, arrête ! » criait-il.

Mais ses suppliques ne faisait qu'augmenter la rage du jeune garçon. Comment osait-il lui demander d'arrêter, comment osait-il ne serait-ce que parler alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré de traître !

« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! PAS APRES TOUT CE QU'IL A FAIT POUR TOI ! » hurlait Sirius.

« Arrête ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Sirius se sentit décoller du sol et atterrir dans les étagères, les fracassant au passage. Mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il se releva immédiatement, et se préparait à se jeter de nouveau sur Remus, mais plusieurs élèves étaient entre eux deux. Sirius vit Evans aider Remus à se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sirius ? » demanda Charisma Laker, qui le regardait comme s'il débarquait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, elle ? Il la poussa sur le côté et se dirigea vers Remus, mais Evans s'interposa entre eux deux, baguette levée. Cela lui donna un air de déjà vu.

« Dégage de là immédiatement Evans. » tonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Evans tremblait de tous ses membres – Sirius se sentait tout puissant à ce moment-là, et cela devait se ressentir – mais ne bougea pas.

« Tu vas lui faire du mal. » dit-elle en évitant légèrement son regard.

« DEGAGE DE MON CHEMIN ! »

Il repoussa violemment et se propulsa sur Remus qui réagit à temps et lui rendit son coup, mais le cœur n'y était absolument pas. Il entendit vaguement des cris à côté de lui, quelqu'un qui disait d'aller chercher un professeur, un autre qui appelait à l'aide, un troisième qui partait chercher l'infirmière, et d'autres encore allaient trouver James et Peter. Mais Sirius n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Les coups pleuvaient, ça lui semblait être d'une facilité déconcertante, un geste libérateur, comme s'il avait attendu depuis toujours de pouvoir frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il sentait quelque fois Remus le toucher, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Seul comptait son acte vengeur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que James souffre à cause d'un enfoiré de loup-garou qui était tombé amoureux de sa copine. Il en avait déjà assez souffert.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda la voix faible du professeur Flitwick. « Arrêtez immédiatement ! »

Ce devait être le professeur le plus proche, évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient à l'étage des cours de Sortilèges. Sirius ne s'arrêta que lorsque Flitwick les sépara magiquement. Il les regarda de son petit mètre dix, et jamais personne n'avait vu Flitwick aussi choqué et étonné à la fois. Quant à la colère…

Sirius, séparé de Remus, rajusta ses vêtements, et ne quittait pas son ancien ami d'un regard assassin. La plupart des élèves s'étaient jetés sur Remus pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il avait l'œil enflé, son nez n'était qu'une masse ensanglantée, et ses deux joues étaient violettes. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine fierté.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » s'exclama Flitwick.

Ni Sirius ni Remus ne répondit. Les yeux de Sirius lançaient des éclairs meurtriers à un Remus confus. Evans, par contre, ne s'encombra pas des silences et des non-dits.

« Black s'est jeté sur Remus sans raison ! »

« TU LA FERMES EVANS ! » explosa Sirius.

Ca ne regardait plus personne d'autre que Remus et lui. Qu'elle se mêle de ses oignons pour une fois, cette espèce de greluche enquiquineuse, ça simplifierait la vie de tout le monde. Evans, à l'instar de tous les autres élèves et de Flitwick, tournèrent un regard surpris et choqué à Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi énervé, qu'il avait l'air aussi dangereux, aussi violent.

Sirius sentit ses mains trembler. Il essaya de se calmer, mais il constata avec rage que ça lui était impossible. Il retint un soupir, il allait encore falloir qu'il prenne des médicaments. Il avait pourtant essayé de les prendre le moins possible, mais plus ça allait, plus ça devenait grave. Pour se calmer, il cala ses mains dans ses poches, en espérant vaguement que ne pas les voir l'empêcherait de se remettre à frapper sur Remus – ou n'importe qui d'autre, Evans faisant une cible de choix.

« Calmez-vous, Black ! » fit Flitwick calmement. « Je vous emmène voir le professeur Mc Gonagall. »

Sirius n'accorda pas la moindre attention à Flitwick. Il se contentait de chercher Remus des yeux, mais celui-ci les évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait, fixant désespérément ses chaussures. Sirius sentit une vague profonde de mépris l'envahir. Quel lâche ! Il n'était même pas capable d'assumer ses bêtises, sa traîtrise. Le pauvre petit loup-garou triste et rejeté de tous… Peut-être qu'il le méritait vraiment !

« Tu le lui paieras, Remus. Tu peux me faire confiance pour te faire payer. » cracha Sirius.

Il s'attendait à ce que Remus agisse, dise quelque chose, se défende, fasse n'importe quoi, mais il dut constater avec morgue que Remus ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Il se conduisait avec le même stoïcisme qui le caractérisait habituellement. Comme s'il était une victime impuissante. Cela horripila Sirius au plus haut point. Il aurait voulu qu'il crie, qu'il hurle, qu'il le frappe, qu'il se défende au moins !

« Pauvre lâche. »

Il se retourna, et traversa la foule qui s'était pressée autour d'eux. A son passage, les élèves s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement pour laisser sortir Sirius. Il entendit vaguement Flitwick le héler, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Remus Lupin était un traître.

« Sirius, attends ! » cria-t-on derrière-lui. « Sirius ! »

Il reconnut la voix de Remus, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. C'était trop tard. Il lui avait donné sa chance. S'il voulait vraiment s'expliquer, il faudrait qu'il fasse un peu plus d'efforts que ça. Mais Remus, pour une fois, semblait décidé à s'expliquer. Il finit par le rattraper, et le plaqua contre le mur. Sirius le foudroya du regard.

« Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer avant de tout raconter à James s'il te plaît. »

Tout raconter à James ? Pour lui ruiner le moral, pour le détruire, pour qu'il se sente complètement trahi ? Dans quel monde se croyait-il ce Lupin ? Lui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à blesser son meilleur ami.

« Expliquer quoi, Lupin ? Que tu n'es qu'une sale ordure immonde ? Un schéma vaut mieux qu'un long discours, tu connais le dicton. Je trouve que t'as assez bien schématisé. »

« Donne-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît. »

« Tu savais Remus ! Tu savais que tu l'aimais ! Et tu savais que James l'aimait ! Tu savais que ça faisait des lustres qu'il la voulait, et toi, sale traître, tu la lui prends ? Pour qui tu te prends ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! »

« Mais tu vas me laisser parler, oui ? »

Remus l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans une salle vide qu'il insonorisa et bloqua, car les élèves de la bibliothèque commençaient à sortir et pouvaient les voir à tout moment. Sirius voulut se défaire de son étreinte, mais la poigne de Remus était trop forte.

« Je n'ai pas voulu ça. » dit-il finalement.

« Ben voyons ! Je t'en prie Remus, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu savais parfaitement que tu l'aimais, et tu espérais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle pour qu'elle sorte avec toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je… »

« Tout prend sens, maintenant que j'y pense. Ta tête quand James l'a compris, je ne savais pas pourquoi tu essayais toujours de le calmer quand il s'enflammait à propos d'Evans. Moi je ne l'aime pas, Peter s'en moquait et l'aidait même parfois, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toi tu te rangeais de mon côté ! Je te voyais discuter parfois avec elle, alors je me demandais pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas. Mais c'était tout le contraire ! »

Il se sentait comme un fou, il tournait autour de lui comme un vautour autour de sa proie, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Sa main s'agitait violemment, tremblait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle brûlait.

« Sirius… »

« Et tu oses le nier ! Tu te rends compte que non seulement tu me prends pour un imbécile, mais tu es pire que tout avec James ! Bordel de Merlin, mais c'est James, Remus ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pour toi pour quand il a appris que tu étais un loup-garou ! TU SAIS CE QU'IL A FAIT ! QUAND ON VOULAIT BAISSER LES BRAS IL ETAIT TOUJOURS LE PREMIER A NOUS REMOTIVER ! »

Il vit Remus baisser les yeux. Ah, il pouvait les baisser, ses yeux impurs, sales, traîtres. Ils pouvaient être hantés, ses yeux.

« J'ai repoussé Evans. » dit-il finalement.

« Au bout d'une demi-heure, pour reprendre ta respiration. » ricana Sirius.

« Tu plaisantes ! Sirius, je l'ai repoussée, je… Je l'admets, d'accord, je voulais me rapprocher de Lily parce que j'en avais besoin, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment sortir avec elle. Enfin, je voulais mais je ne veux plus. »

« Maintenant que tu as tout gâché, ce n'est plus la peine, c'est ça ! »

« Quand elle m'a embrassé, j'ai… Je me suis senti sale. » continua Remus. « Je… J'ai pensé à James, et je n'ai pas pu. »

« Tu n'as pensé à James qu'à ce moment-là ? » trembla Sirius. « Quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais, tu n'as pas pensé à lui ! Quand tu la voyais se rapprocher de toi, tu n'as pas pensé à lui ? Quand tu la sentais te complimenter, tu n'as pas pensé à lui ! »

Remus ferma les yeux. Sirius secoua la tête, écœuré, malade de haine. Il se serait encore jeté sur lui s'il sentait encore la force, mais le tremblement de ses mains l'épuisait nerveusement et physiquement.

La seule vision de Remus lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il préféra sortir, sans un mot de plus. Mais silencieusement, il lui promit mille et une souffrances.

**oOoOoOo**

Pendant qu'il marchait vers nulle part, il se repassait les deux scènes en boucle, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il avait vu ni entendu. Ruminant sans cesse les vingt minutes d'enfer qu'il avait vécues. Comment avait-il pu oser dire autant de choses sur James, sur leur amitié pour tout casser trois minutes plus tard ! Pour qui se prenait-il, le monstre ? Et si tout le monde apprenait qu'il était loup-garou, une bête monstrueuse une fois par mois, il ferait quoi, hum ? Là aussi il resterait stoïque, se conduirait-il en martyr comme à son habitude, en plaidant le « c'est un vilain loup-garou pédophile qui m'a mordu parce que mon père était un rebelle je n'ai pas voulu cela je suis une victime » !Sirius eut une envie abyssale de le tuer. Il voulait sentir la vie s'échapper de lui pour avoir osé gâcher celle de James. Il s'imagina les mains autour de son cou, il s'imagina l'entendre le supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve, il l'imagina se conduire comme un humain. Un Homme. Comme quelqu'un qui défendrait ses intérêts plutôt que de toujours agir comme si tout était normal.

Ou peut-être que tuer quelqu'un lui-même l'aiderait à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait à James ? Il pouvait bien se permettre de lui donner une petite leçon, non ? Si James apprenait que Remus (le doux Remus, le loup-garou _apprivoisé_, le garçon_ au petit problème de fourrure_) l'avait trahi en embrassant la fille dont il était amoureux, ça le détruirait. Or, Remus n'avait pas eu l'air de bien saisir la portée de ses actes. _Il n'avait même pas pensé à James_ ! Pas une _seule_ seconde ! C'était sûr que là il n'avait pensé qu'à ses intérêts !

Une idée qu'il trouva amusante germa dans son esprit tordu. Il se sentit l'esprit pédagogue. Il allait faire comprendre à Remus ce qu'il avait à James. Puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de percuter, de se repentir, de croire que ce qu'il avait fait été mal, il allait le lui enseigner, et le lui faire sentir.

Remus allait tuer quelqu'un.

Il se trouva génial. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une personne à tuer, une personne dont la vie n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, mais qui ferait horriblement de mal à Remus, qui le ferait regretter horriblement. Quelqu'un qui ne manquerait à absolument personne, que tout le monde détestait…

Un reniflement retentit derrière lui. Sirius se retourna, et dévisagea son suiveur avec, pour la première fois de sa vie, un véritable plaisir.

Il avait trouvé un volontaire.

« Snivellus… »

**FIN DE LA DIXIEME PARTIE**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Swann1992 :** Eh bée ! Que d'enthousiasme ! Marchiiiiii ! J'espère que tu penseras la même chose de ce chapitre !

**Gaffiote :** loooool la pharmacie ! Au fait, j'ai les photos de la soirée ! Faudra que je les scanne ! T'as déjà gobé une mouche ? Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais... Enfin, t'es un boulet ! Bon, pas aussi boulet que moi quand même parce que c'est difficile (quoique...), mais t'as des chances de me rattraper ! T'as pas encore regardé le bô CD que je t'ai fait ? (choquée) Oh mon Dieu ! Va immédiatement le regarder ! Tout de suite ! Mauvaise fille, va !

**Lawrana :** Recevoir une review de toi ne m'ennuie jamais ! Et j'adore qu'on me dise qu'on est impatient de lire la suite et qu'on a adoré lol ! Ca me donne l'impression d'être importante looool (à peine égocentrique, la fille). J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu ! A bientôt !

**Babar :** looool recevoir tes reviews est une punition que j'accepte de recevoir sans broncher ! Pas assez dans le dernier chapitre ? C'est vrai qu'au final il est assez court, mais j'essaye de découper les parties de façon systématique, comme des épisodes, si tu veux. J'attends quand même qu'une action soit terminée, quand même, ne t'inquiète pas lol. J'espère que tu me laisseras une review à ce chapitre encore !

**Kamala1 :** Ca faisait longtemps dis donc ! T'es plus là sur MSN (et moi non plus remarque, j'arrive pas à tenir le coup ! Et même mon PC m'abandonne... Beuuuuuuuuh !) ! Contente de savoir que tu lis toujours ! Ca me fait plaisir ! T'avances dans tes fics, au fait ?

**Broack Dincht (1) :** Non, t'as plutôt bien analysé les relations entre les personnages, je trouve. Quant à Sirius qui va vers l'inconnu, c'est un peu vrai, même s'il va chez son meilleur ami. Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver, après tout, il est toujours mineur, puisqu'il rentre en Sixième Année, alors il aurait pu devoir retourner chez lui sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie. Et là, j'imagine pas la torgnole qui l'aurait attendu à la maison...C'est zentil de me dire que mes persos sont bien ! Je les aime bien aussi, les miens ! Mdr ta théorie sur le transplanage ! Je me suis pas posé de questions sur l'écrasement, j'avais pas vraiment l'envie, mais tu n'as pas tort, je dois le reconnaître. Radcliff est moche, et il joue mal. Mais bon, tout le monde ne joue pas comme Jason Dohring (fangirlise à mort). C'est lui qui joue Logan Echolls dans Veronica Mars. Le psychotic jackass le plus parfait et le plus cool du monde. Aucun doute. Je suis ébahie par ton analyse du lien Regulus/Lucrecia/Sirius. C'est un peu ce que je voulais faire passer. Pour moi, Lucrecia n'était pas une salope sans coeur, elle ne savait juste pas comment utiliser son coeur.

**Broack Dincht (2) :** Mdr ! Une review avant le chapitre ! Au début je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi tu parlais, et j'ai cherché le chapitre 10, me demandais où j'avais évoqué Superman et Clara Morgane (mdr), etc. Puis après j'ai réalisé ce que tu racontais, et j'étais écroulée de rire ! J'ai failli rater mon bus à cause de toi ! N'empêche, magnifique analyse de ce qui n'existe pas ! Ca m'a bien fait rire ! T'étais ivre ?

**Tashiya :** Voui, Sirius a de l'adrénaline à revendre, et il le fait ici lol !

**Alana Chantelune :** Waw ! La grande Alana Chantelune qui aime ma fic ! Je me prosterne bien bas ! Je suis vraiment honorée ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi...

**Celune :** Nate est un connard. Et même si on n'a jamais entendu parler de Veronica, Sirius la connaît, et elle est plutôt connue dans la société magique, du moins son père l'est. Et comme l'a dit Amalthée dans le chapitre 5, les Mangemorts s'en prennent aux dirigeants, aux Aristocrates, et aux Diplomates, etc. Le père de Veronica était un membre important de la société magique, il était quasiment évident que sa fille pouvait se faire enlever. lol Non, Sirius ne va pas mieux, loiiiiiiiiiiin de là ! Ca va plutôt de pire en pire pour lui, mais bon...

**Puce :** Nate, une inspiration de moi-même ? Moui, y a des chances, je serais capable de sortir ce genre de saloperies, mais je suis pas assez zen pour ça. Trop survoltée. Lire le chapitre que je sais... Aaaaaaaaaah oui ! La Septième Année ! Oui, bah attends, faut que j'écrive, déjà, que je fasse tester à Ange parce que je suis pas sûre de quelques rabibochages torrides, et que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Il te manque trois épisodes. Vais te les graver ce soir, tiens. Et jeudi tu viens chez moi voir les épisodes 7 et le 8 si je l'ai. Oh putain l'épisode 8. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH L'EPISODE 8 ! Quand je pense à l'insipide épisode 8 de la saison 1 où on introduisait le personnage de Meg qui m'énervait. Je n'aime pas Meg. Tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs qui disent que Logan s'est tapé Meg ? ... S'il s'est tapé Meg, je fonce aux USA demander un rôle dans la série en tant que petite soeur incestueuse de Logan, ou, ou, ou... Euuuuh de nymphomane tarée qui veut se taper Logan. Voilà. lol.

**Lazoule :** lol Kill Bill n'est pas mon film préféré, mais j'ai vraiment adoré. Moi aussi je préfère le film 2. Même si je ferme les yeux à chaque fois que la mariée arrache l'oeil à Elle. Ca me fait gerber, sinon. lol t'es pas sociologue, mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus. Et effectivement, Sirius a été le centre de la famille jusqu'à la naissance de son frère. Or, le frère est beaucoup moins intéressant que Sirius, donc il est évident que Lucrecia a préféré s'occuper du vilain petit canard que du gentil gosse docile. Sirius, un boulet ? Nooooon lol. Les personnages ne ressemblent pas à ce que j'en ai fait dans la fic. Ce serait bien trop réducteur. Mais, honnêtement, arrange-toi pour voir les épisodes avant la parution de la VF. Englouti la saison 1 (qui est parfois longue sur quelques épisodes), et passe à la deuxième saison qui est d'une perfection incroyable. Je suis totalement accro, pour ma part. lol non, je n'ai pas présenté l'amitié des Maraudeurs aussi haute, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que la fic est du point de vue de Sirius. Mais d'un côté, c'est vrai. Mais je pense avoir tout expliqué dans ce chapitre, sur les liens entre les Maraudeurs et Sirius. Le Quatorze Familles... En fait, c'est loin. Il n'a jamais été mentionné l'idée de Quatorze Familles dans les livres, et pourtant je l'ai cru. En fait, je lisais il y a 3 ans le tome 5, et j'étais pas très douée en Anglais, du moins pas autant que je le suis maintenant, du coup je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait, et une copine m'a parlé d'une fic qui faisait référence à Quatorze Famille sang pur, ce que j'ai confondu avec le tome 5. Je pensais qu'ils y faisaient référence dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais pas du tout. C'est juste une mauvaise interprétations. Or, quand je m'en suis rendu compte (je n'ai lu le tome 5 que deux fois, contre une vingtaine pour les autres lol), il était trop tard, j'en avais parlé dans mes fics. M'enfin... Voilà !

**Dom :** Bah voici la suite ! Contente de savoir que ça te plaît !

**Violette :** lol, oui Nate est horripilant. Insupportable. Je connais des gens comme ça, flegmatiques, calmes, et cynique. Ca m'énerve, les gens comme ça, j'ai envie de les secouer mais bon, en même temps je suis un peu pareille parfois. Sauf que dix minutes plus tard maximum je redeviens hyperactive lol. Il faut absolument que tu connaisses Veronica Mars. Télécharge Bearshare sur telecharger point com, et prends les épisodes de Veronica Mars. Ce n'est qu'en Anglais, mais c'est facile à comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas.Eh bien voici comment j'ai raconté la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir reviewé, et encore désolée de vous avoir fait patienter. La suite, si mon PC ne se remet pas à exploser, arrivera le week-end prochain. Je vais mettre mon profil à jour, aussi, je pense. Allez y faire un tour. Et si vous avez le temps, ou l'envie, laissez-moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre ! Je vous adore tous ! 


	11. Partie 11

**Disclaimer :** Rien à Wam. Sauf ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début. 

**Résumé :** 1976, période de guerre, il y a ceux qui sont tout blanc, et ceux qui sont tout noir. Et souvent beaucoup trop de gris. Le problème avec Sirius Black, c'est que son gris vire beaucoup trop vers le noir.

**Note de Wam :** Et voici la dernière partie de la Sixième Année. La Septième Année est en cours d'écriture, mais elle est loin, très loin d'être terminée (même si j'en ai une quinzaine de pages pour le moment). Je pense que la Septième Année ne se passera que sur une journée - en tout cas c'est ce qui est prévu pour le moment. Il y aura Amalthée, Lily, et James évidemment. Un peu moins de Remus, de Peter, et aussi un soupçon de Regulus. Et une analyse psychologique de Sirius, mais je ne m'attarderai pas dessus, car ce n'est pas l'essentiel. Au vu de ma pile de devoirs, de mon inspiration, etc. etc. je ne pense pas que la Septième Année sera terminée avant mi-décembre, voire janvier. Mais je ne pense pas que ça s'éternisera d'avantage. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, j'ai été étonnée des réactions positives au chapitre précédent. Enfin, j'ai mis à jour ma biographie, donc allez y faire un tour !Bonne lecture à tous !

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 11**

Il fallait à tout prix se préparer au plus vite. Il avait réussi à éviter James et Peter pour le moment. Il avait eu le temps de prendre ses médicaments en cachette sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Remus devait déjà être parti. Il s'était de toute façon, personnellement arrangé pour se cacher, et avait emporté avec lui la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'ils avaient terminée deux mois auparavant. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Sirius vit James et Peter entrer dans le dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » s'exclama immédiatement James. « Explique-toi. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » répondit calmement Sirius.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de se sentir si serein à l'idée de faire payer sa trahison à Remus. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, aucun visage impassible ne prenait place dans sa tête, il était simplement… Serein. Calme.

« Alors tu as cassé la figure de Remus sans aucune raison, juste pour t'amuser ? Tu sais qu'il y a les Serpentard pour ça ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Peter ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il sentait son regard sceptique, scrutateur sur lui. Sirius s'arrangea pour paraître le plus normal possible, mais cela ne semblait satisfaire aucun des trois garçons.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Queudver ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

Peter rougit un instant, mais reprit très rapidement constance.

« Je… Non. Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu avais hurlé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de trahir quelqu'un. »

Le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra, et il sentit les yeux de Peter et de James le fouiller au plus profond de lui. Mais ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il répondit à ses amis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter. Allons manger, il faut que nous soyons en forme pour ce soir. Il va y avoir de l'action ! »

Il simula un boxeur en garde et donna quelques coups de poings dans le vide, puis les entraîna à sa suite vers les escaliers. Il sentit James hésiter quelques instants, mais comprit bien rapidement qu'il avait pris le parti de ne pas s'en mêler. Habituellement, il aurait piqué une crise sans pareille, mais il semblait comprendre qu'il ne tirerait rien de son meilleur ami pour le moment.

De plus, il n'avait aucunement senti l'ironie de Sirius lorsqu'il avait précisé qu'il y aurait de l'action. Sirius trouvait ce double sens particulièrement subtil et cynique, parfaitement magnifique en fait, et il avait hâte de voir la tête de Remus le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait assassiné ce déchet de Rogue. Il le regretterait, cet enfoiré.

« Dépêchons-nous de manger, il faut qu'on se grouille d'y aller. »

« Tu es bien pressé pour quelqu'un qui vient de se disputer avec lui. » fit subtilement remarquer Peter.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il se contenta de se servir une nouvelle cuillère de salade de concombres en se servant de l'eau. Il sentait vaguement le regard des autres élèves sur lui, un peu effrayés, comme s'il allait se jeter sur eux à tout moment pour leur démolir le portrait. Sirius eut un petit ricanement, retenant avec difficulté l'envie presque irrépressible de hurler « BOUUUUUUH » histoire de voir leur réaction.

Au moment où il portait sa fourchette à sa bouche, il remarqua avec agacement que sa main tremblait. Enervé, il la reposa pour ne pas que les autres s'en rendent compte, et essaya de se servir un verre d'eau, mais la carafe était trop lourde, et elle manqua de tomber. Véritablement énervé, toute son excitation disparut. Il soupira, et décida que le repas s'était suffisamment éternisé comme ça. Où en était Rogue ?

Il engloutissait son repas avec une vivacité certaine – pour ne pas dire une certaine vivacité – chose exceptionnelle chez Severus Rogue, qui se contentait habituellement de dîner dans un silence royal et pompeux tout en grignotant à peine quelques aliments. Sirius eut un rictus ravi, et son agacement fut totalement remplacé par le plaisir. Convaincre Rogue d'aller vers le Saule Cogneur avait été un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il avait bien douté quelques instants, mais Sirius avait décidé de l'emmener dans l'arbre vide, tout en lui promettant que ce soir il serait occupé par quelqu'un de … surprenant.

Il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus.

« Sirius, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ca n'a aucune importance, je te dis. J'ai réglé le problème. Remus et moi nous sommes arrangés. Je me suis simplement… Hem… Laissé emporter, tu me connais. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit Evans. »

« J'emmerde Evans. » grommela Sirius, mécontent.

Qu'on ne lui en reparle plus, de cette garce dépravée. D'ailleurs, tant qu'il y pensait…

« James, tu devrais vraiment oublier Evans. Elle ne ferait que t'apporter des soucis, et elle ne te rendrait pas heureux. Tu sais, elle est monstrueuse – avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur elle, etc. et vu comme elle se conduit comme une Harpie – et tu connais le dicton : qui se ressemble s'assemble. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. Intéresse-toi à quelqu'un d'autre, il y a des tas de belles filles à Poudlard ! Je te passe Madison, si tu veux ! »

James le fixa comme s'il venait de disjoncter totalement.

« Non. Je l'aime, et je l'aurai. Remus y travaille, en plus. Il m'a dit que ça allait mieux. »

Il ne savait pas si bien dire ! Remus prenait d'ailleurs son travail très au sérieux et faisant de graves excès de zèle avec Evans. Bien sûr que ça allait mieux, il la travaillait au corps, et c'était lui qui récoltait ce qu'il avait semé !

« Tu ne devrais pas te fier à ce que te dis Remus. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda James, suspicieux.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que je te cache quelque chose. »

« Je te connais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira, et ce soir, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, ça va nous faire du bien. »

James ne le lâcha pas de son regard scrutateur, mais ne dit rien, résigné.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils marchaient silencieusement avec la cape sur les épaules depuis dix minutes lorsqu'ils parvinrent au grand hall. Sirius sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, imaginant la tête de Rogue au moment où il verrait un loup-garou déchaîné s'attaquer à lui, et comprendre qu'il mourrait dans trois secondes. Il regretta même de ne pouvoir y assister, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il serait toujours aux premières loges pour voir le visage déconfit de Remus en apprenant la nouvelle…

Au moment où ils sortirent du château pour pénétrer dans l'immense parc, Sirius arrêta ses amis, et retira la cape. James s'écria que c'était de la folie, mais Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« On va avoir un joli petit spectacle. » dit-il simplement.

Il sentit James et Peter échanger un regard surpris, puis James sourit.

« Ah ouais ? Du genre ? Un vol de Dragon ? »

James avait une passion sans borne pour les Dragons.

« Mieux que ça. Nous allons assister à quelque chose que peu de personnes ont la chance de pouvoir observer. »

« Laquelle ? » bava presque James, qui s'imaginait sans nul doute un événement hautement magique, ou une bataille épique dans laquelle il devrait sauver une jolie princesse – Evans, de préférence – puisque Sirius avait remarqué il y a bien longtemps, et à son plus grand dam que James était une lavette fan de contes pour gamines car sa mère avait pris le grand soin de planter vicieusement des notions stupides et purement arriérées d'amour vainqueur au-delà de tout.

Sirius se retenait souvent de vomir lorsqu'il entendait James parler d'amour. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au dix-huitième siècle ou dans un de ces romans neuneus pour adolescentes en manque. Mais James était son meilleur ami, son frère, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui pardonnait ce défaut hautement handicapant.

« Patience, Cornedrue, tu ne seras pas déçu… »

James trépignait d'impatience, et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil partout dans le parc dans l'attente de la surprise, pendant que Peter restait hésitant sans quitter Sirius du regard. Puis soudainement, James s'arrêta de bouger, et tendit le doigt devant lui.

« Hé, regardez, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ! Il va gâcher ma belle surprise ! »

Sirius tourna les yeux vers le point que montrait James, et remarqua Rogue arriver très discrètement depuis la tour des Poufsouffle. Il avançait avec son abominable petit air de fureteur satisfait, et tremblant d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir le fameux secret des Maraudeurs… Sirius eut un sourire enchanté.

« C'est ça, ta belle surprise, James. »

James tourna violemment la tête vers lui, choqué.

« Rogue ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai le droit à une nuit au clair de lune avec Rogue ? Tu m'étonnes que ce soit pas donné à tout le monde, personne n'en veut ! Et je les comprends ! »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Nope, Cornedrue. Tu vas assister à beaucoup mieux que ça. Un truc carrément plus poétique, plus beau. La destruction de ton ennemi. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Peter. James, lui, restait bouche bée.

« Comment ça, la destruction de mon ennemi ? »

« J'ai la joie de t'annoncer que ce soir, Rogue mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Il montra Rogue s'avancer de plus en plus vite vers le Saule Cogneur, et sortir un bâton. James écarquilla les yeux.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL VA FOUTRE LA BAS LUI ? »

« On n'a qu'à aller voir ! » répondit un Sirius ravi. Il s'apprêtait à courir vers le Saule, mais James et Peter le retinrent.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Il y a Remus dedans ! »

« Je sais. »

« Mais il va découvrir le secret de Remus ! » s'offusqua Peter. « Il va savoir que c'est un loup-garou… »

« Et s'il ouvre la porte » poursuivit James, aberré, « il va se trouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou sanguinaire. »

Sirius eut un sourire absolument heureux. C'était justement tout le but de l'opération. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, détruire deux vies. Celle de James valait au moins deux vies. Ou plutôt une vie, car celle de Remus ne valait plus grand chose, et celle de Rogue n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'intérêt.

Mais James ne semblait pas partager ce point de vue, il tourna la tête vers Rogue qui parvenait juste à bloquer l'arbre, et foudroya Sirius d'un regard meurtrier. Sirius accusa le coup, particulièrement étonné. Pourquoi n'était-il pas content ? Il réalisait ses rêves : il lui offrait Evans sur un plateau d'argent, et le débarrassait d'un déchet de l'humanité.

« Peter, tu emmènes Sirius à l'infirmerie et tu expliques la situation à Pomfresh. Essaye de trouver un fantôme et fais prévenir Dumbledore ou au pire Mc Gonagall ! »

« Quoi ! Mais James, qu'est-ce que tu… » se choqua Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de son beau travail ?

James ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une de plus, il sortit sa baguette et courut vers le Saule Cogneur où Rogue avait déjà disparu. En deux secondes, James devint un magnifique cerf aux bois encore duveteux, et engloutit les mètres à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ! » cria Sirius, effrayé. « Mais il est fou ou quoi ! Il va se faire tuer ! »

Peter le fixa, choqué.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Sirius ? IL VA SAUVER LA VIE DE REMUS ! »

« IL NE DEVRAIT PAS ! REMUS NE MERITE PAS QU'ON SAUVE SA VIE ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« IL A TRAHI JAMES ! J'espère que ce moins que rien s'en voudra à vie s'il n'arrive pas à déchiqueter Rogue. »

« Sirius, je ne te reconnais pas… »

« James ne peut pas mourir alors que je veux le protéger ! »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Peter le retint avec une force que Sirius n'avait jamais soupçonné chez un garçon si petit par rapport à lui. Et si grassouillet. Sirius tourna la tête, étonné, vers Peter, mais le regard que celui-ci lui accordait n'avait non seulement rien d'amical, mais était rempli de mépris et de colère.

« Tu en as assez fait. James a raison, on va aller à l'infirmerie, et tu vas prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de morts. »

« Dans tes rêves, Peter. Je vais aider James. »

« TU LA FERMES ET TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS PAR MERLIN ! Ne me force pas à te lancer un sort ! »

Sirius le dévisagea, surpris. Où était le gentil petit Peter, faiblard et peu brillant qu'ils traitaient avec condescendance et qu'il fallait sans cesse materner ? Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de ricaner lorsque Peter sortit sa baguette et le menaça effectivement avec, l'air parfaitement décidé à l'utiliser s'il le fallait.

« Peter, c'est très courageux, mais c'est stupide. Je suis bien plus fort que toi, et tu le sais. »

« Suis-moi. Maintenant. »

Sirius jeta un regard inquiet au Saule Cogneur, puis se rappela des mots de James. Il avait l'air vraiment affolé. Peut-être qu'il en avait assez fait, finalement. La mine un peu défaite, il accepta de suivre Peter sans discuter.

**oOoOoOo**

« QUOI ! » hurla Pomfresh.

« J'ai demandé à Gertrudon le Gaillard de prévenir Dumbledore, mais James est toujours là-bas… »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama Pomfresh, translucide. Elle dévisagea Sirius avec effroi. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait! »

Sirius sentit ses mains trembler. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il était décidé. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Pomfresh tourna quelques secondes en rond, puis finalement se dirigea dans une de ses réserves.

« Je peux vous aider, Madame ? » proposa Peter, qui avait rongé tous ses ongles.

« Je ne peux pas aller chercher Lupin, Rogue ou Potter tant que la transformation de Lupin n'est pas terminée, je ne peux que… Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, mais c'est impossible… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

Elle sortit de la réserve les bras chargés de baumes, de fioles aux liquides fluorescents mais sombres à la fois, et les posa sur un lit, puis les rangea au fur et à mesure sur divers plateaux. Sirius regardait Madame Pomfresh s'affairer sans vraiment la voir lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore très pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

« C'est Sirius, Professeur ! » s'exclama immédiatement Peter. « Il a dit à Rogue comment entrer dans le Saule Cogneur pour voir Remus, et James est parti le sauver, mais ça fait plus de dix minutes maintenant, et… »

Sirius le traita mentalement de sale traître faiblard, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était vrai. C'était sa faute. C'était lui qui avait donné à Rogue le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. C'était lui qui voulait voir les yeux de Remus lorsqu'on lui dirait qu'il l'avait sauvagement assassiné.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius, choqué, mais cet instant ne dura qu'un infime moment. Car il avait rencontré le regard assuré de Sirius. Dumbledore secoua légèrement la tête, comme horrifié, puis tourna immédiatement les talons et claqua des doigts. Sirius entendit un long chant mélancolique résonner dans l'école, puis vit un magnifique oiseau rouge passer par la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie et se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, puis l'oiseau s'envola, suivi par Dumbledore.

Sirius soupira, et s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

Il se demandait quand même si Rogue était mort.

**oOoOoOo**

Dumbledore revint très rapidement, portant dans ses bras un James salement amoché et inconscient, accompagné par l'oiseau rouge qui tenait dans ses serres les bras de Rogue, lui aussi inconscient et nettement moins blessé que James. Sirius se leva immédiatement et se jeta sur son meilleur ami.

Mais le regard de Dumbledore le refroidit instantanément. Il se figea sur place, et regarda avec inquiétude Madame Pomfresh s'avancer vers James, préparant baumes et gazes. L'oiseau posa Rogue sur un lit juste en face, puis alla se caler sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il gravement.

« Il est gravement blessé. Je ne vois aucune morsure pour le moment… C'est un miracle… »

« Est-il nécessaire d'appeler un Médicomage de Ste Mangouste ? »

Madame Pomfresh regarda les pupilles de James, puis lui retira d'un sort ses premiers vêtements, tâtant ci et là une partie de son anatomie. Fermer les yeux ne suffisait plus à Sirius pour arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. Il attrapa un ciseau en fer qui traînait et le serra dans sa main pour calmer ses spasmes. Mais rapidement, la lame lui rentra dans la peau. Pourtant, il ne sentait rien. Il priait Merlin et tous ses copains de tout son cœur pour qu'il n'y ait pas nécessité d'appeler Ste Mangouste.

« Non. Mais pour Lupin… Vous avez pu le voir ? »

« L'entendre seulement. Ma pauvre Pompom, vous aurez du travail demain matin. »

Pomfresh soupira, et jeta un regard indescriptible à Sirius. Un regard déçu, étonné, choqué, coléreux. Mais Sirius n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de James. Le visage enfantin aux cheveux noirs et aux joues roses. Les yeux clos. La bouche entrouverte. Le ciseau ensanglanté tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique insupportable, qui fit sursauter Pomfresh et Peter.

« Et Rogue ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Il est simplement inconscient, M. Pettigrow. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Rogue n'était pas mort, Remus n'aurait pas d'abominable nouvelle à apprendre, il ne se sentirait pas coupable, il ne s'en voudrait pas à mort… Il avait simplement failli causer la mort de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celui qu'il admirait, celui qu'il voulait simplement voir heureux.

Une haine sans nom l'envahit. Une haine contre Remus qui était la cause de tout ce bazar, Remus qui avait tout gâché, Remus qui était coupable de trahison, et désormais de plus encore. Finalement, Sirius s'était trompé. Les compteurs n'étaient absolument pas remis à zéro. Ça ne faisait que commencer.

« M. Black, suivez-moi. » dit la voix froide du Professeur Dumbledore.

C'était la première fois que la malice avait déserté les yeux bleus du professeur Dumbledore. Il avait l'air éreinté, et déçu. Sirius ne se sentit pas capable de dire quoique ce soit. Ni de s'expliquer, ni de s'excuser, et encore moins d'accuser. Il voulait juste dormir, et se dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée qui serait l'effet de ses médicaments.

**oOoOoOo**

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius était convoqué chez Dumbledore. Ça devait peut-être même faire trois ou quatre fois, lorsqu'il avait un peu trop dépassé les bornes en enquiquinant les Serpentard. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait son cœur aussi comprimé en entendant la voix de Dumbledore résonner dans la pièce. Cela lui rappela froidement les moments où il allait se faire violemment disputer par sa mère. Quoique… D'habitude, sa mère ne lui disait pas de s'asseoir. Ça aurait voulu le traiter en adulte, presque en égal.

Il n'avait pas très envie de s'asseoir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer aux malins à ce moment-là. D'un point de vue extérieur, ce qu'il avait fait était très grave, et injustifié. Mais s'ils savaient… S'ils savaient…. Non. Non, ils n'agiraient pas comme lui.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le siège.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous expliquiez. »

« C'EST LA FAUTE DE REMUS ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant violemment. Le siège tomba par terre. Les rares tableaux endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut. Sentir leur regard sur lui horripila Sirius au plus haut point. Et encore plus celui de Phineas Nigellus.

« Encore là, lui ! » dit celui-ci. « C'est une honte ! Il est la honte de notre famille ! Je ne peux croire que… »

« Taisez-vous Phineas. Sortez de cette pièce. Et il est hors de question que vous alliez à Grimmauld Place, sinon je peux vous assurer que vous aurez de sérieux ennuis. »

Le ton de Dumbledore ne laissait supposer une discussion possible, et Nigellus le sentit bien. Il marmonna un peu pour la forme puis disparut. Sirius soupira. C'était déjà un souci en moins.

« Merci. » dit-il.

« Je doute que M. Lupin vous ait demandé de lui envoyer M. Rogue à tuer. » répliqua Dumbledore comme si l'intervention de l'ancêtre de Sirius n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« Je lui avais dit qu'il le lui paierait. Je l'avais prévenu. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais Sirius sentait son regard perçant sur lui. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il développe, qu'il poursuive, qu'il s'explique, qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait… Il…

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Siriuspaniqua alorssoudainement, et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment. Sirius essaya bien de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer pour se calmer, mais il n'y parvint pas, il le sut.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore le regardait avec surprise. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons sous-estimé les traumatismes que peuvent entraîner une attaque de Mangemorts. »

« Je vais très bien. »

« De toute évidence, non, M. Black. Vous avez failli tuer deux de vos camarades – dont votre meilleur ami – et manqué d'entraîner le renvoi, l'intégration à Azkaban voire le baiser du Détraqueur à un de vos amis. »

Effectivement, ça ne sonnait pas très bon.

« James ne devait pas y aller. J'ai fait ça pour lui. »

« Tuer Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin était un service à lui rendre ? »

Sirius trépigna. Il ne comprenait rien !

« Rogue ne sert à rien, il pratique la Magie Noire, c'est un futur Mangemort, et Re… Lupin a trahi James. »

Dumbledore le fixa avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'ébahissement.

« Qu'est-ce que monsieur Lupin a bien pu faire pour mériter une telle punition ! Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la violente dispute qui s'est passé à la bibliothèque ? »

« Il… Il a… » rougit Sirius. « Il a embrassé Evans. »

Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore pour voir sa réaction. Mais Dumbledore n'en eut pas. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux lentement et de prononcer d'une voix douce :

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence lourd pendant un moment, et Sirius sut que Dumbledore réfléchissait. Sirius se demanda alors pour la première fois ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant lorsqu'il avait décidé que Remus tuerait Rogue. Mais maintenant… Tentative d'homicide volontaire sur mineurs… Il pouvait subir le baiser du Détraqueur pour cela.

« Lorsqu'elle aura du temps, je discuterai avec Madame Pomfresh de votre cas. Tout ce que je peux dire, monsieur Black, c'est que vous avez eu de la chance. Si l'un de vos camarades était mort ou avait été mordu, je n'aurais strictement rien pu faire. Et j'aurais certainement eu droit à une retraite anticipée. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu plus léger.

Sirius se demanda ce que ça avait de drôle.

« En attendant, vous irez dans la salle des Lits au quatrième étage. Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous faire un plan pour y aller, et j'imagine même que vous connaissez le mot de passe. Fumseck vous accompagnera. Vous n'en sortirez pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas fait appeler, c'est bien clair ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, et sortit, suivi par le magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or. D'un pas lent et d'un air absent, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle aux Lits. Il la regarda, observa les moutons de poussière, les miroirs brisés et teintés, et se traîna vers l'un des lits, celui qui était le plus loin de la porte. Fumseck le suivit, l'observa s'allonger vers le lit, et disparut. Sirius contempla le plafond sans pensée. La seule qu'il avait, c'était : « Et maintenant ? »

**oOoOoOo**

_Il fait doux, la brise fraîche lui fait du bien._

_« Tu vas partir ? »_

_« Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »_

_« Moi je serais parti depuis bien plus longtemps à ta place. »_

_La lune lui sourit du haut des cieux. Il lui répond, détendu. Il regarde son frère un instant, puis reporte ses yeux nuit vers les étoiles._

_« Viens avec moi. »_

_Son frère secoue la tête._

_« Que cela te plaise ou non Sirius, je suis un Serpentard. Certes, un Serpentard faible et lâche qui restera chez lui par facilité, mais un Serpentard tout de même. Je ne suis pas toi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais c'est dommage, car Mère se tuerait si c'était le cas, ce qui rendrait un grand service à l'humanité. »_

_Ils rient ensemble. Cela lui fait bizarre, il a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais ri comme cela avec son frère. Ça lui fait mal au cœur de penser qu'il l'abandonne comme ça._

_« On sera donc ennemis, dans quelques années. »_

_« On a bien le temps d'y penser, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Il le regarde comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis il lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ça le fait râler._

_« T'es peut-être plus sage que tu en as l'air, frangin. »_

_Il regrettera presque de partir._

**oOoOoOo**

Il faisait froid pour un jour d'été. _(trop froid)_

Sirius renfila sa cape, serra sa valise dans sa main, et s'avança, droit, vers le Poudlard Express. _(trop droit)_

Les autres, autour de lui, riaient, jouaient, pleuraient, criaient. Lui, il se sentait juste vide. _(trop vide)_

Il avait l'impression qu'un mur le séparait des autres, comme une barrière invisible qui délimitait son monde de celui des autres. _(un monde noir)_

« _Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te pardonner, Sirius_. »

« _Je l'ai fait pour toi._ »

Il ne savait pas trop où il comptait aller. Ça n'avait aucune importance, en fait. _(Ca n'en avait plus, en fait)_

Peut-être qu'il se ferait tuer par une attaque de Mangemorts. Peut-être que Voldemort lui-même viendrait le tuer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se battre, pour se vider de toute cette haine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait venger tout le monde, peut-être qu'il pourrait se remettre à exister. _(Peut-être)_

C'est fou comme, lorsqu'on est seul, on a l'impression de n'avoir aucune utilité. De ne plus exister. De n'être plus rien, même plus une âme, juste un corps vide. _(Un corps totalement vide)_

_« Pour moi ? Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi vouloir tuer Rogue, faire enfermer Remus à Azkaban et me tuer peut m'aider ? »_

_Il ne quittait pas Remus du regard._

_« Demande-lui. »_

Trouver un compartiment vide relevait de l'impossible. Il le savait. Alors il alla tout au fond, vraiment tout au fond, là où il n'y avait plus de lumière, là où on mettait toutes les valises oubliées, toutes les caisses abandonnées, tout ce qui n'avait plus d'importance pour personne. _(lui-même n'avait plus d'importance pour personne)_

Il s'installa sur une des caisses, et remarqua pour la première fois que c'était là qu'il était dix mois auparavant, énervé, blessé, horrifié, traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu. _(ce qui avait changé sa vie)_

Il se leva et toucha du bout des doigts la marque laissée dans le wagon. Il avait l'impression d'y voir encore les traces de son sang. _(Avait-il encore du sang ?)_

_« Tu veux me faire croire que c'est la faute de Remus ! »_

_Remus l'évitait toujours du regard. Quel pauvre lâche. Mais bizarrement, il ne le détestait plus. Ce n'était plus de la haine. C'était juste de la désolation. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, et qu'il la regrettait profondément._

_« Crois ce que tu veux James. Déteste-moi si tu veux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger. Je voulais juste te protéger ! »_

_Tout devenait trouble autour de lui. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait le comprendre !_

_« Je voulais juste te protéger ! Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres ! »_

Il finit par se rasseoir. La solitude était, à son avis, quelque chose de bien étonnant. Il s'était toujours senti très seul dans sa vie. Malgré son frère, malgré sa famille. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Qu'il lui fallait quelque chose pour combler ce vide. Il n'avait jamais été aimé, alors aimer lui faisait un peu peur. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le mépris dans les yeux de James le jour de leur première rentrée, il avait été fasciné par son charisme. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'être aimé par lui, il avait envie d'être reconnu par lui. Pas par obligation à cause de liens sanguins, pas à cause d'une Maison, pas à cause du reste de l'humanité. Juste parce qu'il avait vu en lui quelqu'un qui valait la peine d'être aimé. _(Simplement d'être aimé)_

Quand James l'avait reconnu, l'avait aimé en fait, Sirius avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à lui rendre en échange. Il lui avait offert sa vie, parce que pour lui, il avait repoussé sa famille, ses amis, sa destinée. Il avait tout abandonné. Sa maison, sa vie, son avenir. Il avait lâché une vie toute tracée, stable et certaine contre un futur incertain et chaotique. _(pour lui)_

Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cette personne à aimer, il se sentait vide de nouveau. Mais pas d'un vide froid et insupportable, juste un vide évident et normal. Comme si c'était ce qu'il méritait. _(la vie est-elle une évidence ?)_

_« Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ce dortoir, Black. »_

_Son regard devint métallique._

_« Très bien. »_

Le voyage sembla durer une éternité, mais Sirius ne s'en rendit pas compte. _(qu'est-ce que le temps ?)_

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, il se releva, prit ses bagages en main, et marcha à travers le couloir fixant la porte comme si rien d'autre n'existait. _(mais rien d'autre n'existait, si ?)_

Il descendit les marches, et traversa le quai sans un mot, sans un bruit, tel un fantôme invisible. _(Tel un fantôme sombre et vide)_

_« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »_

_Sa gorge s'assécha._

_« Très bien. »_

Sa valise, qu'il traînait si facilement _(trop facilement) _ne faisait aucun bruit contre le bitume. Il traversa la route, sûr et certain que tout le monde l'ignorait. Le monde ignorait toujours tout ce qui voulaient l'être, et même si une partie de Sirius voulait que le monde le reconnaisse, il craignait toujours d'être trop sombre pour et que le monde comprenne les ténèbres angoissantes qui l'habitaient.

Et mélangés à l'inquiétude, la douleur et le vide. Le bruit des battements de son cœur rivalisait avec le silence assourdissant de celui de sa valise. Il pulsait tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la poitrine et à la tête. Il se sentait tout étourdi d'angoisse, parce que pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se sentait seul.

Il éclata en sanglots.

Oui. Pour la première fois, Sirius Black était véritablement seul. Seul comme seule une âme torturée peut l'être.

**FIN DU ONZIEME CHAPITRE**

**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Puce :** En extase ? Ah quand même ! lol Mmmh, non, je ne trouve pas que Lily ressemble à Ambre, elles n'ont pas du tout le même caractère, ni la même façon de voir les choses. Elles n'ont pas vécu non plus les mêmes choses. Lilyest juste paumée et détruite, mais que depuis sa Sixième Année. Ambre a toujours été paumée, déchirée, et détruite. En plus, Ambre faisait de la Magie Noire depuis son enfance, alors que Lily n'a lancé qu'un sort de Doloris par colère, et elle n'a pas réussi : elle n'était pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. Pour le moment en tout cas. Les anti-dépresseurs sont Sorciers, dans cette fic, elle ne sort pas un paquet de Zantrax, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais des fioles, etc. etc. Quant à la psychomage, aucun nom ne sera dévoilé : secret professionnel. Et la psy de Sirius est gentille. Rien à voir avec l'autre givrée. Oui, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas poster deux reviews dans le même chapitre, espèce de boulet ! On dit abhorrer, pas aborer. Et oui, Sirius est macho, mais bon... James est neuneu, ça se rattrape ! lol

**Lowrana :** lol voui, les Serpentard sont des nazes pas doués. Lily a eu raison de se venger, de toute façon. Bien sûr que Sirius a réagi violemment ! Pour sa défense : il est traumatisé, et complètement obnubilé par sa culpabilité/amour envers James. Il a juste peur que James l'abandonne un jour, alors il fait tout pour essayer de le garder. Sauf que là, il a perdu...

**Tashiya :** Voui, la scène entre Sirius et Remus est assez violente... Je n'ai pas pensé à changer le rating, mais c'est vrai que la Sixième Année est un peu dure. Et oui, Sirius devient fou, il fait ce que l'on appelle une crise de nerfs loooooool. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Pour le coup des mains qui tremble, je me suis un peu basée sur moi : quand je suis en colère, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Mais bon, je ne suis pas traumatisée (sauf par certaines choses, mais bon, rien de grave), je ne vais pas voir un psy, et je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des anti-dépresseurs (ce serait plutôt le contraire : des trucs pour calmer les gens qui ont toujours la pêche). Contente que ça t'ais plu quand même !

**Babar :** Sirius ? Intolérant ? Nooooooooooooooon... Où as-tu vu ça voyons ? Juger du droit de vie ou de mort des gens, décréter qu'une personne est mauvaise et en faire son souffre-douleur... Quoi de plus respectueux et tolérant ? Oui, Sirius va aller voir un psychomage à Ste Mangouste. Il serait temps lol. Mort aux sciences dures (je hais tout ce qui est mathématique, biologie et physique, tout le contraire du profil de S hé hé !).

**Mag :** lol c'est vrai que le côté peace&love de la fic est un peu mise de côté. Enfin, le côté love n'est pas oublié, disons que je le tourne d'une façon un peu plus perverse que ce qu'on a l'habitude d'observer. En toute honnêteté, moi non plus je n'avais jamais lu de fic où la "blague" de Sirius avait été préméditée, et ce n'est pas véritablement mon idée, mais plutôt celle d'Angelene Hystéria, dont je me suis inspirée pour faire ma fic (l'Archer, plus précisément). Comme je la connais bien, je lui ai demandé quelques conseils sur la "blague", et elle m'a donné les raisons de cette histoire-là. En fait, si, le coup de Sirius complètement disjoncté, c'est mon idée. Je m'en étais jamais rendu compte... Oo Je deviens grave, moi ! Oh oui, conseille ma fic autour de toi ! Conseille-la ! lol C'est très gentil en tout cas !

**Kiri :** Je montre surtout le côté "monstrueux" de Sirius en fait, dans cette fic. On ne le voit pas beaucoup tout gentil, genre mimi à draguer les filles. Surtout dans la Sixième Année, il réagit en Black, de par sa fierté, ses réactions, sa colère. Mais il agit en Sirius aussi par son amour et son admiration pour James. Les Black n'ont pas le droit d'admirer normalement... Sirius disjoncte totalement en tout cas ! Et encore heureux que tu ne veuilles pas être à la place de Remus looool sinon à ta place je m'inquièterais ! -

**Eleonore :** La suite est pour maintenant ! Manifestement, cette fic te plaît ! C'est zentil !

**Ana :** lol oui, rassure-toi (décidément, je le dis dans toutes les reviews), Sirius ira bien chez un psychomage pendant les vacances. Ca devient urgent, même. Sirius ne pouvait pas réagir autrement vu tout ce qu'il lui est tombé sur la gueule : il quitte sa famille, renonce à tout ce qu'il connaît, se montre en position de faiblesse quand il avait toujours crié à tort et à travers qu'il était un Black fort, il doit accepter l'aide de James, il doit quelque chose à James qui lui ne lui demande jamais rien. James lui sauve la vie en le recueillant chez lui, et lui sauve la vie à King's Cross... Sirius a vu des morts, a été traumatisé, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laisse entendre à ses amis, et il se sent tellement redevable et admiratif devant James qu'il essaye de tout faire pour se racheter, pour que James ne se rende pas compte que Sirius, selon lui-même, ne vaut rien, n'est rien, et n'a rien à lui offrir. Sauf qu'il a tellement poussé le bouchon en voulant le protéger qu'il a fait n'importe quoi, et a tout perdu. J'écris depuis bientôt quatre ans des fics/nouvelles, et ça va faire presque six ans que j'ai commencé la poésie (au collège, je faisais une option poésie/musique, mais je n'ai gagné aucun concours pour le moment...). C'est agréable de savoir que, malgré les divergences d'opinion sur un fait, un personnage, ou une action, on peut tout de même se laisser convaincre. C'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là. Merci.Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais poster, car je n'ai pas terminé la Septième Année. Mais au vu du programme, je pense qu'il reste encore quatre chapitres environ. Peut-être cinq grand maximum. Mais la fin de la fic sera le one-shot "Trahison Sous Lune Pourpre", qui est posté sur ffnet. Peut-être que je l'écrirai d'une autre façon. Je n'en sais encore rien, en fait.

**Gaffiotte :** J'adore les noms que tu mets. A chaque fois, pour le fun, j'ai envie de mettre les conneries que tu mets en nom, mais je me dis que boulet comme tu es tu ne te reconnaîtrais pas. J'ai tort ? lol T'aimes voir Sirius avec des cicatrices ? Je croyais que c'était les barbus, tes chéris ? Ils se roulent des pelles dans ton CDI ? La chance ! Dans le mien, c'est limite si on a le droit d'y mettre les pieds ! Le gars qui s'en occupe est un vrai psychopathe, on dirait qu'on fait un sacrilège dès qu'on touche un de ses bouquins, ou quand on a le malheur d'ouvrir sa trousse pour travailler (oui, ça fait du bruit une trousse qu'on ouvre...). Sirius et Amalthée ? Bah... lol y a rien à dire patate ! Ou alors tu sais des trucs que j'ignore, ce qui est très ennuyeux puisque c'est moi qui suis sensée écrire la fic... Oh au fait ! J'ai les photos de la Toussaint, quand t'es venue chez moi ! Faudra que je les scanne !

**Alana Chantelune :** Amalthée ? Dans le chapitre 10 ? J'en parle ? Par contre, oui, Lily est bizarre, ma bêta me le dit aussi. Elle la trouve insupportable, et casse-pied. Mais en fait, on la voit surtout du point de vue de Sirius, et Sirius ne l'aime pas, donc il est difficile de se faire une idée d'elle acceptable et crédible. Lily est refermée parce qu'elle essaye de gérer tout ce qu'il lui arrive. On n'a pratiquement pas de référence au couple Lily/James, enfin, je veux dire qu'on n'a pas de scène où James et Lily sont ensemble. En fait, ce que Sirius ne voit pas, et ne comprend pas, c'est que Lily a voulu sortir avec Remus pour se rassurer. J'en parlerai dans la Septième Année normalement (je n'en suis pas encore à là). Mais tout prendra plus de sens (normalement). Mmh, bonne analyse de Sirius. En même temps, il est complètement disjoncté. Mais ça aussi ce sera expliqué dans la Septième Année (et ça c'est écrit aussi). Je suis très honorée de savoir que tu aimes autant ma fic !

**Swann1992 :** lol apparemment il a fait flipper tout le monde le Sirius (rires).

**Lazoule :** Mais si mais si tu peux les regarder avant la sortie en France ! Télécharge-les sur bearshare, ça va plutôt vite ! Sinon pendant que tu es au travail ou en cours, tu laisses ton pc allumé... Honnêtement, ça vaut le coup ! En fait, moi je pense que l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs est "terminée" dès la bêtise de Sirius. C'est à ce moment-là que leur confiance pour chacun s'effrite, et c'est dit implicitement dans le tome 3 : Sirius soupçonnait Remus, et inversement. Peter en a profité pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu dans le dos de chacun, certainement, et James a dû finir par se laisser convaincre à la longue. Il fallait un traître, il n'arrivait pas à soupçonner Sirius, Peter était carrément hors course, ne restait plus que Remus. Donc, techniquement, c'est Sirius qui détruit tout. Dans ma fic, on peut dire que c'est le traumatisme, donc la faute des Mangemorts lol. Sinon, c'est autant la faute de Remus que celle de Sirius - et Lily a pas mal aidé. Voui, Sirius ne voit plus Remus comme un humain, mais comme un hybride, avec sa part monstrueuse. D'un côté, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, Remus a forcément un côté monstrueux, mais pas dans ce cas-là. Au contraire, c'est au moment où Remus se montre le plus humain que Sirius le considère le plus comme un monstre... Sans vouloir faire d'auto-satisfaction, c'est plutôt une belle métaphore de l'homme : qui est humain et qui est monstre ? (... Oué, lol non je me prends trop au sérieux !) looooooool faire un one-shot analyse de Sirius... Waw. Non, rassure-toi, il y aura trois paragraphes de retranscription de ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Sirius dans la Septième Année. Juste pour mette les choses au clair.

**Broack Dincht :** Mais t'avais consommé quoi pour écrire une telle review, honnêtement ? Tu avais bu ? Fumé ? (toi qui pourtant m'avais dit que les paradis artificiels ne te tentaient pas du tout... heureusement que tu as changé lol). Oui, Remus aimait Lily, et c'est une idée qui est disséminée dans les livres et dans les films. Il y a eu plusieurs références à cela. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un béguin, en fait... Ce côté-là ne sera pas resoulevé par la suite, je pense. On n'aura que le point de vue de Lily dans une discussion "forcée" entre Sirius et elle. Là, Sirius n'est pas vraiment rasciste, plutôt amer et désabusé. Enfin, si, il reste rasciste, mais... Ouais. Bon. J'ai rien pour sa défense lol.MDR mais t'es ignoble ptdr avec les pauvres enfants ! Bon, n'empêche, t'as raison. Mmh, je pense que JKR faisait plus référence à la pédophilie plutôt qu'à la pédophagie (!). Mais bon, ça colle. Mille pardons... Moui, moi je trouve que je fais beaucoup de références aux deux fics, quand même, dans certains cas. Enfin, du moins dans les POV Sirius, puisque en même temps, je ne me concentre que sur lui, et pas sur les autres.

* * *

Vouala ! Marchi à tous d'avoir laissé une chtite review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! La suite viendra donc vers janvier je pense. Passez de temps en temps sur ma biographie, je laisserai quelques informations. Sinon, allez sur monLJ (dont l'adresse est dans ma bio remise à jour, et très modeste comme toujours), je ferai un effort pour lâcher un peu la grappe de Vero, et passer à parler un peu plus de mes écrits. A très bientôt ! 


	12. Partie 12

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Le reste est à JKR.

**Résumé (long) :** Merlin sait que vous en avez besoin pour vous rappeler des maaaagnifiques évènements trépidents qui se sont passés il y a presque six mois. Alors. Dans les grandes lignes, Sirius est devenu ami avec James au bout de plusieurs mois, au début ils se détestaient. Puis en Cinquième Année, la fille qu'il déteste le plus au monde parce qu'elle lui fait peur devient sa fiancée de force. Ils font un pacte : il accepte les fiançailles pour la protéger, et elle lui permet d'être moins gonflé par sa mère. Mais lorsqu'en Sixième Année Sirius quitte le domicile familial, le pacte est rompu en même temps que les fiançailles, et Amalthée doit épouser Regulus qui, tout le monde le sait, va devenir un Mangemort. Amalthée en veut donc passablement à Sirius vu qu'il l'a trahie. Pour ne rien arranger, en plus, il y a une attaque de Mangemort sur le quai 9 ¾ le jour de la rentrée, et Lily voit sa mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Isolée, et repoussant tout le monde James envoie Remus – secrètement amoureux de Lily, mais cela il l'ignore – lui tenir compagnie afin de redorer le blason des Maraudeurs et d'avoir des nouvelles de sa future épouse – mais ça il l'ignore aussi. Sauf que Lily embrasse Remus, scène à laquelle Sirius assiste, et… pète un câble. La petite blague de Sirius à Rogue (et par la même occasion à Remus). Clash entre les Maraudeurs. La Septième Année s'annonce mal.

**Note de Wam :** Non, chers amis, vous n'avez pas trop forcé sur votre dose de crack quotidienne, vous lisez bien, j'ai updaté ! Et on crie tous avec moi : YAAAAAAAAY ! Il m'a fallu six putain de mois pour la terminer cette Septième Année, et j'espère qu'elle en vaudra le coup ! Le rythme est différent des parties précédentes, à savoir qu'elle ne se déroule que sur une journée. Cette Septième Année est découpée en trois parties (16, 14 et 14 pages), plus un épilogue (3 pages). Chaque partie commence par un flashback en italique. Les flashback se passent de façon chronologique du plus ancien au plus récent, et donne un aperçu ou explicite quelques données que j'aborde immédiatement dans le chapitre (vous verrez rapidement de quoi je veux parler). Les FB sont relativement courts. Valàààà. Merci à tous pour votre patience, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! En espérant que vous aimerez :

**BLACK BLACK HEART**

**Partie 12**

_Les escaliers tremblaient sous ses pas, pourtant il n'avait jamais été si précautionneux. Remus maudit Sirius d'avoir choisi de se terrer dans un bâtiment miteux. Mais c'était tout Sirius, ça. Son petit côté drama-queen épouvantable. Le genre à rouler sur l'or, mais à se vanter d'être modeste et préférer vivre dans un taudis immonde._

_Un amas de poussière se souleva lorsqu'il atteint la dernière marche. Si ses sources étaient justes – et Mondungus Fletcher n'était pas quelqu'un de toujours très juste, loin de là – c'était derrière cette porte que Sirius avait décidé d'habiter._

_Remus s'épousseta, et essaya de faire bonne figure._

_Il leva une main hésitante vers la porte._

_Mais il la rabaissa._

_Et transplana._

**oOoOoOo**

Il fallait toujours courir, dans la vie. Toujours courir après quelque chose. Après la fierté, après l'amitié, après l'amour, après la reconnaissance. Rien ne tombait jamais dans les mains, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Courir, c'était fatiguant. Parfois, amusant, parfois bénéfique, parfois inutile, mais toujours épuisant.

Sirius Black aurait pu ne pas avoir besoin de courir. Il aurait pu accepter ce qu'on lui avait préparé : une fierté, des amitiés, un amour, et beaucoup de reconnaissance. Tout lui serait tombé dans les mains. Il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de courir, il n'aurait jamais été épuisé.

Mais Sirius Black avait décidé que courir maintenait en forme, maintenait humain. Il avait décidé d'abandonner ce qu'il aurait pu acquérir, et de courir après tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait couru après la fierté, il avait raflée. Il avait couru après l'amitié, il avait décrochée. Il avait couru après l'amour, il l'avait obtenu. Il avait couru après la reconnaissance, il l'avait gagnée. Puis, épuisé de toujours courir, il avait tout perdu.

Cet après-midi-là, Sirius Black n'avait qu'un désir, et c'était pour cela qu'il courait le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Arriver en retard n'avait jamais été un gros problème pour lui, et encore moins depuis près de six mois. Mais ce jour-là, il voulait absolument être à l'heure, ne rien rater, pas même une seconde. Ce jour-là, il voulait être le premier, il voulait tout entendre, tout savoir. Ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Connor Spencer, objet des fantasmes de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard (ou presque), au physique pouvant, de l'avis de Sirius, presque rivaliser avec le sien (c'était dire), avait proposé une activité particulièrement enthousiasmante. A tous les élèves de Sixième et Septième Année, et avec l'accord de tous les Professeurs à la quasi-unanimité (la vieille professeur de Runes avait, d'après de sources sûres, grommelé que c'était complètement débile, et McGonagall n'avait pas été très transportée à cette idée), il avait été proposé une journée de parcours magique dans, tenez-vous bien, la Forêt Interdite.

Tous les élèves de toutes les maisons avaient été complètement surexcités par la nouvelle. Les autres avaient été terriblement jaloux, mais on leur promit d'en faire à leur niveau la prochaine fois. Il fut évidemment précisé qu'il y aurait des règles précises à ne pas transgresser, des limites à ne pas dépasser, des lieux dans lesquels il ne fallait pas s'aventurer. La rumeur disait que Dumbledore en personne avait dû s'entretenir avec les Dryades et les Centaures pour pouvoir organiser le tout.

Sirius avait été le premier intéressé. Le but du parcours était de trouver, à partir d'énigmes et de surprises, un trésor inconnu caché dans la forêt. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus. Il s'imaginait déjà découvrir quel était le trésor, ce qui était caché dedans, et quelle était la récompense à de telles épreuves – surtout que connaissant Spencer, il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit excessivement éprouvant. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Sirius était doué en course. Il avait beaucoup d'années d'entraînement, et avant il disait souvent avec cynisme qu'à force d'essayer d'éviter sa mère il avait appris les bons trucs. Il n'arriva pas le premier, cette fois-là. Comme souvent depuis ces six mois, d'ailleurs. Il y avait déjà foule, tous avaient voulu arriver à l'heure, voire en avance pour être sûrs de partir surtout pour gagner. Sirius eut un petit sourire. Il s'en moquait de toute façon. Ce serait lui le vainqueur.

Il se chercha des yeux un coin tranquille où on le laisserait en paix, mais où il pourrait avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il le trouva rapidement, et attendit calmement que les professeurs s'avancent. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité à Sirius, Spencer s'avança, un parchemin à la main. Il jeta un regard circulaire, alors que les autres professeurs partaient bon gré mal gré vers la Forêt Interdite. La tension et l'excitation des élèves remonta d'un cran. Spencer eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Bonjour, les enfants. »

Une seule voix lui répondit : celle de la foule que les élèves formaient. Sirius, lui, fut l'un des seuls qui ne parla pas. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, depuis près de six mois.

« J'étais sensé avoir préparé un petit discours de lancement, du moins c'est ce que McG… Le professeur McGonagall, pardon, m'avait demandé, mais je n'ai jamais su faire les discours, et puis à voir vos tête, ça vous aurait complètement achevé les nerfs. Juste quatre points. D'abord, les rubans bleus magiques sont les limites à ne pas dépasser. Les Dryades ont été assez gentilles pour nous laisser une bonne partie de la Forêt… »

Sirius se demandait d'ailleurs à quel prix. Les Dryades n'étaient connues ni pour leur gentillesse sans borne, ni pour leur intérêt pour les histoires humaines. Au contraire.

« … Ensuite, le départ se fera à quatorze heures pile. Une feuille par groupe sera donnée. Le but sera de trouver la suivante. Imaginez vous en situation réelle, ça aidera. Le premier groupe qui trouvera le trésor aura gagné. Si par hasard personne ne l'avait trouvé avant sept heures… Dommage. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent, et des murmures parcoururent la foule. Sept heures ? Alors ils allaient rester cinq heures dehors à s'attendre à se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment ? C'était à ce moment-là que les nerfs des autres allaient céder ! Sirius, lui, fut particulièrement ravi. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu des casse-croûtes au cas où. Il n'avait jamais aimé manger après six heures.

« Troisièmement, vous serez en conditions réelles. C'est à dire que vous ne serez pas surveillés par les professeurs. Vous pourrez utiliser tous les sorts que vous voulez, tant qu'ils ne sont pas interdits par la loi, par là je veux dire pas d'Impardonnables, ni de Magie Noire. Evidemment, il est interdit de tuer ses petits camarades. »

Quelques ricanements plus ou moins amusés retentirent. Sirius savait que malgré le ton léger employé par Spencer, il était très sérieux, et il avait raison. Avec les Serpentard et Evans, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

« Si par hasard vous aviez un problème, envoyez de la lumière rouge. »

Une main se dressa vivement. C'était Evans. Elle se fit charrier par quelques Serpentard, mais Spencer soupira et l'interrogea. Spencer n'aimait pas beaucoup Evans qui le lui rendait bien.

« Et si nous n'avons pas de baguette ? »

« Êtes-vous sûre que vous n'êtes pas blonde, Evans ? » répondit Spencer avec son éternel sourire condescendant. « Si vous avez oublié votre baguette, vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous. »

Evans ne cilla pas, mais lui rendit son regard méprisant.

« Lors d'un combat on peut perdre sa baguette, ou elle peut se briser. On ne sait jamais. Et si quelqu'un est blessé ? »

« Au lieu de vous prendre pour miss Intellectuelle 1977, Evans, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre tâche. Vous avez dix-sept ans, par Merlin, vous savez prendre vos responsabilités, non ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en situation réelle. Quelqu'un est blessé ? Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous n'avez pas votre baguette ? Débrouillez-vous. C'est déjà bien gentil qu'on vous donne des consignes, de l'aide, et des moyens de protection. Encore des questions de ce genre Evans ? »

Son regard valait toutes les réponses du monde. Spencer lui fit un petit sourire hypocrite, puis reprit son discours.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah. Donc, pour finir les équipes. Nous avons bien lu vos petits parchemins avec vos désirs. »

Un murmure excité parcourut la foule d'élèves. Les filles échangèrent des sourires entendus, se mirent à glousser, certains garçons ricanèrent stupidement et d'autres semblaient devenir plus nerveux. Sirius soupira. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait écrit : « n'importe qui sauf des Gryffondor et des Serpentard ». Il aimait bien Spencer qui avait l'air de plutôt pas mal l'apprécier également, aussi croisa-t-il les doigts pour ne pas s'être trompé.

« Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. C'est moi qui ait fait les équipes, et je n'ai absolument pas tenu compte de vos petits papiers, au contraire. »

Il parut très fier de voir les têtes aberrées, outrées, et déçues de ses élèves. Des protestations et des soupirs s'élevèrent, mais Spencer n'en tint pas compte.

« Vous serez par équipe de quatre. Ce sont des équipes totalement inégales et arbitraires, autant que vous le sachiez, parce que voyez-vous, la vie est injuste et arbitraire. A votre nom, vous sortez du rang et lorsque l'équipe est prête, vous pouvez y aller. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. C'était totalement injuste ! Non seulement il comptait faire des équipes qui ne se valaient pas, mais en plus il allait en privilégier en les laissant partir les premières ? Pour qui se prenait-il !

« Et un dernier petit conseil : faites preuve d'imagination, n'ayez pas peur, et écoutez votre instinct. »

Sirius soupira. Ça allait être beaucoup plus compétitif que prévu.

Spencer commença l'appel des équipes. Elles étaient exactement comme l'avait prévu Spencer : inégales, arbitraires, et explosives. Mettre Nott et Wilkes avec Peter et Alice relevait de la folie. Vu comme c'était parti, il allait se retrouver avec Rogue, Rosier et Evans… Un cauchemar, en somme. Et comme il détestait Evans, il allait la nommer en dernière. Heureusement, peut-être que son amour pour les Serpentard allait les sauver. Mais Sirius ne comptait pas trop là-dessus.

La plupart des élèves partaient la mine défaite après avoir lu le parchemin qui disparaissait, explosait, s'évaporait ou s'enflammait juste après la lecture.

« Black, Davin, Evans et Potter ! »

Sirius sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. James ? Il allait être avec James ? Et Evans ? Et Amalthée ? Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il aurait finalement préféré être avec Rosier et Rogue…

D'un pas lent, il sortit du groupe sous les murmures des autres, et s'avança vers le professeur. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black ne faisait plus partie des Maraudeurs pour une raison obscure mais pourtant bien réelle. Tout le monde savait également qu'Amalthée Davin ne parlait plus à Sirius Black depuis que leurs fiançailles avaient été rompues. Et nul n'ignorait qu'Evans méprisait, honnissait et maudissait autant Sirius Black que James Potter.

Aussi, même si tout le monde avait compris que l'équipe qu'ils formaient était une équipe non seulement puissante mais Gryffondor, nul ne cria au favoritisme. Loin de là.

Ce fut Evans qui arriva la première et qui prit le parchemin des mains de Spencer avec un sourire forcé et doucereux. Elle se dirigea à l'orée du bois, puis attendit patiemment que ses coéquipiers arrivent. Sirius fut le premier à la rejoindre. Il vit parfaitement son regard ulcéré et son visage blême de rage, et pour une fois n'en tira aucun plaisir. James gardait un visage fermé, mais Sirius le connaissait si bien qu'il savait qu'une colère inextinguible brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Amalthée arriva la dernière, non sans avoir jeté un œil incendiaire à Spencer qui lui répondit par une petite courbette. Elle ignora superbement Sirius, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Pourtant, il ne put retenir son cœur qui s'emballa fortement. Il hésita. Qui devait-il le plus détester : son cœur, ou Spencer ?

Sirius eut bien l'idée de faire une petite réflexion sarcastique sur l'amitié inconditionnelle qui les liait, eux, partenaires dans la vie comme dans les délires stupides de professeurs malades, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de gagner. Car son seul but n'était pas d'éviter de se faire dépecer par son ancien meilleur ami, son ancienne fiancée, et son ancienne copine par défaut, mais plutôt de trouver ce trésor et d'aller le carrer dans la figure de Spencer. Sirius avait la rancune tenace.

Evans déplia le parchemin et le lut à haute voix. Immédiatement, l'attention des autres du groupe fut attiré.

_« Quatre matières, quatre indices  
L'un protégé par le fils.  
Là où tu le trouveras  
Sera à l'orée du bois  
De là où l'ombre nous vient.  
Fais attention galopin  
Plus il en vient plus il en vient  
Plus il y en a de moins en moins. »_

Evans lâcha alors le papier qui tomba à terre. James et Amalthée eurent un mouvement d'étonnement, mais Evans ne les regardait pas. Elle reporta toute son attention vers Spencer et lui accorda le sourire le plus mauvais qu'elle eut jamais donné à quiconque. Pas même à James. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Et elle eut raison, car au moment où le parchemin frôlait le sol, il explosa violemment et noircit l'herbe verte. Spencer eut une petite moue déçue, puis se retourna, l'air vexé qu'arboraient les gamins à qui l'on avait refusé un caprice.

« Bien » fit Evans, reprenant ses airs de petits chefs sans plus attendre. « Qui a une idée de ce que ça veut dire ? »

« A dire vrai je n'ai pas eu le temps de retenir. » confessa James.

« Procédons par ordre. » dit Amalthée, et Sirius eut un frisson. « Je me souviens du début : quatre matières, quatre indices. »

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent froidement, chacun maudissant intérieurement Spencer.

« Comment ça _matière_ ? » demanda Sirius pour reprendre contenance. « Est-ce que c'est la matière dans le genre tissu, caoutchouc, fer etc., une matière scolaire, ou une table de matières ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une table des matières viendrait faire là, Black ? » grogna James.

« J'essaye de trouver des solutions. » répondit calmement Sirius. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'énerver, il fallait absolument trouver ce trésor. Tant pis pour la fierté de James Pegasus Potter.

James sembla déstabilisé par la simplicité de la réponse de son ancien ami, et Sirius en fut plutôt content. Peut-être que ça lui clouerait le bec pendant un moment.

« Je doute que ce soit une table des matières, Potter a raison. » fit Amalthée. « Mais par contre ça colle à l'idée de matière physique ou de matière scolaire. Cela dit je ne vois pas ce que les matières scolaires auraient à voir avec le trésor. »

« Laissons ça tomber. » s'agaça Evans qui semblait trouver qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez vite. « Ce qu'on doit trouver se trouve à l'orée du bois où l'ombre nous vient… »

« T'es sûre que c'était un truc comme ça ! » s'exclama James.

Evans lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne me contredis pas. Je savais que Spencer avait prévu un coup foireux, de toute façon ça avait fait ça à tous les autres. Donc, à l'orée du bois. »

Elle regarda l'immensité de la lisière de la forêt avec un petit sourire sardonique.

« Waw. Quelle précision. »

« Oui, mais là où l'ombre vient. » poursuivit Amalthée. « Comment ça l'ombre vient ? Quelle ombre ? Les Ténèbres ? Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ? »

« Pardon ? Ah tu veux dire Voldemort ! » s'amusa Sirius.

Amalthée lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'un long frisson de terreur pure la secouait. Evans lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Quant à James, il se contenta de poursuivre.

« J'en doute. Sinon, vaudrait mieux qu'on aille directement là où il habite. Or personne ne sait où il habite. Et puis c'est trop dangereux pour que Dumbledore essaye ça. Même si c'est Spencer qui a écrit ce tissu d'absurdités. »

Effectivement, Sirius reconnaissait parfaitement la patte de Spencer dans l'énigme stupide. Il les appelait souvent « galopins » en cours lorsqu'ils essayaient de faire usage de la magie avec détermination. Sirius pensait jusqu'à présent que c'était pour les déstabiliser et les tester, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait une part de condescendance dans cette appellation.

« Oh oui, ça ne le serait pas pour toi, M. Je-me-jette-dans-la-gueule-du-loup ! » lui fit remarquer Evans, agacée.

« La dernière fois ça t'a pas mal servi, non ? » grommela James.

Evans pâlit violemment à l'évocation du souvenir. Sirius écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Comment James pouvait-il manquer autant de tact ! Etait-ce humainement possible d'être aussi délesté de toute trace de sensibilité et de délicatesse ? Amalthée lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Pauvre garçon. » cracha-t-elle. « Décidément, vous êtes bien faits pour être amis. Aussi égoïstes et égocentriques l'un que l'autre. »

« La ferme, Amalthée. » s'énerva James.

Sirius n'écoutait pas. Il regardait Spencer les observer avec amusement. Sirius se sentit humilié. C'était exactement ce qu'attendait cet abruti : qu'ils s'entretuent, afin de pouvoir faire gagner légitimement ses petits chouchous les Serpentard. Sirius lui fit un petit coucou de la main, puis s'interposa entre Amalthée et James.

« C'est bon ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, trouver ce foutu trésor ou laisser gagner Spencer et ses toutous ! Ok, Evans, tu détestes James, ok Amalthée, James manque cruellement de tact, ok vous me détestez tous les trois, et ok moi je me contente de détester Evans, en bref, ok, on se déteste. Mais c'est exactement ce que cherchait Spencer en nous mettant ensemble. Vous voulez lui donner ce qu'il veut ? »

Evans lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

« Plutôt crever que de rentrer dans son jeu… »

« Alors crève ici et laisse-nous gagner. »

« Mais je préfère encore passer la journée avec des gens que je déteste plutôt que de le laisser prendre son pied en nous sachant en train de nous battre. »

« J'adore ton côté solidaire ! » s'enthousiasma faussement Sirius. « Mais il faudra que tu revoies ton sens des priorités. Mourir, c'est plus naze que de passer une après-midi avec deux beaux gosses et une princesse. Maintenant, réfléchissons à cette énigme débile. Qu'est-ce qui donne de l'ombre ? »

Un lourd silence agacé lui répondit. Puis Amalthée sembla se décider et grommela d'une voix boudeuse et vexée.

« La lumière. »

« Et d'où vient la lumière ! »

« Du soleil. »

« D'où vient le soleil ? »

« De l'espace ! En quoi ça nous avance ? » s'exclama Amalthée avec hargne.

« Non. Il vient de l'Est. Et il se couche à l'Ouest. La nuit vient donc de l'Est. Donc pour trouver ce qu'on doit trouver, il faut aller à l'orée du bois à l'Est. »

Evans, James et Amalthée échangèrent un regard.

« Ca paraît un peu simplet, comme raisonnement. L'ombre n'est pas forcément la nuit, c'est terriblement réducteur » avança Evans. « C'est certainement tout simplement la vraie ombre. Il faut aller là où le soleil éclaire. Ou plutôt vers le soleil, puisque c'est le soleil qui donne l'ombre. Donc, vu l'heure, il faut aller au Nord. D'ailleurs, les autres sont partis au Nord. »

« Oh, et madame préfère être un mouton et faire comme tout le monde ? »

« Je dis juste qu'il y a deux solutions. Ou l'Est, ou le Nord. Moi je vote le Nord. »

« Très bien, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, allons au Nord. » fit Sirius.

« Quoi ! » s'exclamèrent les autres.

« Evans dit qu'il faut aller au Nord, alors allons au Nord ! Personne ne m'écoutera de toute façon, alors plus vite on se sera trompés, plus vite on ira à l'Est. Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y. »

Evans sembla particulièrement ébahie par les paroles de Sirius, qui marchait déjà d'un pas vif vers la forêt. Elle échangea un regard étonné avec Amalthée, alors que James courait dépasser Sirius, ne voulant de toute évidence pas être mené par un traître. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance.

Heureusement pour le groupe que James et Sirius avaient une bonne connaissance de la forêt, car Amalthée et Evans avaient l'air complètement perdues. Evans avait jeté un sort de boussole pour être sûre de ne pas se perdre, et Amalthée faisait des marques magiques invisibles sur quelques arbres pour marquer le chemin.

Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas trop du parc de Poudlard, et s'arrangèrent pour toujours le voir, et ils durent bien se rendre compte au bout d'une demi-heure qu'ils avaient fait fausse route : aucun objet inhabituel n'avait été trouvé, et aucun mot n'avait été échangé avec qui que ce soit.

Patmol démangeait Sirius. Il avait une terrible envie de se transformer en chien pour trouver le trésor, renifler des odeurs et essayer de retrouver Wilkes, Rosier et Rogue qui devaient être loin devant, en possession de plusieurs autres indices. Et il voyait à la tension qui raidissait le dos de James qu'il avait également le besoin de se transformer en Cornedrue. L'appel de la Nature se faisait de plus en plus pressant, mais heureusement pour lui, Sirius y résistait assez bien : il ne s'était plus transformé depuis pas mal de temps, n'ayant pas de raison particulière pour le faire. Sauf lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur triste, et dans ce cas être Patmol lui était beaucoup plus simple.

Sirius fut sorti de ses pensées au cri de James.

« Hé, Evans, où tu vas ? »

« A l'Est. De toute évidence, il n'y a rien ici. Et je ne veux rien entendre, Black. »

« Tu pourrais au moins nous consulter ! » s'énerva Sirius. « Je te signale qu'on est sensé être une équipe ! Si on se perd, ça ne sert à rien de chercher le trésor ! En plus tu ne connais pas la forêt comme James et moi la connaissons. »

« Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

« Bon sang mais t'es vraiment insupportable ! Fais-nous confiance un peu, nom de Merlin ! On ne va pas te perdre ! On veut gagner autant que toi ! Alors mets un peu ta fierté de côté comme nous le faisons tous, ferme-la, et suis James. »

Evans allait répliquer, mais Amalthée posa sa main sur son épaule. Vexée, la jeune fille se tourna vers James et l'interrogea du regard. James hésita un instant, et par habitude se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. J'avais dit l'Est dès le début, et apparemment, même Evans est d'accord avec moi maintenant. »

« Davin ? » demanda James.

Celle-ci eut la moue de celle qui de toute façon se fichait royalement de tout ce qui se passait. Elle avait l'air totalement hors jeu, et véritablement peu concernée, soudainement. Sirius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, et ses joues se chauffer. Alors que James se mettait en chemin vers l'Est d'après les gestes précis d'Evans, Sirius se poussa pour laisser Amalthée passer. Elle ne l'ignora superbement lorsqu'elle le dépassa. Sirius simula un bonheur incroyable.

« De rien, ça fait tellement plaisir de faire ça pour vous ! »

Il crut bien entendre Amalthée rire devant lui. Bizarrement, cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

**oOoOoOo**

« Regardez ça ! » s'écria Evans au bout d'une dizaine de minutes lourdement silencieuses.

Sirius, qui poussait du pied un caillou le long du chemin depuis quelques temps, releva la tête et suivit le regard d'Evans. Elle montrait un parchemin qui flottait légèrement en marge du chemin que les adolescents empruntaient. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu émettre la moindre réflexion, la jeune fille se mit à courir hors du sentier et rejoignit le parchemin. Mais au moment où elle essaya de le saisir, elle fut violemment repoussée en arrière traversant les quelques mètres qu'elle avait parcouru à pied trois fois plus vite. La présence d'un arbre arrêta son vol plané et elle s'effondra par terre.

Amalthée et James accoururent vers elle, mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Il sortit sa baguette, et lança négligemment un sort d'attraction au parchemin, tout en pensant que si Spencer était dans le coin à les espionner il avait très certainement dû se mettre à croire au paradis. Mais le parchemin ne bougea pas. Sirius fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« C'était quoi l'indice, déjà ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres.

Evans s'était remise debout, mais elle se tenait à l'arbre le plus proche d'une main tout en se massant la tête de l'autre. Amalthée sortit sa baguette aussi et essaya le sort d'attraction, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Sirius lui accorda un petit sourire sournois, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Amalthée soupira.

« Quatre matières, quatre indices, l'un protégé par son fils… et la suite on l'a déjà trouvée. »

« La fin ? »

« Plus il en vient plus il en vient, plus il y en a de moins en moins. » répondit James.

« Je pense que c'est le début qui fait référence à ce parchemin. »

« Je crois que les deux derniers vers veulent dire que les parchemins ont un nombre non renouvelable. » intervint Evans qui avait encore l'œil un peu vitreux et qui maintenant se massait le dos. « Nous sommes une vingtaine d'équipes, peut-être qu'il n'y a que dix parchemins. »

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on est toujours dans la course et qu'on fait partie des premiers. » soupira James, rassuré.

« Ou que c'est un leurre et qu'on est les derniers. » fit Amalthée avec flegme.

« Je t'ai connue plus optimiste. » répondit James.

Amalthée n'eut aucune réaction. James avait raison, Sirius le savait. Amalthée n'était plus la même depuis la rentrée. Elle était beaucoup plus différente, beaucoup plus renfermée, moins joyeuse et enthousiaste qu'avant. Il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'été précédent. _« Ta mère se vante que son fils est rentré chez les Mangemorts. Je suppose que je serai bientôt des leurs »._

Sirius frissonna. Amalthée ne pouvait pas être devenue une Mangemorte. Ce n'était pas possible. Une si jolie jeune fille, vive, Gryffondor, intelligente et vivante ne pouvait pas devenir l'arme destructrice d'un psychopathe fou furieux. Elle ne pouvait pas être l'instrument mortel de Voldemort. Pas à cause de lui. Pas maintenant.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Amalthée regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Son cœur s'embrasa immédiatement et battit douloureusement à sa poitrine. Il sentit ses joues rougir. Son regard se faire plus fuyant. Et il comprit qu'Amalthée avait compris.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'offusque, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle le méprise. Mais elle fit pire. Elle eut l'air déchirée.

« Voyons voir » réfléchit James. « On ne peut pas l'approcher, et on ne peut pas l'attirer. »

« Il faudrait qu'on voie jusqu'à quel endroit on peut aller avant de se faire repousser. » fit Evans.

« Tu y retournes ? » proposa James sur un ton faussement enthousiaste.

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se soustraire au regard ébahi et douloureux d'Amalthée. Avant même que les autres aient pu prononcer le moindre mot, Sirius s'avança précautionneusement vers le parchemin. Mais il fut rapidement rejoint par James. Sirius haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Tant pis s'il voulait venir. A pas lents et méticuleux, ils marchèrent vers le malheureux bout de papier. Ils étaient à moins de deux mètres de l'objet de leur désir, de plus en plus tendus et angoissés à l'idée de faire un pas loin lorsque James leva le pied. Sirius n'eut le temps que de distinguer un petit reflet le long d'une tige de pissenlit puis James fut violemment expédié à l'autre bout du sentier.

Amalthée sursauta en pestant, et Evans se jeta sur James, inquiète. Sirius, lui, ne se déconcentra pas, et se baissa jusqu'à l'endroit précis où James allait poser son pied. Il observa d'un œil circonspect, attrapa un bout de bois qui traînait, se recula de quelques centimètres, puis jeta négligemment le morceau sur le pissenlit. L'objet se fracassa contre une pierre quelques mètres plus loin. Sirius haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris. Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, manifestement.

« Que dit le début de l'indice ? » cria-t-il à Evans qui avait repris contenance et s'appliquait à ignorer superbement un James un peu paumé.

« Quatre matières, Quatre indices, l'un protégé par le fils. » répondit Evans.

Sirius comprit immédiatement.

« Quatre matières scolaires, quatre indices. Chaque parchemin est protégé par une magie en rapport avec les matières scolaires. De toute évidence, c'est un Enchantement. Mais bien sûr… L'enchantement est le « fils » de la Magie, qui protège l'indice. Oh la la, Spencer s'est vraiment compliqué la tâche. »

« Ouais, ou il nous l'a compliquée à nous. » soupira Amalthée en se rapprochant, suivie des autres.

« La question est : de quel enchantement s'agit-il ? » fit James.

« Et heureusement pour nous, nous avons une spécialiste ! » sourit Sirius en tournant un regard particulier vers Amalthée.

Celle-ci accorda un regard impassible à Sirius. Il se retint de soupirer. Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite réaction ? Un peu de vie, diantre ! Elle, elle lui faisait éprouver tant de choses…

Elle exécuta un petit pas en avant, puis leva la main. « _Revelire_ » dit-elle. Immédiatement, un dôme bleuté apparut et Sirius remarqua qu'il s'arrêtait à la pointe de leurs pieds. Il s'en était fallu de peu ! Evans soupira, probablement vexée de n'avoir pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi évident et stupide, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Amalthée gigota rapidement sa baguette et quelques étincelles s'évaporèrent du dôme bleu. Elle fronça les sourcils, et marcha un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda James, au moment où Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour poser la même question. Amalthée leva la main pour leur demander le silence, puis contourna encore le dôme en silence, en chuchotant des élucubrations agacées. De toute évidence, elle n'avait toujours avalé le coup de Spencer de les mettre tous ensemble. Sirius savait que c'était normal, mais se sentit vexé. Pour sa part, il n'arrivait pas à être en colère : même s'il n'aimait pas Evans, qu'il était en froid avec James et qu'Amalthée semblait l'avoir rayé de sa mémoire, il se sentait bien avec eux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils formaient une excellente équipe.

Evans fit la même chose, mais de l'autre côté. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard surpris, se demandant tous les deux ce qu'il lui prenait, mais ne dirent mot. D'ailleurs, James détourna le regard rapidement.

« AHAH ! » s'écria soudain Evans. « Je l'ai trouvée ! Ah, l'enfoiré ! Il l'a mise sous terre ! »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Sirius et James. Aucun des deux n'égalait le niveau d'Amalthée et d'Evans. Si eux étaient brillants, le niveau des deux jeunes filles tenait du génie. Evans avait une maîtrise insupportable des sorts les plus difficiles, on racontait que Davin en avait inventé quelques uns, et même qu'elle s'intéressait à l'Ancienne Magie. Ce n'était que des rumeurs, mais Sirius pensait que c'était bien possible.

« Il y a forcément une fissure extérieure » fit Amalthée.

« Non. Flitwick a dit qu'elle pouvait ne pas être en surface, et que la plupart des sorciers essayaient de la mettre sous terre. Mais ça demande énormément d'énergie. Comment on va faire pour l'atteindre ? Je la sens, elle est à deux mètres en-dessous. Il est hors de question que je creuse deux mètres pour atteindre un parchemin stupide dans le but tout aussi stupide d'avoir un trésor. »

« Quoi, t'as peur de te salir tes petites mains manucurées ? » ricana Sirius. Il sentit le regard noir de James. Evans imita un rire superficiel.

« Tu n'as pas idée du temps que j'ai mis à me limer mes ongles en carré hier ! » répondit-elle avec une voix niaiseuse de petite blonde décérébrée.

« On peut toujours essayer de forcer la fissure… » proposa Amalthée qui fixait le dôme avec un intérêt exagéré.

« Et mâcher le travail des autres ! » s'énerva James, rouge de colère. Sirius se demanda si sa colère venait des deux phrases qu'Evans et lui avaient échangé et qui n'étaient pas des insultes – chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis au moins cinq ans – ou si c'était l'idée de se prendre la tête pour les autres qui le dérangeait le plus. Il opta pour les deux. Il connaissait James : grand seigneur, mais pas la Bonté incarnée.

« Non. On ne mâchera pas le travail des autres. Il doit y avoir un truc pour les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, ton petit travail sera sauvé et mis à ton crédit. »

« T'en fais pas pour mon crédit Evans. »

« Je propose quelques sorts de destructions… Ou de séduction ? » poursuivit Amalthée. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir autre chose à faire et de vouloir expédier cette histoire de trésor au plus vite. « On peut toujours essayer, remarque… Evans, tu veux bien vérifier la fissure pendant que je lance quelques sorts ? »

Evans acquiesça. Sirius regarda les deux jeunes filles, puis haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin. James le suivit des yeux, surpris.

« Bah quoi ? Elles ont les choses en main, apparemment le temps où c'était les hommes qui faisaient les trucs importants est passé alors autant laisser les femmes s'occuper de tout ça. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de bièraubeurre, je commence à me les geler… »

James hésita longuement. Sirius savait à quoi il pensait : une partie de lui, vieille époque, ne pouvait pas vraiment se résoudre à l'idée de laisser deux jeunes filles dans le froid du mois de novembre à s'épuiser la magie et l'énergie pendant que lui allait glandouiller avec son ancien meilleur ami. L'autre partie de lui se rappelait que fraterniser avec son ancien meilleur ami prétendument traître était à exclure du domaine de l'imaginable. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'Amalthée pour lui proposer de l'aide, mais elle le repoussa magiquement sans s'en rendre compte. Terriblement vexé, il finit par aller vers le rocher à l'opposé de Sirius.

Evans le regarda d'un œil mauvais. James l'évita un instant, mais Evans leva sa baguette pour le menacer. Il leva les mains, signe qu'il rendait les armes. D'un air absolument pas ravi, et sous les yeux effarés de Sirius, James se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le même rocher que Sirius. Il avait la mine boudeuse d'un enfant qu'on force à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas spécialement envie de faire – du genre présenter ses excuses – et avait les yeux baissés, l'air manifestement hautement intéressé par une petite fourmi qui portait un caillou sur son dos et qui l'emmenait dans une fourmilière non loin de là.

Sirius se sentit extrêmement touché de voir que James allait vers lui. Bon, il avait l'air un peu contraint, mais il aurait pu envoyer lourdement Evans paître. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Evans, au fait ! Depuis quand jouait-elle les marieuses ? Aurait-elle des regrets ? Ou serait-elle simplement dotée d'une conscience ? Sirius se retint de se fracasser le crâne contre le rocher : Evans n'avait pas de conscience, elle n'avait pas de cœur, elle n'était qu'une harpie dangereuse. Et puis de toute façon se fracasser le crâne lui rappelait trop les réactions de Kreattur. Même si Sirius n'avait plus beaucoup d'estime pour lui-même, il n'irait jamais, jamais, jusqu'à s'abaisser au rang de Kreattur.

« J'ai envie d'une bièraubeurre. » murmura James sans le regarder. « Bouillante. »

Cela lui fit un effet dévastateur. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'il comprenne que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait, de façon directe, non ambiguë, et sans animosité aucune. Après une dizaine de clignements d'yeux, il réussit par il ne savait quelle magie à lui répondre.

« J'ai du thé, si tu veux. On peut toujours le réchauffer. »

« J'en veux bien, oui. »

« J'avais prévu le coup, en fait. » dit Sirius en sortant une grande bouteille de thé vert qu'il réchauffa d'un sort. « J'ai fait un tour aux Cuisines avant de partir. Vu que Spencer est un prof tordu et pervers, je m'étais dit qu'on aurait droit à des trucs éprouvants et qu'il n'y aurait pas de buffet de bienvenue avant de partir. »

Il tendit la bouteille à James qui eut un petit rire et ouvrit le bouchon, portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

« Peter a eu un peu la même idée, mais on était en retard, et Remus lui… »

James s'interrompit brutalement. Il regarda Sirius quelques instants, la mâchoire serrée, puis baissa les yeux et lui rendit sa bouteille.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, mais je ne peux pas. » murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Je ne te demande rien. »

« Et pourquoi ! » s'écria-t-il soudain. « Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Mais on comptait si peu pour toi Sirius ? Remus, Peter, moi ? »

« Ne sois pas mélodramatique, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne suis pas mélodramatique ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue a bien pu te faire pour que tu en viennes à trahir Remus ? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, désabusé. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il. Bien sûr : il ne savait rien. Remus ne lui avait rien dit, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Evidemment.

« Ma psy dit que j'ai fait une crise de nerfs. »

« Ta psy ! »

Pour le coup, toute la colère de James disparut. Il se contenta de le fixer comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Paraît que j'ai été traumatisé, » poursuivit Sirius. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il ne pourrait pas reprendre. « tu sais, avec cette histoire de mère tarée, il semblerait que j'ai terriblement manqué d'amour dans ma vie, et plein d'autres trucs stupides. Que le fait que je me sois enfui ait été une énorme pression sur moi, les mots d'Amalthée m'ont rajouté encore plus de pression, l'attaque en a remis une couche, et comme je n'avais pas de soupape – un ami, un confident – j'ai reporté toute ma colère sur quelqu'un, un élément déclencheur. Elle m'a dit que j'avais perdu la tête, et que pour me rassurer, j'ai voulu détruire tout mon entourage afin de revenir à une situation que je connaissais : la solitude. Elle, elle est vraiment mélodramatique. Je suis sûr qu'elle a lu tous les bouquins de Fifi LaFolle et qu'elle est allée à son enterrement. »

James ne rit pas comme Sirius s'y était attendu. Il avait l'air de trembler, mais Sirius ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou d'émotion. Il préférait penser que c'était le froid. Lui qui pensait qu'il prendrait ces confessions à la rigolade, il se trompait lourdement. Leur relation n'était plus la même, ce n'était plus deux gamins stupides qui pensaient que leur amitié était incassable. C'était presque deux adultes qui comprenaient dans quel monde ils vivaient.

« Enfin, du blabla de psy, tu sais. » se sentit obligé d'ajouter Sirius.

Ce qu'il oubliait sciemment de dire, c'était qu'elle avait précisé qu'il faisait de l'autodestruction, et que s'il avait déliré à ce point, c'était à cause de son amour pour James. Alors qu'il avait commencé à s'indigner par un « je ne suis pas amoureux de James ! », sa psychomage avait ri doucement en disant qu'il y avait plusieurs degrés d'amour, et que c'était beaucoup plus subtil que ce que les bouquins à l'eau de rose et les poètes racontaient. Ce n'était pas un vrai amour-amoureux, c'était juste de l'admiration, du respect, et une amitié si forte qu'elle relevait véritablement de l'amour.

Elle avait poursuivi en lui expliquant son comportement : James était la clé de sa vie. Le tourment et le bonheur de son existence. C'était James qui avait gâché et illuminé sa vie. Gâché parce que comme Sirius l'avait suivi pour gagner son admiration, son respect et son amitié, il avait été repoussé par sa famille et la société à laquelle il appartenait. Mais illuminé parce qu'il lui avait appris justement l'admiration, le respect et l'amitié, ainsi qu'à se battre. Sirius était donc partagé entre haïr et aimer James, mais que lorsqu'il s'était enfui, il avait renoncé à le haïr, il avait totalement choisi, et c'était là qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il était en position de faiblesse : demander asile chez des ennemis de sa famille, quitter sa haine, et vivre par soi-même.

« Je croyais que j'étais ton ami et ton confident. Ta soupape. » souffla James, hésitant entre être vexé, désolé, surpris et en colère.

« Tu l'étais. Seulement il y avait des choses que je pensais être capable de gérer seul. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Derrière James, Sirius distinguait Evans, véritablement concentrée, pendant qu'Amalthée lançait sort sur sort avec le plus de puissance possible. Finalement, James se rassit avec colère.

« Je te déteste, Sirius. Profondément. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, et inacceptable. »

Sirius baissa la tête.

« Mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Je n'arrive pas à te haïr pour de vrai, à éprouver une véritable colère contre toi. T'es vraiment mon frère, et c'est horrible d'être sans toi à chaque fois. Remus et Peter sont géniaux, mais avec toi c'est différent… »

« C'est un différend entre Remus et moi, James. »

Celui-ci dévisagea Sirius longuement, jaugeant silencieusement, essayant de trouver une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter. Mais Sirius avait assez de détermination pour s'en tenir à sa promesse : à moins que Remus ou Evans ne crache un jour le morceau, lui tiendrait aussi sa langue.

« Remus n'a rien voulu me dire non plus. » dit-il simplement. « Alors j'imagine que je ne saurai jamais. »

« J'imagine. »

James eut un espèce de balancement légèrement angoissé, hésitant. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Alors c'est… C'est juste entre Remus et toi ? » murmura-t-il. « Peter m'a dit qu'il était passé pendant les vacances pour savoir comment tu allais, et qu'il avait dit que tu pouvais toujours compter sur lui… »

Sirius ne voyait pas trop où James voulait en venir.

« Au début, je l'ai détesté parce que… » le teint de James virait au rouge, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid, c'était certain. « Parce que je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas dû se mettre de ton côté après ce que tu avais fait à Remus… Et puis je pense qu'au fond j'étais jaloux. Parce que c'est sur moi que je veux que tu puisses compter. »

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il était en train d'entendre ?

« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, Sirius. Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fait à Remus, même à Rogue. Personne ne méritait ça. Mais Remus n'a fait que me dire que je ne devrais pas te faire la tête, etc. Mais… Enfin… »

Son visage devenait carrément brique, désormais. Sirius eut un sentiment de pitié, mélangé au bonheur.

« J'ai compris, James. » le sauva-t-il.

« Merci. » soupira James, soulagé.

« Le jour où tu feras ta grande déclaration à Evans, tu vas carrément crever ! Elle n'aura pas ma bonté d'âme, tu sais, elle te laissera t'embourber tant que t'auras pas craché ce qu'elle veut entendre ! » rit un peu nerveusement Sirius, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

James eut un petit rire étranglé, étonné par le changement soudain de ton de conversation, et à la fois agité par ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer mutuellement. Puis il grimaça.

« De vraies gonzesses. » grommela-t-il, un peu vexé de cet élan soudain de sentimentalité.

« Ouais. Mais ça coûte moins cher qu'un psy. »

« Mon pauvre vieux, aller chez un psy… Rien que ça, ça a dû te rendre dingue. Un vrai cercle vicieux ! »

« PAR MERLIN, MORGANE, LA DAME DU LAC, ARTHUR ET TOUS SES CRETINS ! » s'exclama-t-on soudain.

C'était Evans qui s'était énervée. Les deux garçons redressèrent la tête vers leur camarade, qui trépignait. Amalthée, de l'autre côté, était en sueur et avait l'air épuisée. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent.

« Il y a forcément une autre solution. Il doit y avoir une solution. Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Spencer ! C'est lui qui a demandé à Flitwick d'être aussi tordu ! AAH JE LE DETESTE ! Je voudrais qu'il soit six pieds sous terre, tiens. Qu'il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine. Mais oui ! » jaillit-elle. « Bien sûr, c'est ça la solution ! »

« Tuer Spencer ? » demanda James, abasourdi.

« Mais non idiot ! Utiliser la terre ! »

« La terre ? Oh oui ! Utilisons la terre ! Balançons de la terre sur le champ de protection ! Et on n'aura qu'à rajouter de l'eau, ça fera bain de boue ! » ironisa Sirius.

Amalthée, elle, avait l'air particulièrement sérieuse, et considérait Evans avec un sentiment qui approchait presque l'admiration.

« Qu'on est bête ! Il nous faut un trou, et des corps… »

« On appelle ça un cimetière. » fit remarquer Sirius, se demandant par la même occasion si l'épuisement ne les rendait pas un peu folles. « Et le cimetière est de l'autre côté du château. »

« J'ai lu ça dans un des bouquins que le frère de Vanessa m'a prêté, on ne nous l'apprend pas à Poudlard, parce que ça pourrait être dangereux, mais tous les corps vivants – ou morts d'ailleurs – ont une certaine charge de magie en eux, même les Moldus… »

« Et ? » demanda James.

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! » fit Amalthée qui, de toute évidence, voulait partir de là au plus vite. Mais Evans ne bougea pas.

« Et certains sorts peuvent réveiller la magie, et la conduire à un endroit précis. C'est, évidemment, à la limite de la Magie Noire, on appelle ça de l'Ancienne Magie, c'est un peu entre le blanc et le noir, et il faut faire très attention… »

« Il fait des études bizarres, le frère de Vanessa… »

« Il veut devenir Langue-de-Plomb, mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que si on utilise un sort dans un trou du sol, il pourra être conduit par la nature au dôme et le brisera. La magie peut être emmenée par n'importe quoi, même de tous petits animaux. On dit que la plupart des Mages Noirs utilisent des animaux minables pour se cacher, comme des serpents ou des rats. Mais des vers de terre, ou des araignées… »

« Une fourmilière ? » proposa soudain James.

« Oui ! Ce serait l'idéal ! »

« Mais que va-t-il arriver aux fourmis ? » demanda Sirius. Non pas que le sort de centaines de fourmis lui importait, mais ce pan de la magie l'intéressait énormément. « Tu pourras me prêter ce livre ? Ca m'intéresse. »

« Pour les fourmis, je n'en sais rien. Si le sort est mal calibré, ça pourrait les tuer, mais si je me concentre, je peux les épargner. Quant au bouquin, tu t'arrangeras avec Vanessa. »

« Je te conseille de bien te concentrer. » dit James. « Spencer a fait en sorte que nous soyons tolérés par les Dryades et les centaures, si nous détruisons la forêt, nous pouvons être rejetés, voire tués. »

Evans acquiesça et rejoignit Amalthée qui tournait autour du dôme comme si elle cherchait une autre solution.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » proposa Sirius à Evans. Mais elle secoua la tête, et demanda à Amalthée d'aller rejoindre Sirius pendant que James l'emmenait à la fourmilière. Evans sembla ravie de la voir si proche du dôme.

« Y a un truc pas clair, quand même. » fit Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour Amalthée. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Nous sommes sensés être en Sixième et en Septième Année, donc avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans. Or le niveau requis est largement supérieur à ce que l'on nous a enseigné… C'est stupide, et impossible. »

Amalthée ne répondit pas, mais James, qui les avait rejoint, arbora une mine satisfaite.

« C'est pour nous tester. Voir comment nous réagissons dans différentes conditions. »

« Vu comme on se prend la tête, le trésor a intérêt à être satisfaisant. Parce que sinon je peux vous dire que j'irai faire bouffer son trésor à Spencer, et le coffre qui le contient avec. »

James ricana, puis ils se turent et regardèrent Evans placer l'extrémité de sa baguette dans la pointe de la fourmilière. Les fourmis commencèrent à monter dessus pour s'échapper, et certaines grimpèrent même sur la main d'Evans. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle fixait le dôme d'un œil absent. Sirius savait qu'elle concentrait son œil magique pour voir le chemin qu'elle pourrait emprunter. C'était vraiment de la magie compliquée. Puis elle se mit dans une espèce de transe et se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant des paroles alambiquées.

Sirius se sentit alors étrangement mal, comme si une main glacée étreignait son cœur, et un endroit indéfinissable dans son corps et qui le rendait mal à l'aise, presque malade. Il avait l'horrible impression que sa magie disparaissait, croquée, engloutie par la magie d'Evans. Il eut envie de crier, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Amalthée par contre réagit au quart de tour, et courut vers Evans, mais au moment où elle la toucha le dôme éclata en mille étincelles de magie, et les fourmis ne bougèrent plus. Evans roula des yeux et s'effondra dans les bras d'Amalthée. Celle-ci l'allongea sur le sol alors que les deux garçons la rejoignaient, puis lui prit sa baguette. Evans rouvrit les yeux instantanément et prit une grande respiration, tremblante et un peu perdue. Amalthée lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu t'es laissée emporter par la magie, Lily. »

« Waw ! » dit-elle, un air d'extase illuminant son visage. « C'était… Waw. Une vague de magie… Un vrai plaisir… »

« Tu n'as pas contrôlé ta magie, tu t'es complètement laissé dépasser, Evans ! » répondit Amalthée, d'un ton plus dur. « Tu as fait de la Magie Noire. »

« Vrai… Vraiment ? Mais c'était… Mais c'était trop bon pour que ce soit mauvais ! »

« Quelqu'un a du chocolat ? »

Sirius se dirigea vers son sac sans un mot et d'un pas chancelant, toujours retourné par ce qui venait de se passer, puis tendit une plaquette de chocolat à Amalthée qui le remercia sans le regarder. Evans avait fait de la Magie Noire ? Elle avait raté un sortilège ? Etait-ce possible ? C'était également très risqué, car on disait que la Magie Noire était séductrice justement par le plaisir qu'on éprouvait à la pratiquer. Et vu les prédispositions d'Evans à utiliser des sorts interdits… Si l'année précédente elle avait agi par colère, elle pouvait parfaitement agir en étant entièrement consciente de ses actes.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard inquiet et nauséeux, mais Evans se redressait déjà, la mine un peu plus sombre. Elle avait l'air bouleversée par le fait d'avoir non seulement d'avoir raté son sort, pourtant d'un niveau extrêmement élevé, mais en plus d'avoir sombré dans l'univers de la Magie Noire, même pour un court instant.

« J'ai parlé en quelle langue ? » demanda-t-elle à Amalthée d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« Comme la dernière fois. »

Quelle dernière fois !

« Sauf que là » poursuivit Amalthée. « J'étais trop loin pour te retenir. »

Evans arborait un air assez grave. Elle épousseta les poussières sur ses vêtements, et regarda au loin. « Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis ça a fonctionné. »

« Mais tu as tué la Nature. » fit remarquer Amalthée.

« Non ! » s'énerva soudainement Evans. « Non, Spencer l'a tuée ! C'est sa faute ! Il nous a forcés à le faire ! »

Amalthée saisit Evans par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien. Evans tremblait encore et baissa les yeux. Puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa camarade et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Amalthée lui rendit son étreinte doucement.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas réussi. Ne recommence plus, c'est tout. Tu connais les risques, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas réussi… »

« Je ne veux pas faire de Magie Noire… » pleura Evans. « J'ai trop peur. »

« Je sais. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard ébahi. Alors qu'ils étaient à un mètre des deux jeunes filles, ils avaient l'impression tenace qu'un faussé édifiant s'était soudainement creusé entre les filles et les garçons. De plus, Sirius avait toujours cru qu'Amalthée n'aimait pas Evans, qu'elle la supportait, mais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Or, elle se mettait soudainement à l'appeler Lily et à lui parler comme si elle la connaissait vraiment. Elles avaient d'ailleurs manifestement fait des séances de spiritisme ou de sortilèges toutes les deux. Et au vu des réactions et du niveau, ce n'était pas des petites broutilles enseigné à Poudlard.

James détourna pudiquement les yeux, et se dirigea vers le parchemin qui flottait encore dans l'air. D'un geste lent, il le saisit alors qu'un nouveau se matérialisait à la place de l'ancien, lut à haute et intelligible voix :

_« Bravo, bravo, galopins  
Vous avez trouvé le chemin  
C'était beaucoup trop facile.  
Testons votre esprit agile :  
Là où les rayons éclairent  
Et où diffusent leur lumière,  
Dans cet endroit enchanté  
Là où le loup est tué  
Ici tu transformeras  
L'objet en ce qu'il n'est pas »_

Sirius soupira.

Ce n'était que le début des embêtements.

* * *

Je sais que vous le mériteriez vraiment, mais je ne ferai pas de RAR pour la bonne et simple raison que vous ne vous souvenez absolument pas de vos reviews. Je vous remercie cependant tous pour cela, et encore plus ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages privés pour me donner mauvaise conscience de façon absolument adorable et enthousiasmante et qui ont permis à la fic d'être terminée avant juin (ou avant l'hiver prochain). Un grand, grand, grand merci. Je vous adore écrase une larme écrase tout court

A la semaine prochaine, pour la deuxième partie ! (la troisième partie et l'épilogue seront postés le même jour, juste pour que vous sachiez, je vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine pour trois pauvres pages).


	13. Partie 13

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Le reste est à JKR.

**Résumé (long):** Après que le nouveau professeur de DCFM (sadique) leur donne des indices pour trouver un mystérieux trésor, Amalthée, Sirius, Lily et James tentent de ne pas s'entretuer afin de pouvoir mettre la pâtée aux autres (et oui, à défaut de se respecter, ils respectent très bien leur ego) et dénicher le trésor avant tout le monde. Un début de réconciliation et la décision de James et Sirius à faire une trêve, une Lily dangereuse qui vire légèrement à la Magie Noire, et une Amalthée réfrigérante... La journée s'annonce riche en émotions... Et en emmerdes.

**Note de Wam : **LE CHAPITRE 13 ! LE CHAPITRE MAUDIT MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHH ! Ahem. Pardon. Autrement, je ne crois pas avoir quoique ce soit à dire. Ah si ! Je répète que les FB sont dans l'ordre temporel, et ont eu lieu **avant** la Septième Année, donc pendant l'été et les trois mois de la rentrée. Les réponses aux reviews sont après. Vouala. Just enjoy !

**BLACK BLACK HEART **

**Partie 13**

_Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude, et il fut surpris de n'y penser que maintenant. Elle était belle, c'était une évidence. Elle l'était toujours. Mais ce soir-là, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'était encore plus. Sa robe saphir aux reflets azur mettaient ses yeux en valeur, et ses longs cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade dans son dos._

_Alors qu'il la regardait danser, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'imagina être à la place de son cavalier. Peut-être que magiquement il l'était, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il avait pris sa place. Ça n'avait aucune importance._

_Sa main descendait dans le bas de son dos, dans le creux chaud de son rein. L'autre remontait vers sa nuque alors que sa tête plongeait dans son cou. Son parfum sucré le détendit instantanément, et il la sentit se relaxer. Ses longs cheveux lui caressèrent le visage, et son cœur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en eut mal._

_A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit qu'elle répondait à ses effleurements, car elle laissa légèrement tomber sa tête en arrière._

_Puis d'un coup elle se raidit, se redressa, et ouvrit les yeux._

_Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus, mais ne lut pas ce qu'il s'attendait à lire. Pas de douceur, de passion. De l'étonnement mêlé à de la colère. Comme si elle avait ressenti que ce n'était pas son cavalier._

_Elle le regarda, et s'aperçut qu'il était bien trop loin d'elle. Sirius la fixait, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, les joues rouges, le souffle court._

_Plusieurs minutes après, il avait toujours les yeux posés sur la même place, qu'elle avait pourtant abandonnée un long moment auparavant. Une vérité le frappa alors de plein fouet, et il dut se laisser glisser contre une colonne._

_Il était tombé amoureux d'elle._

**oOoOoOo**

Evans essuya ses larmes, et s'approcha de James avec dignité. Amalthée alla la rejoindre, suivie de près par Sirius, qui se retint de poser sa main sur son épaule. Amalthée avait l'air fatiguée physiquement, et nerveusement. Elle clignait beaucoup des yeux, et semblait assez secouée.

Sirius, pour sa part, se sentait écoeuré par l'amusement presque cynique de Spencer dans ses petits mots, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il demandait à ses élèves était d'un niveau tellement élevé qu'il en était presque impossible.

« On devrait faire une pause. » demanda-t-il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Sirius leur sourit gentiment.

« Regardez-vous : Amalthée, tu es éreintée et tu t'es complètement démolie pour détruire ce foutu dôme. Tu devrais t'asseoir et faire un mantra blanc, ça te calmera et te régénèrera. Evans, vu ce qui vient de se passer, quelques minutes de repos ne peuvent pas te faire du mal. Quant à James et moi, marcher nous a un peu fatigués. Allez, je prépare le thé et j'ai quelques morceaux de chocolat encore. Ça nous fera du bien. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda James.

« Trois heures et demi. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

« Oui. Mais on ne tiendra jamais le coup à ce rythme là. Il nous reste trois matières et trois parchemins à trouver avant d'atteindre le prochain. Alors on se pose, et on avisera ensuite. James et moi allons réfléchir au prochain indice pendant que vous vous détendez les filles. Allez ! Oust ! »

Evans et Amalthée, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius, acceptèrent sans un mot, et allèrent s'asseoir sur le rocher où James et Sirius avaient discuté plusieurs minutes auparavant. Les garçons leur donnèrent le thé encore chaud, puis allèrent sur l'autre rocher pour laisser leurs camarades se reposer un peu.

« C'était quoi ce truc ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ? » demanda James dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour être sûrs de ne pas être entendus.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était de l'Ancienne Magie, qui est à la limite de la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche. En lançant son sortilège, Evans s'est laissée dominer par la magie, qui l'a contrôlée, et est devenue Magie Noire… Mais je ne connais pas très bien ce domaine là, alors je ne peux pas en être sûr… »

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle devait utiliser l'Ancienne Magie dans certains combats. Une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune, je l'ai vue rentrer tellement épuisée qu'elle a dormi pendant une semaine. J'imagine que quand on lance un sort puissant, on peut mourir… »

« Peut-être. Ou devenir un truc genre mauvais. Genre Voldemort. »

« Lily, devenir Voldemort ? » James eut un haut-le-cœur. « Jamais. Tu as bien vu, elle a l'air totalement bouleversée… Je n'en reviens pas… »

« Oui moi non plus… Elle a tellement l'air… Humaine ! »

« Mais non ! » soupira James. « Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait quand même réussi à lancer et à réussir un sort aussi difficile. Spencer n'est pas bien. Et d'ailleurs, Amalthée avait raison : Evans a tué la Nature. Nous devrions partir d'ici en espérant que les prochains à arriver seront des Serpentard et qu'ils paieront pour nous. Wilkes et Rogue de préférence. »

Sirius ricana. « Aucune chance, ils sont partis avant nous. Ils sont peut-être méchants et méprisables, mais loin d'être stupides. Tiens, tu as remarqué ? Le dôme s'est remis ! Pourtant le sort d'Evans… Je veux dire… »

James tourna la tête, et remarqua que le dôme de magie s'était remis en place, mais de façon plus visible. Evans aussi le vit, et son visage pâlit soudainement. Sa force sembla la quitter, et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle avait l'air complètement démolie par son échec et par la magie que cela lui avait demandé. Sirius détesta Spencer. Il devait certainement savoir que ce serait Evans qui s'y collerait. Il devait également les regarder avec plaisir se faire du mal.

« On ferait mieux de réfléchir au nouvel indice. Plus vite on aura trouvé ce trésor, mieux ce sera. Je le sens moyen, ce parcours. C'est beaucoup moins marrant que ce que j'imaginais. »

« Pas moi. J'imaginais ça pire, en fait. Enfin, j'imaginais ça simple, mais pire au niveau de nos relations. Mais au final, c'est l'inverse, on est tous soudés. Ça fait du bien. Et ça change un peu. »

James eut un petit sourire crispé, puis déplia le parchemin et le relut.

« _Là où les rayons du soleil éclairent et diffusent leur lumière_… »

Sirius réfléchit un instant. Les rayons du soleil venaient du nord, à ce moment, et diffusaient par conséquent ses rayons au nord. Mais ils étaient déjà allés dans cette direction. Sirius remarqua que Spencer s'était amusé avec les jeux de lumière et de ténèbres dans ses deux indices. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport ? Vu comme Spencer était tordu…

« Les rayons éclairent le chemin ? » proposa James.

« Le problème, c'est que la forêt est bourrée de chemins. Il y a forcément une précision. »

« _Dans cet endroit enchanté, là où le loup est tué_. Le loup est tué partout dans la forêt, non ? »

« Je hais Spencer. » marmonna Sirius.

« On connaît bien la forêt, Sirius. On doit forcément pouvoir s'en sortir. »

« Peut-être que si on prend l'indice à l'envers, ce sera plus clair ? Où est-ce qu'on tue le loup ? »

« Mais oui ! Le tue-loup ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Le tue-loup… Là où on tue le loup… Il faut aller là où on trouve du napel ! Où trouve-t-on du napel ? »

« Tu vas loin, dis donc ! » fit Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. « Spencer n'utiliserait pas un truc aussi grossier, en plus… Et qui pourrait y penser ? »

« Où y a-t-il du tue-loup ? » s'entêta James.

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

« On en avait vu pas loin des sources chaudes plus au sud. Tu sais, dans la clairière. »

« La clairière. » rit James. « Là où les rayons du soleil éclairent, et diffusent leur lumière. Là où il n'y a pas d'arbres pour assombrir la clarté. »

Sirius dévisagea un instant James du regard.

« Ca semble un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

« Et c'est plus facile à comprendre que l'autre indice. »

« Mmmh. Il reste la dernière partie de l'intrigue : _Ici tu transformeras l'objet en ce qu'il n'est pas_. »

« Facile : la métamorphose. On doit aller à la clairière près des sources d'eau où il y a du napel, et transformer un je ne sais quel truc en ce qu'il n'est pas. »

« Un nouvel indice. »

« Ou, avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup d'illusion, le trésor. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.

« Ouais. » admit James. « Avec beaucoup d'illusion, et énormément de bêtise. »

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur regard sur les filles qui buvaient leur thé en silence. Evans était livide et la mine défaite, tandis qu'Amalthée luisait légèrement de sueur, et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Amalthée gardait un œil sur Evans, qui fixait le sol comme si on venait de lui apprendre la mort de quelqu'un. Sirius les désigna d'un coup de tête.

« On leur laisse encore un peu de temps ? »

James dévisagea longuement Evans, inquiet. Il acquiesça.

« Encore quelques minutes au moins, oui. »

Sirius regarda Amalthée. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se serrer. Une espèce de chaleur, un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même fatiguée, même en sueur, même froide, elle lui paraissait toujours aussi magnifique. Ses longues boucles blondes étaient défaites, son maquillage avait coulé, quelques ongles étaient cassés, et sa robe était bonne à être changée, mais elle avait l'air de s'en moquer. Et Sirius comprenait pourquoi : un haillon n'aurait rien changé de ce qu'elle était ; une princesse.

Sirius reporta finalement son attention sur James. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait tout compris. Et Sirius le remercia intérieurement de ne faire aucun commentaire. Juste de partager sa peine.

« Comment ça va entre vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Elle m'ignore. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. »

« Aucun changement ? Même pendant les vacances ? »

« Tu pensais quoi ? » fit Sirius avec un petit rire désabusé. « Qu'elle viendrait me rendre visite pendant les vacances, la bouche en cœur, me disant 'Oh, j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle Sirius, tu es tout seul, mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je suis là, et je te pardonne de t'être conduit toute ta vie comme le plus grand des abrutis'. Non, elle n'a pas changé de comportement. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison. Elle a bien compris que si j'avais été mis hors jeu des Maraudeurs, c'était pour une raison. Elle est blonde, mais pas stupide. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais avec les filles… »

Sirius sourit. « Et toi avec Evans ? »

« Bah c'est bizarre, justement. Je la trouve étrange. Un coup elle est gentille, un coup elle est garce, un coup elle me sourit, un coup elle m'ignore… Je ne la comprends pas. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Evans te parle ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama James, comme si lui-même n'en revenait pas. « Parfois, elle vient me voir, et on discute, comme ça. Elle est vraiment cultivée, tu sais, pour une fille de Moldus. Enfin, non pas que je trouve qu'elle soit stupide parce qu'elle est née de Moldus, hein… »

« Oui oui, je vois… »

Si James commençait à s'embourber dans des tentatives d'explications alors qu'il comprenait très bien, son récit était loin d'être terminé.

« Et bref, on a eu des discussions vraiment très intéressantes. »

« Mais… Elle vient d'elle-même ? Vous êtes tous les deux? Mais depuis quand ? » Il n'en revenait pas. Evans commençait-elle à s'intéresser à James ?

James réfléchit un instant. « Généralement, oui, elle vient d'elle-même. Moi je n'ose plus trop l'approcher, c'est un conseil de Peter, alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je trouve que c'est mieux pour ma santé mentale. Dans l'ensemble, on est seuls, mais parfois il y a Alice ou Vanessa. Et elle ne me parle vraiment que depuis mai dernier. »

« Mai. » dit Sirius d'une voix glaciale.

« Oui » poursuivit James, toujours songeur. « Une semaine ou deux après… Enfin… Bref. »

Après qu'elle ait embrassé Remus. Après qu'elle ait foutu l'amitié des Maraudeurs en l'air. Sirius soupira, et se frotta les yeux mais lorsque sa main quitta son visage, un sourire radieux avait remplacé l'amertume. Evans éprouvait-elle des regrets pour son geste ? Ou tenait-elle tant à sortir avec un Maraudeur ?

« Je suis content pour toi. » dit-il simplement. « Tu as bien fait de t'accrocher. »

« Ouais. » fit James, un peu perdu. « Je suis pas sûr d'avoir fait beaucoup de choses pour qu'elle vienne me parler à ce moment-là, mais… Ouais, c'est bath. »

« Et c'est elle qui t'a fait revenir vers moi aussi. »

James eut un regard presque étonné, comme si on venait de lui rappeler quelque chose d'important. Il reporta un œil amusé sur Evans, et eut un petit sourire surprenant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu lorsqu'il regardait Evans. Un vrai sourire.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement.

Sirius se demandait toujours ce qui avait pris à Evans, mais il sentait que James l'ignorait. Alors il ne dit rien, et s'étira. James se redressa, et bâilla paresseusement. Sirius n'avait pas véritablement envie de repartir, mais son ego lui rappelait que Rogue et Wilkes étaient devant et pourraient obtenir le trésor avant eux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les filles silencieuses, et leur proposèrent de reprendre la marche. Evans hocha immédiatement la tête, et Amalthée prit une dernière gorgée d'eau puis se leva.

« Vous avez décrypté le message ? » demanda doucement Lily.

James hocha la tête.

« On pense que c'est plus au sud, dans une clairière où il y a du tue-loup. La matière sera la Métamorphose. Nous connaissons le chemin, si vous voulez bien, on peut vous guider jusque là-bas. »

« Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez ? » demanda Amalthée, légèrement suspicieuse.

Sirius eut envie de soupirer, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Evans posa sa main sur le bras de sa camarade.

« On vous suit. » dit-elle.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, et les adolescents se mirent en marche. Sirius, qui ouvrait la route, faisait attention à ne pas aller trop vite. James fermait le chemin, afin de pouvoir surveiller les alentours. Au final, ils mirent seulement dix minutes à arriver aux sources chaudes. Evans écarquilla les yeux en voyant la fumée s'élever des petits cratères remplis d'une eau à l'air douce et chaude. Amalthée passa devant sans un regard. Sirius se sentit un peu triste. Il la trouvait froide, calculatrice, presque mauvaise.

Où était l'adolescente vive, drôle et souriante qu'il avait connue quelques années seulement auparavant ?

Partie, de toute évidence. Et une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée… Pourtant, Regulus lui avait promis qu'il se conduisait bien avec elle. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller le voir discrètement pour lui demander des informations.

Sirius secoua la tête, un rire sarcastique muet le secouant. Il n'avait plus le droit d'échanger un mot avec son frère. Son traître de frère qui pour plaire à sa mère s'était perverti jusqu'au point d'aller se traîner aux pieds de Voldemort. Cet imbécile de frère, qui plutôt que de le suivre, avait décidé de suivre Voldemort. Qui plutôt que de choisir la liberté, avait accepté la Marque.

« Je propose que l'on s'arrête là. » dit Evans doucement. « J'imagine qu'il y a un nouveau sort qui protège le parchemin… »

Sirius sortit de ses pensées, et remarqua qu'effectivement, le parchemin flottait en plein milieu de la clairière. Amalthée sortit sa baguette, et approcha doucement. Personne n'essaya de l'en empêcher. Ils firent simplement de même, et la suivirent lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus loin devant eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas du parchemin – une dizaine tout au plus – qu'elle n'arriva plus à avancer. Elle n'était pas repoussée, juste interdite de chemin.

Rapidement, les trois autres la rattrapèrent.

« C'est bloqué. » fit James.

« Quel sens de l'observation ! » s'amusa Sirius. « James, as-tu déjà pensé à être Auror ? »

James fit semblant de réfléchir. « Oh, vaguement, quelques fois. »

James passait son temps depuis qu'il était à Poudlard à crier sur tous les toits qu'il deviendrait un Auror de renommée mondiale qui protégerait la veuve et l'orphelin. Sirius trouvait souvent ces principes du XVIIIème siècle un peu pesants, mais ne disait rien parce que le ridicule dont se couvrait James à ces occasions était tout simplement divin.

« La question est : comment pénétrons-nous cette cage magique ? »

« Oh, James, ton intellect me stupéfie ! » poursuivit Sirius que toute cette tension épuisait.

Entre Evans qui était épuisée et Amalthée qui se la jouait glaçons, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir la cadence. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif qui avait besoin que les choses soient claires, noires ou blanches, pour pouvoir réagir. Sirius n'aimait pas la nuance. Du moins pas beaucoup.

« Black, s'il te plaît. » demanda gentiment Evans.

Sirius en resta bouche bée. Evans lui demandait gentiment le silence ! Sans l'insulter ! Sirius envisagea quelques instants de rentrer chez lui vérifier si sa mère était toujours aussi folle, mais renonça. Certes, il avait toujours imaginé comme ad vitam eternam le petit jeu d'insultes qu'Evans et lui adoraient tant, mais de là à envisager plus d'une seconde que sa mère deviendrait quelqu'un de presque fréquentable, il y avait un énorme pas à faire…

« On peut toucher la paroi. » retentit la voix d'Amalthée. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un murmure. « On ne pouvait pas toucher le dôme tout à l'heure. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça James.

« Potter, est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est la métamorphose la matière, et pas les potions, ou la botanique, ou la divination, ou … La DCFM ? » demanda Evans.

« La divination ? » s'ébahit Sirius. « Depuis quand la divination est-elle une matière ? »

James ricana, mais Evans décida de l'ignorer. « Je suis absolument certain. L'indice ne laisse aucun doute. »

« Justement. » fit judicieusement remarquer Evans. « Les indices ont été faits par Spencer, dit Spencer-le-Tordu. »

« Ou Spencer-le-bô-gosse, ça dépend de l'Année en laquelle tu es. » rappela Sirius.

Il voulait stupidement tester les limites d'Evans. Il n'arrivait toujours à croire qu'elle puisse être gentille et polie avec lui. Il voulait absolument voir s'il avait rêvé ou si Evans était devenue une fille. Il ne savait pas véritablement ce qu'il espérait.

Mais là encore, Evans l'ignora.

« Peut-être qu'il veut te faire croire que c'est de la métamorphose, mais qu'en fait c'est autre chose. »

« _Tu transformeras là-bas l'objet en ce qu'il n'est pas_, ça semble assez clair, non ? »

Il n'y avait absolument aucune animosité entre James et Evans, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius. Alors qu'ils avaient passé six longues années à se taper sur le système, et dessus par la même occasion, ils discutaient et débattaient désormais tranquillement comme deux amis buvant le thé. Sirius en fut un peu effrayé. Il chercha où il put un peu d'appui, mais Amalthée suivait la conversation avec une banalité affolante. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sirius comprit qu'il avait été séparé de la société gryffondorienne depuis près de six mois. Il ne savait absolument plus rien des potins, des couples, des alliances et des différends. Et il comprit ce que James voulait dire par une presque-amitié avec Evans.

Bizarrement, il se sentit un peu jaloux. Elle avait brisé leur amitié et construisait la sienne avec celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté, et lui se retrouvait sur le carreau parce qu'il avait été un ami un peu trop dévoué. Quelque chose clochait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Il faut peut-être transformer le parchemin en quelque chose qui puisse traverser la cage ? » proposa Evans.

« Il n'existe aucun sort qui puisse faire traverser les objets. Il n'y a que les corps immatériels, les fantômes qui le peuvent. » intervint calmement Amalthée. « Ou alors cela demande un niveau magie tellement élevé que même des professeurs comme McGonagall ne sont pas sûrs d'y arriver. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de McGo. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois.

« Peut-être qu'il faut métamorphoser la cage dans ce cas ? De façon à ce qu'elle devienne traversable ? » proposa Sirius.

« Je doute que ce soit possible. » fit Evans. Elle se tourna vers Amalthée pour avoir son appui, qu'elle lui donna d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. James soupira.

« Donc on ne peut métamorphoser le parchemin, on ne peut métamorphoser la cage… Qui reste-t-il ? »

« Nous. » dit simplement Amalthée. « C'est nous que nous devons transformer. »

« Et tu as appris quand à te transformer en fantôme ? » demanda James avec une joie feinte. Il avait l'air assez agacé par le fait qu'aucune réponse donnée ne lui convienne. Surtout qu'il était sensé être le grand professionnel de la Métamorphose. Amalthée n'eut pas un sourcillement. Sirius la trouvait effrayante. Alors qu'au début de l'après-midi elle était silencieuse et encore humaine, elle semblait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient devenir de plus en plus inhumaine et glacée. Comme si elle devenait une autre personne.

« Crétin. » dit-elle comme elle aurait dit bonjour. « La cage est un sortilège, pas une métamorphose. Il faut que l'on se métamorphose en quelque chose pour pouvoir entrer dans le périmètre sécurisé. »

« On se transforme en quoi ? » pensa tout fort Sirius.

« Il y a trop de possibilités. » intervint Evans. « Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de toutes les tester ! »

Mue d'une soudaine inspiration, Sirius se pencha et attrapa un caillou qu'il jeta le plus fort possible sur la cage. Le caillou ricocha violemment contre la barrière invisible et fut propulsé vers Amalthée qui le dévia d'un geste lent de la baguette. Sirius eut une grimace désolée, mais Amalthée ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Une impression de vide se diffusa dans le corps de Sirius, mais par un miracle inattendu, il parvint à le dissimuler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda James.

« Les objets ne traversent pas la cage. Donc il ne reste que des trucs mobiles. »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui bouge et qui n'est pas humain ? » demanda Evans.

Un lourd silence accueillit la judicieuse question d'Evans. Le fait était qu'ils n'en avaient absolument aucune idée. Ce qui était assez ennuyeux. Par dépit, Sirius regarda l'heure. Il était près de quatre heures. Sur quatre malheureux indices, ils n'en étaient qu'au deuxième, et il ne leur restait plus que trois malheureuses heures. Sirius doutait fortement qu'à une heure et demi par indices ils arriveraient les premiers au trésor. Surtout que cette sale fouine baveuse, ce sale Veracrasse puant de Rogue était devant.

Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne dans la forêt jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, ils étaient près d'une quarantaine à être lâchés dans un lieu assez restreint. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Cela ne lui augurait rien de bon.

« Oh, regardez ! » fit Evans en tendant le doigt droit derrière Sirius. « Elle est magnifique ! »

Sirius se retourna, et vit la créature la plus splendide qu'il lui eut jamais été donnée de voir. Une superbe licorne d'un blanc neigeux éclatant et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide était arrivée à la lisière de la forêt. Elle les observait de ses yeux transperçant. Sirius n'en revenait pas qu'une licorne s'approche d'eux. Elles étaient pourtant extrêmement sauvages et évitaient les humains le plus possible.

Evans s'était avancée légèrement, mais presque immédiatement la licorne disparut. Sirius vit son visage se décomposer de déception. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance d'en toucher une de sa vie, mais il fut coupé dans son envie par la vision d'Amalthée.

C'était comme si elle était soudainement devenue un fantôme. Son visage était translucide, et déformé par le dégoût et la culpabilité. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius. C'était comme s'il était mort. Les yeux d'Amalthée lui arrachèrent le cœur. Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, elle avait repris contenance et ignorait de nouveau Sirius.

Décidément, plus ça allait, moins il la comprenait. Mais ce qu'elle lui avait transmis, par un regard, c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais voulu subir. Une souffrance sans nom, et une douleur insupportable.

Il sentit James à côté de lui sursauter subitement.

« MAIS OUI LES ANIMAUX ! »

Sirius manqua de peu de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce qui bouge mais qui n'est pas humain : les animaux. Il faut qu'on se transforme en animal. »

« Oui. Ou alors ce n'est pas ça. » dit froidement Amalthée. « On ne peut pas prendre n'importe quel animal et le jeter contre cette cage. Il faudrait par ailleurs déjà réussir à attraper un animal. »

« On peut très bien prendre une fourmi. » répliqua Sirius, un peu vexé.

Evans éclata alors soudainement de rire alors que James marmonnait « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession pour les fourmis que tu as ? »

« Le jour où, petit un, tu arriveras à jeter une fourmi, et petit deux, à réussir à en voir la trajectoire, sera le jour où je deviendrai la petite amie de Connor Spencer. »

James pâlit, Amalthée n'eut aucune réaction, mais Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Une envie subite de lancer une fourmi le pris. Cela dit le temps n'était pas à l'amusement. Il aurait tout leloisir de trouver une fourmi à lancer une fois cette journée terminée.

« Mmmh. J'imagine que la transformation en animal est à essayer. Qui sait faire cette métamorphose ? » demanda Evans en se tournant machinalement vers James.

Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Sirius. Evidemment, le truc, c'était qu'ils savaient tous les deux se transformer en animaux puisqu'ils étaient depuis maintenant près de deux ans des Animagi. Mais il était soigneusement stipulé dans le code d'honneur implicite des Maraudeurs que personne ne devait savoir pour cet état de fait pour des raisons somme toute assez évidentes : cela leur attirerait un nombre d'ennuis assez conséquent.

« Euuuhhhh… » fit glorieusement James.

Une course au trésor méritait-elle que Sirius et James risquent leur secret ? Un désir de gagner écrasant méritait-il d'user de toutes les cartes qu'ils avaient en main sans penser aux ennuis qui pourraient en résulter ? N'y avait-il pas une autre solution ? Car après tout, songea Sirius, il s'agissait tout de même de révéler un sujet assez dérangeant à une harpie qui avait ruiné l'amitié des Maraudeurs, et à une ex-fiancée rancunière – à juste titre – froide comme la banquise.

« Tu n'en es pas capable ? » s'étonna Evans.

« Bien sûr qu'il en est capable. » improvisa Sirius. Une solution apparut alors dans son esprit. « Il va me transformer en un animal. Allez, en un chien noir ! Tu saurais me transformer en un sinistros, dis ? »

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard vide de James. Sirius se demandait quelques fois comment certains pouvaient le penser être le cerveau de la bande. Son meilleur avait vraiment quelques cases en moins de temps en temps. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon de l'avoir comme meilleur ami !

James leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement la formule la plus élaborée que Sirius eut jamais entendue. Il retint un éclat de rire pour ne pas se déconcentrer et se transforma en Animagus dans un pop couvert par le bruit de la voix de James.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir en noir et blanc. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient le plus étonné lors de ses premières transformations : non seulement il ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon – tout semblait singulièrement simple – mais en plus tout était en noir et blanc. Ses émotions n'était plus non plus les mêmes : sa souffrance par exemple, n'était plus une souffrance morale insupportable, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'il restait un chien.

Il entendit très distinctement le « waw » impressionné d'Evans. Elle portait un parfum léger et fruité… Peut-être de la cerise. A sa droite, Amalthée le regardait normalement. Sirius remua malgré lui la queue et s'approcha d'elle, à la recherche d'une caresse. Elle le repoussa doucement. Son côté humain revint soudainement à la charge et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Il se tourna alors vers James et fit quelques instants le pitre, courant après sa queue, puis aboyant en se jetant sur son meilleur ami. Il entendit vaguement Evans dire qu'elle le trouvait beaucoup plus sympa en chien qu'en humain, et il lui grogna au visage. Elle retira sa remarque, ajoutant qu'au final ils étaient le même. Sauf que Sirius avait l'air de prendre moins de place de cette façon.

« Va chercher le parchemin Sirius. » lui ordonna gentiment James.

Sirius hocha la tête et courut vers le parchemin. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'essayer de passer la cage, puis haussa mentalement les épaules et fonça. Il n'y eut aucune résistance, à son soulagement. Malheureusement, le parchemin était trop haut pour lui, ce qui était problématique. Il essaya de sauter, mais n'y parvint pas. Sirius se mit alors à grogner d'énervement, et le papier lui tomba dans la gueule. Aussitôt, un nouveau se matérialisa à sa place.

Ils étaient toujours dans la course.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Serez-vous assez agiles  
Ma petite bande d'imbéciles  
Pour attraper mon prochain  
Caché tout au bout du chemin ?  
Mais attention, galopins !_  
_Il y aura des vilains  
__Que vous affront'rez un par un  
__Et qui là où l'eau est chauffée  
__Attendront pour me protéger. »_

« Ai-je déjà dit que je détestais Spencer ? » grommela Evans.

« Un millier de fois, mais c'est toujours agréable de l'entendre. » répondit Sirius.

« Bon, là encore ça semble assez clair. » intervint James. « On n'a qu'à suivre un chemin, et à se défendre de créatures magiques. Facile. »

Amalthée lui offrit un regard condescendant.

« Quelles créatures magiques ? On devra affronter des créatures un par un, ou une par une ? »

« Gné ? » demanda James.

« Ce qu'Amalthée veut dire » coupa Sirius. « c'est si nous devrons suivre le chemin les uns après les autres, ou si c'est juste les _'vilains'_ que nous devrons éliminer un par un. »

James haussa les épaules : pour lui, ce n'était qu'un insipide détail. Il n'existait aucune créature dont il ne puisse venir à bout. Il adorait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la décharge d'adrénaline, l'excitation qui prenait possession de lui durant le combat. C'était son vrai dada.

« L'eau est chauffée, ça ne fait absolument aucun doute qu'on parle des sources d'eau chaude derrière. » fit Evans. « Même si on est passé devant y a vingt minutes et qu'il n'y avait rien. »

« Les sources sont beaucoup plus longues que ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Elles doivent s'étendre sur un mile, peut-être un peu moins. Allez, on y va. »

Sirius se mit en chemin, attrapant James par la manche, mais il fut arrêté par un cri :

« Oh, vous êtes plus rapides que nous apparemment. »

Sirius se retourna. C'était Christopher Parsty, un Serdaigle que Sirius appréciait assez, accompagné de Chen Chang sa petite amie, et de deux Poufsouffle que Sirius avait aidé à plusieurs reprises à se venger : Edmund McMillan, et Amos Diggory, aussi Batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison. Sirius fut véritablement surpris de les voir.

« Tiens ! » fit James, qui aimait bien Edmund et Amos, et qui connaissait très bien Chen. « Vous êtes arrivés vous aussi ? C'est dur, hein ? »

« Tu m'étonnes. La galère totale ! On a mis deux putains d'heures à trouver ce putain de papelard ! » s'énerva Parsty.

« Chéri, ton vocabulaire. » répondit Chen en fronçant les sourcils.

Parsty haussa les épaules avec emportement. Il semblait vraiment remonté.

« Comment vous avez fait, vous ? » demanda Evans.

« Il a fallu un moment avant de comprendre qu'il fallait glacer le dôme puis le détruire à coup d'expelliarmus. » répondit Diggory. Sirius vit Evans pâlir, écoeurée. « On a mis une demi-heure à s'acharner dessus avant que ça ne cède. Tout ça pour ça ! Et vous ? »

« Un sort par la terre. » répondit précipitamment James, qui avait lui aussi vu le visage translucide d'Evans. Amalthée lui mit la main sur son bras pour la détendre, mais cela ne fit aucun effet.

« Alors, comment on fait pour passer ici ? » demanda Edmund, l'air de rien.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. « Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est bon courage. »

« Mouais. J'imagine que si on risquait nos vies, on vous casserait la figure jusqu'à ce que vous nous donniez la réponse, mais bon. Y a pire : faut mettre une pâtée aux Serpentard. »

« C'est vraiment un salaud, ce Spencer. » commenta Parsty. « La vie ne privilégie pas _toujours_ les Serpentard. Enfin, peut-être qu'il voulait faire référence à Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il a voulu nous stimuler… »

« … Ou nous habituer à nous faire lourder. » dit James.

« Vous avez rencontré du monde ? » demanda Chen, comme s'ils étaient tous dans un salon de thé.

« Non, vous êtes les premiers ! » répondit Sirius.

« Oh ! Alors soit on est en avance… Soit on est vraiment en retard. Quoique… Nous, on a rencontré l'équipe de Wilkes, Nott, Pettigrow et Sent. Sent m'a confié qu'ils faisaient exprès de les ralentir Pettigrow et elle pour vous laisser de l'avance. On a crié à la triche, mais on aurait fait pareil dans leur cas. »

James lui fit un sourire éblouissant, alors que Sirius lui lançait un regard ébahi. Quel espèce de sale… ! Mais quel… Mais c'était super intelligent ! Bien sûr, c'était tout James. Pas illégal, et cela lui permettait non seulement de tester ses capacités en toute sérénité, mais en plus d'avoir sa petite heure de gloire. Du James Potter tout craché. Evans reprit un peu de couleur, mais ne semblait pas vraiment remise du récit précédent sur l'Enchantement. Amalthée regardait la forêt avec anxiété, comme si elle craignait quelque chose en particulier.

« Allez, on y va, nous, on a une branlée à mettre aux Serpentard ! »

« CHRISTOPHER ! » s'offusqua Chen.

« Désolé, ça m'a échappé. » Il lança un regard d'appel au secours aux deux Maraudeurs qui ricanèrent discrètement. Sirius ne regrettait pas d'être célibataire pour ça : les filles trouvaient toujours un truc à redire sur vos petites manies. Or les petites manies, c'était des petites manies. On ne touchait pas aux petites manies. En tout cas, pas à celles de Sirius Black. Celles qui lui ferait stopper ses petites manies n'était pas encore née.

Il lança malgré lui un regard vers Amalthée qui se mettait en chemin vers les sources.

Ou peut-être que si. Mais la question ne se posait pas vraiment.

**oOoOoOo**

Le silence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus angoissant. Après être sortis de la clairière, ils réussirent à trouver un petit chemin qui longeait les rives des sources chaudes. Il faisait froid, et la vapeur dégagée par la différence de température ne faisait qu'inviter les corps fatigués des adolescents à se détendre dans la douceur de l'eau tiède. Sirius se retenait avec difficulté de se jeter dans la première marre à l'air profond. La seule chose qui le retenait était d'imaginer la tête de Rogue et de Wilkes (ou des Serpentard tout bêtement) lorsqu'ils perdraient la partie. Mais il se promit d'aller y faire un tour dès cette aventure terminée.

Non seulement leurs corps s'étaient refroidis, mais l'ambiance semblait elle aussi avoir pris un gros coup de froid. Amalthée était plongée dans ses pensées et avançait précautionneusement comme si elle avait peur de se faire attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Evans affichait un air dévasté, et marchait mécaniquement, les yeux presque vides, comme si elle luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Seul joyeux larron, James avait l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête et menait leur étrange petite troupe d'un pas vif et conquérant.

Sirius le rejoignit, de peur d'être gagné par la morosité de leur deux accompagnatrices.

« Pff quel moral ! On dirait qu'elles vont se suicider ! » chuchota-t-il de peur qu'elles ne les entendent.

« Laisse-leur du temps. »

Pour le coup, Sirius en écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? « Pardon ? »

« Evans vient d'apprendre qu'elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour rien. Pas le genre de truc que miss Evans apprécie des masses. Quant à Amalthée… Bon, d'accord, elle, elle est comme ça depuis longtemps. »

« Depuis quand ? »

James lui lança un regard rapide, puis reporta son attention vers l'horizon, et prit un air dégagé.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle est bizarre. Depuis qu'elle est fiancée à ton frère, elle ne vient plus vraiment à la maison, elle n'est même pas venue à l'anniversaire de Holly Wood **(1)**. Quant à la soirée de fiançailles de Louis Duchênes, ce n'était même pas la peine de l'envisager. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était… »

« Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« C'est pas facile pour elle, tu sais. »

Sirius ne dit rien, mais ne put retenir un soupir. Et c'était sensé être facile pour lui! Il avait subi chez lui plus de mépris, de coups et d'humiliations qu'elle ! Il avait plus morflé en seize ans qu'elle en souffrirait jamais ! Regulus avait toujours été agréable avec elle, courtois, aimable. Il le lui avait promis, et Sirius refusait de croire que Regulus ait pu changer à ce point. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui était dur pour elle ? Se sentir menacée! Il était menacé depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il réfléchirait par lui-même ! Devoir épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas ? Elle pouvait remercier le ciel d'être tombé sur son frère plutôt que sur Wilkes ou Nott ! Être une Mangemorte contre sa volonté ?

« Je sais. »

Ca, ça devait être bien plus difficile que ce qu'il osait imaginer. Il se retourna distraitement, et la vit pâle, blanche, inquiète. Pour la première fois, il remarqua le tremblement de sa main. Les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Les cernes sous ses yeux qu'elle voulait dissimuler. Il ne savait pas si ça avait toujours été évident et s'il n'avait pas voulu le voir ou si elle était trop fatiguée pour cacher magiquement son état, mais il comprit à ce moment-là ce que quitter Grimmauld Place avait engendré. Ce que lui reprochait Amalthée lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

« Et je ne peux rien faire pour rattraper ça. » murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, puis James prit une grande inspiration. Sirius l'entendait déjà lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir, que pour une fois ça changerait et que ça arrêterait de gâcher la vie de tout son entourage. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, James lui accorda un regard décidé.

« Si on peut faire quelque chose. » Sirius l'interrogea des yeux. « On peut tuer Voldemort. »

Sirius le regarda gravement quelques secondes, envisageant un instant cette alternative. Ça lui paraissait à la fois tellement possible et tellement impossible. Possible, parce qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde non seulement de lui en vouloir, mais en plus de lui faire payer, parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Mais impossible parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait ni la puissance, ni le pouvoir nécessaire à réduire en charpie ce monstre.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement.

Inconsciemment, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sirius se fit la promesse de tout faire pour détruire Voldemort. S'il devait mourir, s'il devait donner sa vie, son cœur, son sang, son pouvoir, s'il devait tout sacrifier pour que vengeance lui soit faite, soit faite à tous les autres, alors ça n'avait aucune importance. De toute façon, il y avait bien longtemps que sa vie n'avait plus aucune valeur. Un nom qui ne lui donnait plus rien, un argent sale, des idéaux détruits. Il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre.

James mit son bras autour de son épaule, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait les filles ! »

Sirius lui sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. James, lui par contre avait de la valeur. Il faudrait continuer à le protéger.

**oOoOoOo**

« Bon, et là on est bien embêtés. » commenta James en fixant d'un air inspiré le mur de buissons qui se dressait devant eux.

Le chemin était brutalement arrêté par une faune luxuriante et quasiment étouffante qui n'avait rien de normale. Sirius essaya quelques sorts pour la repousser, ou la détruire, mais la magie ne semblait pas l'atteindre, ce qui laissait par conséquent penser que la magie – du moins cette forme de magie – n'était pas la solution à ce problème.

« Nous n'avons pas été attaqués encore. » dit Amalthée.

« Et alors ? » s'étonna James.

« On était sensés se faire attaquer. »

« Quel est le message que tu désirerais nous transmettre de façon claire, Amalthée ? » demanda doucement, mais ironiquement, Sirius. Cela lui semblait être le seul moyen de cacher le trouble qu'elle créait en lui et qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable. Non, en fait, ce qui était désagréable, c'était le fait d'être conscient de l'agréabilité de ce sentiment. Sirius repoussa mentalement ces pensées agaçantes.

Amalthée ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. « On s'est trompé de chemin. »

« Il n'y en a aucun autre. » affirma James. Et il avait raison.

« Il y en a forcément un autre. Ici, c'est coupé. Donc ce n'est pas ici. »

« Comme si on allait être arrêtés par quelques racines. »

Comme si les racines l'avaient entendu, le mur vert trembla et sembla se renforcer d'avantage. A la fois surpris, agacé et satisfait, James se tourna vers Amalthée. « Tu vois ! » Amalthée haussa les épaules.

« Il n'empêche qu'on est bien embêtés. » fit Sirius. « Si même la nature se ligue contre nous ! »

« C'est… C'est ma faute. » murmura une voix derrière eux. Evans avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, son teint virait même presque au verdâtre. James s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule doucement.

« Non. Je suis sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni pour ça, ni pour tout à l'heure. Tu as essayé, tu as fait avec les moyens du bord. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Si. J'aurais dû savoir, ni Spencer ni Flitwick n'auraient pu nous forcer à utiliser une magie aussi dangereuse. J'ai été stupide. »

« Hé. J'ai écrit la bible, le coran et la Torah de la stupidité. » lui dit Sirius.

« Et je lui ai carrément mâché le travail. » renchérit James. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. On va y arriver, et tout va bien se passer. Ne t'en veux pas. Ok ? »

Evans détourna les yeux, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Son visage n'avait pas repris plus de couleurs, mais elle avait l'air légèrement plus sereine. Elle devait sûrement se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait plus de bêtises qu'eux, et que si la nature devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était à deux crétins qui se transformaient en animagi pour aller batifoler dans les bois avec un loup-garou, de façon évidemment tout à fait géniale et illicite. C'était vrai qu'elle ignorait le coup des animagi, des loups-garous et autres petits évènements interdits, mais l'idée restait la même. Si la Nature devait s'acharner contre quelqu'un, ce serait sur lui et James. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

« Alors ? » demanda James en se tournant vers Amalthée et Sirius. « Comment passe-t-on à travers bois ? On demande gentiment à Mère Nature de nous céder la place ? On dit Sésame, ouvre-toi ? »

Un bruit terrible retentit derrière eux. Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent, effrayés, et observèrent avec effroi les arbres alignés et serrés les uns contre les autres s'espacer, se séparer, les buissons s'écarter, les ronces s'enterrer, et petit à petit, les rayons du soleil filtrer. Sirius en restait bouchée bée.

« Sésame, ouvre-toi. » marmonna Evans. « Spencer est fan des Mille et Une Nuits ? »

« C'est là qu'on va affronter les vilains. » fit Sirius, s'imaginant déjà défaire d'horribles monstres avec un héroïsme à faire pâlir d'envie Merlin.

« Et c'est là que nous découvrons le sens du 'un par un'. » ajouta Amalthée. Puis devant les regards intrigués de ses camarades, elle ajouta : « On ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'on passe un par un, ou si c'était les 'vilains' qui nous attaqueraient un par un. »

« Eh bah on va le savoir tout de suite. »

Sirius fut le premier à passer les arbres. Il patienta quelques secondes pour voir si on l'attaquait ou non, puis devant un silence à couper au couteau, il haussa les épaules et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre. Mais lorsque James essaya de suivre le chemin, il fut coupé en plein élan par les arbres qui s'entremêlèrent et les ronces qui s'entrelacèrent et lui coupèrent le chemin. Ils comprirent tous le message au même moment. C'était chacun tout seul face à ses problèmes.

« Je fermerai la marche. » décréta James. « Vas-y. Si tu peux, laisse des signes qu'on se retrouve bien au même endroit. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et s'enfonça en toute sérénité sur le chemin sombre et menaçant. Il n'avait pas peur, pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais à sa plus grande surprise, la lumière diffusée par le soleil à travers les feuilles des arbres n'était pas rassurante du tout. En fait, c'était une lumière un peu blafarde qui n'éclairait que faiblement.

La vapeur des sources semblait s'être diffusée sur tout le sentier, et une brume épaisse l'entourait à la fois froidement et chaleureusement. Tout était fait pour créer une atmosphère à l'apparence agréable, mais malsaine. Bien que sûr de lui, Sirius affirma sa poigne sur sa baguette, et redoubla de prudence. Il venait de se souvenir d'un détail. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'était Spencer.

* * *

**(1)** Oui, si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai honte.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews** : 

**Morganelafée :** Ooooh ! Tu connais le Damn I repeat Damn ! Tu es une fan de VM ? Tu as le droit de dire "enfin", crois-moi. J'ai vraiment mis du temps à l'écrire, cette Septième Année.

**Tashiya :** Non non, ne perds jamais espoir. Je tiens toujours (du moins dans la mesure du possible) mes promesses. Vous aurez la fin de BBH (sauf si je meurs inopinément, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans les prochaines semaines). Oui Sirius est costaud mentalement. En fait, il a l'habitude d'être rejeté : sa famille, son début de Première Année... En plus, il était très vexé qu'on ne lui fasse pas assez confiance. Son ego a été mis à rude épreuve, du coup il vivait dans la rancoeur. Puis n'oublions pas qu'il allait chez une psy pour gérer un peu tout ça (m'est avis que ça n'a pas servi à grand chose m'enfin bon).Non, Evans ne deviendra pas accro à la Magie Noire. Je veux simplement montrer que ce n'est pas un personnage lisse, mais un peu compliqué et qu'elle cherche ses limites. Sirius n'en pinçait pas pour Amalthée jusqu'en Septième Année, comme tu peux le voir dans le FB du début du chapitre. Il s'en foutait même carrément. Il l'aimait bien, mais c'était tout. Tu vois ? Publication sans faute ! Je m'améliore !

**Swann1992 :** Ton petit mot m'a fait super plaisir !

**Kamala1 :** Et oui j'ai réussi à le faire ! Plus vite que toi en plus !

**Alana Chantelune :** Eh bée ! Autant de compliments de la part de l'une de mes auteurs de fics préférées... Waw. Je suis extrêmement flattée que ça te plaise !

**Broack Dincht :** Waw ! Ca faisait longtemps dis donc ! Je croyais que tu étais mort : quand je t'ai envoyé un mail, j'ai eu un retour en me disant que ton adresse n'existait plus ! Me comparer à Burton... Eh ben... T'en fais pas un peu trop quand même lol. Apparemment, y a pas mal de personnes qui confondent les deux fics, et je ne sais pas si c'est positif ou non, dans le sens où ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas assez diversifiée. J'ai essayé de monter deux histoires très différentes dans les relations entre les personnages, et dans le fondement même des personnages... Cela dit, comme dans cette fic il n'y a pas de grand méchant, et qu'elle est plus "psychologique" que mystérieuse, c'est normal que l'on fasse un lien entre Drug et Spencer. Mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes. J'avais pensé à faire une grosse menace avec des découvertes et des trahisons, mais au final je trouvais ça trop compliqué, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la conception d'un grand bordel tordu comme dans EOEL. Du coup je me suis rabattu sur une chasse au trésor qui offrait la possibilité de résoudre tous les problèmes et de clore l'histoire sur un ton relativement positif (j'arrive pas à faire des happy ends). J'espère que tu coifferas bientôt les poneys parce que c'est une honte, personne ne s'occupe d'eux. Tiens, on devrait refourguer cette cause à Paris Hilton, peut-être que ça occuperait un peu sa vie de merde...

**Hermy Granger :** Promis, les persos ne s'entretueront pas. Je le jure. Ils me sont encore utiles, tu sais. Ca ira mieux entre les personnages après, chacun aura un moment privé avec Sirius pour résoudre les problèmes et régler les non-dits. Les épreuves sont compliquées, mais c'était fait exprès, Spencer a cherché à faire des trucs difficile pour ne garder que les meilleurs, et surtout privilégier les Serpentard. C'est un connard.

**Domino6622 :** Aaaah la partie douze s'est finie assez rapidement... En la relisant, je l'ai trouvée trop longue personnellement, mais bon, comme je sais déjà ce qui va se passer, ça doit me paraître un peu ennuyeux, c'est pour ça. L'important c'est surtout que ça vous plaise à vous !

**Po :** La meilleure je sais pas. Les Portes, de Alohomora est quand même hors catégorie ! Sirius et James se sont réconciliés, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Ana :** Et non je ne suis pas (encore) morte. Mais reviens dans quelques semaines, peut-être que ce sera le cas. Le stress est un facteur mortel qu'on rend insignifiant mais qui existe bien pourtant... Peut-être que ton Sirius et ton James ne peuvent pas ne pas se parler, mais les miens le peuvent, James parce qu'il a une haute estime de l'amitié, et qu'il ne comprend plus vraiment Sirius vu que celui-ci s'est enfermé sur lui-même, et Sirius parce qu'il a un ego démesuré et qu'il a été horriblement vexé qu'on ne le comprenne pas. Et comme Sirius était vexé, il a simplifié la tâche à tout le monde : il a changé de dortoir, puis ce fut les vacances, puis il a encore changé de dortoir. Du coup ils ne se sont pas vus. En plus, James s'est vexé parce qu'en apparence, Sirius prenait très bien la chose. Non, on ne voyait pas l'évolution des sentiments de Sirius dans les chapitres précédents. Enfin, si, mais disons que je préparais légèrement le terrain. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle en Sixième Année, et elle étaitun peu sa fierté, la preuve qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien.Ce n'est que depuis le flashback qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

**Lazoule :** Remus ne voulait pas aller voir Sirius car il se sent toujours coupable de ce qui s'est passé, également parce qu'il ne voulait pas "désobéir" à James, et parce que la réaction de Sirius est un peu imprévisible. Y a de plus en plus de parcours forestiers dans les fics ? Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu cette idée pendant les vacances d'été dans le Jura où il y avait des randonnées en forêt et je me disais que ce serait vachement plus marrant si c'était les Maraudeurs, et après je me suis monté la tête et ça a donné la Septième Année. Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je mette en plus dans le côté psychologique ? J'avais promis des explications sur sa réaction, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu en mettre plus, ça aurait fait redondant sinon, non ? Les Sorciers ne font pas ça, je ne sais pas. On n'a que le point de vue de Harry, qui passe le plus clair de son temps à glandouiller ou à sauver sa peau. Ron est un glandeur. On n'a que Hermione qui fouille partout et qui est curieuse, et on n'a pas le point de vue de Hermione. Je suis sûre que, si elle était pousée par quelqu'un qui l'osait, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire de l'Ancienne Magie et à prendre des risques (ce qu'elle a déjà fait par ailleurs). Les Maraudeurs étaient arrogants, Lily avait sa fierté, et Amalthée était d'origine de haute bourgeoisie et très bonne élève. On voit où en est Voldemort maintenant, et je doute que Dumbledore n'ait jamais fait de Magie Noire de sa vie... Je trouve personnellement que mon histoire se tient, tant que Lily et Amalthée ne deviennent pas des malades psychopathes de la baguette et ne prévoient pas de dominer le monde... Non ?

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos gentilles petites (ou longues) reviews. Z'êtes géniaux. 

**Suite et fin la semaine prochaine**. Par contre, je peux pas vous dire l'heure exact : bac de spé Anglais à l'autre bout du département, et baby-sitting juste après... Peut-être que ce sera pour jeudi. Mais promis, je fais le plus vite possible. A bientôt !


	14. Partie 14

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Le reste est à JKR.

**Résumé (long):** Une longue journée se déroule pour Sirius qui fait équipe avec Amalthée (dont il est bêtement tombé amoureux et qui le hait pour de bonnes raisons), James (avec qui il s'est finalement réconcilié) et Lily (son ex amie insupportable qu'il tient responsable du clash des Maraudeurs), tout ça pour trouver un trésor stupide. Et en plus pour le trouver, il faut chopper des indices idiots, et utiliser les bons sorts. Manque de pot, là on part sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**Note de Wam:** Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, que je posterai juste après. Je ferai les RAR de vos prochaines reviews sur l'épilogue dans une semaine, si vous avez des questions (j'espère que c'est clair parce que j'ai l'esprit un peu vaporeux là donc bon). J'espère que la fic vous aura plu. Allez, je me tais, enjoy the last part ! (ouééééééé) :

**BLACK BLACK HEART **

**Partie 14**

_« Tu vas la rendre heureuse, au moins ? »_

_Regulus se tourna vers son frère, surpris. Mais il se tranquilisa instantanément et se rapprocha de la fenêtre._

_« J'espère. »_

_Il y eut un silence._

_« Alors on va être ennemis, maintenant. C'est officiel. »_

_« Qui te l'a dit ? »_

_« Ca n'a aucune importance » murmura Sirius d'un ton presque triste._

_Regulus savait que son frère n'avait jamais été plus seul que ces derniers temps. Et il sentait au fond de lui que ça venait d'empirer. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ressentait pour la première fois la colère de Sirius contre lui. Une vraie colère profonde mêlée à de la jalousie._

_Pourtant, ça ne lui donnait pas la fierté qu'il avait toujours espérée. Depuis qu'il était enfant, Regulus avait toujours tout fait pour être admiré par son frère, pour inverser les rôles. Et à cette minute précise, alors que son rêve devenait réalité, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Un Sirius amer lui donnait froid dans le dos. Et le blessait, tout au fond de lui._

_Sirius lui tendit la main d'un geste las, mais il vit dans ses yeux briller un sentiment désagréable._

_« C'est un au revoir ? » demanda Regulus, ignorant la main de son frère._

_« Un adieu. »_

_Il espérait bêtement que si ça tournait si mal, son frère lui apporterait le soutien nécessaire, mais il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il avait toujours été trop naïf. Et que Sirius avait toujours été plus lucide que véritablement cruel. Il n'y avait qu'un retour possible. Une dernière décision._

_Bizarrement, il eut l'impression de passer de l'autre côté pour de bon lorsqu'il serra la main de son frère, et lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux pour la dernière fois. La pose de la marque qui avait été si douloureuse et qui avait pour but de figer cette idée que l'on changeait de camp ne le frappa qu'à ce moment-là. Que lorsqu'il fut véritablement reconnu par un tiers, et pire, par son frère, comme un ennemi. Bon ou méchant, peu importait. Il était un ennemi._

_Un étau enserra son cœur, et son estomac se souleva._

_Ecoeuré, il préféra faire demi-tour. Réaliser ce qu'allait être sa vie à présent lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais Sirius, toujours acoudé contre la fenêtre, le regard comme enflammé, ne le quittait pas des yeux._

_Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte qu'il trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche._

_« J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, tu le sais. »_

_« Non. Si vraiment tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais fait ton possible que ça le soit. »_

_Il y eut un lourd silence._

_« Alors ce sera pour une autre vie. » reprit Sirius. « Une vie où tout sera plus simple. »_

_Regulus repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, et partit le plus vite possible. Il espérait que cette autre vie arriverait rapidement. Et qu'elle serait vraiment plus simple._

**oOoOoOo**

A sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Certes, quelques créatures lui donnèrent du fil à retordre – foutu Pitiponk dégénéré qui vivait près des sources et non des marécages – mais il s'était attendu à affronter beaucoup plus que quelques créatures de niveau maximum Quatrième Année. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Où Spencer voulait-il en venir, à leur donner à vaincre de pauvres créatures minables ?

La principale difficulté que Sirius rencontra fut l'endurance. Le chemin semblait effectivement interminable, et il eut plusieurs fois l'impression de tourner en rond. D'autant que c'était généralement les mêmes créatures qui l'attaquaient, et chaque fois, elles semblaient plus teigneuses et plus mauvaises que la précédente. Si bien que le plus astreignant n'était pas de vaincre l'attaquant, car cela restait assez simple, mais plutôt de réagir au bon moment, et de garder le rythme.

Sirius comprit toute la perversité de Spencer lorsqu'il arriva à la fin du chemin, après avoir mis en fuite son épouvantard – la dernière créature. Connaissant Spencer, il s'était toujours préparé au pire, à voir soudainement surgir un monstre énorme et violent, d'une dangerosité effroyable. Or, il avait à chaque fois été déçu par la trivialité de l'épreuve, et c'était attendu à pire la fois suivante, ce qui lui avait mis de plus en plus de pression. Et comme il n'y avait pas eu de créature effrayante – un Détraqueur, par exemple – il s'était fatigué les nerfs pour rien. Et avait mis beaucoup plus de magie que nécessaire dans ses sorts sans vraiment le vouloir.

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Il était arrivé au bout du sentier juste à côté d'une des sources, et d'une immense clairièresemblant êtregardée par deux énormes chênes qui avaient l'air d'être les portes sur un autre monde, un autre univers. Il n'y avait aucun parchemin. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'ils soient tous les quatre pour que le parchemin soit visible.

Comme il n'y avait plus de menace apparente, Sirius décida de s'asseoir contre un arbre, et d'attendre patiemment que les autres arrivent. En plus, il aurait une vue sur leur arrivée.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut Evans qui apparut la première. Elle avait l'air éreintée. Apparemment, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, ce qui vérifiait la théorie sur la perversité de Spencer – s'il y avait à vérifier. Elle l'aperçut, et esquissa un léger sourire rassuré, comme si elle n'en pouvait plus d'être attaquée constamment par de petites créatures si vicieuses qu'elles en finissaient par être dangereuses. Sirius se redressa, et essaya de la rejoindre, mais comme pour James, les arbres se rapprochèrent sensiblement au premier pas. Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas bouger, Sirius leva les mains en signe de bonne foi – chose inutile, mais pur réflexe – et se contenta de regarder Evans repousser un chaporouge en deux sorts.

Elle se mit à courir vers le bout du chemin, et Sirius l'applaudissait déjà lorsqu'il vit surgir quelque chose derrière elle. Evans dut le sentir aussi car elle se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec… une jeune femme ensanglantée qui levait un doigt accusateur vers elle, et qui semblait hurler après elle. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Evans fixait la femme d'un œil horrifié. Sirius fronça les sourcils, à la fois vexé de ne pas avoir eu droit à une attaque de mort-vivant, et interpellé. La femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais était incapable de dire où. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le visage d'Evans qu'il se souvint. Il l'avait vue un an et demi auparavant à King's Cross. Du moins, il n'avait vu que sa tête.

C'était la mère d'Evans.

L'épouvantard.

« Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard, Evans ! » cria Sirius. Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. « Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait affaire à un épouvantard, et non à sa vraie mère, il savait qu'elle en avait conscience, mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader totalement, qu'elle avait un air beaucoup trop réelle pour n'être que la conséquence d'une peur enfouie loin en elle. Sirius connaissait ce sentiment, il l'avait combattu tout l'été avec la psychomage qui lui avait fait combattre une vingtaine d'épouvantards pour lui apprendre à connaître et à dominer ses peurs afin qu'un événement comme celui de l'année précédente ne se reproduise pas.

Evans leva une main tremblante vers la créature, et murmura la formule magique. Comme pour Sirius, il y eut un « Pouf ! » et l'épouvantard se retransforma. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Evans était devant elle-même. Une autre elle-même, une elle-même à l'identique. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Evans avait peur d'elle-même ! Il n'avait jamais pensé que quand il la traitait de Harpie, elle le prenait tant au sérieux.

Elles se fixaient mutuellement. Evans leva sa baguette, à l'instar de l'épouvantard. La seule différence frappante entre les deux, c'était leurs yeux. Si la Evans normale avait ses jolis yeux émeraudes exorbités de peur, l'épouvantard avait des yeux haineux, à la fois vert émeraude et noirs. Si la main d'Evans était secouée de sorte de spasmes, la main de l'épouvantard était droite et assurée.

Alors Evans commit l'ultime faute. Elle recula d'un pas. Puis d'un autre, et encore d'un, jusqu'à trébucher et se traîner au sol, où elle put, le plus loin possible de la créature, qui avançait vers elle d'un pas conquérant. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Evans, la meilleure de la classe en sortilège, celle qui ne semblait perturbée par rien et qui agissait toujours en se moquant des autres était terrifiée, pétrifiée, véritablement tétanisée devant un simple épouvantard de niveau Troisième Année. Devant elle.

Sirius essaya de la rejoindre, mais les arbres se rejoignirent pour lui boucher le passage. Entre deux branches, il vit l'épouvantard attraper Evans par le cou, et la relever. Elle poussa un hurlement strident. Sirius essaya de repousser les branches et les ronces qui se renforçaient à chaque coup, puis voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il se recula et sortit sa baguette.

« EXPULSARE ! DESTRUCTUM ! PYRO ! »

Les trois sorts se succédèrent les uns après les autres, et Sirius réussit à trouver une faille dans laquelle il se glissa sans attendre. Des ronces rentrèrent dans ses chairs et les lui arrachèrent, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et bientôt les branches partirent en retrait. Les yeux perdus dans ceux de son clone, Evans semblait à la fois horrifiée, et fascinée par ce qui était en train de la tuer. Son visage était rouge brique, et ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir les poignets de l'épouvantard.

« Hé, l'affreuse ! » cria Sirius.

L'épouvantard tourna la tête vers lui, laissa tomber Evans qui s'effondra sur le sol, et dans un « pouf » se transforma. Mais Sirius savait à quoi s'attendre, et le James accusateur se trouva déguisé en princesse des fleurs. Il eut du mal à esquisser un sourire, et lorsque la jeune fille aux boucles blondes ensanglantée apparue sur le sol, il la força à se redresser et à lui dire « embrasse-moi Siriuuuuus » avec le même air qu'elle avait à onze ans lorsqu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Cette fois-ci, son sourire fut plus naturel. Mais sa mère, plus terrifiante que jamais, qui se dressait devant lui et l'insultait lui fit perdreun peu ses moyens, à cause de la fatigue. Mais grâce àcette fatigue, il explosa de rire face au dindon qu'elle était devenue. Dans un dernier « pouf », l'épouvantard disparut.

Sirius prit à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Il s'agenouilla près d'une Evans tremblante, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle était à la fois glacée et transpirante, les yeux remplis de larmes, les joues trempées, le corps vacillant.

« Ca va aller. On va aller se mettre en sécurité, viens. »

Il n'arrêta pas de lui parler le temps de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la fin du chemin. Une seconde, il crut que les racines, les branches et les arbres ne les laisseraient pas passer, mais la flore finit par s'écarter et ce fut éreinté qu'il se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille, sous un gros chêne au milieu de la mini clairière. Et à son plus grand effroi, Evans se mit alors à éclater en sanglots.

Sa première pensée fut que l'épouvantard allait désormais se transformer en une Evans détruite. La seconde, fut qu'il valait mieux arrêter ça, parce que c'était vraiment trop embarrassant. Alors il posa doucement et timidement sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se mette à l'attaquer, qu'elle ne se brise, ou pire : qu'elle pleure encore plus.

« Hé, pleure pas… »

Ce n'était pas sa meilleure plaidoirie, surtout qu'il sentait bien qu'Evans avait bien besoin de pleurer, mais il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre – genre James. Et pas dans les siens. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand les filles pleuraient. C'était tellement plus facile – et pratique – d'en avoir peur et/ou de les détester.

« Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Evans ne dit rien pendant un long moment, elle se contenta de pleurer, et pleurer, et pleurer, pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. Sirius pria pour qu'Amalthée arrive rapidement et récupère Evans. Elle saurait bien mieux que lui quoi lui dire, et surtout quoi faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que James devait être ailleurs à ce moment-là !

**oOoOoOo**

Elle finit par s'arrêter sans que Sirius ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle releva la tête de son épaule, s'essuya le nez, les joues, et expira lentement. Ils restèrent silencieux encore une minute ou deux, minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius se demanda ce que faisait Amalthée, et commençait à s'inquiéter – et si elle avait le même problème qu'Evans ? – puis il lui sembla qu'elle était en état de tenir une conversation sans se mettre à lui pleurer dessus.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Elle rougit et acquiesça. Puis elle s'adossa contre le tronc d'arbre et soupira.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence plus à pleurer s'il te plaît. Je déteste ça. »

« Je voulais dire, pour… tout ça. » expliqua-t-elle les yeux baissés.

« Faut pas. »

« Merci. »

« Y a pas de quoi. »

« Est-ce que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la coupa-t-il. « Je ne dirai rien. Tu as vaincu ton épouvantard en deux temps trois mouvements. »

Il lui sourit gentiment, mais Evans ne répondit pas. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et soupira encore. « J'ai été tellement ridicule ! » Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux se remplissaient encore de larmes. La sirène d'alerte interne de Sirius se mit à hurler. Il fallait lui dire quelque chose de rassurant.

« J'ai mis un mois à réussir à vaincre l'épouvantard que ma psy me présentait quasiment tous les jours, cet été. Ça, c'était ridicule. »

Elle redressa la tête, et le regarda intensément, sans que ça ait de signification spécifique. Puis elle renfonça sa tête entre ses bras et murmura. « Dumbledore voulait que j'aille voir un psychomage après la rentrée de l'an dernier. »

Sirius le savait. Elle y était même allée. « Et elle ne t'a pas fait le test de l'épouvantard ? »

« Je ne suis jamais allée voir cette psy. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. KEWA ?

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'y suis jamais allée. Je faisais croire que j'y allais. »

« Mais… Comment tu faisais ? »

Evans fronça les sourcils. « Je n'allais pas aux rendez-vous ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Mais… tu n'as pas eu le droit à des réflexions ? Dumbledore ne t'a pas forcée ? »

Evans eut un rire jaune effrayant, qui jurait totalement avec sa personnalité habituelle. « Dumbledore n'est pas mon responsable légal. Il n'a fait que suggérer, s'est arrangé avec Ste Mangouse, puis m'a laissé le choix. J'ai pris ces journées pour traîner un peu et décompresser. »

« Tu as passé un mois à Ste Mangouste, comment as-tu pu éviter la psychanalise ? »

« Je ne lui parlais pas. » répondit-elle, le visage toujours caché. « Elle venait me voir, me parlait, mais je n'écoutais rien. Je me contentais de lui répéter que je voulais retourner à l'école. Elle a fini par céder. Mais elle voulait toujours me voir une fois par mois. »

« C'est ce dont j'aurais eu besoin, moi. Quelques journées pour me détendre. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter Dumbledore et Pomfresh, et me faire aider par un psychomage dès le début. Ça aurait évité beaucoup d'ennuis. »

Evans ne répondit rien.

« J'ai tout mis sur le dos de Remus, et sur le tien aussi. J'étais sûr que c'étaient vous qui faisiez n'importe quoi et qui étiez malades. »

Sirius fixait le chemin d'un œil vide, perdu dans ses réflexions. Evans était toujours tête baissée, mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait.

« J'avais tort du début à la fin. Je t'en voulais, et j'en voulais à Remus. J'en voulais à tout le monde. J'en ai même voulu à James. » Silence.

« Il ne voulait pas comprendre. » dit-elle doucement, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « C'était pour lui que tu faisais tout ça, et lui, il ne comprenait pas que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal. Tu voulais simplement… Faire ce que tu pensais juste. »

Il était affalé sur son canapé le jour de l'anniversaire de James lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il le détestait. Il s'en souvenait bien. Ça l'avait beaucoup choqué de comprendre quelque chose comme ça. Il détestait James, après tout ce qui c'était passé. Alors il avait réfléchi, puis il avait compris. Il l'avait détesté pour ça : parce qu'il n'avait rien compris, il avait attendu de lui un amour inébranlable, une confiance totale, quelque chose d'illimité. Et il ne l'avait pas eu, alors il l'avait détesté, parce que tout ce contre lequel il avait essayé de lutter lui était revenu en pleine figure. Il était resté un Black, et il avait inconsciemment préféré blâmer James d'être responsable de tout.

Et plus que tout, il avait préférer blâmer James parce que, comme lorsqu'il avait onze ans, il était plus fort, plus respectable, plus puissant, plus admirable. Il avait eu cette soudaine impression d'être toujours ce garçon de onze ans trop serré dans ses vêtements, vexé de ne pas avoir la reconnaissance qui lui était normalement due. Parce que James n'avait pas craqué. Il était resté plus longtemps là-bas, il avait transformé un banc en balai, il avait retenu Evans, il avait vécu bien pire que lui, et pourtant il était toujours là, à plaisanter, droit et fier, inébranlable.

Alors que lui, pauvre, sinistre et faible Sirius Black, avait lamentablement craqué, caché derrière de fausses excuses.

« Je suis désolé Evans. » dit-il. « Je n'avais aucun droit de… Enfin tu vois. »

« Je sais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Et j'ai beaucoup regretté, tu sais. »

« De ne pas m'avoir mis ta main dans la figure ? »

« D'avoir embrassé Remus. Ça a cassé quelque chose. Et c'était tellement facile. Il en pinçait pour moi depuis des années, et je le savais, je l'avais vu depuis longtemps. »

« Pardon! » Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire !

« Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il ne faisait rien, et comme il ne m'intéressait pas spécialement, j'avais laissé courir, flattée. Pour énerver James » Sirius tiqua à l'utilisation du prénom de son meilleur ami, « j'avais pensé plusieurs fois à lui dire que je comptais sortir avec Remus. Mais ce n'était pas correct. »

C'était douloureux d'écouter Evans raconter tout cela avec tellement de détachement. De savoir quelle serait l'issue de cette histoire. Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, qu'il sache pourquoi elle avait embrassé Remus si elle ne s'y intéressait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? »

« Je savais pourquoi Remus était toujours avec moi. J'avais bien compris qu'il n'était pas venu pour me draguer parce qu'il l'aurait fait des années plus tôt, parce qu'il était trop loyal envers James, et parce qu'il n'était pas le genre à accorder sa pitié. Alors par déduction, j'avais compris que sa loyauté envers James était bien plus grande que ce que j'imaginais puisqu'il était prêt à venir me tenir compagnie à sa place, pour lui faire gagner des points. Lors de nos discussions, il glissait souvent un mot gentil de sa part, ou donnait souvent d'une façon discrète des informations sur son honnêteté. Petit à petit, sans trop que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai commencé à voir James de la façon dont vous le voyiez tous, grâce à Remus. A la façon dont il en parlait. Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. »

« Peur ? »

« Rien n'était plus pareil. Je n'étais plus aussi populaire, tout le monde avait peur de moi, ou passait son temps à me couver, alors qu'avant on me respectait ou on m'ignorait. Ma mère était morte, ma sœur refusait de me parler, et je n'avais plus vu mon père hors de sa chambre ou de son bureau depuis la mort de ma mère. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait même s'il me répétait que ce n'était pas ma faute. La seule chose qui demeurait toujours, c'était ma haine contre vous. Mon mépris à votre égard. Et Remus est venu, et a encore tout chamboulé. Alors je l'ai détesté de briser mon équilibre précaire. »

« Et tu as voulu tout détuire. Tu as décidé de l'embrasser, pour le faire culpabiliser. Tu savais qu'il ne voudrait plus venir te voir, tu savais que James lui en voudrait, ou reviendrait parader vers toi maladroitement, et tu pourrais de nouveau le détester. Tu savais que Remus te repousserait, alors tu pourrais le détester. »

« Je savais exactement comment faire. Je connaissais toutes vos faiblesses, et je voulais protéger les miennes. C'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite. C'est à moi d'être désolée. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Une vague de haine pure et simple le prit, et il se leva violemment. Evans redressa la tête, et le regarda avec lassitude. « Tu as raison de me détester. Et je me suis détestée aussi, après. Et j'ai détesté James. Parce qu'il m'aimait alors que je ne le méritais pas, et que malgré tout ce que je faisais il n'arrêtait pas. »

Sirius la fixa, frappé de plein fouet par l'aveu de Evans. Toute sa colère disparut.

« Tu es amoureuse de James. »

Ce n'était qu'un constat. Pas une accusation, pas une victoire. Une simple constatation. Evans baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sirius passa ses mains sales sur son visage et soupira. « Tu as voulu recoller les pots cassés, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as poussé James à venir me parler tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est ma faute si tout va mal. C'est à moi de réparer. Hais-moi si tu veux. »

Sirius se laissa tenter par son offre, mais bizarrement, il n'y parvint pas. Il se sentait terriblement proche d'Evans. Elle aussi semblait avoir une vie familiale catastrophique, elle aussi avait l'air de se haïr, elle aussi paraissait être perdue, elle aussi cherchait une rédemption qu'elle ne s'accorderait jamais.

Il y avait eu assez de haine comme cela, se dit-il. Ils s'étaient suffisamment détestés. Il y avait de haine et de rancœur entre tout le monde, et il y en aurait encore. Il estima que ça lui était assez. Que ce n'était plus la peine d'en ajouter. Alors il décida de laisser tomber, et de tendre la main à un peu de paix et de calme. Il lui sourit maladroitement. Il lui en voulait toujours, pour le moment. Il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer l'aveu, pour accepter le passé. Après, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

« Haïr, c'est trop facile. » dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais aimé les choses simples. »

Le regard d'Evans voulait tout dire.

**oOoOoOo**

Amalthée marchait d'un pas sûr, et dégommait chaque créature avec une simplicité et une efficacité désarmantes. Elle fixait le bout du chemin et d'un geste leste de la main repoussait les « forces du mal » sans même les regarder. C'était comme si elle avait acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs, celui d'être tellement énervé que rien ne pouvait lui résister. Ça avait un côté assez effrayant.

Elle extermina l'épouvantard avec stoïcité, sans sentiment, sans mouvement, sans rien. Pourtant Sirius vit la forme de son épouvantard. C'était Voldemort. Elle fit quelques mouvements de la main et l'épouvantard s'évapora soudainement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas ri. Amalthée ne riait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, elle n'accorda pas un regard à Sirius – le contraire l'aurait étonné – et alla à l'opposé du chêne, pourtant au milieu de cette petite clairière. Lily se redressa pour aller la rejoindre, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle baissa la tête et regarda Sirius, hésitante. Sirius sentait qu'elle avait voulu lui jeter un regard incendiaire, puisqu'il était responsable de tout ce bazar, mais qu'elle s'était retenue afin d'honorer leur toute nouvelle amitié. Si tant était qu'on pouvait appeler leur lien de l'amitié. Pour le moment.

Le silence était pesant, les oiseaux eux-mêmes semblaient calmés par la froideur d'Amalthée. Le vent ne faisait plus frémir les feuilles. Pendant un instant, Sirius crut même qu'elle avait arrêté le temps, car plus rien autour de lui ne bougeait, mais il repoussa l'idée aussi rapidement.

« Est-ce que… Hem, James arrivera rapidement ? » murmura timidement Lily, que le silence semblait mettre terriblement mal à l'aise.

Amalthée leva des yeux surpris vers sa camarade, comme si elle avait complètement oublié son existence. Pendant une seconde, Sirius eut l'impression de revoir l'Amalthée qu'il avait toujours connue. Au moins une Amalthée humaine, avec des sentiments et des expressions corporelles autres qu'un regard glacial et une raideur insupportable. Mais l'instant d'après elle avait repris contenance et haussait négligeamment les épaules.

« Certainement. »

Elle reporta son regard sur les arbres aux alentours, cherchant une issue.

« Où est la sortie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Sirius n'avait même pas pensé à la chercher. Tant pis, ils attendraient l'arrivée de James pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol, et attendit. Evans prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à côté d'Amalthée pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. Amalthée eut l'air surprise encore une fois, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Sirius. Elle se disputa quelques secondes avec Evans, puis définitivement agacée, elle finit par aller à son opposé.

Le silence pesant revint.

Sirius soupira.

Spencer devait bien se marrer, s'il les regardait.

**oOoOoOo**

« MWAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ET PAN ! Hé hé hé ! Tu l'as pas vu passer celui-là, hein ! Allez, d'une main, c'est plus marrant. Diantre, je suis vraiment le meilleur ! »

Sirius redressa la tête. James arrivait en faisant des cabrioles, s'arrêtant un instant pour viser en fermant les yeux. Sirius soupira. Il n'y avait que James pour s'amuser dans une situation pareille. Lorsqu'il les vit de l'autre côté du chemin, il leur fit un grand coucou de la main, et s'amusa à faire une danse de la victoire dans laquelle il incluait quelques sorts qui ne manquaient systématiquement jamais leur cible. Il ne vit même pas l'épouvantard derrière lui : à peine était-il apparu qu'il s'était évaporé, touché par un des sorts « toupie » de James (oui, car James tournait sur lui même en lançant différents sorts, et s'arrêtait pour voir le résultat une dizaine de secondes après, cela avait par ailleurs l'air de l'amuser follement).

C'en était déprimant.

« Merlin, je me suis ennuyé les dix premières minutes, j'arrêtais pas de me répéter que Spencer se moquait de nous, mais me suis dit qu'il voulait sûrement qu'on affine notre technique de combat, genre « BLAM ! je t'achève avec classe ». Du coup je me suis lâché. Le coup de la toupie, ça m'est venu quand les gnomes sauvages n'arrêtaient pas de revenir. C'est pas mal hein ! »

Evans, Amalthée et Sirius fixaient James avec effaremment.

« Foudroyant. » dit Amalthée comme elle aurait dit bonjour – froidement.

« Fichtre, ça fait du bien de bouger, n'empêche ! Parce que les autres trucs, ça faisait un peu mou du genou, vous trouvez pas ? Ah, je commence à avoir de l'estime pour Spencer. Bon, il aurait pu rajouter quelques trucs un peu plus funky, genre des Détraqueurs, ou des Dragons histoire de pimenter un peu l'histoire, mais j'aime bien son idée d'affinage de technique, aussi. »

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Ça ne semblait pas du tout Spencerien, ce genre de truc « d'affinage de technique ». Mais c'était clair que sa théorie sur les nerfs à vif était totalement pulvérisée par l'état extatique de James qui avait l'air d'en vouloir encore. Cela dit, Sirius se prit à remercier Spencer de ne pas leur avoir donné de Détraqueurs, car la chère et tendre de James serait revenue moins sans cœur que sans âme. Ce qui aurait été définitivement problématique.

Cela dit, James n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

« Alors, c'est quoi la suite des festivités ? » demanda James, prêt pour un nouveau combat, à mains nues s'il le fallait.

« Quatre matières, quatre indices. » répéta Evans. « Il ne reste qu'une matière à affronter pour arriver au trésor. Mais il n'y a pas d'indice. »

« Oh ? » James perdit de sa superbe.

Puis il cligna des yeux, et se racla la gorge. « Des petits problèmes de vue, Lily ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Sirius, Amalthée et elle. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent, et virent que le chêne avait disparu, remplacé par un parchemin flottant dans les airs. Et encore derrière, deux arbres semblaient être la porte vers une nouvelle clairière, bien plus grande que celle dont ils avaient pris possession.

« Ca… Ca n'y était pas tout à l'heure. » bafouilla-t-elle. Puis elle jeta un regard paniqué vers Sirius et Amalthée, comme si elle était soudainement devenue dingue et que le parchemin avait toujours été là. Sirius tenta un sourire rassurant. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

Amalthée tendit la main vers le parchemin, le lut, mais il s'évapora instantanément, à leur plus grande stupeur. « Les rhunes. » dit-elle simplement. « Ca parlait d'une magie ancestrale, la magie la plus ancienne enseignée à Poudlard. Les rhunes. »

« Quoi, pas d'insultes ! » s'indigna faussement Sirius.

« Si tu en veux tant que ça, je peux t'en donner une bonne centaine. » répliqua-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Si ça pouvait arranger les choses entre eux, il était prêt à la laisser l'insulter jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais il fut trop surpris par la réponse d'Amalthée pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Et Amalthée enchaînait, voulant manifestement en finir au plus vite.

« Les rhunes doivent nous mener au trésor. Je suppose qu'on aura à les déchiffrer, ou à faire une phrase avec afin de révéler le trésor. Quel qu'il soit. » Elle montrait au milieu de la clairière en un cercle parfait, un coffre apparemment en bois.

« Chic chic chic ! » sautilla James, absolument enchanté. « En plus on a l'air d'être les premiers ! Allez, on fonce ! »

Il attrapa Evans par la manche et la tira en avant, traversant les deux arbres.

« NON NON ATTENDEZ ! » cria Amalthée.

Mais trop tard. Sirius vit des signes brûler l'écorce des deux arbres et briller intensément. En s'approchant, Sirius s'aperçut que quatre autres arbres arboraient le même signe. Sirius essaya d'appeler Lily et James, mais ils étaient trop loin. Alors il s'élança à leur poursuite.

« Sirius, non, attends ! » l'appela Amalthée.

Son corps entier frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il sentit qu'Amalthée le suivait, même si ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Puis il vit Lily et James s'approcher du milieu et il comprit ce qui se passait. Ils étaient entrés dans le cœur d'un pentacle, renforcé par des rhunes. Il s'arrêta instantanément, lorsqu'il sentit une violente bourrasque de vent le plaquer au sol. Il releva la tête le plus vite qu'il put, pour voir Lily et James s'envoler de l'autre côté, vers le château – ou le lac !

Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard qu'il trouva quelque chose à dire. Il détacha péniblement ses yeux du ciel (effroyablement blanc du reste) et fixa Amalthée, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'était quoi ça ! »

« Une action rhunique. »

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ! »

« Parce que Spencer est un taré psychopathe et qu'il est l'organisateur de cette mascarade ? »

« Où sont-ils à ton avis ? »

Amalthée lui dédia un regard parfaitement égal. Puis elle haussa lentement les épaules. D'un coup de baguette, elle lança deux vieilles branches mortes vers le centre du pentacle qui, d'une gigantesque bourrasque l'envoya valser dans l'horizon. Amalthée et Sirius échangèrent un regard las.

Les problèmes n'étaient pas terminés.

**oOoOoOo**

« On fait quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Sirius regarda sa montre pensivement. Six heures. La nuit était en train de tomber, à l'instar de la température. Il soupira d'agacement. « Nous avons deux options. Soit on laisse Evans et James se débrouiller, on croise les doigts pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans les ennuis et que cette bourrasque de vent n'était pas un truc glauque genre un enlèvement et dans ce cas on rentre. Soit on envisage que c'était un truc foiré, et on attend une heure trente qu'ils reviennent au cas où. Dans tous les cas, on est à pieds, et en pleine forêt. »

Amalthée analysa les cieux et soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien. Cette histoire me fatigue. J'ai envie de rentrer, mais je ne veux pas que Potter et Evans croient qu'on les a abandonnés s'ils reviennent. On ne sait jamais avec Spencer. »

« Sinon, on peut se jeter dans la gueule du loup et les rejoindre. Ça reste une option. »

« Si le sort fonctionne toujours. »

« Quel meilleur moyen d'essayer que d'y aller ? »

« Et si c'est un enlèvement fait par les Mangemorts ? » proposa Amalthée.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent voulait tout dire. Sirius se retint de tout commentaire, et Amalthée ne dit rien.

« Si c'est un enlèvement par les Mangemorts, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour les aider. »

Alors qu'il s'avançait, il entendit Amalthée murmurer dans son dos « Même mille ne les aiderait pas s'ils étaient enlevés… ». Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Sirius traversa la ligne invisible qui marquait la limite entre la clairière et le centre du pentacle, et retint son souffle.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il attendit encore une seconde. Mais toujours rien. Il sautilla, comme pour signaler sa présence, mais aucune bourrasque ne vint le soulever. Pas même une brise légère. Surpris, il se retourna vers Amalthée et la questionna du regard. Si même les bourrasques de vent ne voulaient plus de lui…

« Euh… ! » demanda-t-il intelligemment.

« Il y avait sûrement une limite de places ! »

« Bah non tu as envoyé des trucs tout à l'heure. »

« Deux branches. Nos « places ». »

« Quoi, alors on est bloqués ici, et on doit abandonner nos chances de victoire aux deux handicapés des sentiments ? Mais… ! » Il soupira profondément. « Combien tu paries qu'elle est actuellement en train de le blâmer pour ce qui se passe ? »

« On peut accéder au coffre maintenant. » traça Amalthée en se dirigeant vers l'objet en bois. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et attrapa au fond un petit papier jauni. « _Mes chers petits galopins, si vous lisez ce parchemin, dites adieu au trésor, mais enfinvous n'êtes pas morts, alors savourez en paix, les heures à rester en forêt. Car comme vous avez perdu, jusqu'à l'heure du pendu, vous serez cloîtrés ici, au beau milieu des orties._ »

Sirius et Amalthée observèrent autour d'eux.

« Et merde. » grommela Sirius.

Et à son avis, c'était un beau résumé de la situation.

**oOoOoOo**

« Il a raté sa carrière de poète. » fit remarquer Sirius en marchant vers les sources chaudes.

« Bizarrement, ça ne me remonte pas le moral. » marmonna Amalthée qui enjambait tant bien que mal les ronces et les racines. Et avec l'obscurité hivernale grandissante, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Sirius ne discuta pas. Pour lui, penser que Spencer avait souffert d'un échec cuisant était quelque chose d'assez positif qui illuminait sa sombre journée, mais Amalthée ne semblait pas partager son avis. D'ailleurs, elle s'était rembrumie depuis qu'elle avait fini de lire le parchemin.

Il se doutait bien que passer la dernière heure à ses côté ne l'enthousiasmait pas des masses, mais il aurait apprécié qu'elle montre un peu plus d'entrain à l'idée de devoir être avec lui. Pour sa part, il comptait bien profiter de ces minutes. Ce serait sûrement les dernières qu'elle lui accorderait de l'année.

Ils restèrent assis sur un rocher, bercés par le chant de l'eau chaude, sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant une demi-heure. Puis Sirius remarqua la chair de poule qui avait pris Amalthée. A la lueur de la lune, elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. D'un beau fantôme, toujours, mais son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses cernes, et ses joues semblaient plus creuses que d'habitude, comme si elle était rongée par l'angoisse.

Il distingua difficilement ses mains manucurées rouges de froid, puis remarqua que la robe d'Amalthée était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Il manquait plusieurs pans à sa cape, sa capuche avait disparu, et il remarqua même ses jambes écorchées. Il ne comprit qu'à ce moment-là que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait peut-être pas été si facile pour Amalthée que ça. D'un geste souple, Sirius retira sa propre cape pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui, et le remercia d'un petit sourire.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais le moment suivant, sa main était sur la joue rouge d'Amalthée et dégageait ses cheveux. Elle redressa la tête, surprise, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désolé.

Le regard de son ancienne fiancée se durcit, et Sirius sut qu'il avait brisé le moment. Elle tourna le visage et s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Ca, Sirius, ça fait plus d'un an que ça ne te concerne plus. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nos fiançailles ont été rompues que j'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

« Tu n'en as plus le droit. » Elle évitait définitivement ses yeux maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas une question de droit ou pas, sinon tu aurais arrêté de t'inquiéter pour moi aussi. »

« Arrête avec ton arrogance, Sirius. Ça ne t'a jamais réussi jusque-là à ce que je sache. » Elle se leva avec emportement, mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Il sentait ses yeux lancer sur lui mille et une malédictions.

« Je suis désolé. Pour l'été dernier. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Si… Si je pouvais tout recommencer, crois-moi je… »

« Je t'en prie Sirius. Arrête. Ce qui est fait est fait maintenant. »

Sirius se leva et essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais Amalthée recula. La vapeur d'eau se diffusait autour d'eux et dégageait une atmosphère étouffante. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque seconde, et pour la première fois depuis bien des années il sentit ses yeux le piquer.

« Je suis désolé. Si j'avais pu… Si j'avais pu imaginer une seule seconde… »

« Tu aurais pu imaginer depuis des années Sirius ! » s'énerva-t-elle. Mais au fond de lui Sirius sentit que la glace fondait. « Tu le savais ! Je te l'avais dit par Merlin ! Dès le début ! »

« Mais je pensais que… Je n'étais pas… Je n'avais pas compris ! J'avais quinze ans, comment voulais-tu que je me rende compte ! J'étais arrogant, je pensais tout savoir, je croyais que… Je ne pensais pas… »

« Non ! Tu n'avais pas compris et tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte parce que tu t'en moquais ! Non tu n'y pensais pas parce que je n'avais jamais eu d'importance pour toi ! Je te faisais peur ! Nos fiançailles n'étaient qu'un jeu pour toi, qu'une façon de plus d'énerver ta mère, de pouvoir parader ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Sirius. C'est trop tard de toute façon. »

« Je t'en prie, attends, écoute-moi… » Il s'approcha d'elle, tout près, et elle ne recula pas. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa taille, l'autre effleura sa joue.

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. »

« Si… Si ! » sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi suppliante de sa vie. « Je t'aime maintenant. »

Elle secoua la tête, et eut un rire nerveux et désabusé. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais cette fois-ci Sirius était prêt. « Je t'aime. » Il mit ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Amalthée ». Et à chaque fois, à chaque mot, il sentait la glace fondre. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de larmes, le cœur de Sirius se retourna, puis il l'embrassa.

Le premier baiser ne fut qu'un effleurement, qu'une vague hésitation avant l'assurance.

Leurs larmes se mêlaient aux baisers suivants.

Mais Amalthée le repoussa tout aussi vite qu'elle l'avait laissé l'approcher. Et ce fut une gifle retentissante qui répondit à Sirius.

« Comment. Oses. Tu. »

A la fois déchiré et heureux, Sirius avait le souffle coupé.

« Comment oses-tu ! » s'exclama Amalthée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Tu… Tu es un monstre, Sirius. »

« Epouse-moi. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Epouse-moi, et je t'offrirai toute la protection que tu voudras. »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes coulant librement désormais. L'ordre était d'une telle violence que Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Pendant quelques secondes, sa respiration se bloqua, puis revint aussi vite qu'elle s'était arrêtée. A la lueur de la lune, Amalthée avait l'air plus détruite que jamais. Une longue minute passa. Sur le visage épuisé de la jeune fille, il lisait le déchirement intérieur qui la torturait.

Au bout d'un instant interminable elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour retenir ses larmes, et soupira, lasse. Mais quand elle parla, sa voix tremblait et chaque syllabe retenait un sanglot. « Tu n'es qu'un monstre égoïste. Et tu comprends toujours tout trop tard. Bien trop tard. Quand le mal est fait, et irréversible. Et crois-moi, tu as fait assez de mal comme ça. Maintenant, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Mais… »

« Nom de Merlin Sirius pour une fois écoute-moi ! Entends-moi ! Je te dis de me laisser. C'est trop tard. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi. »

« Si, si, on peut faire quelque chose encore, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire… » mais qui essayait-il de convaincre. Elle, ou lui ?

« C'est trop tard pour moi. » répéta-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Comme on parle aux petits enfants de sujets graves. Et Sirius comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. « C'est trop tard. »

Son cœur l'étouffa soudainement. Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer, pour assimiler et digérer l'information qui l'avait hanté toute la journée. Elle faisait bien partie des leurs maintenant. Et elle semblait s'y être résolue. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, et qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré égoïste qui ne comprenait que toujours trop tard. D'un revers de la manche, il essuya ses yeux humides, et se créa le visage le plus décidé possible.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Protéger ceux que tu peux encore protéger. »

« Qui. » ce n'était une question.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, effrayée, et prit une lente respiration. Sirius posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Amalthée. « Qui ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement. « Dis-moi un nom et je te jure que je protégerai cette personne. »

Il lut un instant dans le fond de son regard que c'était elle qu'elle voulait qu'il sauve, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir rêvé. « Un jour, nous devrons nous affronter. _Il_ l'a prévu. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tue-moi. »

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Tue-moi. »

« Je ne pourrai pas ! »

« Sirius, s'il te plaît. Ne gâche pas tout ce que je fais, je t'en prie. Ne discute pas. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, et fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît. »

Amalthée s'agrippa au col de Sirius, et il eut l'étrange impression que leurs rôles étaient échangés.

« Très bien. »

« Et ne dis rien de tout cela à Evans – ne pose pas de question. Tu n'aurais rien dû savoir… Tu… Tu gâches toujours tout. »

Sirius renonça à comprendre. Pour le moment. Sa main lui caressa la joue, et repoussa les mèches blondes derrière son oreille. « Alors nous sommes ennemis maintenant. » Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. « Alors nous… » murmura-t-il. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à sa voix. Elle eut un sourire triste, et même s'il savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, qu'elle lui en _voudrait_ toujours, il sentit qu'elle aussi regrettait.

« Ce sera pour une autre vie. » souffla-t-elle. « Une vie où tout sera plus simple. »

Un long silence passa entre le couple, puis une bourrasque plus froide les ramena à la réalité. Sirius frissonna et regarda sa montre. Il soupira, et déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Amalthée.

« Allez viens. On rentre. »

Et ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Tashiya : Merci pour les compliments. Et non, pas de bisou de cinéma. Cela dit j'aime assez la scène entre Amalthée et Sirius, en la relisant (ce qui est excessivement rare, crois-moi).

Swann1992 : Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !

Domino6622 : Plus que souffrir, Lily est vexé d'avoir voulu se la péter en testant ses capacités et en s'épuisant pour rien alors qu'elle aurait pu faire très simple et garder toute son énergie. Je crois que tu as la réponse pour la façon dont j'ai réglé les problèmes "Lily-Amalthée-font-de-la-DCFM" Tu en penses quoi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait du suspens dans ma fic, alors je suis très contente que tu en trouves !

Amandine : Voici la suite !

Wildyheart : Meuh non. Avec Kazy, ne jamais désespérer. Voui, j'ai pensé à être écrivain plus tard. Je ne sais pas trop si j'y arriverai mais je pense sérieusement que quand j'aurai plus de temps je m'y pencherai. J'aime vraiment écrire.

Morganelafée : Aaaaah j'ai contaminé une autre personne dans la VM-fanattitude ! Bah si ça t'intéresse, j'ai écrit deux fics VM, et je suis en train d'écrire une troisième avec une copine. Euh par contre il faut que tu aies vu la 2ème saison pour en lire une (sinon c'est très spoiler). Aaaah Logan est magnifique. C'est mon champion. Avec Dick. J'ai même écirt un article sur l'ineffabilité de Dick sur un site (on le voit beaucoup en 2ème saison). Sinon pour BBH (vu que c'est le sujet là (faut que j'arrête de parler de VM à tort et à travers)) j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde avait apprécié que Lily se soit fait casser par l'expelliarmus. Je pensais pas lol.

Ladybird : Oh c'est plutôt toi qui me fais un cadeau en me reviewant ! Ohh c'est nul les révisions. Contente d'avoir pu illuminer ta journée (c'est un plaisir). Merci pour l'épreuve, j'en ai besoin lol.

Angelina Johnson4 : Meuuuh oui tu as le temps pour le bac. Regarde, moi j'ai rien révisé encore, et j'ai encore un oral demain à passer. Alors tu vois lol.Yep, le coup du "dada" c'était un clin d'oeil au DADA. Et le Torah, Coran et Bible de la connerie, en fait je l'ai volé à une série. Je me suis contentée de traduire la citation d'un mec. Je sais. Shame. Merci pour les encouragements !

Alana Chantelune : Mmmh. Peut-être que je fais Sirius un peu trop torturé, en fait. Mais d'un côté il a un peu foutu Amalthée dans la merde. Ils avaient un accord, et lui il fait à chaque fois comme bon lui semble, et tant pis pour les autres. C'est surtout ça qu'Amalthée lui reproche, en fait. Et d'un côté, Sirius en prend peu à peu conscience et s'en veut aussi. Ou plutôt, il se reproche d'avoir tout foiré parce que dans le cas contraire, il aurait toujours Amalthée. C'est quelqu'un d'assez égoïste en fait. Tu as la réponse pour ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lily lors du baiser. Oui, Remus est lâche, mais c'est un peu comme ça que JKR a présenté le personnage dès le début. Du moins c'est l'avis que Remus a de lui-même, donc il doit bien l'être un petit peu. Si ça peut te rassurer moi non plus je n'aurais pas supporté une telle solitude. M'enfin bon, c'est un personnage de fiction, c'est pas comme si j'écrivais une autobiographie ou un documentaire non plus (rassurons-nous tant qu'on le peu). Cela dit, je suis très contente que ça te plaise !

Kamala1 : Aaaah... Alors, vont-il gagner ou perdre ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Lol ça c'était une question bizarre, parce que si je tue les persos dans leur 7ème Annéeelle serait bien emmerdée JKR ... lol oui tu es un peu trop optimiste je pense... Contente que ça te plaise quand même !

Lazoule : lol tu m'étonnes pour le parcours en forêt... Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des pouvoirs maziques. Ok, je pense avoir mieux compris ce que tu disais. C'est juste qu'en fait je pense qu'au contraire de Harry Ron et Hermione, les Maraudeurs Lily et Amalthée ont une vie relativement tranquille, à savoir que personne ne veut expressément les tuer, tout ça tout ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ils sont plus curieux, ils sont plus touchés par leurs propres petits soucis. Du coup, ils se sont plus intéressés à la Magie et en savent plus que Harry et les autres. Encore que je suis sûre qu'on n'en sait que très peu sur Hermione. Oui, je prévois d'écrire autre jour. Ma dernière fic HP (pour le moment) est en cours d'écriture. Je crois l'avoir mis sur ma bio mais j'en suis pas sûre du tout. lol Pham... Oué j'avais oublié Pham, tiens. J'aurais peut-être dû la mettre. Désolée. Surtout qu'on ne la reverra pas du tout... Aaah, mille fois pardon. Le FB s'est passé à la soirée d'Halloween, mais ce n'est pas précisé. C'est n'importe quelle autre soirée possible, qui s'est passée avant le mois de Novembre-Décembre. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. lol merci pour l'anglais, ça s'est pas trop mal passé. Spé SES ? Beuuuuurk. T'es pas humaine.

* * *

**Fin du dernier chapitre**. Je poste l'épilogue dans le même temps. Bougez pô. En attendant, laissez une chtiote review !


	15. Partie 15 Epilogue

**BLACK BLACK HEART **

**Epilogue**

L'ombre s'avança dans l'eau et partit d'une brasse assurée, et nullement entravée par une lourde cape chaude. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvint à s'engouffrer dans une crevasse. Nul œil, même averti, n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la nage fluide de la silhouette capuchonnée. La lune était cachée par un lourd nuage, le vent soufflait fort dans les arbres non loins, et c'était comme si la nature s'était liée à la silhouette dans sa quête.

L'ombre continua à nager rapidement, et s'enfonça dans la crevasse qui s'ouvrait sur un long tunnel obscur que l'eau devait remplir à marée haute. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer plus longuement le tunnel. Elle semblait être profondément concentrée, et sans bruit, presque invisible, elle avançait sans hésitation malgré la pénombre.

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'ombre s'arrêta et émergea de l'eau. D'un coup de baguette, elle se sécha, puis alluma l'embout et éclaira légèrement les murs de la caverne. Pendant un long moment, elle tourna dans la caverne, comme à la recherche d'une porte. La silhouette capuchonnée marmonnait quelques mots, et si l'on se concentrait bien, au milieu du silence de la caverne, on pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'elle sembla être sûre d'elle, et fit face à une pierre. D'un geste ample de baguette, elle jeta un sortilège à la paroi qui dessina le temps d'une seconde une arcade illuminatrice.

L'ombre eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle réfléchit longuement. Sa peur faisait trembler ses mains, et pour se rassurer, l'ombre se rappela la fin de sa Septième Année. La fin d'une journée qui n'avait pas fini comme il avait été prévu.

Elle se souvint du visage déconfit de Lily Evans et de James Potter lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans leur salle commune vaincus par Rogue et Rosier, mais en même temps écroulés de rire au souvenir de la tête des vainqueurs lorsqu'ils avaient ouverts, quelques secondes avant eux, un coffre rempli de dix kilos de chocogrenouilles.

Elle se souvint de nombreux visages. Elle se souvint de celui de Lily à son mariage, du rire de James. Elle se souvint du regard éblouissant du bébé dont ils se battaient le port. Elle se souvint des risques. Elle se souvint des raisons qui la poussaient à faire ce qu'elle faisait.

D'un geste ample, la silhouette sortit une fiole de sa poche, et jeta son contenu sur la paroi. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'arcade ne pas se refermer, elle se félicita de n'avoir jamais sous-estimé ses sources. Les plus étranges fussent-elles. Voldemort accordait vraiment trop d'importance au sang.

Mais le sien se glaça lorsque la silhouette se trouva devant une immense mer d'un noir abyssal. Seule lueur dans la pénombre, un hâle verdâtre brillait dans ce qui aurait pu être le centre de ce qui était moins une mer qu'un lac.

L'ombre fit un pas en avant, et observa l'eau. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle y touche. Pendant quelques instants, elle chercha un moyen d'accéder à l'îlot au milieu du lac. Mais de toute évidence il n'y avait rien. Il fallait donc qu'elle aille elle-même la chercher. L'ombre tendit la main vers le lac, à la recherche de quoique ce soit, et à la faible lueur verdâtre, on distingua sous le capuchon un sourire nerveux mais satisfait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une longue barque émergea du lac. Sans aucune hésitation, la silhouette monta à bord, et sans plus de surprise s'aperçut que le bateau avançait seul vers le centre. L'ombre fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder dans l'eau sombre, mais elle ne put pas résister longtemps. Et lorsque ses yeux écarquillés découvrirent les cadavres en décompositions d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants errer dans l'eau écoeurante, l'ombre dut user de toutes ses ressources pour retenir la violente nausée qui la saisit. Blanchâtre, tremblante, elle se terra dans l'embarcation.

Et elle essaya de se rappeler encore pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un arrête Voldemort. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient tous promis. Parce que l'ombre elle-même se l'était promis pour venger ceux qui comme elle avaient perdu beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû dans cette vie. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu vivre la vie qui leur était destinée.

Elle se rappela une vieille discussion, qui s'était passé seulement quelques années auparavant, mais qui semblait remonter à des siècles. Une phrase. « Dans une autre vie. » Une vie plus belle que l'ombre aurait pu vivre si tout avait été différent. Et elle savait, cette ombre, qu'elle avait découvert beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas pu prévenir ceux qui auraient dû l'être. Elle ferait tout son possible, mais elle savait bien que dès demain elle mourrait.

Que c'était sa dernière chance.

A ce moment-là le bateau heurta doucement l'île de roche d'où émanait la lueur. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'ombre descendit de l'embarcation et s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers une sorte de bassine. Une bassine d'où émanait la lumière verte. Une bassine remplie d'un liquide qui lui inspirait fort peu confiance. La silhouette fronça les yeux, et fit tourner la baguette plusieurs fois autour de la bassine, murmurant incantation sur incantation. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle comprit ce que voulait Voldemort.

Mais l'ombre n'était pas si bête. Elle était venue préparée : ses sources encore une fois, ne l'avaient pas trahie. Et écouter aux portes n'était pas si mauvais, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait répété maintes fois dans son éducation. Surtout quand c'était les portes de Voldemort. C'était forcément dangereux, mais tout aussi instructif.

Rapidement, la silhouette sortit de la terre et modela d'un geste de baguette une forme humaine à qui elle donna momentanément vie. Une vraie vie. Avec un vrai corps, un véritable organisme. Puis l'ombre fit apparaître un verre, le plongea dans la bassine et le fit boire à sa création. Au début, tout allait plutôt bien. Mieux que ce à quoi la silhouette s'était attendue. Mais elle vit bien au final que c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Même sa création ne voulait pas boire l'infâme liquide. Mais en tant que Création, elle ne pouvait lutter. Elle faisait ce que l'ombre maîtresse lui ordonnait de faire. Elle buvait.

Et lorsque la dernière goutte fut engloutie, l'ombre se détourna de sa création et empoigna l'objet de ses convoitises dans un geste précis et habituel, signe qu'elle s'était longuement entraînée à cet exercice, elle le remplaça par un autre.

Avant même que la création ait agonisé, la silhouette était déjà dans le bateau qui la ramenait de l'autre côté du lac. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle doutait que tout fût encore fini. Pourtant, tout était bien fini. Et dès lors que ses poumons respirèrent l'air libre, elle disparut.

**oOoOoOo**

Amalthée n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir le quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de détruire ce qu'elle avait à détruire, et d'écrire ce qu'elle avait à écrire. A savoir une lettre à Lily.

S'il se souvenait de sa promesse, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Leur plan, à Regulus et elle se déroulerait comme prévu. Et Voldemort serait plus facilement détruit.

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs années pour tout découvrir. Des années de recherche, des années d'espionnage, aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre. Espionner les recherches de Lily, ainsi que les plans de Voldemort. Le passé de Voldemort.

La mort de Regulus n'avait rien arrangé, même s'il avait rempli son devoir, sa part du contrat.

Ce matin-là, Amalthée organisa ses affaires. Elle apprêta un hibou et lui attacha à la patte les longs parchemins qui racontaient ses occupations des trois dernières années. Qui lui demandaient pardon. Qui lui expliquaient quoi faire par la suite.

Elle ne le sut pas, mais ce hibou ne trouva jamais la maison. Car le soir où Amalthée mourut de la main de celui qu'elle avait aimé, Voldemort avait également frappé. La maison avait été détruite. Et Lily avait été assassinée.

Les parchemins s'étaient envolés dans l'horizon.

Et lorsque les yeux gris de Sirius lui lancèrent un dernier regard, le même regard que trois années auparavant, elle sut qu'il lui disait qu'ils se retrouveraient dans une autre vie.

Mais elle, ne pensait pas à ça.

Elle repensait à chaque mot qu'elle avait noté la veille, avant de partir vers l'enfer. Des mots dont elle aurait aimé voir les conséquences sur le visage blême de Voldemort lorsqu'il les lirait un jour.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Regulus et Amalthée Black.

**FIN**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Tashyia :** ... Bah je sais pas quoi te dire. C'est vrai que mes histoires finissent rarement bien, mais ça fait un peu trop cheesy pour moi si ça fini bien, et ça me gène. Du coup je fais tout finir mal. M'enfin quand même, c'est une note positive : Amalthée s'est battue pour une vie meilleure, pour se venger. Et elle a donné sa vie pour ça. C'est plus héroïque que tragique, non ? ... Hem, non t'as raison c'est horrible. Je suis un monstre. Moi aussi j'aime bien le coup des toupies. James est con, je l'adore ! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour m'avoir reviewée, et encouragée, ça m'a toujours fait très très plaisir. Et puis ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus...

**Amandiine :** Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ait plue ! Merci de l'avoir lue.

**Sinwen Periedhel :** Euh, l'épilogue, je l'ai prévu au moins... Euh... Je sais pas,deux ou trois semainesaprès avoir écrit le chapitre 13. Donc assez tard, quand même. J'espère qu'en te tuant je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de la fic, ça me touche énormément.

**Laulau38 :** ... Ca m'énerve, parce qu'après ce genre de review, je suis toute rouge et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Sauf que c'est à moi de te remercier pour avoir laissé une review et pour m'encourager à continuer.

**Swann1992 :** Oui, j'ai envie de devenir écrivain, ce serait vraiment un de mes rêves (d'ailleurs, je lui ai dit ça à la dame du bac Spé anglais). Ne sous-estime pas JKR pour RAB. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera une parade gigantesque qui fera passer ma théorie pour un scénario des Feux de l'Amour. BBH ne continuera pas (je me vois mal continuer avec Sirius, Amalthée, James et Lily morts, vu que c'était un peu les persos principaux de ma fic), mais je reviendrai sûrement bientôt avec une nouvelle fic, là encore sur les Maraudeurs et... Sur un autre sujet. Je tiens à ce que le thème principal reste une surprise. Disons juste que la fic sera un peu plus drôle, mais tout aussi tragique. Et normalement (je dis bien _normalement_) elle devrait finir sur quelque chose de positif. Mais comme je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin... Pas de promesse lol. Si tu veux devenir écrivain, bats-toi. N'hésite pas à écrire, encore et encore. Tu te planteras, tu écriras des torchons, des trucs nuls, mais aussi des trucs bien. Tu vas recommencer plein de fois, tu seras déçue, mais y a un moment où ce sera ce que tu voudras, et où tu seras satisfaite. Si tu veux vraiment l'être, n'hésite pas, et écris jusqu'à en devenir dingue ! Parce qu'être dingue, ça fait vraiment, vraiment du bien! Merci pour tes encouragements tout au long de la fic. Ca m'a vraiment touchée, et ça m'a beaucoup motivée. Bon courage pour la suite!

**Hermy Granger :** Yep, moi aussi je trouvais que le RAB était positif, mais tout le monde a l'air de déprimer à l'idée que tous mes personnages sont morts si on fait le compte... (rire gêné). J'avais même pas fait attention. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires !

**Angelina Johnson 4 :** Quatre personnes pouvaient passer par "Rhunes". Je me suis sûrement mal expliquée : les Rhunes réagissaient pour faire quatre voyages, donc si quatre éléments (animaux, personnes, ou bouts de bois) passaient la barrière, les Rhunes réagissaient en croyant que c'était un groupe d'élève. Le premier groupe à passer fut le groupe de Rogue et Wilkes, et les Rhunes ont réagi et ont envoyé quatre élèves dans le château. Puis elles se sont éteintes, et ont attendu que quatre nouvelles personnes passent pour pouvoir les envoyer. Mais il y a un délais de temps, une fois qu'elle a épuisé ses quatre envois, la Rhune s'éteint, et attend un nouveau groupe, une nouvelle empreinte magique. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus claire. De toute façon, soyons honnête, le fait que Sirius et Amalthée ne puissent pas passer n'était qu'un prétexte pour les coller tous les deux pendant un moment et les obliger à parler. Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu, et je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir, et m'a beaucoup motivée.

**Lazoule :** Pardon encore pour Pham. Mais dis-toi qu'elle, au moins, elle est toujours en vie ! (ou en tout cas, c'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée). Amalthée et Lily ne sont pas spécialement proches. Et elles n'étaient pas proches en Sixième Année. Relis la Sixième Année, c'était Pham et Alice qui étaient sans cesse collées à Lily, et non Amalthée. Donc elle était vraiment seule. Et si elle ne l'était pas physiquement, elle l'était moralement en foutant les jetons à tout le monde et en étant la seule élève à avoir osé jeter des sorts interdits de manière officielle et honteuse (les futurs Mangemorts en sont plutôt fiers). En Septième Année, elles sont un peu plus proches, mais je n'ai pas voulu me pencher plus que ça sur la relation Amalthée/Lily parce que la fic était du point de vue de Sirius de manière exclusive (sauf l'épilogue) et que ça aurait alourdi inutilement la discussion. Si je n'ai pas mis de discussion entre Sirius et Remus, c'est parce que je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi mettre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils auraient bien pu se dire, surtout qu'officiellement Remus a "pardonné" à Sirius, puisqu'il s'en veut. Donc pour moi, la réconciliation tient plus à un accord tacite d'oubli. Sauf qu'évidemment aucun n'a oublié et ça ressortira lorsqu'il faudra trouver un traître : Sirius désignera automatiquement Remus en sachant qu'il a déjà trahi James en laissant Lily l'embrasser, et Remus n'envisagera personne parce qu'il ne veut pas y croire. Il acceptera juste Sirius quand toutes les preuves seront contre lui parce qu'il faut un coupable et qu'il ne se sent pas de creuser après autant de trahisons. Ce n'est que ma vision des choses, donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais bon...  
Tu as tout compris. Amalthée avait déjà prévu qu'elle se vengerait de Voldemort en Septième Année, elle avait proposé à Regulus de se battre contre Voldemort, ce qu'il avait fini par accepter. Le "dans une autre vie" voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous les trois frustrés, et déçus. Qu'ils étaient perdus, et que la seule chose qui les faisait tenir, c'était l'espoir de savoir que dans une autre vie, ils profiteraient de tout ce dont ils étaient passés à côté à cause d'évènements désagréables. Oui, il y a non compréhension des deux côtés, mais Amalthée le faisait exprès d'un côté. Elle refuse de l'écouter parce qu'elle sait qu'il la convaincrait, or elle avait déjà tout prévu. Il allait encore tout bousiller, alors elle préfère faire semblant de le détester pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa tâche. Sirius est un fouteur de merde de toute façon lol.  
C'est moins de l'orgueil que de la satisfaction qu'Amalthée ressent. J'ai essayé de démontrer dans ma fic qu'Amalthée était terrifiée par les Mangemorts, et qu'elle se détestait pour en être devenue une, autant qu'elle détestait Sirius pour avoir tout fait foirer. Grâce à Regulus, elle a pu se venger totalement. Elle n'a plus aucun regret puisqu'elle sait qu'ellea fait sa part du marché. Elle n'est pas allée aussi loin qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et elle ignore que Lily ne pourra pas poursuivre son travail, mais elle part libre dans sa tête. Parce qu'elle se dit "dans une autre vie"... J'aurais peut-être du le mettre dans l'épilogue. Que quand Sirius la tue, leur deux regards disent la même chose : "dans une autre vie". Ta vision est extrêmement intéressante, ça me passionne de voir comment les lecteurs ressentent ce que j'ai écrit. Pour Veronica Mars, j'ai mis les adresses sur mon profil, tu peux aller lire mes fics là-bas. Je travaille actuellement sur une autre fic Veronica Mars avec une amie, et j'écris plusieurs drabbles que je posterai une fois que je les aurai terminés. Et j'ai un projet de fic HP. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es une extra-terrestre. C'est la dernière année de spé SES. Tu es bientôt débarrassée (mais je penserai à toi vendredi prochain quand tu resteras 5 heures assise dans ta salle pour écrire sur de l'éco). Merci pour tes encouragements, tes commentaires, et ton soutien, en tout cas. Et bon courage pour la semaine prochaine!

**Shima-chan :** ... Je sais pas quoi répondre, moi, à ta review... Merci, d'abord. Ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews, l'important c'est que tu l'aies fait aujourd'hui ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire ce que tu me dis. Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

**Emmaliana :** C'est à moi de te remercier pour avoir reviewé. Contente de voir que le RAB t'ait plu !

**Kamala1 :** Merciiiiii ! C'est gentil d'avoir reviewé ! J'aime bien le coup du RAB aussi !

**Alana Chantelune :** ... Je ne sais pas si ta première review est positive ou non, ça ressemble plus à des réflexions mentales qu'à une vraie review, mais j'aime bien. Tu as raison, cela dit : Remus est un crétin misérabiliste qui n'avait rien osé faire parce qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer, puis James était tombé amoureux d'Evans et là il s'était totalement bloqué. Quant à Amalthée et Sirius... Ouais. J'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Cela dit,je suis d'accord, elle avait fait son choix, mais Sirius était sensé l'aider. Il lui avait dit qu'il la soutiendrait, et elles'était reposée sur lui. Surtout que pour elle, c'était sauver ses parents qui lui importait, ce que Sirius n'a pas fait en quittant la maison. Oui, c'était dur pour lui. Et oui, Amalthée avait compris qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans toutça, sauf qu'ils avaient tous les deux quinze ans au moment des faits et qu'Amalthée n'avait pas pris de recul, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait tout rejeté sur Sirius.J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était extrêmement égoïste,mais lorsque Sirius lui demande de l'épouser et de fuir, ellerefuse parce qu'il bousille tous ses plans : elle avait déjà prévu qu'elle détruiraitVoldemort. Elle avait déjà commencé ses recherches, eten lui disant "c'est trop tard", elle est non seulement désespérée mais également amère, parce que si elle avait attendu un peu, ou siSirius avait réagi plus vite, elle aurait pu vivre une autre vie.C'est surtout ça que jetrouve tragique personnellement.Et au final, ellereconnaît dans l'épilogue qu'elle est responsable de son sort. Sirius n'a pas vraiment tout raté dans sa vie, il a fait des sacrifices, et il les a assumés. Mais il a eu des moments heureux j'en suis sûre, je n'ai juste pas insisté dessus. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être dû en faire plus sur le bonheur de Sirius. Je suis contente que ça te fasse cogiter, pour moi c'est bon signe lol ça veut dire que c'est assez crédible et humain pour donner envie de réfléchir. Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien tout au long de la fic.

**Po :** Merci ! Me préférer aux Portes... Euhhh... lol bah merci beaucoup pour le compliment parce que quand même lol les Portes c'est énorme ! (je trouve que je fais pas le poids face à Alo...) Je suis vraiment contente que la fic t'ait plue, et je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Ayanena :** C'est à moi de te remercier d'avoir reviewé ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Morganelafée :** Pour VM, va voir sur ma bio, j'ai mis les liens. Et je risque de poster de nouvelles fics VM d'ici peu. Par contre il y a des spoilers saison 2 alors fais gaffe. C'est vraiment fini mdr, pas plus d'épisode déprimant. Si tu veux, je te spoilerai sur la saison 2 de VM par mail sur les relations de couples... mwahah. On rigolera bien, tiens. Si tu veux savoir, maile-moi (mon adresse est sur ma bio je crois normalement). Merci pour tes reviews !

**Mamzel-la-fee :** Bah dis donc... Je réponds quoi à ta review, moi ? Je suis toute rouge, cramoisie, même, et je suis sans voix (et ça, ma chère, c'est un moment trèèèèès rare alors félicitations lol) C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour avoir laissé une review aussi sincère et jolie! Merci encore !

**Erylis :** Déteste-moi tant que tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude! loool Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

**Ana :** Tu peux lire les Portes d'Alohomora si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et il doit bien rester d'autres bonnes fics, non ? (je ne lis plus vraiment de fics HP). Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic HP. Je ne sais pas quand je la posterai (je veux la terminer avant) mais elle sera assez courte. Je pense faire quatre ou cinq parties grand maximum. Amalthée voyait Lily de loin, et oui elle voyait les Maraudeurs mais comme tu peux l'imaginer c'était pas la folle ambiance. Oui, elle est allée au mariage de Lily et James. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Sirius et Amalthée par la suite, ils s'évitaient pour ne pas trop souffrir. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que j'aurais dû rallonger un peu l'épilogue pour raconter ces années entre la Septième Année et la mort des personnages, mais j'avais peur que ça alourdisse inutilement le chapitre. Je voulais que ce soit succin et clair. Si, je te suis très bien, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Regulus a deux ans de moins que Sirius, par contre je n'avais pas du tout fait gaffe à la date de mort de Regulus. Pour moi, il était mort à vingt ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Un tout petit peu avant la mort de Lily et James. Là, j'avoue tu me poses une colle, j'aurais dû me renseigner un peu plus sur Regulus avant... MDR ! Le regard de chien battu ça n'a jamais marché avec moi : je suis une garce ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

**Broack Dincht :** Pas rav' pour ton absence, t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que c'est les études.Ya pas de problème ! lol effectivement tu n'as rien compris. Le FB se passe pendant le bal d'Halloween, et elle ne trouve rien à dire parce qu'elle est sous le choc. D'où l'absence de chaise dans la gueule de Sirius. Le FB entre Regulus et Sirius rappelle un peu celui qu'il y a dans la Sixième Année lorsqu'ils se disent au revoir. Je voulais faire un Sirius amer, jaloux et énervé. Un dernier au revoir beaucoup plus violent et inutile puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà dit adieu. Mes persos sont légèrement tordus je te le concède ! mdr pour le détraqueur ! lol je savais pas si la Créature était crédible, mais je m'en foutais un peu ça m'aurait arrangé qu'Amalthée (car c'était Amalthée qui était allée dans la grotte) ne meure pas tout de suite lol. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier Remued Adoreur Bisounours. Tes reviews ne m'ont jamais déçues et je les attendais toujours avec impatience !

**Loufoca :** Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de reviewer, car ta review est très jolie et vraiment gentille ! Merci de l'avoir laissée, et d'avoir aimé ma fic !

**Puce :** Sérieusement tu pleures ? Ma pauv' Mimi, faudrait que tu dormes un peu plus tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise. Cela dit, non je n'ai pas honte. Je suis une garce, je te l'ai toujours dit ! Je te complimente pas _toujours_ pour avoir des trucs, tu sais. Parfois je le pense vraiment loooooool. Souvent en plus. T'as vraiment une splendeur écrasante, tu sais. Utilise-la un peu plus. Merci d'avoir reviewé en tout cas. Y avait presque pas de faute d'ortographe mdr ! Je t'adore !

* * *

Un dernier **grand merci**, et une dernière excuse pour la journée de retard dans les Réponses aux Reviews. M'enfin vous me connaissez maintenant, vous savez que ce n'est pas moi quand c'est à l'heure ! J'adoooore me faire attendre... lol je plaisante. J'ai normalement **mis ma bio à jour**, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil, vous y aurez plus d'informations sur **mes projets en cours et ceux à venir**. Ahhh reviewers ou lecteurs, n'en doutez jamais : vous êtes les meilleurs ! 


End file.
